Where Doesn't It Hurt!
by ItsATrap101
Summary: Lux Bonteri is pitted against two choices in his fight for his 'home' on Onderon: Duty vs. Feelings. He can only pick one and Ahsoka Tano's arrival to teach the Rebels only makes matters worse. On his journey to free his home, Lux is pitted in numerous struggles to overcome, the most difficult of which is himself and the heroes he loves dearly. Luxsoka Luxoka AU MY FIRST FANFIC!
1. War on Two Fronts

**Hello everyone! I just started a new story, don't know how far this will go, but positive feedback or unbiased criticisms will be most thanked for. This story will be mostly in Lux Bonteri's perspective and I would consider this AU. For the sake of my story, Lux never 'falls' romantically for Steela. (Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against her, I just need this to fit with what I am trying to say) SO ENJOY! :} **

**Disclaimer: "I do not own this story or any of it's characters. It is strictly for entertainment purposes only!"**

* * *

Lux's POV

I was restless. The droids have sent everything they got to our camp. What was a simple couple of waves turned to be a mini-army. They sent all they had on us: Destroyers, Commandos, Assassins, even a Hailfire Tank! If it weren't for Ahsoka, we would have all been dead by now.

I remembered quite clearly how she took out her smaller, yellow lightsaber, threw it like a javelin, and while keeping it activated, hit the droid right into the center of it's servomotors. She then used her Force powers to cut the droid from top to bottom, right in half. She then retrieved her lightsaber and pluck it back on her belt as if it was not a challenge at all. Then she just strolled off from the battlefield as if nothing happened.

This indadvertedly brought back memories of when she decapitated four Death Watch heads all in one lightning-quick but effortless move, with their heads rolling. She always seemed innocent at times, but after my experience on Carlac, I knew that she truly is a 'nasty piece of work'.

We knew we couldn't stay here in the ruins of the jungle forever, so instead we moved our camp up to the highlands, someplace where the droids would not easily follow nor trace us, and set up our own command center up on top of a rock quarry which we promptly called it 'The Nest' for it's secluded and safe position. It was so high up that if one were to look closely from the top of the watchtower, they would be able to see the capital city of Iziz on the horizon. Iziz! My hometown, once a place for art, representing my fun-and-fancy-free childhood is now turned into an enslavement camp of my people. The crudeness of all that manifestations would drive me to a boiling point. That was why I joined the rebellion in the first place. To retake and refind my home.

When everyone was finally finished with the rebuilding their camp in the Nest, I was beyond exhausted. Some of my fellow friends were injured during the first attack and were being patched up now. The rebels voted that they are to NOT go through with my plan of secretly invading Iziz, acting as merchants, until everyone is physically ready to follow that next stage of my plan. The two other Jedi that accompanied Ahsoka, General Kenobi and Skywalker, were teaching the _healthy_ recruits how to counter Commando or Assassin Droids after our run-in with them proved tragic when they showed up. (Well, that is a huge understatement)

_ So ... **I**_ decided to get some rest. I throughly was excited to finally get off my feet and just ... just sleep._ Come on, Lux. Just one battle, one battle and you are already broken. Think about Saw! Think about Steela! Think about ... Ahsoka! They're all warriors, and when challenges occur to them, do they just sit lazily and rest? NO! They jump back on the Eopie and continue no matter what! _

_But I'm famished! I need all the rest I can get! I need ... I need ... _Truthfully, I did not know what I needed anymore. One day I thought I needed family, the next day they were wiped out. One day I thought I needed the Sepratists to free the galaxy from the Republic's tyranny, the next day I needed revenge for their lies. One day I thought I needed to be on the run, the next day I just needed to go back to my childhood home and return to what I grew up to love. _Onderon_. With the jungles, and the cities, and the Rupings, and the people... people? PEOPLE! This realization hit me like lightning. That's what I love most: people. I was destined to _serve_ people. To represent those who don't have a voice. I want to serve others just like what Ahsoka does. Be a hero! Become a soldier of the Rep- _NO! NO! NO! The Republic is corrupt. Besides, it was never your home anyways. Why should you slink to them for guidance when you have Onderon? **You would do it for** **her!**_

I sighed depressedly. I have beaten myself up internally._ What further evidence to you require to realize you are broken, Lux?!_

I slowly limped back to my tent stationed below the rock cropping of the Nest and away from the rest of the crowds of people who were learning from the Jedi. I looked back and saw her. Ahsoka stood 30 feet away, happy and proud as ever. She was so ... so ... so luminous. She did not look like a living creature with her shining headtails, always-etched smile, and curvaceous frame. She had a beautiful body too, from her shapely legs to her round waist to her - _What are you thinking!? Why!? Face it, Lux! You shouldn't be worried about a girl you can never have. A girl who will always be far away from** your** home, **your** adventure, **your** purpose! A girl who will never show your love back to! A girl who murdered many people in this atrocious, intolerable war! A girl who ... who is ... who is so **full** of life. _

I stopped where I was walking and looked to the ground more lost than I have ever been in my entire life, even more than after I lost my mother. She was always there to guide me, but now that she is _taken_ from me, I ... I ... I question if I am truly a man enough to make my own decisions.

I looked at the ground, it's _orange-red_ soil. It was such a beautiful shade, such a beautiful color. The color of home. The color of sunsets. The color of her - _Snap out it! You will never have her. She is **NOT** your destiny ...! _But ... but ... but. Realization hit me again. Whether I want it or not, she will always be a part of my life.

I stood erect, unfazed, unmoving... Even when I slowly cast a tear, splattering silently on the dirty ground. Then another... Then another... And here I stood, a man, firm in my beliefs, sobbing like a child. _Will I always be this child? **How will I survive this?! What do I do?! Who do I turn to?!****  
**_

"You OK, Bonteri?" said an all-too-familiar voice. I turned to see that ravishing Torgruta standing there _not _beaming in ecstasy with a smile I always love to see but rather frowning with worry. _She was worried about me?_ I was so confused that I just decided to scold her.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be teaching the others?" I said more harsher than I wanted it to come out as.

"Shouldn't _you_ be there to teach?" she said slyly.

Oh, she always was one you could never fight against. I decided to just spill the beans and admit what I was really trying to do.

"I am going back to my tent to rest,_ OK_. I'll be fine." I... I lied to her. I was **FAR** from fine... But that did not matter, I decided to just ignore her again and proceed to limping back to my bed, slowly.

However, she did not seem to take 'fine' for an answer for she, rather nimbly, stepped in front of me, forcing me to stop abruptly in my place, and stared with the most peculiar blank expression that I never seen her use. _Then again, you don't see her often._

She just stood there for an awkward minute, narrowing her eyemarks, but doing nothing of the sorts. She stood relaxed and passive. _Going back to my camp may be harder than I thought. _After a moment of confusion and silence, she stepped back and eyed my body, bottom to top. Again, I was indadvertedly brought back to the memory where I scanned her poised body in a similar way on Raxus. That was the first time I failed with words in front of a girl my age.

When she was finished 'inspecting' me, she gazed at me straight in the eye with her ... her glorious sapphire ocean turquoise eyes ... and said,"I'm sorry Senator Bonteri, but you look the complete _opposite_ from 'fine'. You look as if you been ran over by a Reek." I couldn't help but smile at her humor. "Why didn't you go to medical ward after the battle?" she asked with an unnecessary firmness.

I was lost of words. I did not know what to say. In truth, I wanted to impress her, as if I was another ferocious warrior, not just an idle politician. So once again, as painstaking as it was, I lied. "I ... I didn't go to the infirmary because Saw said I would look more like a soldier if I _didn't_ patch myself up." It was the best I came up with, but very close to the real truth.

Ahsoka, regardless, was not impressed, "And you listened to him" she countered, jokingly. I was defeated. She had a point.

"Listen, pal," she said in an obviously sarcastic voice, "A soldier does not let themselves rot with cuts and bruises right _before_ their real battle that comes. If you want to be a soldier, than I suggest you come with me so you _are_ physically strong enough _to_ fight" She had a point. I may look like a soldier with my wounds, but I won't act like one. _GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, why did she always have to be right?!_

I said nothing as I stared at her beautiful face. This was one of the most awkward moments in my entire life, and that's pretty hard to say since I have had a lot of awkward moments all the time.

After another _very_ uncomfortable silence, she raised her gloved hand, saying,"Here ... take my hand, I will be your nurse today, Bonteri." I sighed. _Why does she keep calling me 'Bonteri'?_ But I was not about to let go of an offer I could not resist, so I, rather stiffly, held onto her outstretched fingers, feeling her warm, soft, pristine hand brush against my cold, bruised, filthy palm. I closed my eyes, following her lead like she did back when she rescued me on Mandalore and just drifted with her slow wake, marveling at the peace that was now in my mind.

I felt her fingers intertwine with mine, fit in between it's nooks or crannies, and closing it like a lock. I did not know how many moments past, but I did know it lasted a very long time. If it weren't for her voice, I would have fallen asleep right then and there, but she interrupted that luxury by saying,

"Don't worry, I healed many sick clones back to health. It won't be hard with what you have."

I was barely listening. I was at peace. Seconds, minutes, hours, maybe even days could have passed there for I will never truly know. It was a peace I have never felt before. And that peace lasted a long time. Until, that is, she stopped me, abruptly once again.

Everything was still. Absolutely still. My feelings were blinding me, but I just gave into it. In the darkness that clouded my sight, I felt pressure being placed on my eyelids. She opened them with a painstakingly slow pace, having me wake once again to such a beautiful face. "You OK, Lux" she asked again, this time giving me a rather cheeky smile. _She ... she called me by my first name!_ I felt, oddly complete after that. Being home, with my cause, with the woman I love for months on end, all in the same place.

"Ummmmmmmmmmm ... " I hesitated, but what I said next slipped without thought. "I sure am now." That sounded stupid. But to my surprise, her smile only widened and made a quick scoff-like giggle saying,

"Well that's good, 'cause it would sure hurt me if you were sad because I'm here." _Sad because you were here? That's impossible! Quite the opposite in fact. _But I didn't say anything.

She took my hand again, _(oh how good that felt!)_ and led me to my tent, to my bed to rest in peace. I was at peace, drifting off in the breeze, to those quarters.

Although she made things all the more difficult now that she was here at my home, fighting for my home with me, I was still happy she was at my side in this conflict, my conflict. This truly was a war on two fronts.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone, my first chapter of my very first fanfic and I am really proud of how it turned out. Please review, criticize, or thank because this took a long time for me to do. Once again, more chapters will be on the way, I don't know when, but expect at least a week. Thank You! May the Force be with you!**


	2. A Window into the Past

**Alright, second chapter is up. Truthfully, I don't know exactly where I'm going with this story since it is AU, but I want to keep it as close to as I can to the plot of the Onderon Arc. So if any of you have any ideas on what's best to continue or end this as, I will gladly take that into account; or inspire me. So read, review, and enjoy!**

**AhsokaTano141516 - CONGRATULATIONS! You were the first to comment on any of my stories and I have to hand it to you: I love your enthusiasm! Seriously, your comment made my day! Thank you!**

**Court Mallet - Thanks for the advice and tips on working this thing. XD The reason why I had Ahsoka call Lux 'Bonteri' is because I felt like it would add to his pressure and stress if Ahsoka called Lux his last name like Saw does. It was all for the sake of drama. Thank you for reviewing.**

* * *

Lux's POV

When Ahsoka finally led me to the tent, I opened my eyes. I looked around and quickly noted how dark it was inside unlike the sweltering oppressive sun outside. I saw a cot for my bed, my clothes and armor was piled messily in the left corner, a mirror about 12" by 12" was laid on the left side of the wall, and a lamp hung in the middle of the tent. The size of the place was not at all big, (at least not as big as what I am used to) but at least it is not so small that I would have to bend over so my head does not hit the ceiling and at least these tents are big enough so I could stretch my legs in them.

Next to the bed was a table that held a couple of portraits. I looked at these three pictures: One of them had me at age six with my mother and father at our old home in Iziz so many years ago. Oh, how happy they looked back in their heyday. Dad was a battle strategist of the Onderon Militia. He was widely known for leading aerial attacks on Rupings with the rest of his armored guard. I remembered when he taught me how to ride one of those creatures. It was truly a frightening experience at first, but it soon became a magical one, like riding on a flying carpet. I forgot how proud he would act with my mother and I. I looked at his face and he gave a tremendous business smile and he was placing both of his hands on my mom's shoulders. I saw my mom next. She was laughing mid-frame at my dad's playful actions, not knowing what the future had in store for them. Then I saw me. I looked so ... so ... well, so _young. _I stood about one-third the size of my parents, leaning forward, and I was giving off the most cheesy and toothy grin I can ever remember. I smiled upon seeing my silly, younger self. Oh, the memories.

Another had just me and my mother on Raxus wearing my old silver 'Sunday' clothes with my mom's arm draping around my body. Although my mother was still beaming like in the last picture, I had a straight face. I knew why. I was not _exactly _the happiest person in the galaxy after my father was murdered by Republic soldiers. How ironic? Years ago, my dad was surprise-attacked by clones while setting up a base on the desert planet of Aargonar and here I am now on my home planet learning from a clone. I never hated them like I hated Dooku for what they have done, I just thought they were nothing more than mindless droids programmed to serve nothing more than the Republic. I was proven wrong after I met Rex. He was such an open guy that my complete view of clones is now shaken.

The third portrait was that of the original squad of Rebels before I came along. Saw and Steela were in the middle of the group, Hutch and Dono stood side-by-side next to them, and there were others who I wasn't acquainted with. I remembered being so nervous beyond any comprehension when I first joined the Rebel Alliance. Back then I was an outcast. It was hard to be accustomed to people who not only looked nothing like you, but also had a much lower social-class than what I stood as. _Well_, that would have been true _before _I was expelled from the Separatist Alliance for making my Anti-Dooku speech on Mandalore. Now I am nothing more than a wanted fugitive just like the rest of the camp. _You are a freedom fighter! You are still serving for the best of your people even though you are not seen as such! King Rash wants to propagadanize you as a terrorist, but you are not! You - Are - A - Patriot! _Resistence from a corrupt government is not terrorism, I knew that, but the sad truth was that the people I so want to serve see me seeking for the opposite. _Come on, Lux! You made your choice. Now you need to see through it! You've chosen to serve your people no matter what! Why don't you keep that oath fulfilled!_

I was brought out of my deep thought when Ahsoka spoke again, "Not exactly your penthouse on Raxus, is it?" She slightly scoffed, and I couldn't blame her when you see the poor care that was my room, but when she said the word 'Raxus', I tensed up.

"Please don't say Raxus." I ordered with a threatening firmness. My eyes tightened and my teeth gritted. Raxus! Oh, HOW _I HATE THAT PLACE! _It is the reason why I don't have a family anymore!

Ahsoka, however, was oblivious to my content. "Why can't I say Raxus?" she said. She turned towards me. "Uh, Lux?" she was now filled with concern again.

"Yeah." I quickly answered

"You're not still trying to get revenge on Dooku, are you?" she said slowly

"No!" I shouted without hesitation, releasing my tension inside. I didn't want her to believe I was still as stupid as I was on Carlac. Granted I am stressed, but not vengeful anymore. "No no no no no! I ... I ... I am no longer seeking out such desires like that. What I did earlier does not matter for my mission here. My purpose is to not kill Dooku, but to liberate my people!" I listed out speedily

"Good, because I don't want to have to save your skin like I did then." she joked

"Trust me, you don't have to worry about that anymore." I answered promptly.

She just ignored me and walked about my room. When she saw the portraits on my desk, she slowly walked to look at them. She then bent down so she could see the pictures eye-to-eye.

I couldn't help but drift my eyes from her gorgeous face across her tight stomach over to her very plump and feminine- I snapped out of it. _Why in Hutt's name are you thinking about that!_ I was still acting as giddy as a schoolboy in her presence. _Face it, Lux. You should be focusing more on liberating Onderon than imagining Ahsoka's-_

"You look so _cute_ in this picture!" she said with admiration. I was brought back to reality. Oh no! She was looking at my childhood self. I felt my cheeks blush rosy warm with embarrassment.

"Don't look at those! They are just ... just ... just pictures!" _Well, of course they're pictures. Uhhhh, why are you still pointing out the obvious in front of her._

"Sorry, you just look so adorable in this." she said... _Adorable? She thought I was adorable? _Now she was just confusing me.

"Well I was a child then. Who wouldn't look cute at age six?" I smiled, but what Ahsoka said next surprised me.

"I was talking about the one with just you and your mother..." I wasn't expecting her to say that. I blushed at her compliment, and regretted doing that. I didn't want her to see me as a boy. I want her to see me as a soldier.

She looked surprised at what she said too. "Ummmmmmmmmmm," she hesitated... Then she changed the subject...

"I think I should start on your body examination." I completely forgot about that! I forgot how she was only in my room because I maimed myself. _Don't exaggerate, Lux!_ _You are only wounded._

Although I was very well aware that I was still in pain, for some inexplicable reason I convinced myself that she was here to explore my room. Of course that was ridiculous _but_ then again men do very ridiculous things when they are around the women they love.

"Yeah," I pipped, "let's just finish with this." That was very difficult for me to say because a part of me wanted Ahsoka to stay with me undisturbed in my room forever alone and another part of me wanted her to leave as soon as possible before she can complicate anything else. But she was here and that's all that mattered. She just gave such a relaxing presence whenever she was around. Something ... something soothing always enters me whenever I see her or whenever she speaks. It was like the 'peace' I experienced when she held my hand. It ... it ... it had no purpose. It just felt right.

"OK, just lay on the bed and relax." she said. I smiled a bit. Those were some of the best orders I was ever given. I did exactly as she told me to. I walked over to my cot, bent down, and laid snuggly in my bed. I then, unexpectedly, felt her touch my fingers with both of her hands, gently. I looked up and saw her hovering above me. She smiled again. She smiled that beautiful smile. Everything about her face was perfect, even her teeth highlighted the features of her glorious smile.

"I'm going to get the medical supplies. It won't take long. I will be right back. You... you just rest, OK?" she said

I didn't say anything. I was too dazzled by what I was seeing. When she didn't receive an answer from me, she turned away and silently walked through the tent flap.

Minutes past. I just laid there, deep in thought. Thinking ... thinking about my past... That horrid, fluctuating past... Onderon... Mom... Dad... Corruption... Raxus... Separatists... Murder... Ahsoka... Beauty... Promise... Betrayal... Vengeance... Reunion... Death Watch... Hope... Murder... Love... Promise... Rebels... Steela... Saw... Ahsoka... Onderon... My past had such an unhappy beginning that I, personally, was surprised that I still was alive and hopeful. But here I was now, still living... living _a_ life. A life of reason. Optimism swept into me. _Yes, you have a purpose. Everyone has a purpose. All one needs to do is to find that purpose. Even though your purpose is still questioned, you have a purpose. You just need to make the right choice. A reasonable choice. That is something the past cannot do. The past cannot be changed. What happened, happened. All you need to do is what you choose to do now. That is my life. A window into the past is merely a portrait of remembrance, not the truth. I have a purpose. That is my choice._

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed. I know there is not much romance in this chapter. I wanted to focus more on Lux's distress and determination. I made a little homage to how all the Spiderman movies ended: with a moral narration of the main character at the very end. So I do hope you all love this as much as I do.**

**Anyways, it is January 18, 2013! The Darth Maul/Death Watch episodes are coming tomorrow! OMG! I am so excited for these episodes! Are you!? lol**

**R & R**


	3. Growth and Loss

**Hello again! I woke up early this morning too excited for the coming episodes so I decided to just continue with this story until they air. So here you go!**

* * *

Lux's POV

Ahsoka came back with a MedKit, a bottle of bacta ointment, and a bucket of warm water with a cloth dangling on the rim of it's side. She walked over to my desk and pulled out a chair so she was sitting right next to me.

"Alrigh', are you ready to begin?" she asked, hovering once more.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said more sarcastically than I intended it to come out as.

"OK, sit up." That was not an offer but an order.

"Sure thing, _Commander _Tano." I put an emphasis on the word 'commander'. I immediately regretted it. _Did I offend her? I did not want to offend her. I just blurted those words out._ However she acted unfazed at my remark and just scoffed.

"You can just call me Ahsoka, _Senator _Bonteri." Well, look who's being argumentative. But I still love calling her by her first name. Even her name had such a soothing feeling with it.

"As you wish, 'Soka." I said without thinking again. _Soka? I did not know why I just called her that. It just came naturally through my lips. Maybe I said it because it was easier to say than 'Ahsoka'._ But whatever the reason she didn't seem to mind.

"Seriously though, sit up." Ahsoka ordered again. I didn't mind her being bossy. She was the doctor here after all. I did as she told and turned to face her.

Our knees were touching each other, creating a very odd sensation.

She dipped a towel into the bucket of warm water, twisting it to pour some of the excess liquid back, and then proceeded to dabbing my face with it. I just looked at her as she put herself to work. I looked into her eyes and saw my reflection in them. Her eyes were like an ocean on the horizon; so ... so... well ... so _very_ blue. A more beautiful shade of blue anyone can find anywhere. It was a sight a person would not normally see every day. But, once again, her voice interrupted my train of thought.

"I'm going to start by washing off some of this dirt and dust on you." she said matter-of-factly. She washed my forehead, my cheeks, and my chin, similar to what Steela did earlier. As she was working on scrubbing my chin, she narrowed her eyemarks. "Hmmmmmm," she exclaimed, slightly flustered, "Why won't this come off?" she said to herself. She stared closely at the lower part of my face and continued to scrutinize at scrubbing off whatever that was there.

After a moment of no avail, she placed the cloth to float back into the bucket.

She turned her attention back to me... Silence... A very still, _silent_ silence... Then she did something I did not expect. She cupped my face with her left hand and looked at my lips. My breathing stopped to a standstill. I was very curious what her intentions were... Then she, ever-so-slowly, moved forward... closer... and closer and closer. This made me slightly tense up. Was she doing what I think she's doing? Is ... is Ahsoka trying to _kiss_ me? I ... I oddly felt worry ... but also excitement. Whenever I was away from her and on the run, I always wanted, always desired to know what it felt like to feel and... and taste her warm _purple_ lips one... one last time. It felt good when I did have the chance, but now it was ominous to me. _No, no, no, this isn't happening, is it? She's a Jedi! She can't truly be doing this...?_ But she was. She continued to move closer, closer, _closer_. When I felt her breath hit my face, my spine tingled and shivered as if a draft came in the room. But that was impossible since the tent suddenly felt two times warmer than it first was. Water started to slide down my head, whether or not it was from the bucket or my body, I did not know... nor care. I was getting aroused. I can honestly say that I enjoyed every bit of it. She came closer _and closer and closer_. Soon I couldn't help myself as my eyes started to slither shut and my lips started to pucker, waiting ever anxiously for the kiss that shall inevitably come... Only... only it _never_ came... Silence... Absolute silence. Instead of tasting that sweet wonder, I only... I only heard her sweet voice chuckle and say, "Look at this, look at this, look at this."

I opened my eyes disappointed at what did not come and sighed heavily to myself.

Then I looked at Ahsoka as she placed her index finger on the cleft of my chin and wiggled what was there. Ahsoka was merely continued chuckling to herself as she kept doing the strange antic, "You need to buy a shaving kit Lux because it looks like you're growing a beard." A beard? I... I was growing facial hair. Oh my, so... so I _am_ growing up. Mom and Dad would be proud if they saw me like this. But then I felt Ahsoka's same finger linger up, across my lips, and was rubbing something right under my nose. "And a mustache." she said with admiration. I could not believe what was happening. Was I really becoming a man right now...? Wow, I came a long way from being that simple Separatist boy. But I had to know for myself.

"Really?" I asked hopefully

"Yeah!" Ahsoka said with enthusiasm. "Go see for yourself." She pointed to the mirror in the corner. I leaped off my bed, ignoring my aches, and rushed on over to examine myself. I looked at my body... but I did not see any change. I then stepped forward and squinted at the part of my face that Ahsoka was referring to. If one were to look very, _very_ closely they would be able to see a tiny black speck on the middle of my chin. I lifted my right hand and lightly put pressure on that speck, making sure in wasn't just dirt. I felt a little splinter-like feel on my face. Indeed, it was an insignificant stump of hair that was starting to grow on my face. I looked at what was above my lips and there were also several stumps similar to the ones that was starting to grow on my chin. I cradled that one strand of hair as if it costed a million credits and was in no other state of mind other than awe. My close kiss was completely forgotten after that. I was more focused on this new body change... and what it meant for me.

Even though my mind was still centered on being a boy, my body was telling me to become a man. And like a Jedi, I planned to just rely on my instincts. It seemed to be the best course of action at the moment. There was both growth and loss at this novel modification.

* * *

**Well, that's that. Don't worry, the story isn't finished yet. I know, I know! They should have kissed, but hey, it happens. lol **

**Of course, as always, review please because I am on a roll updating these. I will try to post the next chapter this weekend. Until then, May the Force be with you!**


	4. Failure to Heal

**I'm back! And well... here's the fourth chapter!**

**AhsokaTano141516:**** I am glad you love this story. Thank you for your support.**

**Court Mallet:**** Thank you for reviewing my stories. I'm glad that you point stuff out that I didn't see. Glad to have a follower here.**

* * *

Lux's POV

I continued to stand there, deep in thought. _Was I a man now because of this? Can I truly be a soldier if I am still a boy?_ The more I thought about my body change, the more I believed that it really changes nothing of who I am. Just because I am growing hair doesn't mean I am completely a man now. I scratched my chin still thinking, thinking of my _future _now..., that is until Ahsoka called for me.

"Lux, come back. I am not finished with your check-up." I did not move immediately. I was still thinking... Then I turned to face her.

"So what do you want to check, 'Soka?" I blurted out and then quickly blushed at my question. Well, _that_ came out wrong. My comment was a lot more flirtatious than I intended it to be. Ahsoka seemed to have the same thought for she said,

"Well, I see you haven't changed much since we first met." I blushed even more erratically. But then I frowned. So she _still_ sees me as boy.

"I'm sorry 'Soka, I didn't mean it like _that _it just-"

"-Came to me." she finished what I tried to say.

"Yes... exactly... I-I-I," I stuttered and just exploded my blush again. _Why do I keep acting like a boy in front of her?!_

"Do... do you see me as a boy, 'Soka?" I asked. If I were to ask anyone else that question, they would probably think I am... wierd. A question like that is a little _too_ personal, and would especially be strange to someone I only met on two occasions. But regardless of the awkwardness, she still answered what I asked.

"Lux Bonteri, you will always be that Separatist boy I met so many months ago." she sniggered and brought back the first questions I ever asked her in a very comically monotone voice, "Are you a Jedi?" she imitated and said in her regular voice, "Well of course I'm a Jedi. Why didn't you think I was Jedi considering the fact that I had _two_ lightsabers on my belt?" She sure was asking me forcefully. _Then again, she does know how to use the Force. _

"Are you going to make me answer that, or are you just going to use a Jedi Mind Trick on me?" I asked with the driest humor that I ever could muster.

She just sniggered again and said, "No, that only works on the weak-minded. Not... not people like you." I was shell-shocked by what she said. She_ didn't_ think I was weak minded, even though I still _act_ like a boy.

"You... you think I am strong-minded?" I asked curiously

She burst out laughing after I said that. I didn't know whether I was asking stupid questions or if she thought I was attempting to humor her. "I knew you'd couldn't resist asking that." she chuckled again.

_Well, she sure is being frank with me._ Then I said something that, like always, blurted out without thought. "Am I becoming _that _predictable?"

I immediately felt contrition for asking that. Maybe I _am _asking too many stupid questions from her. But unlike what I predicted, she did **not **continue to laugh, but smiled with pride and countered, "Only to me."

Time stopped in it's place there. I continued to blush at her teasingly flirtatious attitude. But she had a curious expression on her face. She narrowed her eyemarks, stood up slowly, and walked to where I stood motionless once again in my place. When I saw her approach me I started to sweat again and my palms of my hands became clammy. I averted my gaze at her and stared at the ground again. The ground of the tent wasn't the same color as the ground outside at least, so it didn't remind me of her. But I sensed that her eyes were on me and just pretended to believe the floor was more interesting than her. But I of course knew that was far from the truth.

When she was directly in front of me, I saw her reach out and took my right hand. If I didn't know any better, I would say she was attempting to levitate me with the Force, but I still stayed motionless and slouched. When I did nothing from her touch, she used her other hand to lightly lift my chin, forcing me to look at her straight into her prying, oppressively _beautiful_ eyes. My jaw went slack as I peered right back into her wonderous gaze. After a long moment of silence she spoke. "Strange..." she said to herself, ten times more serious than her last statement. Then she spoke to me. "You seem so distant, Lux... As if..., as if a Nexus got your tongue... You are distressed, I can tell from that, but... but I just can't make out _why_..." My imagination was going insane. Part of me was ordering to use my other hand to wrap around her waist and pull her into an embrace, and prove why. However her eyes were keeping me from doing so... And I couldn't attempt to look away... "Is there something you wish to tell me?" she asked with her soothing voice.

I did nothing. I just stood absolutely still. All I wanted was to tell her how much I loved her, how much I wished to be with her forever. How much I craved to restart a family all over again..., but this time _with _her...

I couldn't... I loved her too much. I loved her because she _was_ a Jedi, and I knew she enjoyed being a Jedi. I could not of any sorts take away that what made her so mysteriously beautiful. The comical flirtatious humor from earlier completely evaporated in this scene. I couldn't tell her my feelings, it would only slow her and myself down from our duty. I didn't know if she loved me back. She was too much of a tease to assume. But I did wish to stop complicating my current situation. I then, as horrible as it was, plucked up my courage... and _lied_ to her.

"No..." I remarked blandly. "There is nothing for me to say." I was pushing her away. I freed myself from her grasp and left my tent unceremoniously without even looking at her or saying anything else, forgetting why she and I were there in the first place. I was _so_ confused.

Ahsoka was seemingly destroying _and_ giving more of who I am. But her reappearance with me on Onderon was becoming a failure to heal me... This was making me fearful. I needed help. I could not keep running away. I needed to stand up to what I believed. I still had a duty to keep. But nevertheless, I needed advice for my inner turmoil... A _girl's_ advice who may know what Ahsoka could be feeling for _me_.

I needed Steela.

* * *

**Ba-Ba-Bum. Don't worry, I won't have much of a romance between Lux and Steela. It will be more one-sided. Please review! I can't get enough of them. I truly love getting them. **

**However, I regret to announce that I won't be continuing updating this story until Friday, because I have Semi-Finals coming and I will focus on those. So, please rate and review and I'll love you back. Oh, and if you guys have Luxsoka fans and friends, tell them about my story. I would love it if I got more viewers. (Then again, who wouldn't?) XD**


	5. Arm of Peace and War

**Hello everyone! I was originally planning on starting my next chapter this Friday because of semi-finals, but now I have loads of free-time that I now decide to not only update this story, but start a new one as well. (It's called The Last Memories of Gregor) So please check that out if you have the time. It is, obviously, about Clone Commando Gregor and my interpretation of his backstory (I will be using a lot of flashbacks).**

**But anyways, here's chapter five! Read, Review, Criticize and you will be most thanked! And after chapter 4, boy did the reviews spark unexpectedly. Thank you all who have written back to me. Your consideration makes me continuously inspired. Thank you all! ;)**

**sniperdude351: Glad you really enjoy my story because I really enjoy writing it. XD**

**Bookreaderninja: Don't worry, I know what it's like to be VERY busy. Glad you think my story is awesome. :' )**

**Court Mallet: Thank you for being at my side since the very beginning that I was on here. Truthfully, I was a little worried that my 'awkward' scenes will be too cheesy, but your comments prove to me otherwise. Thank you! :)**

**AhsokaTano141516: Glad you love it, love it, love it. Truly, your reviews make my day. Thank you so much.**

**Yosuga Kamino: As for your question, uhhh... (nervous sarcasm)... I don't know. If you really wanted to have his shirt off, I guess you can use your imagination.**

**TheChosenOne991: Glad you love the drama. I enjoy writing it.**

**Merron: I think it's a cute story too, but just wait it will get darker after they're in Iziz.**

* * *

Lux's POV

It was almost sunset. The sun's orange-red light illuminated the sky, trees, and ground; kept mocking me, kept reminding me of Ahsoka even though I was just on my home. I tried my best to ignore the constant reminder that kept nagging me wherever I looked. It was painful to watch and yet the color makes Onderon so... _Onderon_. It was so stunning that I could stare at the scenery for days on end... _Now_ I will forever be reminded of that Torgruta whenever I walk the grounds of my only home.

I didn't want to think about how I left Ahsoka on such an inopportune time... **_twice_**. I couldn't keep holding myself back, especially prior to the unavoidable battle that will come at hand. I will need all my focus to survive that ordeal. So I needed advice from a woman. The only other woman in the Rebel Alliance that I knew cared for me and have _some_ helpful ideas on what to do with Ahsoka.

Steela was polishing her always-handy rifle, making sure that there was not one a single bit of dirt staining her most prized weapon. _Yeah_, one would laugh if they saw how much jittery focus a woman was placing into their own gun. But one would be _very_ surprised that this particular weapon carried great substantial importance. That one rifle brought both _peace_... and _war_.

* * *

Steela told me she has used her rifle since she was three years old. She got her iconic gun from her father before she even learned how to read. But she was not always the inseparable rallying cry for the rebellion. Rather she started off long ago in a thatched hut refined in the middle of one of the many jungles that crowded my natural homeworld, living only in pitiful _poverty_.

She killed a Fambaa once with her father's rifle at age five..., after it _trampled_ over her mother when she was gathering food for dinner, squashing her into a gory mush of jelly. She acted with pure lustful hatred and vengeance for what nature gave her. That was undoubtably a horrific time of life for her; a time when she mourned her mother's unnecessary death and had only her father to look up to for guidance. Steela's hatred all too soon ran to deeply into her youthful heart that she vowed to hunt the monster that killed her. She tracked the creature for several days without any food or water and when she finally found it, she took her gun, and without hesitation shot the Fambaa straight into its eye ,shooting right into its brain. She slayed the unwarisome animal who was simply minding its own business at the time and it died without being able to a mere squeal of pain.

Despite the fact that the hulking creature was the cause of her mother's death, she still pitied it and became ashamed of what she did. She says she saw a human light in the Fambaa's eye when she shot down the poor critter. An innocent, sympathetic light... That one traumatizing event would forever change her life... and mine...

It was because of this that she became v_ery_ environmentally-aware of the flora and fauna that made up Onderon home and often went to the capital city of Iziz to petition the king there, Ramsis Dendup. After months and months of public speaking to the full Advisor's Council, Steela's father decides to move into the city and join in politics, so her daughter can live a dream... A similar dream as to my dream... To serve not only the people and the resources they needed on Onderon, but also keep the planet traditionally and environmentally clean by standards of those our ancestors who lived here since a millennium ago would have wanted. And despite her very _young_ age, she was a _strong_ voice for that utopia, that dream for a coexisting life of peace within the borders of our beautiful world... But inside every dream there is also corruptible greed.

The core of my homeworld, as we soon realized during scientific excavation, proved that there is an _extremely _rich amount of fossil fuels. So much that it can make the Trade Federation twice as rich as it is. Onderon could have carried a opulent economy from the wealth the fuel would have brought. My people could have been the envy of all the trade corporations... Only Dendup and the people chose to rely on tradition than to be _obsessively_ wealthy. We, the people, chose to respect our home than to exploit it. We realized that if we were to take up the ground that made so much history and art, we would completely disregard the wishes of our ancestors for such worldly gains. We ignored our plight that could have made Onderon _famous_... for the _sanctity_ of Onderon itself. Our planet's governmental policy and motto soon became, "Appreciate your foundries on which you are born in _before_ you appreciate yourselves."

Because of that, our planet was less evoked in the technological and industrial build-up during the Separatist Crisis, even though _many_ corporations, _Republic and Separatist_, have negotiated with King Dendup on whether or not to buy our resources. Dendup was always adamant against the requests, not wanting to destroy the planet that carried so much natural and warrior history.

_Steela's_ father and _my_ mother were partners in the Advisor's Council that focused on the debate of whether or not to sell the fuel for we were beginning to have a huge economic drop due to our traditional methods. Both my mother and Steela's father were against lifting trade sanctions for greedily gain. Their ideals were honorably virtuous. Even though my mother had strong ties with Steela's father and King Ramsis Dendup, I never met Steela or his father nor did I ever manage to learn Steela's family name. She said it was unimportant to the cause to reclaim my planet. I first met Steela when I returned to Onderon after my exile from the Separatist Alliance who were hunting me down for being a _traitor_... But I was _never_ a traitor... I was only _misled_...

My mother, as well as being in the Advisor's Council, was also a neutral representative to the Republic, assigned by King Dendup. She had a powerful voice claiming that Onderon has and will have no alliances with the Separatists or the Republic, and that Onderon will not sell the fuel to _either_ side.

However, when the war struck the galaxy completely by storm, planets after planets were choosing sides between Chancellor Palpatine's Republic and the Jedi's Order verses Count Dooku's Confederacy and his Separatist Corporations. Both were corrupt. Both were fighting for the fuel that was making Onderon become more and more desired... Dendup chose neither side, but that of his people and Onderon's policy. We ignored the threat of the armies that were fighting each other for that of peace and pacifism with both for social ideals and natural traditions. That may have been our _biggest_ mistake.

When we let ourselves open, the Separatists made their move. Sanjay Rash, once chief advisor to Dendup, overthrew him. He took the throne. No one opposed him. That was because his greatest weapons were not of the droids, (the droids did not arrive to overthrow my planet until after I returned to Onderon) but that of propaganda. King Rash claimed that his unauthoritive claim for power was that of necessary force because he declared that Dendup was planning to use the fuel for himself without the knowledge of the people to make himself a wealthy empire. He also claimed that the Advisor's Council was in league with Dendup's censorship. Rash abolished the power of the Council and he joined with the Separatist Alliance saying that the planet needed the power of the droids so the Republic doesn't come to take over.

Everyone believed him and paid no attention to the Advisors. The Council did not attempt to undermine him because of the hypocrisy it would seem and the negative public perception it may bring. The public was against the Council. They chose, including my mother, to walk away _quietly_ and be _alienated_ than to be _hated_. As cruel as it was, my mother and the rest of my family had to avoid the temptation to announce our innocence rather than become what the 'enemy' was. We bowed to the will of the new king than to become extremists... _Almost_ everyone on the Council managed to see to that... _One_ did not...

Steela's father publically questioned the rights Rash legally had to crown himself... In turn, he was _executed _and_ beheaded_ for his endeavor and was marked a _traitor_ to his _daughter's_ peace policy.

My mother was..., surprisingly..., a little more cunning... She reasoned with Rash to join the Separatist Parliament as representative of Onderon. My father did not like the original plan, but he went along and had Onderon's Militia join with the Separatist Army as General Bonteri. He died in the Battle of Aargonar when Republic clones surprise-attacked him there. Onderon's Militia after that was led by General Tandin, once a lieutenant for my father.

As for my mother, she was working on settling peace between the Confederacy and the Republic, following Steela's pacifist method, by so doing pave a way to finally end claims for my planet. She attempted to set an Olive Branch of Peace with the Republic... She _died_ in her efforts, betrayed and murdered by none other than Dooku. The lying Count blamed the Republic and their clones for her death, lifting all peace negotiations and, like Rash, gave propaganda to the Separatist Parliament for her absence. But I _knew_ it was a lie. I _witnessed_ her death with my own eyes.

Revenge fueled within me, I decided to abide my time and join the Separatist Parliament myself. My attempt to stir the 'false' government of the Separatists _failed_ because I was too hasty and if it were not for Ahsoka, I'd be dead on Mandalore.

I was working undercover with Death Watch. Due to my mother's death, I started to believe, at the time, that Steela's policy for peace was a**_ lie_**... I couldn't have been any more wrong... I joined not only a terrorist organization but also a war-hawk group bent on nothing more than to pit the galaxy into chaos. But I was too blinded for revenge to care about my conscience... That was, until Ahsoka 'tagged' along... and rescued me once again... It was on Carlac where I fell in _love_ with her...

I was on the run at the time, trying to escape Dooku's bounty hunters and Death Watch's assassins. And what was more stressful was that I did not have Ahsoka to save me... I could only rely on myself. Eventually, I decided to seek sanctuary on Onderon and just hide undercover there.

But when I returned, I couldn't recognize my home. Droids were dominating _every_ single city there! Rash was still claiming to have the army be here for merely security of the citizens. But as for me and the rest of the Alliance, we _knew_ that he just wanted them here for his own protection. And to make matters worse, General Tandin, once a comrade to my father, was hunting down the rest of the 'terrorist organization' that threatened Rash's unpatriotic rule.

However, what was truly the last straw for me was when the Rebels found out that the droids were _mining_ the fuel _all over_ the planet and were forcing the general public from learning about that by keeping them trapped inside the walls of the cities so they did not come across it by chance... I saw Rash then as nothing more than a scheming power-hungry betrayer...

Now the Separatists not only killed my parents and lied to me, but were also destroying my only home... It was from that moment on that I joined the Rebellion to retake my homeplanet, put Dendup back as the rightful and just ruler, and serve my people to honor my parent's legacy. The only problem is I just cannot put my finger on what my home _truly_ is. I just don't know.

* * *

Here I am now. Standing motionlessly solemn in my spot. Staring down at that arm of peace and war... Who would have known that such a little contraption could cause so much to destroy and instigate my life. I had admiration for the power in that seemingly insignificant thing. Such _unexpecting_ power.

I both revolted and adored that simple weapon.

* * *

**Well, here's my little interpreted history lesson of Onderon and Lux Bonteri. I know there isn't any romance in this chapter, but don't worry. I'll get to that in the next two. Until then, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Oh, and don't forget about my other story about Gregor, 'The Last Memories of Gregor'. **

**Author's Note: **

*** The reason Lux is saying that Steela is an orphan is because he didn't know that Saw was Steela's brother until the episode "Front Runners".**

*** I both took some of the Clone Wars Onderon history from Wookiepedia, but most of this information here is my own and therefore AU (Alternate Universe).**


	6. Hopeful for Adversity

**Hiya! Here's sixth chapter. I hope you all enjoyed my little history interpretation of Onderon and giving Steela a backstory. My goal was to show that what happens in the Onderon Arc is similar to history today, especially considering all the catastrophic unrest in the Middle East. But enough with history. It's time to get back to the story. Enjoy! R & R and I'll love you back.**

**Bookreaderninja:**** Glad you love the backstory and yes, there is a life lesson on what happens on Onderon. Thank you for checking out my other story.**

**AhsokaTano141516****: Thank you for loving my backstory for Steela. I'm trying to make all of these characters from the Onderon Arc 3-Dimensional. So I hope I accomplished that.**

**Court Mallet****: Yeah the history is very dark. Thank you for wishing me well on the Semi-Finals. I hope I did well. (That's an understatement)**

**TanoxxxSkywalker And E-Kae****: Glad you think this is an awesome story. Well, here's the update you asked for!**

* * *

Lux's POV

Steela was sitting on the rock under the Nest's catwalks, polishing her rifle when I walked up to her. I was still admiring that gun that caused so much _destruction_... and _life_. Without looking to see me, she promptly said, "Well, look _who_ decided to show up." I stopped and quickly cast a smile... but said nothing. Steela placed her rifle to lean against the rock and waited patiently for my reply. When I hesitated, she continued by saying,

"I know you didn't come here to say 'hi'. So what's on your mind? And where were you when everyone else was learning from the Jedi?" I continued to hesitate. I was definitely not in the mood for making any speech at all, so I just decided to handle this conversation _slowly_.

"Ummm..., I went back to my tent to, uh... sleep." I said statically. I expected Steela to give a questioning look but to my surprise she gave a knowing smirk.

"_Mmm-hmmmmm, right_." she said sarcastically. I did not know where she was going with this. "And _did_ Commander Tano come in to sleep with you..., or was she just going to sing a lullaby?" I immediately flushed at her suggestive comment, falling deep with embarrassment and shouted,

"No, no, no, no, no! I didn't ask Ahsoka to follow! She insistingly persuaded to come in with me!"

"Oh, you sly dog!" My blush exploded. I just made an uncontrolable chuckle at what Steela was trying to say. _This was going to be harder than I thought._

"No, no. She was just cleaning my wounds. She said I needed to be at my peak before we head into Iziz. _So_, she fixed me up." Steela's eyes glanced at how tattered my armor and how bruised my hands were and gave off a couple gutterous chortles.

"_Well_, it looks like she didn't do a very good job." she snorted. I shrugged slightly.

_However, this is where I had to get serious._

"That is why I left her. She was getting... getting... getting deep into my skin. I just couldn't handle her persisting... _call_. I, ugh," I was using the wrong choice of words. I was already putting myself into the fray of this discussion. "It was getting intimately uneasy in there. I just had to leave."

The smile on Steela was long gone now and there was a carved frown as her jaw slacked opening slightly that replaced her grin. She was deep in thought at what I was trying to say. There was a long pause as she then said pressingly, the same question a day ago, "Lux... what _exactly_ did happen on Carlac?" Silence swept in again... It sounded as if this talk was going to be the difference between life and death... All I could hear were the call of creatures down in the valley and the chatting of the other Rebels up above on the catwalks. I knew I had to tell the whole story if she were to understand. So I took a _very_ deep breath and said in my most 'un-business-like' tone that anyone has never heard me use.

"Ahsoka is a Jedi in training, as you know. My age. She was so..." I stopped what I was saying and sighed. "We met on the Separatist capital city, in my mother's old penthouse over a year ago. She illegally escorting the Republic Senator of Naboo, Padme Amidala. She was there secretly alone for about a week trying to have my mother set a peace treaty with the Republic. She was, of course being who she was, trying to stop the war that was causing both sides to fight for Onderon's fuel and boost _their_ war machines of abomination. She agreed to those terms. Ahsoka, the escort, was there and-" I hesitated on if I should elaborate the details of what happened on Raxus. "When she left to return to Coruscant and see if the Republic would hold their side to negotiate..., disaster struck. Coruscant was attacked in a suicide bombing spree, and at the same time, Dooku came in the middle of the night and... and murdered my mother in her sleep... I watched... He left before any suspicions could arise from the Parliament... I chose to not follow my mother's wishes of representing Onderon as a Separatist anymore." I stopped. Steela was starting to get curious.

"And Dooku decided to _**not**_ try and kill you too?" she asked. Anger swept into to me.

"I wish he did." I spoke in most darkest voice I ever used before. But then my hatred of Dooku slicked into me _again for better or for worse._ "_**He was a deceiver! He is nothing more than a turn-coating BARBARIAN!"**_ Steela was shocked at my sudden fit of fury. I tried my best to cool myself down, took another deep breath, and continued "After my father died and before I met Ahsoka, Dooku said he is always there for me. He said he can always be like a father to me. He lied saying he actually cared for my mother's political voice of peace and her life. But he should know he _cannot_ replace who my father was. He was purposefully lying to me to put me on his side for his own gains. **_Such a despicable PARASITE...!_** The night my mother died, he said that one day I would have some importance to him. Although I didn't know it then, he was planning on using me. I was alone as I mourned for my mother. I didn't know what he meant then, but I made my decision and rued the day to see him _fall_."

"I planned on going to the final peace conference on Mandalore to stir the faith of the Separatists in their _false_ leader. At the same time, I knew that I would be brought to face Dooku and I planned to _shoot_ him myself for _what he did...! _Only he wasn't there. He only appeared in a hologram so I moved to Plan B. I locked the coordinates of my holotracking device to know the exact location he was sending his transmission." I sighed again. "However, I made a grave mistake... When I swore I would kill him for what he done, he declared to have me immediately executed... There were obviously many flaws in my plan. The first one was believing that Dooku would just keep me as a prisoner. My second was trusting in the Death Watch terrorists to be my allies. The third... _forcing_ Ahsoka to tag along with me..."

"She saved me from my evil even though she didn't have to. She convinced me to stop my fit for revenge. I did not listen to her at first. I believed the Death Watch had some honor in their plight. But they planned to kill me all along..." I paused.

I was getting no where with what I was intending to say. I needed to stop rounding corners and just tell the truth. I decided to skip to the point I wanted to say all along than to curse Dooku.

"When Ahsoka convinced me to stop my bid for vengeance, when she showed me who I should really trust and reminded me of who I truly am..., when she proved that she was the only one there for me at the time, I ... I... I-I... I ... fell... in _love..._ with her."

"What!" Steela practically shrieked. Perhaps I did transition back to Ahsoka a little too soon. I just shrugged again and said nothing as Steela continued to be flabbergasted. "Wai', wai', wai', wai', wai'! When did this happen?!"

"On Carlac."

"I know that, I just...," she sighed and after another very long pause, said defeated, "I just didn't know you were _that_ close to her."

"I didn't know it was that intimate either until... I left her... I left her because I knew that as long as I lived, harm will come to her. I learned that I was so _stupid_ and so _weak_ that I would get myself into too much trouble. And then she would needlessly risk her life just to save the pitiful one of mine. I could not by any means let her die because of the wrong decisions I keep making. It was for the best of both of our lives. She is just too good of a person for me." I admitted, my heart was poured into a boiling pot of aching guilt. Steela no longer looked shocked, but her eyes were tearing up with empathy.

"I'm sorry, Lux. I understand how hard this is. To be so close yet so unreachably far away."

"I just..." I stopped... "You do?" I asked with sudden surprise.

"I do." That was really astonishing. _Steela was never one you are able to predict on how she was going to act. _"There is someone in your life too that you cannot reach? Who?"

"That's _my_ burden to bear not _your's_." she said assertively.

"Forgive me, I just-"

"You don't need to apologize, Lux." There was another long pause as I searched for what I should try to say next. So far, I am not getting an answer here.

"She's a Jedi. She loves being a Jedi. I love how she's a Jedi. If she wasn't a Jedi, I'd be dead... But fault is created from the tiniest of things." I quickly glanced at her rifle. "I love her because she's a Jedi..., but because she's a Jedi, I can never show how much I love her." I solemnly swore.

"Sure you can! Just look at where you are now... Listen, Lux. Take it from a failed diplomat, you can accomplish _anything_, _any_ dream you desire as long as your mind is bent on it." she cooed.

"_No, I can't_. I would be the greedy one if I were to try and convince her to leave the Jedi. No, she _needs_ to stay. If Ahsoka is to remain in the Jedi Order, she would have a long, fulfilling life. I want to give her that." I said straight-to-the-point.

"But you still want to be with her." she reminded me. _Oh, Steela was too true._ I knew deep inside that I just wanted to live my life with Ahsoka... _forever_. But I simply could not. It would be like trying to walk through a glass door. You would always be able to see your wish you want so much, but can never reach it.

"Why is it that she is so hard to get yet so easy to lose?" I said in desperation.

Steela then stood up and walked to me. She placed a hand on my shoulder and spoke, "_Hey_, this is nothing unnatural. The best of women are like that. You have to face your own guilt before you can win the hearts of others."

"It's just..." depression _slimed_ my innards, "no matter _what_ I do, no matter_ how_ I act, no matter what I _believe_ in, I will always break _one_ of my oathful responsibilities. Either way, I would deny my parents wishes. I would be forced to lie to others. I would lose the ones I care for. **I****_ can never be the man I should be!_**" My voice cracked. I collapsed into despair. I just couldn't be able to talk to anyone without feeling pain. I just dug myself into a hole I could not crawl out of. Hope was lost in me.

"Sorry for disturbing you, Steela." I turned around and began to walk away... _again._

"Wait, Lux!" I ignored her. _I had to stop confusing everyone, stop giving others my problems._ But I was still turning my back from responsibility. I was only living the life of a coward... By so doing, I am living no life at all...

I walked towards the edge of a cliff that dropped into the chasm of the valley below. And looked out onto the horizon that will all too soon be my future. I stared, blinded into the passing sunset of time's most gracious bounty. I knelt down on the cliff edge and dangled my feet precariously over its rim. I looked out into the horizon for a long time. I admired the orange haze that painted everything it could touch and looked on at how beautiful nature can be if it was allowed to.

Iziz laid there _so_ close, yet _so_ far away. I was about to go home. I remembered how my home was once a lovely freedom. Freedom, knowing that the world is your oyster. With new and exciting choices to pick from... Now, it wasn't that way at all. If one were to make the world their oyster, they would just exploit it. They would forget the reason they are here... King Rash followed that path. Dooku followed that path. The inconvenient truth remained that I just can't always get what I want. I either choose something and surrender another, or not choose at all. I just didn't know what to choose.

I heard footsteps behind me. I looked back and saw Steela walk over, knelt down, and dangled her feet over the cliff's edge. A moment passed as she scanned the horizon as I was doing earlier.

"It's _beautiful_, isn't it?" she said awe-inspired.

"Yeah." I commented back. Another moment of silence past. The sun has almost set, there was just a tiny glimmer thar took so much effort to last.

"I _know_ you have a purpose, Lux... However, it is your burden to choose _what_ that is... I know you came to me just so I can answer for you, but I'm afraid I am not able to do that. This is your decision to make, not mine... But no matter what you do choose, I will always be there to guide you. I can guarantee that."

No sound came from my mouth as I looked at the sun as it sunk into the ground, changing the orange light into pink.

"Nature can give such a reward." she said as the kaleidoscope of colors continued to change. "That's _my_ purpose for this rebellion, Lux. You see how Onderon keeps giving but never takes. That's the reward people don't see anymore. If we fail in this rebellion, the trees shall be cut down for unneccessary purposes that will only last temporarily. All living things that call this place home will be wiped out or be used as beasts of burden. This..." she paused, "...Onderon will be covered in ash and fire, no longer orange but smoked with blackness, festered with the fetid greed of industry. The planet will no longer be covered in life, colorful as it is now. It will look like Malastare, become volcanic with poison gas from all the mines that will cover the layers Onderon holds, and... and our people will be forced to slave in them, beaten by the cruel whips of machines that have _no_ purpose... And all that once was green will forever be lost... What will there be left? _Nothing._ Nothing but suffering." Steela sighed and turned her head to face me. She then placed a hand over my shoulder.

"At least if we are turned into slaves, I will have a friend like you." she said compassionately.

Tears were welling up in my eyes, and they started to rain off the cliff when I cried. I hugged her tightly. She was just_ so_ caring. _So_ endearing. She was a true friend.

We continued to look off onto the horizon as two friends, regardless of our _race, gender, personality, or background_. We both _shared_ the _same_ dream to liberate the foundries on which we were born in.

There was hope of a better life. There was an everlasting hope. There always will be. And as darkness fell in the twilight breeze, hope still remained enact and stronger than ever.

There was going to be much adversity in the trying times inevitably ahead, but we were hopeful.

We were _hopeful_ for _adversity_.

* * *

**(sniff) I'm crying right now. (sniff) Oh, sorry, this is probably my most emotional chapter I ever constructed, and it took me hours. But I don't mind. (sniff) **

**Ohhhhh, sorry, just tearing up. I can't help it. I need a moment to cry. Please, PLEASE, review and rate. I just adore writing this story. (sniff)**

**(sobbing) **

**[After I finished crying]**

**Anyways, I hope you guys loved this chapter. I wanted have Steela be very outgoing and mature, so I really to hope I accomplished that. But like I said in the story, there's always hope.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Sky's the Limit

**Hello again! Well, I don't have much to say. Here's chapter 7!**

**Bookreaderninja: Glad you thought my last chapter was so inspiring. It review inspired me. :)**

**Superfan44: Yeah, last chapter was very emotional. I'm like how you thought so as well.**

**Yosuga Kamino: Like I said, don't fret. This fic is and will be 100% Luxsoka. ;)**

**Court Mallet: Yes, Lux is definitely divided by his passion for Ahsoka and his hatred for Count Dooku. You will see how that turns out. :]**

**ChosenOne991: Wow. I mean, WOW! You think my last chapter is the best piece of fanfiction you ever read? Boy, I'm... I'm very flattered! Thank you for your support. :'}**

* * *

Lux's POV

Everyone was getting ready to go to bed now that supper has long gone. And there was now a dead silence, other than the whispers from each of the individual tents and the constant clatter of crickets chirping a charade. I had my own tent, my own room to myself.

I, myself, was left thinking of what Steela was saying about two hours ago. Parts of her conversation kept milling about my overworked mind:

"You can accomplish _anything_, _any_ dream you desire as long as your mind is bent on it.", "You have to face your own guilt before you can win the hearts of others.", "Nature can give such a reward.", "Onderon keeps giving but never takes.", "I _know_ you have a purpose, however it is your burden to choose _what_ that is."

The more I thought about it, the more truth those words seem to give. I continued to stare at the ceiling of my tent thinking about I should do... What is my purpose...? What is my dream...? My dream...?

After many long moments deep in thought I made my final decision. I sat up, put my boots on, grabbed my armor (just in case), and walked out the flap door.

This will need a large amount of focus if this plan was to be executed properly... At least as properly as I wanted to make... No one stopped me as I headed to my two destinations to follow through with my intention. I couldn't wait any longer.

* * *

I walked silently into the dark of the night and tiptoed to the one individual tent that was away from the others. I opened the flap and inside I saw the petite Torgruta snuggled in her covers and still had her Jedi outfit on. I looked to the sides and Jedi Generals Kenobi and Skywalker slept soundly as well. I slowly walked over to the bedside, laid a hand on her shoulder, and lightly shook...

"'Soka" I whispered. "'Soka, wake up." She mumbled and groaned and peeled her eyes open. She then exploded with a gasp, "**AHHHH!**" and then recoiled in exasperated breaths when she recognized who I was. I knew that just waking her up in the middle of the night wasn't a good idea, but I was getting very desperate.

"Lux!" she shouted in the lowest whisper. "I almost took you as an assassin. I had my lightsabers in my hand and everything." I noticed that as she pinned the weapons back on her belt. "What are you doing here?" she exerted.

"I'm sorry. I just had to talk to you." I begged, in a low voice since I didn't want to wake the other two Jedi.

"Can't it wait 'til morning?"

"_Yes,_ but I want to speak to you. I want to show you something."

"WHY NOW!?"

"Because we won't have time to do it tomorrow. Our team shall leave for Iziz in the early morning."

She was very flustered, but after a moment she, to my great surprise, said, "Fine... I wasn't getting enough sleep anyways. I was... I was getting so _excited_ for this mission." she admitted. I smiled at what she said.

"I guess you are an adventurous type." That sounded extremely corny, but she didn't say anything about it. Maybe it was due to the drowsiness she is feeling.

She rolled over to her side and I saw that she wasn't wearing any gloves or armlets, but rather had her _bare _orange arm.

When she was all done, she stood, "All right, lead the way." I did not immediately move.

I then, stiffer than a block of wood, lifted my arm. "Here, take my hand." I said in the softest tone of voice I could ever conceive.

"Why?" she asked

"_Please_," My voice cracked. I was unintentionally pleading, "Do you trust me...? Please...?"

She, nevertheless, ignored my request and repeated, "Lead the way." I tasted a hint of threat as she said that, so I did exactly as she commanded.

We both went out the door into moonlit evening...

Although I did not know at the time, Anakin Skywalker was listening _intently_ on our conversation...

* * *

The Nest is located on a secluded mesa that is basically a command post. It was merely a bunch of wooden outposts with monitors and crow's nests that mill about the catwalks and connected to the ground via a few ladders. The walkway planks, in turn, connect to a cave that is carved away for extra cover if necessary. The mesa linked to the ground through a series of tight switchbacks. Behind the Nest's mesa is a canyon to goes deep with many rock pinnacles, gorges, and caves. It was unsurpassingly a very easy place to get lost, but was also a prime location where Rupings live and breed. Most of our Rupings came from these Eastern Highlands, which in course people (including me and the Rebels) were able to collect and tame.

We walked across the campground. All the stars gave a white lunar glow to the little jungles and pinnacles of the Highlands. I led Ahsoka into the forest and after about a ten minute walk, we arrived at a clearing in the middle... and _that_ was where I stopped. To my slight surprise, she did not say a word as I led her there.

"So what is it that is so important you can't wait to tell me until morning?" Ahsoka asked. She was now unanticipatedly calm and out-going unlike how she was back at her tent. I stumbled with what I was planning on saying. So I, like I often do in her presence, used the wrong choice of words.

"I just wanted to say thank you for being here for me..." I expected Ahsoka to shout, 'Is that all!?', but she didn't, so I continued, "I mean, what you and your Jedi friends-"

"-You mean Masters Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi" she corrected.

"Exactly... They are very helpful, and... I know I- we wouldn't be anywhere without you, uh, your guidance." I was stuttering again.

"Lux, I know you didn't drag me all the way here just to say that."

"No, I just want to say... I want to let you know that... I am happy because of you." I ended very plainly but Ahsoka did not fully grasp what I was trying to say.

"Hey, I simply wanted you to keep your promise. That we'll meet again... You know, I am worried that you keep putting yourself into danger."

"And then like always, you rescue me." I smiled. _By Freedon Nadd, why are you still saying the stupidest things!? _

"No," she said frankly, "I can't always be there for you. If you want to be a soldier, then sometimes you need to bend the rules. Sometimes you need to surrender yourself, even your dreams, for the greater good. Sometimes you need to choose what is the best for others and not just yourself." She was reminding me of when I was bent on avenging my mother's murder and she was... true. I was too impulsive that I didn't regard my actions as a whole... That's another reason that makes Ahsoka so attractive. She knows what's the best way to act for any occasion. "A very wise Jedi once told me, 'Don't risk a thousand lives just to save one.' I compulsively spat back in her face for what she was trying to teach. I was bent so badly on being a savior that I didn't know exactly what I wanted to save."

I just stared down at her face with admiration. She was right. What she says is _always _right. I vow to make sure this talented woman is never harmed so I can always be reminded of her principles.

"What you say is very true, but you are always _my __savior."_ I complimented simplistically. However, Ahsoka didn't take my remark as a compliment.

"I wouldn't be so easy in saying that. You are fighting for your people. I know the burden you feel. I once had to safeguard my own people and it was a very difficult time. I had to make the greatest of surrenders to save them... Part of which was myself... It is a gift, to have a choice or to have the chance to succeed in your dream, that always coincides with your duty. That is the most rewarding of gifts is to chose in what you supportively believe in. What truly matters to you most... After all, the sky is _not_ the last of limits... There is always a greater aspiration to treasure in the stars than the one that seems to matter momentarily."

"Speaking of 'sky'," I put my index finger and thumb to give a calling whistle. Out of the clearing came my Ruping, shrieking out in response, as it circled around and around until it was able to land in the middle.

"What's all this?" Ahoska asked baffled.

"Come, I want to show you my home as it would appear from Nature's Eye." I said gaily. I didn't have much time to plan for this, but I just wanted to give Ahsoka a ride.

"So you woke me up in the _middle _of the night, _during _a civil war no less, _just_ to give me a tour?" she smirked with a bit of scorn.

"It's only proper," I remarked as I straddled the saddle and grabbed the reins. I knew I was only giving deficient answers but I really wanted to give her the feeling of flying. "You show me the ropes to battle, I show you my home." Ahsoka dismissively rolled her eyes.

I tried asking the same request as I did in the tent. "Here, take my hand... Trust me..." She hesitantly grasped my hand with her... with her _pacifyingly sultry grip_ that I knew she usually used for wielding lightsabers and I hoisted her up behind me.

"Alright, hold on!" This was my time to order.

"Hold on to **_whaaaaaaaaa-!_**" she couldn't finish her question as I kicked the reins, and the bird zoomed wayward into the air. She instinctively grabbed onto me, quickly wrapping her arms around my chest in unexpected desperation as I took off into the nighttime sky and propeled over the lush temporal landscape.

* * *

**Alrighty, that's the start of their little excursion. **

**So I hope you all are enjoying my story because I definitely love writing these. Until then, may the Force be with you!**


	8. Reflection of Memory

**Here I am with Chapter 8! I know some of you are confused but my chapter 7 has the full chapter of the Sneak Peak I made of it, so if you haven't read chapter 7 first before because this chapter continues it.** **Anyways, on with the show!**

**Bookreaderninja: I'm glad I made your day. Your review made****_ my _****day! :D**

**Court Mallet: Yeah, chapter 7 I merely updated from my sneak peak. Thanks for the hints.**

* * *

Lux's POV

The Ruping zoomed forward, slightly rickety at first, but went smoothly after it escaped the jungle. I looked at the seas and seas of foliage that completely covered my planet in a menagerie of life and the flying trip itself was smooth travel.

I led the winged creature into jungles, over towns, and criss-crossing into canyons. There were many animals that populated the wilderness of this natural world, including hoofed Dalgo's, hulking Fambaa's, introduced Falumpaset's, bird-like Pikobi's, tusked Tee-Muss's, and the ever-flying Ruping's. Although Rash claims that the jungles and any land outside the cities are wildly dangerous to his citizens, it is obvious to me and the Rebels that he was making sure my people did not happen upon any of the mining facilities constantly growing on Onderon.

Conversely, I knew the forests as a spectacularly magical place, not insanely savage as it was being propagandized.

As a child, my father and I would ride on his own Ruping, soaring exquisitely over the incomprehensible wonderland of bright colors, going to rivers and valleys and waterfalls and caves. Every day, to put it simply, was another bizarre yet extraordinary site to witness and was always a high point on my adventurous childhood... _And here I am now_, my heart soaring to the heavens as I felt in my inconceivable youth; seemingly denying all laws of physics. I know now that 'Nature can give such a reward... The reward people don't see anymore.'...

The night was calm. There was absolutely no wind except for the one created by the speed I was flying at, but even then I had good control on my Ruping that it was still very steady than one would expect...

After a while, Ahsoka whispered right into my right ear, quelling my fears of failure to a flattened smoothness. I felt her warm _tranquilizing_ breath hit the side of my face, causing my muscles to lose their tensions in the soothing peace. I was tempted to close my eyes, her hands were on my armor's shoulder-pads, and the night became so much more brighter than before.

"_Hey, where are you taking us_?" she cooed a soft caressing voice that could have black-outed all the lights on Coruscant.

Truthfully, I did not know. All this time, this whole excursion, just came to me spontaneously. I did not know how to explain my purpose for it.

"Uhhhh, I don't know." I mildly chuckled.

"You don't know." she mused candidly.

"No, just flying really..." I threw into the fraying conversation... "Uhh, are you enjoying yourself?" I asked, in an absurd dork-like demeanor.

"Am I?! You might as well give this thing to me because it sure beats riding on a gunship... Wow," she looked below at the landscape view with awe. "I never knew that Wild Space planets like this could have such picturesque feel... I mean you can surely appreciate these natural worlds from an aerial view. I mean, I mean this is beyond incredible... This is, this is a once-in-a-lifetime feeling." she remarked, flattering me.

I gave away a smile; just happy she wasn't able to see my face because my cheeks started to bloom with heat. I decided to continue to talk about **'nature'** but say what _I believed_ **'appreciating nature'** _actually_ means.

"Well, actually I've been told that you can only appreciate nature with two feet _firmly_ on the ground. If you are in the air all the time, then you are less likely to experience the natural events that occur, and by so doing are not able to understand the arduous sacrifice that is... life." I said in my political tone of voice.

"Really?" she acted slightly surprised at my sudden sagacious words. "Who told you that?" Well, I _never did_ learn what it took to _really_ coexist with nature.

"Steela did. She told me that the only thing natural is what you bring with you... In life that is." I finished.

"How do you know Steela so much?" she asked curiously,

"I don't... I only know Steela from what she told me about her past. She is very talkative when she isn't stressed..."

"Mm-hhmmm... What happened in her past that makes her so experienced?" she questioned, in a slight disbelieving conotation.

"Well, unlike me, she grew up in poverty." I suddenly took my voice into a hitched seriousness. "She _lived_ in the middle of one of these _'picturesque'_ jungles while growing up and her family was forced to struggle for survival... Not exactly the most leisure form of living... What started her burden was when her mother was ran-over by a Fambaa at age five... She saw with her own eyes how cruel nature can be if it wants... And it all happened so sudden to her. She hardly had any time to know who her mother was because the family was always forced to work to feed themselves. It was a time that would always make her battle-hardened." I paused...,

"She chased the monster that killed her mother who was practically a part of her. A monster she believed had no cause to live than to just devour other lives. She began to hate life itself... She tracked the brute for days on end, relying on all her hunting instincts that she could acquire from her ancestry... When she finally did find it, found it by the Great Lake of Ondari at the crossroads of the River Yon, she prepared her revenge... Since Fambaas have tough hides, she aimed her gun, (mind you, she was only five years old), at the creatures eye as it drunk quietly in the healing waters of the river... Without any hesitation... she pulled the trigger. The gun echoed in the entrapped Valley of Yore, the blast went right where she intended it to go. It hit the creature in the eye, right through its brain, and because the natural thing was preoccupied with its own business, it did not feel any pain nor was it able to squeal in terror. It collapsed into the water it was so idly feasting from without another movement... It was stone, _stone _dead...,"

"When she finished her dark deed, Steela walked up to the abnormal and ignorant monstrosity; what she once believed to be nothing but intolerable... But when she looked into the eyes of nature, she saw... she saw only her lonesome reflection in it. She saw a very humanistic reflection in that _one_ sullen eye... She looked to see if she killed the right Fambaa, so she checked it's legs. She tried to sniff out the scent of the murderer looking for the person it murdered... She couldn't trace any... Even if it was the right one, she was never fully able to know... If it was, the creature already washed off its excess remains of the carnage into the redeeming pool... Whatever trace of her mother's memory, of what her mother would have wanted, was washed in the tides of time mixing within the River Yon... She was driven into depressing despair... She weeped, she cried, she screamed into the valley to see if it would ever answer for her guilt..., for her violation on her foundries of which she was born in. She violated nature and all it's intentions and meanings..." I paused,

"Time stopped then for her... She looked in her reflection of 'Nature's Eye' once again and... and she saw herself... She saw through the eyes of an animal, her memory... and her memory of her mother... She learned from her sin. She learned that the Fambaa really didn't steal anything from her but rather gave her a reason to live... She then looked at the lake and saw her reflection..., the reflection like she saw in the Fambaa's eye... She then came to realize that her own memory, her own life, is insignificant to the immensity of the land...,"

"After that tragic moment, she forwardly became a peace activist and pursued a lasting utopia, a lasting coexistence with outer-civilians and naturally historic life itself, regardless of her young age... She is fighting for freedom..., she is fighting for her mother's memory... and her mother's reflection... A completely _natural_ reflection."

I finished my descriptive anecdote there. I turned my head and, without any surprise, found Ahsoka staring at me with a vague expression of sorrow... and admiration...

"Well...," she started slowly, "that explains a lot." I was barely listening now...

"Mmm-hmm." I answered in retaliation.

Ahsoka changed the subject to what I was doing.

"So, do you know where you, where we are going, now?" she reminded me of my real reason that I was out here... out in the brisk air. I continued to have the Ruping soar with great height in a straight direction. There was a great reflection of memory that surged through me, reminding me how fates and business are always intertwined like... when my fingers intertwined with Ahsoka's hand. I was new and whole, but still changeable. I still didn't know my purpose, I may never, but I do know that I have a duty to honor memory and strife... And not necessarily my _parent's_ or my _people's_ memory... But rather memory of growing up on the striving foundries on which I was born in. _Yes, you know where you are going. Not exactly your purpose, but your underlining motivation. You know where you are going. _

"I do, now."

* * *

**Ok, here's chapter 8! Another chilling tale and chapter of my Onderon Saga, if I do say so myself...**

**I took some homages from previous works of art that are not original to me. One includes Life of Pi with the story of how nature and humanity is not different from one another especially when Lux is talking about how Steela saw 'her reflection in the animal's eye'. Also, I have the Ruping ride be like a magic carpet ride from Disney's Aladin. Once again, I do not own Life of Pi nor Aladin... They are merely refrencing inspiration for this chapter.**

**Anyways, like always, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I'll love you back!**

**May the 'natural' Force be with you!**


	9. The Deep Breath Before the Plunge

**Hello, viewers! Soryy I haven't updated in a while. I'm here with chapter 9 and... let's just say Lux and Ahsoka's trip on their 'magic Ruping ride' will become a little... _strange_.**

**I'm not going to say anymore than that, but this is one of the more questionable things I'm have ever came up with for this story, and that's pretty wierd for me because I planned this AU story out a little ahead of time. **

**Also, check out my other one-shot that I created... To _honor_ Duchess Satine. It will be an Obitine. **

**Anyways, it is high time to continue.**

**AhsokaTano141516: Yeah, the last chapter was slightly light, but just wait... This part of the story is going to get a lot more darker.**

**sniperdude351: Yeah, I do update faster than the normal person. Thank you for telling me my chapters are believable and not sloppy... It means a lot to me because sometimes I am worried that my writing would turn deficient than I wanted it to turn out as.**

**Bookreaderninja: I glad you like my style of writing... Out of all the people, I gave you the most 'hints' (understatement) on how these next couple of chapters will be like.**

**Court Mallet: Yeah, these next couple of chapters will be a little bit of a side story... but Lux is still unsure of what's necessarily 'important' to him.**

* * *

Lux's POV

"So where are we going?" Ahsoka asked again.

"Where Steela went years ago... To the Great Lake of Ondari and the River Yon in the Valley of Yore."

"Oh," Ahsoka suddenly stated, slightly confused of all of this purpose, "OK? What for?"

"There is something there that might be of some importance to the Rebel Alliance" I continued... I was just curious of why that place had a sudden effect on Steela... There just seems to be some ungraspible purpose to that area... I was only ignorant of knowing what that might be...

"Like what?"Ahsoka pressed... I couldn't blame her. This all seemed unusual to me too, but there something that I needed to learn at that place. And there was also a historical importance in the Valley of Yore.

"That place, Lake Ondari, is sacred... Legend has it that ancient magical beings came from those waters... Both acting as soothsayers and conquerors... Some say that is where the Naddist Movement started from there milleniums ago... There is strange happenings that goes on... It's rumored that people who do return are never the same... But to me it just sounds like a legend... The water is known for having healing powers. Perhaps Steela was healed by those same waters... I don't know, but whatever that is there is definitely worth a quick look." I thought Ahsoka would say otherwise against the plight but to my surprise she followed by saying,

"Sounds like a sight I wouldn't want to miss." This left me in a bewilderment. I always regarded Ahsoka as the cautious one and myself the naïve one, but I suppose I just didn't know Ahsoka well enough to know all her sides (and not literally).

So in little effort, I spoke to my Ruping in the Onderonian dialect, "Nenda na eves ya Ziwa Kubwa Ondari." I instructed and kicked the reins, prompting the creature to squawk in understanding and zoomed to my command.

"What did you say to it?" Ahsoka questioned

"I told it, 'Go to the eves of the Great Lake Ondari'. We rebels and many faithful people of Onderon can have a symbiotic communication to some animals, especially Rupings who are exceptionally smart. They can understand our secret language so if one were to steal the creature for themselves, they wouldn't be able to fly it. It only listens to their trusted Masters. Anyone else and they will resist. That's why they make good carriers for passengers. But Steela due to her policy tries not to have us abuse the animal too much..."

I kicked the reins again, and sooner than I expected, arrived at the destination.

* * *

To my surprise, the lake was a _whole_ lot **bigger** than what I expected. It looked more like an ocean than an 'entrapped' body of water. It stretched out to thousands of klicks in all directions and was undisturbedly motionless... The moon shined on the still lake, giving off a phosphorous glow... Eventually, I landed the Ruping on the ground.

I jumped off the creature, walked up to it, patted it's head in thanks, and said, "Kukaa hapa hapa wakati mimi na Ahsoka kuwa na kuangalia kote. (Stay right here while me and Ahsoka have a look around.)" The Ruping purred in acceptance and obediently knew to stay where his Master told him to stay.

I then put my focus on Ahsoka, and raised his hand like a gentleman. "Need help getting off?" I asked, hoping she'd say 'yes'.

But as I expected she said, "I think I can handle it." I was brought back into nostalgia. Those were the first words she ever said to me when we met. I remembered having the lucky chance to just, for a quick second, prick a finger on her hand as she quickly flinched from my touch... I was a little hasty then as ever.

Back to reality, the drop from the ground was larger than Ahsoka anticipated and she was not used to saddling off a flying beast. When she rolled both her legs on one side of the saddle, she slipped and fell. I instinctively ran up to her and caught her in a bridal fashion. Ahsoka gave a slight "Oof" as she landed in my arms and just laid there. When she comprehended that she didn't land flat on the ground, Ahsoka just looked at me.

I stared into her piercing gaze that had an astounding glow to them, even in the dark night. Well, I guess the moon was highlighting her features. She just smiled at the awkward silence and I gave a blush (hopefully it wasn't too bright that she could see it, but then again she had a scrutiny that can see right through me). After a very stilted moment where I stood as still as a statue, merely ogling at the orange face, Ahsoka finally remarked dryly, "Ummmm..., Lux..., can you, like,_ put me down,_ please."

I was once again brought back to reality, and just tried to remark matter-of-factly, "Oh, yes... Of course..." I, rather unwillingly, slacked my right arm so Ahsoka's feet met the ground.

Once that happened, she walked off to the lake... I was immediately reminded of why I came here originally.

"Wow," the Torgruta remarked praiseworthy, "It's a lot bigger than I expected." She said as she looked onto the horizon where the moon glowed luminously...

"Yeah," I said. I was not focusing on the water. Instead my eyes were lingering on Ahsoka's... back... I was still thinking of how I just carried her a minute ago.

I took a deep breath and walked up to her side. She still was staring at the lake surrounded by a slatted yet giant mountain range that formed the valley. Although very beautiful, my eyes were quickly lingering back and forth from the water to take a snippet glance at Ahsoka's moonlit face. Then returned to staring at the water, then sweeping my pupils to avidly look at Ahsoka's face again. Then back and back again.

To keep the intimacy of my staring to a low, I decided to pip in a conversation, "Steela says that when you touch the water, you are given a feeling of redemption inside you... I didn't believe her at first, but I... I wonder if it's true..." I was actually curious of this place... There just was a lot of mystery revolving around it.

So I took my leather boots and woolen socks off to try it out. When Ahsoka saw my actions, she was curious. "Your not planning on swimming this late in the night, are you?" she looked incredulous.

"No, no. I'm not going to swim. I just want to dip my feet in the water to see... to see if anything happens..." Ahsoka looked at me as if I grown a third eye.

"You can't be serious... Whatever you heard about the 'magic' of this lagoon is probably just a superstition." She was probably right, but curiosity was getting the better of me...

"I just want to find out for myself." I finished my flurry and slowly took a foot and stepped out on the needle-sharp rocky ground, and then ever-so-closely came to the bank. When my feet were just about to touch it, I turned around and stalled, "Are you coming too?"

"I think I'm fine. You... you continue your little science experiment, Senator..."

"You sure?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Absolutely." I knew that she meant, 'I through discussing this!'

Thereupon, I raised my foot and plopped it into the dead, **freezing** water... Creating a slight wave from the disturbance in the silent night... I was surprised that water can be this cold and not be frozen... My feet were starting to get numb but I stood there and waited... waited... waited... _impatiently_ waited... Nothing happened... I felt no different...

I sighed in exasperation, disappointed that there was no 'magic 'happening whatsoever... Ahsoka laughed...,

"So, how's your little experiment going?" she said sarcastically.

I grumbled at her sarcastic remark, stepped out, and smuggled a look as if I was robbed of a prize at a state fair. "I don't know why it didn't work!" I shouted flustered. I trusted Steela. I knew she'd never lie... Perhaps the 'magic' ony works on someone who grew up in despair, not essentially despairing for a brief period of time.

I put my shoes and socks on in defeat... Ahsoka once again was right... Whatever that has been said about the 'healing waters' is just a superstition.

"Lux, look!" Ahsoka shouted and pointed to the water again. I stood and looked at that direction and took a double take at what I saw...

The water, where my two feet once stood were are starting to _ripple_, even when there was _no_ wind at all... The waves got bigger and bigger despite the logical fact that there was no tangible form creating that disturbance.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" I asked practically spooked.

"That the water is moving by itself." Ahsoka was equally frightened. Then an idea popped in my head. Maybe the water wasn't doing this magically. What if Ahsoka is using her Jedi Force powers to create a disturbance and idly scare me.

"Stop that!" I shouted.

"Stop what?"

"Stop moving the water. You're startling me."

"Lux," Ahsoka began frankly, "I'm... _I'm not doing this_."

The water continued to whirl and gurgle and spew and implode, without any sign of stopping... The waves got bigger... bigger... bigger, bigger,_ bigger_, BIGGER, **BIGGER! **I stood back, expecting the area of disturbance to explode... I braced for impact...

But then, for no reason at all, the waves stopped... The ripples ceased to an end and it seemed as if this whole site was just a misunderstanding...

"Well, I must say-"

Suddenly, there came a light from the water... It did not come from the moon or the moon's reflection, but the light was coming from _inside_ the lake. It grew brighter and brighter... _But how!? The bottom of the bank had to only be two inches deep! How is there a light being able to come from there!? And where is it coming from? _But it seemed like nature was defying the forces of nature.

"I got a _bad_ feeling about this." I stated.

We stood still, did nothing as the light became almost a moon, bright and round, and then... it **_faded_** completely. _Please, **please** say that was the last of it._ Please say that there won't be any more mishappenings... But it wasn't...

Slowly a spectral came from where the light was growing and a green mist escaped from the water, backlighting the scenery in an almost horrid glow, and started to _move_.

It twisted around and around... and then, as if making up its mind, seeped over to the left, into the mountain range in an eerie ethereal trail...

"What in the universe is that?" I questioned in the most dumbfounded state of mind.

"I... I think were, you're suppose to follow it." Ahsoka said both in an awe-struck manner and a horrified demeanor.

"I don't think that'd be a good idea." I pointed out. But Ahsoka said otherwise.

"Hey, Lux, you dragged me along here. You wanted the water to so-call 'guide' you... I think you just have to follow it." She pointed out.

"Are you sure that's a wise decision... We don't know where that will lead..." I noted.

"No, but your the one who asked for it... I think you should fulfill it... A plan is only as good as those who see it through to the end..." She stated... I gulped

"LOOK!" she pointed once again.

And from where the mist was escaping from the water, more light came stretched out to all sides of the lake. It's arms snaking its way like an those on Blixus... It was like the color of an aurora borealis. Pretty to look at yet mystical to comprehend... I was merely confused how all these forces were maintainably working in accordance.

"All right, all right." I turned to Ahsoka. "I asked for the water to be 'creepy', you asked for us to blindly follow it... I shall adhere with your wishes."

Although I was snitching with Ahsoka's words, she just took my lead as if it were a worthy challenge... "OK, let's get going."

We went back to the Ruping. I tried to help Ahsoka back up onto the saddle, "You need help..." Ahsoka was thoughtful at my courtesy and said,

"Sure you can help me... Put your hands on the ground so I can stand on it and hoist me up..." she commanded. Boy, she sure was giving me a spunky side, but I'd do just about anything for her... So I did as she told, put my hands on the ground, she stepped on them- _**Ouch! What is she wearing?! Cleats?!**_

I straggly brought her up, "Why are your boots so strong?" I poked.

"Why are your hands so soft?" she countered. _Oh, so that's how she wants to play it?_

"Ah, right back at me." I scoffed...

When we both were _finally_ back in the original seat, I started off, "OK, let's get a move on..." I turned towards the Ruping and spoke in the Onderonian dialect once again, "Fuata ukungu kijani. Tunahhitaji kujua nini husababisha (Follow that green mist. We need to find out what it leads to.)" The four-eyed reptavian squawked in understanding and headed for that direction. There was nothing but silence as we moved along to the unknown destination...

* * *

When we finally arrived at the edge of the Valley of Yore, we saw where the light was going...

"Look, it is going into one of those... mines. This midt led us into a Separatist fuel mine." Ahsoka said. I was surprised that this is where the light would lead us... "It looks like it is entering the facility."

"You sure there won't be any droids there? We don't want to cause any incidents." I stated

"Hmmmmmm, it looks abandoned to me... Sometimes the droids won't work night shifts." Ahsoka threw in.

"Why? I mean, they're just droids. Why do they need shifts at all?"

"Something is amiss, I'll admit that but it looks safe to land." Ahsoka finished.

I talked to the Ruping again. "Ardhi juu ya kwamba machimbo ya mwamba na jengo hilo. (Land on that rock quarry by that building.)"

* * *

After landing and hoping off our ride (this time without incident) and telling my Ruping to await our return, we walked to the opening of the cave.

"Now are you _positive_ with yourself that there is isn't any droids in there?" I asked. I was quite afraid of what could be inside. But Ahsoka, like always, was the brave one.

"No, we _have_ to go inside... I _sense_, I sense there is something _waiting_ for us in there...," she spoke in a monotonous tone, "C'mon! Let's go!" She walked slowly inside. But I grabbed her hand before she can do so...

"I think _whatever_ is in there will not be helpful to _either_ of us." I pleaded

"_Come now_, where is all the enthusiasm you had earlier?" she joked. I was defeated once again... I simply decided to follow with her wishes...

And so we moved in congruency, hand in hand, as we slowly followed the wispy mist into the unknown darkness.

"I don't like this... I feel like we may be harmed in this little misadventure." I was trembling.

"Relax, Lux," I could tell that she was getting annoyed, "The fear you feel is just the deep breath before the plunge."

* * *

**OK, I am going to start this little exploration in a mystery... What will happen, you'll find out. (Yeah, I'm going to evil this once) And I hope I Ahsoka's spunky side in this chapter is believable with her character, and this is a spooky chapter. **

**I know I am leaving you all on a cliffhanger, but just you wait... I'll update when I get the chance.**

**Hope you all enjoy the Super Bowl. May the Force be with the team you are rooting for!**

**Oh, and don't forget to read my one-shot, 'Peaceful Maiden Fair', about Satine. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, and I'll love you back!**


	10. Trail of Faith

**Well here's my 2nd chapter for this mystery part of the story... There some creepy and wierd happenings in these chapters... So as a fair warning... Also, if you can, read these chapters in the dark to have a better mood setting. But without anymore unneccessary talk, it is time to continue once again!**

**Superfan44****: Yes, there will be some magic and a sort of schizophrenic delusion between imagination and reality here.**

**AhsokaTano141516****: Yeah, I knew I had to keep the romance continuing on a high since most of this story is more dramatic than romantic... If you want more romance than what I am already giving you, just say the word.**

**Bookreaderninja****: Yes, I know what I have decided to do (wink wink), and thank you for your continued support... I wouldn't be updating nearly as fast if it weren't for you avid fans... Merci, Gracias, or as in the Onderonian language that I came up with, Asante!**

**Drecklyn****: Yeah, I treat my stories as a fast-paced novel... I want the realism of detail that you would only gain from a book, yet have the easy-going pacing of a movie... So I hope I accomplished that... Because of your comment, I'll see if I can put in more romance than what I have already done, but truthfully this fic is going to be more dramatic than romantic. Pole! (Sorry) **

**Court Mallet****: Yeah, Ahsoka would naturally be hesitant of going into something unknown... SO why is she behaving strangely, well just wait and see.**

* * *

Lux's POV

Hands in togetherness, we continued to plunge into the abyss... I just... I just couldn't wrap my head around why Ahsoka was not acting hesitant at all about traveling into the cave blindly...

"'Soka, we should turn back. This isn't the 'quick look' that I had in mind." I let out some air of dismay. "Please, 'Soka, we need to turn around."

"We _can't_." she said firmly. I was driven insane. _Why not?! What good is there in walking senselessly through a deep dank cave?! _This was definitely puzzling... Ahsoka is never this naïve. I'm the naïve one out of us. Silly, I'm starting to act like Ahsoka and Ahsoka is starting to act like me as we were on Carlac.

"Just, don't ruin my plan, OK." Ahsoka said._ Plan? What plan? _

"What are you talking about, 'Soka? As far as I'm concerned, we've gotten here by chance..." Hang on, if Ahsoka could have never predicted where this mist was going, why would she have a plan in dealing with this at all...? Something's off. I just couldn't place my finger on it. We continued to walk aimlessly into nowhere.

Soon, we got into a deep part of the cave where there was _no more_ starlit night that can be seen from where we stood. The only light we could navigate from was the mist that showed a clarified sign that it will _never_ be stopping... I continued to walk, holding her hand, digging into it for all the comfort I could get from such a grip.

Ahsoka continued to move step-by-step, not in a flowing ever-moving motions but was throughly stilted in a robotic movement...

I knew the green spasmodic light could pave a trail traveling for miles on end, so I decided to shoot out a conversation..., "Hmmmmm," I started, more to myself than to Ahsoka, "_Pekee. Sana pekee_." I then spoke to my _enigmatic attraction_, "You'd think that a profitable fuel mine such as these would have, you know, droids actually working in them... I have seen no sign that droids have ever been here at all other than that storage facility right outside... There is _no_ tools, _no_ sign of excavating, and _no_ pipelines... Why do you think the Separatists are not industrializing in here...?"

However, Ahsoka did not speak at all... She was proceeding at the same pace as ten minutes before.

"'Soka?" There is something wrong. Is Ahsoka sleep-walking right now? No, she can't be... Her modest, _toasty-warm _hand was still gripping my own very undeviantly strong... I could tell that she was awake; just ignoring me.

This cave did not look like a fuel mine whatsoever... It looked more like an articulate jewel cave without the jewels. Whatever light the green vapor was producing was not much, but it did show some stalagmites and stalactites and other intricate rock walls that went all over the place... But for some reason, there was _no_ sign that droids, or anything for that matter, have been digging here... Something must have turned them away... This menacing thought was making me ever more fearful of pressing on... I decided to bring this up with Ahsoka.

"'Soka, droids aren't here nor do they show any sign that they have been here, and yet there is a large mining facility outside... You know, I've been thinking, _what if_ the droids were chased out of here by someone _or_ something. Doesn't that make you at all a _little_ nervous?" Ahsoka had to feel some fear at these peculiarities.

"No." Ahsoka answered simply.

"You sure?" I asked incredulous, "Ahsoka, what's gotten into you? You're never this dismissive of an overhanging threat. Never... What's going on?"

But Ahsoka seemed to have enough with me for she suddenly stopped where I stood, turned around with the most furious glare, pointed a threatening finger, and practically screeched in the most horrifying tone of voice, "LOOK! THIS IS ALL **_YOUR_** FAULT! **_YOU_ **DRAGGED ME ALONG HERE! _**YOU**_ DECIDE THE DESTINATION,_** I**_ DECIDE THE TERMS! AND **_MY_** TERMS _**AND MY**_ PLAN IS TO FOLLOW THE MAGIC OF THIS PLANET THAT SHALL REWARD **_ME_**!" OK, I admit this is my fault, but why would Ahsoka want to continue traveling into an unknown darkness than to study all the facts about this place beforehand? This is not at all like her.

"Ahsoka, what are you trying to say?!" I interrupted, "I doubt this 'magic' will bring _any _rewards for us. Why are you putting faith in unfamiliar bewitchments than your own instincts? I thought Jedi..." I shortly paused, "I thought Jedi were suppose to rely on their instincts..."

Ahsoka calmed down, "I _am_ putting reliability with my instincts. My instincts tell me to believe in this." she pointed to the vapor, "When will you learn that belief is not a matter of _choice_ but of _conviction?_ Like I said, a plan is _only_ as good as those who see it through."

"And sometimes a failure in planning is a plan for failure." I countered.

"You don't believe me?! Well excuse me, but I believe in _my_ instincts! What do _you_ believe in?!" she scolded.

I opened my mouth to answer her retort, but nothing came out of it. I shooked my head and looked at the ground. She was right. I no longer have a perfect amount of faith in _anything_... My mind was as cynical as a droid's. Programmed and only calculating. I never really had faith in any one thing for a long time... I had faith in my parents before the war... After I lost their guidance, I thought the only that person I can rely on is myself... That is, until Ahsoka returned to my life... She was the only one who gave my wiseful guidance during my inner-war... But I knew that if I just were to follow her, I wouldn't accomplish _any_ of my goals... My goals were constantly changing, constantly transitioning... Until very recently, I believed I needed to selflessly serve my people no matter what. But when Ahsoka, _once again_, returned to my life, my objective was mixed and mingled... Another part of me, including now was ordering me to serve the woman of my love: Ahsoka... She was there for me when nobody else was, I just didn't see it... Now I was questioning if Ahsoka was my true destiny in this dark tunnel where no light was shining at all but from this otherworldly mist... I had no faith...

"I don't know anymore." I didn't weep but I evidently showed anguish... I expected Ahsoka to, once again, be there for me... My yearnings were off-kilter, but I expected her to rush up to my wake, hug me in apology, and promise that everything will be fine...

But she _did not..._ She _did not_ show _any_ comfort... I looked up and saw her continue to glare at me with her still _beautifully_ oppressive eyes. "Hmpf!" she snorted, "That's what I thought." I almost cried there.

"Ahsoka," finally calling her by her first name, "don't say it like that... I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you when I should have... I'm sorry I ever hurt you..." A tear strolled down my cheek and took refuge tucked away in the corner of my frown..., "I should have never hurt you."

I expected Ahsoka to show some sign of concern, but she still acted, almost sadistically, saying, "When _will _a gutless infidel like you make up your mind?" she dismissively spat.

I felt my heart drop into the pit of my stomach and become charred away in hurt. "Ahsoka, please listen to me... You're the light of my life. You show me so much when I feel so little... The truth is..., I I-I-I... _nakupenda_." I ended in my other language...

"What?" Ahsoka raised an eyebrow, her facial expression was no longer flaring but was heartening... I was really trying to tell that I loved her, but I just couldn't say it... I just couldn't...

But I _had_ to tell her my feelings. I just had to...

"I-I I lo-" I never finished... Something else caught my attention...

The light of the mist flickered on-and-off quickly, and then as if it lost all of it's power, died completely... Darkness... Utter darkness. I couldn't be able to see past my nose... I didn't say anything... _Well, this is a fine mess we gotten ourselves into..._

Suddenly, I heard a 'whoosh', and was blinded again by a greenish-yellowish light... But it did not come from overhead... It came from Ahsoka's smaller of her two lightsabers, and hung it over her head like a glowrod, lighting the way.

"Well, it looks like this will have to do for now." she said and started to walk forward.

"Are you sure this is the wisest way to go. Why can't we just get out of this darkness by turning around?"

"The way forward is never back. Forward is always forward. You can't escape every hole by going back... Sometimes you need to dig ahead... Something is in here that I need to know."

She was right... And she was the only one who had the guiding light to follow. If I disagree with her and we move out separately, then I would just be forever lost in this maze. I had to put faith in Ahsoka's instincts... I had to follow her as a trail of faith... I would die otherwise because I _needed_ her... I needed her guidance in the dark tunnel I was in... I still love her.

* * *

**Hmmmmmmmmmm, Ahsoka is acting suddenly aggressive... What does that mean?**

**I also added in bunch of symbols in this chapter (the most obvious is Ahsoka's shoto). **

**So they are still going into the abyss without any sign of escaping. What next? **

**Try to guess what happens next. (Except Bookreaderninja. I already gave you the answer. Please don't tell anyone.) I know it's a long-shot if you get it right, but I am very curious what you guy's and gal's views of what should happen should be... So like I said, please review, comment, rate for this chapter and guess for the next and I'll love you back!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	11. Weapon of Fasination or Repulsion

**Here's chapter 11 and I promise that this time there will be more happening than just walking through the cave like the last chapter... To be read in the dark... Oh, and I changed up the last chapter... Ahsoka has two lightsabers instead of just her shoto. .. Well, here we are, continuing the mystery on Onderon.**

**AhsokaTano141516****: Glad you love this chapter... I will think and take into account of your request for more romance...**

**Court Mallet****: This is creepy, and suddenly Ahsoka has a temper spike... She is not herself.../ The green mist is like that of the Nightsisters... Coincidence...? Maybe.../ She does have her belt... I have her only use one shorter lightsaber because of its small size, so it can really act like a glowstick.../ Thank you for your reviews!**

**Bookreaderninja****: Yeah, I promise that I will keep this story into account, and I promise that no matter how long it takes, I will finish it.**

**sniperdude351****: Mysterious, this is... Very mysterious.**

**MasterAlariBonteri: Well****, I already gave you a HUGE response to your last bunch of reviews on the PM, so I have nothing to say here.**

* * *

Lux's POV

I followed Ahsoka as she continued to walk down the darkened hallway, no longer holding her hand because she was using both currently. Her left hand was holding up her shoto while her right hand was raised open in the air to feel for a Force signature to guide her wake.

After a while, we came to a part of the cave where it splitted into three different sections without any signs to pinpoint where each one would lead to. Ahsoka naturally came to stop before moving on.

"Hmmmmmm," she hummed in thought. I knew I should not disturb her while she was thinking. "You know what this place reminds me of?" Ahsoka transitioned her attention to me without turning around. Before I could answer, (I was completely clueless), she continued her speech, "The Great Crystal Cave of Ilum. I remembered going there recently to construct this little thing." She twirled her smaller lightsaber in her hand, "My master Skywalker wanted me to learn the dual blade form of Jar'Kai... He said I had a much more flourished and defensive method of dueling... Anyways, when I got to the cave of Ilum for the first time, I was assigned to go alone into the unknown, being told that I had to find my lightsaber crystal before sundown or I will be trapped for a planetary half-rotation." _Wait! What does a crystal have to do with this?_

"Crystal?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, crystal." Ahsoka said emotionlessly, "The core of every lightsaber, how the Force is connected by a lightsaber to it's user, is from a particular crystal that is searched for in the caves of Ilum by a padawan. Well, nowadays, it's a youngling since the Jedi have to speed the coming of a Jedi since the Clone Wars is taking it's toll on more and more of them. Anyhow, the crystal connects the lightsaber with the Force. In turn, the lightsaber is able to connect with it's user in idiosyncrasy when it is used... and unused... So in a way, the crystal is the lightsaber's Force signature that connects with the handled user... Every crystal is different depending on a Jedi's traits and personalities... Even the color of a lightsaber beam can signify the hallmark of the Jedi's identity based on the Jedi who constructed it."

"So what your saying is '_only_ the Jedi who _constructed_ their lightsaber can _use_ that lightsaber'. Is that right?"

"No... Only the Jedi who constructed the lightsaber has the best singular idiosyncrasy with that same lightsaber. Any Force-wielder can activate it at will, they just won't have a complete symbiotic control of it. Anyone can use a lightsaber if they hold it in their hand and wish to use it, but only the constructor has the best control of that weapon." She turned to face me.

"Here..." I saw her, without lifting her arms to balance, pluck her larger lightsaber off her belt, levitated it into the air, and presented it in arm's reach of me. "Take it. Hold it in your hand. Just make sure the open side is away from you." I did as she said, grasped the lightsaber from it's presentation and held it in my hand... It was a whole lot heavier than it looked, and was covered in a couple odd-looking knobs and cobs that appeared as buttons or switches... I pointed the lightsaber away from me, and tried pressing or turning some of the 'switches' or 'buttons' but nothing happened...

When Ahsoka saw this she said, "No, no, no... Those aren't switches. Those just control the Force of the crystal's wave synchronization. They are not an on-and-off button... To turn it on or off, you need to use your mind and think about using the lightsaber and why you are using it. Try it.

So I did. I took a deep breath and thought to myself, 'I want to turn this on and test if I can use it' And as if it was a genie lamp obeying my wish, it shot out from it's opening. I felt really proud of what I was able to do, but then the light beam sputtered and went back into the hilt.

"You need to continue to think of why you are using it. Always have in your mind the purpose of why you wish to use the lightsaber... You can't just tell it 'Off' or 'On'. It's not that simple. You need to always have the goal in mind of why you want to use that lightsaber... Only then will it stay on.

I tried again. I thought in my head, 'I want to keep this lightsaber on and keep it on until I wish to turn it off'. And once again the beam came in and out, then in and out and in and out... until it finally went inside the sheath...

"With feeling... You need to treat the lightsaber as if it were a part of you, not as a tool..." I was getting desperate with it now...

For the third time, I thought, 'I _severely_ wish to use this virtuous lightsaber to impress Ahsoka, and I will do anything for that...' And this time, the beam came out of it's encasement, and stayed on with a glow...

I was really impressed with myself... The overall feeling of holding Ahsoka's blade just gave warmth into my heart... I was throughly lifted by the awe of such a beautiful sword... and how much it reminded me of it's maker.

"You got it... Like with training, it takes perseverance to master the use of your weapon..." With her powers, she took the lightsaber out of my hand, turned it off, and had it stow away back on her belt.

"Now, which path to follow... Which path to dread." Ahsoka commented to herself... I could tell she was using her mind to focus on which trail to take... Which one will lead to somewhere... 'rewarding'. Ahsoka talked to herself as she continued to focus, "I sense... _many_ disturbances... almost signatures... I sense... minds, no... life is in here..." This was making me ever nervous.

"'Soka, are you still sure with yourself that we can't turn back?"

"**_NO!_**" she shrilled a screaming yell like thunder that left me coiled in submission... She was still adamant on moving forward blindly without any desire to go back outside. I did not try to convince her any further. She was being really bipolar and threatening on anything I say.

"Hmmmmmm, I sense that we should go down the right pathway." Ahsoka said, and then moved off to that direction...

I was getting edgy at every shadow the yellow lightsaber cast and was having the menacing sensation that those shadows will jump off the wall and attack me and Ahsoka... It just kept furthering me into panic... I did not talk at all to lighten the mood...

The only sounds I could here were the surrounding drips of water and Ahsoka's voice humming warbled, "Mhhhmmmmm, mhmmmhmm, mmmmmm" that kept me off. Then in breaking the foreboding silence, Ahsoka spoke, not in her regular voice, but in raspy fashion as if marbles were stuck in her throat,

"We're almost there... I sense them... _calling_. _Oh_ yes, _they_ need me... Then, they will reward me... I am only one step away..."

I didn't want to press on what Ahsoka meant my saying 'they', but I still vouched to make her at least a little uneasy of her endeavor... "That's usually when the ground disappears before you're feet." I scoffed humorously.

"_**QUIET!**_" she shrieked again... I had to be silent... I had no choice but to follow her...

* * *

Soon the light of her lightsaber showed a dead-end. A wall blocked the path, but it wasn't a simple rock wall... It looked like a very cleanly shaven obsidian glass with a hole in the middle, but no light was coming through that. So even if one were to look into it they would see nothing. But what striked me most interesting was that the rock had runes carved in the ancient Onderonian dialect above the hole saying,

'Hapa lipo kale kuzaliwa mahali pa kale Usiku Masista. Tu teule atapewa ukombozi. Wengine wote wataanguka katika ndoto. Utakuwa alionya'

I could easily admit that I could not read _any _of what the runes were saying but I could make out a couple words like 'night' or 'fall' or 'chosen' or 'warned'. Other than that I couldn't make out anything else that obsolete speech was trying to show.

Ahsoka put a hand over where the hole was and bent her head to the side as if she was trying to listen if someone was speaking from the other side... After long minutes of studying, she came to a conclusion.

"The wall requires a crude offering to pass...," Once again I was spooked at what she meant. "...And I think I know what it needs..." Ahsoka listed out, almost in a zombiefying dullness.

She then in a lightning quick move faced me, outstretched her hand, and used the Force to slam my back against the wall, with my feet _off _the ground... I let out a girlish squeal of sudden pain, and tried to move the position my back was in... But I couldn't move at all... Ahsoka was keeping me from moving whatsoever...

I looked at her, as she switched her lightsaber from her shorter yellow one to her longer green one and _turned it on;_ the light beam slithered out slowly... This was making me even more afraid of her intentions... _No no no! Is Ahsoka doing what I think she's doing?! She can't be! _

"Ummm, Ahsoka? What's going on? Uhhhh, why do you have your little thing on?" I had a tremendous amount of fright in my voice, but Ahsoka behaved as if she wasn't listening... She raised her weapon up into a poised position... _No, she isn't trying to **kill** me, right? She wouldn't?_ But she was. She reeled her arms back, ready to strike...

"Ahsoka, please, don't! I'll do _anything!_ ANYTHING!" I cried in desperation, trapped, and about to lose my life. I kicked my legs, trying to get a footing to avoid the trajectory of her weapon, but I was like a fly trapped on flypaper. I could only wiggle around in hopelessness...

My little 'Soka was not listening with any care as she continued her robotic and sedate movement.

"Ahsoka! This isn't you! It's the mist! Or the cave! It's _possessing_ you! It's possessing your mind! **_Don't listen to__ it!_**"

But she continued to her lustful action as she let out a murderous bloodcurdling scream that echoed into the claustrophobic abyss. And in one clean downward swing she stabbed me right in the chest, piercing straight through my heart!

* * *

**Well, I'm going to be evil again and leave this on a cliffhanger... Don't worry! I promise I'll update tomarrow, Saturday Feburary 9. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	12. Lure of Corruption

**Last chapter was a shocker for everyone, but it will all be answered in this chapter... Well, answered from a certain point of view.**

**Thank you Bookreaderninja, AhsokaTano141516, Court Mallet, Superfan44, MasterAlariBonteri, sniperdude351 for your reviews and feedback... Seriously, I wouldn't be updating as fast as I do without you guy's and gal's support... THANK YOU!**

**But of course, you readers are probably not reading this because I left you at such a cliff hanger that you skipped right to the story... So, I am going to skip right to the story as well... To be read in the dark!**

* * *

Lux's POV

Ahsoka's lightsaber was dug deeply in my chest as I still hung on the smooth wall, dead as a dummy... Motionless...

Except I _wasn't _dead... My eyes were closed when I saw Ahsoka lurching her saber in a swing... I saw it go right through me. Straight into where the hole on the wall is... But I felt no pain... _Was I dead...?_

I opened my eyes, nervous of what I may see... But I still saw Ahsoka standing right in front of me, still with a determined expression on her etched face, still grasping her lightsaber with two hands gripped on the hilt... _Did I die? _

I looked down and saw the light of her sword still cutting through me..., but there was no sign that it was burning like it _should_ be doing... I **_wasn't_** dead...

Somehow, the weapon was not giving any sort of torturous inflammation like a lightsaber should be doing... Perhaps there was more to a lightsaber than just destruction...

And indeed there was, for the green lightbeam buzzed; gorging and shrinking without control, as if it was going to explode... Then, in a depicting move, it fuzzed out from its controlled length and became an eerie green _mist_... It was like sugar in water... When it is a solid, it keeps a controlled compact-fullness. When it is dropped in a liquid, it dissolves and expands into an unmanageable dissipation.

The green mist that used to be a part of the lightsaber was entering my body and passed through my heart. When it went into my blood, the light boiled it up slightly with tension..., and then as it passed it gave almost a massaging softness as it sucked via the hole in the wall.

After this, Ahsoka dropped me on the ground, not gently on my feet, but she slapped me face-first on the jagged rocks...

I puffed, stood up, and dusted myself off. "Well, why didn't you tell me that your little 'crude offering' wouldn't just, I don't know,_ kill_ me!" I yelled at her, forgetting how I witnessed her temperamental side a minute ago.

But once again, Ahsoka wasn't listening... Her eyes were glassy in haze... I knew she had obsessiveness for her 'prize' due to being possessed by these inexplicable 'spirits' who were taking control of her... Then, in Ahsoka's eyes, I saw the reflection of a mysterious green light growing...

I turned around, and there enough I saw that the green residue from the lightsaber was illuminating the antechamber on the other side because there was shaft of green light coming out of the hole in the wall.

And then, as if the X marked the spot, the obsidian wall slid down by the witchcraft, opening the door to the next room... This room was a dead end, slightly tight but had a tall ceiling... How would I know? The green mist from the lightsaber was illuminating the far wall, entering into a bunch of _crystals _that made the room a whole lot brighter as if they were all individual candles.

"They're all mine!" Ahsoka manically laughed at her prize that was so close. I couldn't understand why _creepy_ crystals would be anything rewarding... Even if they were lightsaber crystals, why would she need any? She already has _two_ lightsabers...

I didn't say a word. I was too fazed at all of these random mis-happenings that my throat couldn't form any speech.

"They will all be mine." Ahsoka mumbled to herself as she stepped past me into the room like a zombie. "It is mine... My own, my own. NO! I shall _deliver_ them to the temple... Think of the wealth! There won't be any need for Jedi to go to Ilum anymore! I will _finally_ be honored by my family! The Jedi will _finally_ see me as a _person_! Skyguy will _finally_ be impressed at my skills!" Ahsoka squealed with a sadistic glee. I didn't know who 'Skyguy' was, but I did know for sure that these spirits were driving her to insanity. Any longer and she may be a true threat to my life...

Ahsoka continued her delusional muttering to herself, "Think about it! If there are crystals in caves like these, then there will be crystals all over the planet... _Yes_, the Jedi will become _rich_ and we will _finally_ have the wealth to win this war!" she clapped her hands in a frolicking cheerfulness.

I was brought back to my purpose. This psychotic Ahsoka was threatening my home... I needed to bring her back to her senses...

"Ahsoka," I started off insecurely, "This 'prize' of your's won't reward you anything... The greed of industry only takes away, but never replenishes... if people are to take away the ground, then all there would be left is oblivion.

Ahsoka didn't shout against my obstinence, but continued her smooth, creepy voice saying, "Not for me... I'm a Jedi... It will listen to _meeeeee_!" she countered, now putting her arms up ready to touch the crystals...

And speaking of crystals, the light in them fluctuated; some became brighter while others toned down... From where I was standing, I couldn't make out what it was trying to do... But then after staring at it for a little while, I saw **_words_**. Yes, the crystals were forming actual words. The same words in ancient Onderonian, plastered on the obsidian door,

'Hapa lipo kale kuzaliwa mahali pa kale Usiku Masista. Tu teule atapewa ukombozi. Wengine wote wataanguka katika ndoto. Utakuwa alionya.'

Like magic, I actually understood what the words were trying to say, and that drove me to an edge when I read it... Why did I happen to understand it then, I don't know. But the words were finally making sense... Loosely translated it said,

'Here lies the ancient birthplace of the Nightsisters. Only the chosen will be given redemption. All others will fall into nightmare. You will be warned.'

_Nightsisters?!_ I finally pieced the two bits of the puzzle together and formed what must have been the starting history of Onderon... _The Nightsisters must have risen from the Sith cult led by Freedon Nadd millenniums ago. The mist was only a ploy to lead unlucky chosen ones to evil._ I couldn't let Ahsoka become one of those. These green crystal's were only meant to be a trap; as the lure of corruption... I had to stop her for her own good...

Then I saw the crystal's light go in and out of synch, and they formed simple new words, this time much larger than the last ones,

_** GET OUT**_

_'GET OUT'!? __This must be the 'warning' the other message was trying to say... I had to stop her from touching the crystal...! It could save her life..._ I sighed to myself. _She was right... I had to be her savior this time..._

"'Soka, whatever you do, don't touch any of those crystals...! It will bring misfortune... There are spirits that are possessing your mind! Don't listen to them! SNAP OUT OF IT!" I warned her, but Ahsoka was unfortunately still in her trance that I could not at all reason... She didn't answer back... The spirits of the Nightsisters were just about to control all of her mind...

I decided to change my approach as I took a couple paces forward to her back and spoke gingerly, "Ahsoka, I'm sorry for bringing you here. I'm sorry I gave you so much pain... But please listen to me once... I'm trying to lead you to fortune, not lead you away... Please, listen to me... I have vowed to make myself nothing more to you than you're humble servant, enslaved willingly to do your bidding... Please,_ please_ listen to me... I..._ I **love** you_!" I poured my heart out of my bosom, but regrettably she wasn't swayed at all... The call was still enticing her... I had to get desperate if I wish to 'serve' her.

"Ahsoka, please, I'd give my life to keep you safe... I know it often seems like the other way around..., but in my heart... I am called upon to do so. To willingly do whatever it takes to make sure you live a profound life...**_ Please listen to me_**...!"

Ahsoka still kept moving... I knew that words would not cause any change...

So I did the only possible thing, the only possible action I could take to stop her. The only action I knew that could distract her, even if it means briefly... I ran up to her side, spun her arm rather violently to face me, grabbed her by the waist, lifted her up into the air, and instinctively did what I had to do... I shoved my lips on her's in a deep convulsive _kiss_!

I was once again brought back into a fleeting memory of what I was lucky to achieve so long ago... The true and only reward I got in my fit of hatred on Carlac... A time when hatred met love at such a random inopportune time, in a similar way as I was doing now.

Part of my mind was drifting in the clouds, and although this kiss was forced as it was the last time, it still kept a warm magical glow, regardless of the nightmare that I was in... I felt as if I was levitating in the air with my beloved... granting the desirable wish that had been denied against me for months on end...!

But that wish did not last long... The possessed Ahsoka did not think so highly of my sudden action that when she finally got a foothold, she shoved her arms on my chest, pushed me flat on the ground almost breaking my back, and lifted me in the air with her Force powers; closing her hand in a levitating _choke_.

I gasped for breath. The person I loved was sucking all the life and hope that was still stored within...

_**"You shall not stop me from reaching my destiny!"** _the possessed Ahsoka said, not in her regular voice that she used minutes ago, but had the deep voice of a horrid ghost...

**"Such an insignificant BRAT of a _boy _as yourself can never be able to sway the mind of a Jedi! Especially this _particular_ Jedi! You shall not take my life from me! AHSOKA SHALL BE _FREE_!"**

She dropped me to the ground, landing on my forearms, gasping for breath... When I was able to get a control of myself, I looked up... And without any ability to stop her, Ahsoka pricked her finger on a spinning crystal and then..., the _wierd_ endured...

She was levitated into the air; the particular crystal she touched turned bright with white light, entering her body. This changed her skin color from orange-red to white... Such a bright white that made her appear as a star...

Then in a chain-reaction, all the crystals spun and changed their color from green to white, continuing to enter Ahsoka's body... It all appeared to be a positive reaction, as the voodoo made such a pretty sight...

But then like a curse, the star that was Ahsoka lost all of its color, and she fell to the ground in a lifeless body..., not breathing...!

_**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_ I screamed with anguish, rushed to Ahsoka's dead body, and tried to shake her in order to see if there was some conscieness that remains...

But to cap off this reality nightmare, Ahsoka was dead... She was stone, _stone_ dead...

"NOOO! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Please don't die! Please don't go where I can't follow! Ahsoka! 'Soka!" I hugged her dead body tightly, hoping beyond reason that I could bring some life into it... But that was only a fool's errand. She was dead and it was all _my_ grievous fault... I killed her...

Tears poured down my dry cheek, splattering on the beautiful orange-red face that was the love I could never be able to receive... And I cried for hours without any sign that relief can ever come again...

I looked at her face, pale but still kept a glow that did not require any ancient magic to bestow... I looked at how perfect a person could ever be... That was Ahsoka... I practically _belonged_ to my Lil' 'Soka...

I looked below, past her chest and stomach, all the way to her waist... She still had her lightsabers there... I wondered if they'd still would work to a full effect... I thought about using it to kill myself and put me out of my misery...

I wasn't able to turn to that conclusion... She may be dead, but she still had her two blushing lips, full and parted... I did what my heart desired... I slowly moved to press my lips on her own... One last time...

I got closer and closer... closer and closer and closer... But before I was able to touch it softly..., the green and white lights of the crystals went out, and those clear solids became smoke with a draft.

It was pitch black... I couldn't see Ahsoka anymore... I couldn't even _feel _Ahsoka anymore... Somehow, she disappeared from my arms as the crystals have done.

Then, out of the blue, I heard the most sadistic, the most sinister laugh that echoed around the cave room, and the cave inside me...

The voice of the guffaws was obnoxious and frightening and they belonged to..._ Ahsoka_...

Without a doubt, it was Ahsoka's voice who was speaking... "You **_MURDERER!_** **_You_** _killed_ me! WHY!?" the possessed voice of Ahsoka cursed me...

"No! I didn't... I just wanted to be with you, 'Soka! All I wanted was to prove how deep my feelings are for you... Even when you're evil, I can still feel the beauty that is your butter-melting voice... I _still_ do now!" I tried to reason with the phantom... But I, of course, didn't give off a sure answer.

_**"LIAR! LIAR! **_**You _don't_ love me! How _can_ you love me? We barely met! The only feelings you believe is love is nothing more than physical longing and obsession!**_** LUST! YOU DISGUST ME...! **_

I was hurt at what Ahsoka was trying to say, but that still didn't change the adamancy of my voice. "That's where your wrong! I enjoy everything that has to deal with you! Even now, in your curses, I can still feel the soothing innocence that makes you _so_ lovable...! I would love you even if you were to turn evil... My heart belongs to you!" I shouted into the nothingness.

I heard Ahsoka continue to give off pitiless chuckles that sent shivers down my spine... "Oh, do you now?!" The phantom scoffed..., "You would willingly surrender your life for me without any backed-up reason... Mark my words, Bonteri, your compassion for me will be your undoing!"

She gave out a sniffing inhale that sounded as if it came right behind me. But when she continued to speak, I could not discern where her voice was coming from.

"Yes, your heart is _mine_! I can see your frivolous desires! I can see your dreams _and _I can see your fears! I shall use it against you... You will be _great_ sport...! If you believe surrendering your life to me is worthwhile, I shall put that to the test! Your resolve shall be tested for my own pleasure...!"

She stopped her echoing speech and it was followed by a mere silence... A long silence...

And then unpredictably, the ground beneath my feet _literally_ disappeared into thin air and I fell into the hopeless abyss of no return.

* * *

**And now they enter the Twilight Zone!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	13. Abyss of No Return

**Well, here we are returning to the Twilight Zone... I'm surprised nobody brought this up, but I would like to say that the Onderonian language that keeps popping up is not Gibberish... It is translated from Swahili... I used this language because one, it was easy to copy-and-paste; and two, Onderon looks like it's from some exotic part of Earth like Africa or South America... or like in Iziz: Babylon...**

**But enough about languages... It is time to go back to the strange and boy is this chapter going to be stranger than any others... Definitely very wierd and even, I warn you, a little ****_adult_****... Definitely not going to be stuff one would naturally expect...**

**AhsokaTano141516****: FYI, I didn't update this fast because you threatened to track me down... Be warned, I am powerful with the Force. :B... like I said, I warn you! XD**

**Bookreaderninja****: Well, here's a part of the story that I didn't tell you what happens... Thank for telling me good Lux... (clears throat) ... luck. (facepalms)**

**MasterAlariBonteri****: (I'm sorry, but I am always going to call you that!) Yeah, last chapter was my favorite to write... And Ahsoka is, to me, ten times more freaky than she was on Mortis.**

**Court Mallet****: Very surreal, this is... Welcome to the Twilight Zone! *De-de-de-do, De-de-de-do, De-de-de-do, De-de-de-do***

**Superfan44****: Fasten your seat belts... Luxsoka has gone into another dimension...**

**Heart Ashoka Tano: Here's more!**

* * *

Lux's POV

I fell down, down, down... Screaming for my dear life... What was most scary of all this was not the fact that I was falling for a very long time without any sign of crashing on any surface, but I couldn't see anything... I couldn't see any of the walls. I couldn't see Ahsoka's dead body. And I couldn't see my own body or hands... I actually couldn't see a thing past my nose... It was like being blind, and yet threatened to be sucked into something horrific like a field of lava!

After what seemed like forever (there seems to be no sign of recorded time here), I crashed... Not on barren land. Rather I plopped into a subterranean underground lake... I splashed into a large pool of water...

Yet when I opened my eyes, it stung... It was not because of the fact that my eyes were touching liquid, it was because the water had an oily chemical that burned out the holdings of my eyes, scorching them as it would if I was staring too long at a star...

So I closed them again, and proceeded to swim back up to the assumed surface from where I came. I only could have sunk into the water at the impact I was taking for like 15 fathoms, or just over 100 feet. The surface couldn't be too far. I just had to make it there quick before I ran out of air... I swam and I swam and I swam and I swam... except I never came to the surface...

There was no light at all... So I didn't know exactly where I was swimming... I could have swum up, down, straight, or in circles for I would never know... Water started to seep into my lungs, pooled up and causing me to cough in suffocation... Except I didn't die... I felt a tremendous amount of torturous pain that should have killed me, but I was still alive...

Then through my eyelids, I saw a growing light... I had to check where I was going, and perhaps this light will allow me to see... I opened my eyes to look around... and in front of me I saw a green mist jettisoning my way... It went right through my heart again, not in a massaging way as last time, but it caused it to cramp and strain in the most violent manners...

Then I heard a voice... Ahsoka's voice... "Welcome to the Void, Bonteri!"

I tried to talk back, but all that came out of my mouth was bubbles... The green mist caused my body to sort of glow-in-the-dark. And then it exited through my mouth the next time I tried to speak... My body was coughing at the grueling dismay, but I couldn't cough whatsoever being underwater...

The green light somewhat illuminated the abyss, but I still couldn't pin-point up from down...

"You said you gave me your heart... You feel it throbbing, don't you? Well, the pain you feel is the suffering of your guileful decisions... The failed choices you made _and __will _make... The ludicrous amount of faith anyone had in relying on you..." The possessed Ahsoka scoffed. "You want to be a soldier. You want to be a hero for a change. I _relish_ that... But what I endorse more than a hero is a _failed_ hero... You, my love, are one of those..." She gave a haunting laugh at my mockery that made me feel that there were hundreds of Ahsokas surrounding me. I felt as if I was naked in this dark.

"OH woe, oh woe, oh woe...! HA HA HA! What would your parents say, knowing their good-natured son has not followed their wishes, who trashes their legacy of your people... They are throughly _ashamed_, I sense. Oh yes, my dear _boy, _they _hate_ you... You're an embarrassment to them!" I couldn't retort back like I did above the cave... I was forced to be speechless... I was completely at the mercy of the possessed spirit of this siren who cast her spell on me for an unknown long time. I couldn't make clear...

Suddenly, I felt a hand seige my left shoulder. I jumped at the touch and found the corpse of a hand grab me... I looked up and saw the decaying face of my _mother_ with the most blank expression... She spoke in her voice with the most heartbroken tone, "Why, my son? Why did you surrender our people for such an ill-gotten gain?" She echoed.

I wanted to say, 'I didn't. I wanted justice then, but I was so confused. All I wanted was to serve you, but I was wrong. I couldn't bring you back from the dead by revenge.' But it seemed like she was able to read my mind for she continued to speak.

"You have the chance to do the right thing now, but you aren't. You are not serving your people as a soldier. As a man. That's what your father would have wanted... You betrayed me." She had fire in her neglected and gouged-out eyes.

'I am! I will!' I continued to speak telepathically, 'I am a soldier! I will fight for the strength and will of our people! Please believe me!'

But then the corpse grew tiresome, "You liar! You forgotten me! The duty in your mind is on reset... You no longer wish to serve for the greater good...! Why!?"

'I am... I am in love... I am in love with a Jedi... You met her. She's everything to me... I want to be with her!'

"And for _this distraction_, you disgrace yourself and me! I thought I known better of you! You are a defiler! YOU ARE NOT MY SON!"

I was distraught. She started to vanish into smoke, but I 'called' for her again. 'Wait, please! You should understand! I know you understand! You love father. I love Ahsoka in the same way... I can still choose two paths, you know!'

The corpse stopped her morph and became her natural shape again... "_I_ understand fully... _I_ understand these feelings... But these feelings _only_ mislead."

'You're wrong! It's not what you think! I don't _crave_ her like you believe!'

My mother gave off a creepy smile. "You just don't understand, you hypocrite! The future can only be one or the other." This got me thoughtful. "If you choose a path of romance, then you surrender your innate duty to serve your people. A true hero could only choose one or the other... But I know that you'll choose the way of a coward."

'No, you're wrong!'

She giggled in disdain of me. "Oh, you just think it is cute. To delve into the intimacy and feelings a woman can offer... You don't know any better... You wish to dig deep into the feelings of this mere random girl, even though your fighting against the droids on Onderon. Whose owners wish to dig deep into our home, your home. There can only be one without the other."

Then out of thin air, a picture appeared in front of her... It showed an underground mine... I saw it all. My people. Steela, Saw, and almost all the others were being whipped, tortured, and burned alive by the droids... They were working in the fuel mines that was turning Onderon into smoke, destroying every grain of sand that it was made up by. It was all so horrible to watch... I wanted to cry, but I couldn't shed any tears from how deep underwater I putted myself in.

"You see! You see the price of victory! Need I remind you that if you choose feelings over duty, then you would guarantee suffering for your people."

'But that doesn't have to mean that there can only be one without the other. Please believe in me, mother. Please believe in me.'

However, the corpse starting to grow two horns on the top of her head and its skin began to peel off.

"Then you chosen to disgrace me..." Her voice started to change, more and more higher, and out of the rotting flesh that eroded came a body of _Ahsoka_. The horns became headtails and she was glowing in a white light. "I should have known." She chortled with glee.

She didn't look like nor sounded like the regular Ahsoka. She was still the same age, but she had a much more echoing voice, and she also was now wearing her Jedi apparel differently. Her boots, her leggings, her sash, her armlets, and her gloves were all gone... She looked a lot more _enticing_ than before, but I knew it was on purpose to test what type of feelings I had of her... And I wanted to prove that my feelings weren't so limited to just her body.

"'Ello there, Lux... Is this what you came for?" The siren said in a teasingly stimulating way. I tried to swim in the other direction, but she beat me to it.

"You're not going anywhere without payment of yourself..." Like always, I wanted to argue back, but I couldn't... I tried using my mind again, but she didn't seem to listen.

"You _want_ me... It's hard to live without me, isn't it?" she moaned. But I wasn't going to be so easily swayed by her... I knew it **_wasn't _**the _real _Ahsoka I fell in love with... Sure she always has been attractive, but she wasn't this much of a tarty hypnotist.

I gave a look on my face that said, 'I know you're not Ahsoka. Where is she?' The phantom seemed to understand now...

"Oh, you're wondering where your betrothed is. She is where you want her to be. Now tell me, where do you want her to be?" she lewd.

I didn't do anything in response.

"You know, I like it when you are silent... It's better when you don't have a voice..." She placed her hands on my arms and neck, rubbing them, and pressed her breasts against my chest. "Do you like me better this way?" she joked. She knew full and well that I couldn't talk back. "And what I know you want most of me is... THIS!"

The siren then wrapped her arms around me, bent my back to be trapped in her vice-like grip, and smashed her lips hard onto my own. I wiggled about. She tasted a lot more sour than sweet. I tried to make some noises in frustration, but I couldn't for the witch slithered her tongue, penetrating my lips, slugged over my own tongue, and slurped around with it. I tried to push her off of me, but the more I tried, the more I was seduced by her obscene actions... It was exactly what I wanted from her for so long- _NO IT ISN'T! You wanted to be with her but in a controlled way. Not THIS! _

But I could no longer move... My body started to relax under Ahsoka's spell. I was allowing the siren to have her way with me as she continued to dig her tongue lustfully into my mouth... I made no move against her tainting infiltration.

Then something happened that I did not expect... Ahsoka's teeth suddenly became razor sharp, sunk into the gooey flesh of my mouth, and _bit off my tongue!_

I wanted to let out a wail of pain, but as sadistic as my situation was, I couldn't. What most destroyed it for me was the overhanging knowledge that I will never be able to talk again. Never be able to persuade people...

I looked up at Ahsoka and saw that she had my tongue wiggling between her forked teeth, and then spat it out as if it was a live fish.

She saw the horrifying dismay I was in... "Oh, you taste _so _good..." She snickered and jeered, "What would the real Ahsoka do if she saw you doing that. Oh wait, I remember, she can't do _anything_ anymore!" And the phantom burst into a hysterical fit of laughter at my pain.

My eyes narrowed tightly with anger. Hatred swept into me... Hatred that I had for Dooku was now fleeting to this phony of Ahsoka. This possessing ghost who killed her and then made a fool out of me... She both maimed me physically and emotionally. So I did an unforgivable action that I will never forget... I plucked the shoto of her belt and grabbed the neck of the witch as she let out a gasp at my sudden action when she saw what I was trying to do...

"NO, PLEASE DON'T!" the spirit feebly pleaded for mercy, but I did not give any remorse for I didn't recieve any... I plunged the blade straight through her, below her stomach in careless bloodlust murder.

Ahsoka let out a gasp of pain. When she was dead, she floated in the water, limp as a doll...

And the strangest things continued to happen...

The white and green light both exited her mouth. The green mist went above while the white mist went below...

I looked at the body of Ahsoka and a guilt swept into me over the irreplaceable killing...

Wait, what if that wasn't an apparition or a vision... What if that was really Ahsoka's body, now gone from the possession of witchcraft...

_**WHAT HAVE I DONE!?**_ This time, I _really _did kill her...

Then a glimmer hit my field of vision... I looked down and saw a shimmering white light down on the lakebed...

A novel idea popped in my head... Maybe the way out of the Void wasn't up, but _down_... It was worth a try... I should be dead by being underwater for this long. But then again, this cave has been nothing but calamity and illogical...

Then, a joyous thought came into my head. What if Ahsoka was _stll _alive despite everything we have been through here... After all, _I _survived a lightsaber stab without anything more than a simple annoying tingle. So maybe she could have survived too.

I decided to go with the illogical... It seemed like the only forward action to do in such a mystical place. The only place forward is forward after all. _Never _back...

In accordance of this hypothesis, I put my arms around the body of Ahsoka and swam and swam and swam and swam _downwards_...

I kept swimming without looking back. Regardless of the physical logic. Regardless of knowing that every stroke I took, more and more pressure built up on my back. Regardless of grieving of how much despair I felt by going on this whole excursion with Ahsoka... I still felt redeemed... Even after all of this despair, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I felt more determined than ever to finish my two-front duty... Serve my people and serve Ahsoka... I promised to do both... And I planned on keeping my promises as they were a part of my life...

I continued to swim down to redemption... I continued to swim down into the nothingness... I continued to swim down to the guiding white light... I continued to swim out of the abyss of no return that was my guilt...

And eventually, I burst out of the water into the bright daylight, gasping and sputtering for breath, all the while keeping Ahsoka up out of the water... I gazed around and found myself looking upon a familiar sight...

I was in the middle of the Great Lake of Ondari in the Valley of Yore... The logic of how I got here - Well, does it matter?

* * *

**So the two have finally escaped the Wierd Happenings of the cave and returned to where they started... And I will tell you: What happened in this excursion will have a lasting effect on both of them... They both survived against all odds and comprehension from the unknown... knowing that they just had to keep on swimming, swimming, swimming, swimming, swimming, swimming! Don't believe me, ask Dory!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I'll love you back!**


	14. Idea of Revival

**Sorry for the long wait... I had school to worry about. But now I have a three day weekend to update. The ending of the Mystery chapters is over, but the better question is how does that affect our heroes.**

**AhsokaTano141516: Yeah, I like Dory. Just keep reading, just keep reading, just keep reading reading reading reading.**

**Court Mallet: Well, to answer my question of the lasting effect is, well just keep reading. I'll get there.**

**Dr. Anthro-Tano: Thanks for the fave, however... I'll track you and your sister down if you both keep threatening my tendency to update. **

**MasterAlariBonteri: Disturbing the last chapter was. It will be the most disturbing chapter in my whole story.**

**sniperdude351: Yeah, Lux's ability to hold his breath is due to witchcraft.**

**Just imagine the Valley of Yore to be an orange version of Glacier National Park... If you don't know what Glacier looks like, go online and see some pictures on it... Enjoy!**

* * *

Lux's POV

As I treaded in the deep water of the freezing lagoon, I looked about; gazing at the Eastern Highlands with its orange snow-topped mountains and hidden glaciers within its quarries. But what worried me the most was that it was broad daylight... I knew that Ahsoka and me must have missed the early schedule to secretly invade Iziz that was going to take place in this early morning... Adrenaline dumped into my veins... I knew everyone at camp was thinking about where me and Ahsoka could have ran off to... They were all worried sick of our absence... Oh, I knew Ahsoka's master would KILL me, knowing that his padawan was lost all because of me. Ahsoka has told me before that her master, General Skywalker, was WAY overly protective of her...

I had to get back to the Nest as soon as possible... But I had a problem... I couldn't swim anywhere because I was in the middle of this giant 'ocean'. It must have been 30 klicks in all directions to the nearest shore. It would take hours just to get on land; not to mention find my Ruping which was probably sitting down patiently in the mountains for Ahsoka and me to return.

And Ahsoka was unconscious... I had to lift her at the surface and make sure her face was above water so she didn't drown. I believed that whatever witchcraft I just escaped from was likely gone now... The darkest happenings of the galaxy fear the light of day. So all I _could _do was just tread where I was... If I tried to swim, I would just drown Ahsoka... But if I stay in my place, then I would drown myself... And I still couldn't speak for I felt none of my tongue on the floor of my mouth.

_Think, Lux, think! What can you do that can help you escape this dilemma._

Then an idea popped in my head... Steela taught me a simple whistle that can communicate with the wilderness, especially with the cunning Rupings... I puckered my lips and made musical notes. Although they were low-pitched, they nevertheless echoed into the mountains, and was repeated by the birds to follow the same tune throughout the wilderness of Onderon... The natural music in which I sung was a simple tune,

'Ba-Da-Ba-Dum-Bum' I heard a faint echo across the lake, and then like magic it echoed from the songbirds and mysterious creatures of the Highlands.

'Ba-Da-Ba-Dum-Bum, Ba-Da-Ba-Dum-Bum, Ba-Da-Ba-Dum-Bum.' as if it were a choir tuning for a concert... The noise continued...

'_Ba-Da-Ba-Dum-Bum_, **Ba-Da-Ba-Dum-Bum**, **_BA-DA-BA-DUM-BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM_' **It shrilled its last note...

And soon enough I heard a shriek behind me.

I jerked my head and there flew my same Ruping, dipping a wing into the water, and soon landed next to where I was paddling, floating on the water surface like a giant duck.

However I still had another problem... There was no way I could lift Ahsoka while she was unconscious on top of the saddle on the reptavian... There was no ladder to boost myself up... So, once again, I had to rely on nature to be a trusted companion. I informed my Ruping instructions on how to proceed on 'carrying' Ahsoka.

I used hand signals to communicate by pointing to Ahsoka, then pointing to the shore, then pointing myself, then pointing to the shore again.

The considerate creature_, no!,_ person did as I desperately showed and understood what it needed to do. It carefully flapped it's wings into the air, hovered above me, grasped Ahsoka from my arms into its claws gently, and flew out of sight...

I was left to just tread where I was, only thinking if Ahsoka would be alright... When the bird came back, it swooped around... Then another problem lit in my mind. Even if the Ruping were to float on the water I would not be able to climb on top. The saddle was much too high for me to do so...

Luckily for me (or unluckily), I didn't need to worry about that. My steed swooped around and held its talons out, preparing to snatch me from the water.

I wanted to say, 'NO NO NO, STOP!' But it didn't care of my adversion. It gripped me by the shoulders, making me precariously fly off high above the water which dripped a river down to its source, and I just floated uncomfortably into the air like I was tied to a bunch of balloons.

* * *

Eventually, I came to the bank where my Ruping laid Ahsoka as I instructed... I rushed to her side. I put an ear and pressed it on top her left breast, listening frightfully for a heartbeat... Any heartbeat... There was none, and I knew _exactly _what I needed to do.

As _crude_ as it may sound, I needed to loosen the tightness of her jumpsuit, especially her neck collar, to perform CPR on her to allow more free breathing inside her lungs. I unsheathed a knife out of my belt (Ahsoka's lightsaber would only burn her), and put it inside her chest hole of her apparel, while starting to cut to her collar. All at the same time, I was careful that I did not accidentally cut any of her skin and loosened out the top part of her clothing. But I knew that wouldn't be enough for her lung capacity to guarantee any likelihood of recovery.

I worked again on the bottom part of her chest opening, cutting it _down _this time, past her stomach, but I stopped going any _lower from _that. I took the two sides of the cutting bisection I made on her jumpsuit, and pulled them aside so she could be able to breathe freely. (All the while, trying my best to ignore the two _perks_ of her chest.) I pulled her neck back to open the windpipe of her throat, put my lips on her's, and gave two enormous breaths into her lungs...

Then I moved my hands to her stomach, and pounded up and down, up and down to stimulate her nervous system online. After 30 pushes, I put my lips again and gave two breaths... As inappropriate as it was at that time, I couldn't help in those 'kisses' imaginine as if me and my 'Soka were somewhere alone. Perhaps on a beach, laying in the sand, kissing like a pair of common lovers off into the early sunrise that I_ so_ dreamed for. But that idea had to get out of my head. Ahsoka needed me to revive her. And performing what she probably would rather not have me do was still a necessity I was willing to cast.

I continued and continued over and over to kiss then push then kiss then push, but nothing happened to help her get any better.

Panic swept into me... OH NO! What if she _really_ died!

_Nonsense! You defied death on two occassions. The same should happen to Ahsoka if that magic were to exist_.

But then another horrid idea rolled on tape... I thought about the message on the cave wall. 'Only the chosen will be given redemption. All others shall fall.' Well, as it so turned out, the message was literal. I _did fall_ in the outer-dimensional cave.

However, what if Ahsoka wasn't the 'chosen' the message was talking of. What if it was _me_, who denied death when it should have occurred.

_NO! Ahsoka is a Jedi! And being a Jedi, she should survive any ordeal while I should perish. It should always, no matter what, be that way! No! The healing waters should have brought her some redemption like the lake in the cave did for me._

And for the third time, an idea of revival came into my tortured mind... _'Redeeming Waters'_ ... Steela says she washed inside the redeeming waters as a 5-year-old when she shot the Fambaa in the River of Yon.

**_RIVER OF YON!_**

The answer quickly popped into my head. I must dip Ahsoka in the healing waters that flow into the Great Lake of Ondari at the River of Yon!

I rolled Ahsoka (Still half-naked, with the flaps of the jumpsuit that I recently cut were dangling on the sides) into my arms, picked her up into a carry (bridal style) and ran as fast as my aching feet could carry me to the healing waters of Nature.

* * *

**Sorry if some of the descriptions were too crude during the CPR, but I still plan on keeping this story rated Teen. I know it's a little obscene, but I tried my best not to describe any of the 'crude' implements that I put in this chapter.**

**I actually, being a Boy Scout, learned how to use CPR (not recently). But I heard (and your going to laugh at me when I say this) that to give a woman CPR, to ensure they have the best breathing, they're clothing must be loose. Meaning that the top garment must be 'unclipped' before starting. I know it sounds lascivious and unrefined, but it is, as strange as it may seem, true.**

**Now don't get any funny ideas, Fanboys! Only a certified person can legally give CPR in America. OK?**

**Also, I got the whistle idea that echoed with the birds from the Hunger Games. Like the series, I enjoy putting in homages such as these from past movies and books.**

**Oh, and I know ducks don't exist in the Star Wars universe, but I needed to use a smilie that the reader can relate to.**

**But enough about ducks! Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, criticize, or thank. AND I'LL, like always, LOVE YOU BACK!**


	15. Redeeming Waters of Nature

**Here's next chapter. Got nothing to say other than 'Boy was ****The Jedi Who Knew Too Much**** such a shocker.' Can't wait for next week.**

**sniperdude351: Glad you feel that my story is getting better and better.**

**superfan44: 'Will Ahsoka come out of her coma?' Read and find out.**

**AhsokaTano141516: Yeah, I guess no one would have wanted to be in Ahsoka's place... maybe.**

**Bookreaderninja: Well, that was my CPR lesson. Here's your imaginary certified CPR card.**

**Court Mallet: lol, Thanks for saying I handled the last chapter maturely.**

* * *

Lux's POV

I ran into the trees, quickly whistling to my Ruping to follow. Well, whistling was the only thing I could do anymore since I practically didn't have a voice.

When I reached the redeeming River of Yon by a waterfall where it was dammed into a tiny pool, while the rest of the water was then carried to the lake. I was a little unsure what I should do with the woman who was craddled, dead in my arms... Dead because I killed her... But I needed her to come back to life. I needed her become who she was again... And I would accept any form of my love to do so.

I looked at her face with her eyes rolled up in their sockets and lifeless. I pressed my lips on her forhead, between the two triangular markings hoping that there would be some light..., any light. I needed her.

But I had to trust in nature, trust in the Force that is guiding Ahsoka and therefore guiding me. I took the lightsaber from her belt (I had her smaller one stored on my own belt) and lifted her into the water where she surprisingly floated without sinking as if she was filled with helium. Then, by magic not witchcraft, she enchantedly moved to the center of the lagoon even though there was no current that could guide her. She went off away from my control, ominously drifted in the breeze. I took out Ahsoka's lightsaber and thought in my head through Onderonian, with hope that it will help me turn on the light of Ahsoka.

'Maisha kwa afya zaidi ni alishinda kwa msamaha. Maisha kwa afya zaidi ni alishinda kwa msamaha. Maisha kwa afya zaidi ni alishinda kwa msamaha.'

Then in the middle of the pool where Ahsoka laid half-bare, the water began to gurgle and spew and hiss and implode. The sound grew louder and louder and louder until it all stopped... and Ahsoka was sucked under the water as quick as flash... But I didn't worry about it nor stop my thoughts milling inside my head as the lightsaber continued to stay off.

'Nature can give such a reward... the reward people don't see anymore.' My mind was tormented... I thought of my parents and if I could ever live up to their legacy. I thought of my ignorant ways and foolhardy forebodings on Carlac in the bitter taste for revenge. I thought about my people, all my friends, everything I ever cared about that could be lost if I were to lose this civil war. But most of all, most importantly of all, I thought of Ahsoka.

'You need to face your own guilt before you can win the hearts of others.' I blamed myself for everything I have caused on myself, all the pain I had to force Ahsoka through, and it was all my fault. But instead of a larger weight being placed on my shoulders, the weight ceased to exist. It did not matter. It never mattered. All that matters is what I choose to do now...

'I know you have a purpose, however it is your burden to choose what it is.' I desired to be with Ahsoka **_and_** serve my people... but my 'Soka was to come first in my own perfect world... I cast my vow already while in the cave. My life is and shall forever be her's. There could be no changing that no matter what happens.

'You can accomplish anything, any dream as long as your mind is bent on it.' My dream drifted more to my beloved one than my people. I _had_ to serve them both to the best of my abilities, but my true heart was centered on Ahsoka... She brought me peace...

And then as I expected, there was a white light that glowed from the bottom of the pool where Ahsoka was lost to. It glowed brighter and brighter, no longer spooky as it was in the Great Lake, but it was instead heart-warming to gaze at what Nature can unexpectedly give.

Soon, Ahsoka's body rose from the pool of water now fully clothed in her Jedi clothing which was completely fixed, as it glowed white with light that blinded everything that my eyes could look at. Even my fellow Ruping squawked with terror at the unusual happenings going on. But it wasn't unusual anymore. Ahsoka always had a bright glow with her. She always did...

A green mist came from where heart was. It slowly traveled straight to the outstretched lightsaber and went from vapor into a lightbeam as it hummed back on top of the hilt. Her weapon was absolutely repaired in all its shining glory.

Ahsoka's body came to where I was silently standing; it's white glowing light that illuminated her sunk back inside her skin as she came closer to me. All the while, she was levitated in the air.

I turned off Ahsoka's lightsaber, put it on my belt with her smaller one, and outstretched my arms as Ahsoka came closer its dying wait. Eventually, she softly landed there as I suddenly felt her weight come back..., but was still motionless. At least her eyes were closed instead of crossed.

I bent and sat on the ground, waiting for Ahsoka to wake... I put an ear on top of her left breast, listening patiently for a heartbeat... any heartbeat... There was none.

But I wasn't immediately panic-strickened as I was earlier...

I placed a hand to hover over her heart, and thought to myself. I tried to speak it out, but no words came. I couldn't speak... Ahsoka caused me to become a Mute. But if it meant bringing Ahsoka back to her senses, then it was all worth it. I hummed inside,

'Maisha kwa afya zaidi ni alishinda kwa msamaha. Maisha kwa afya zaidi ni alishinda kwa msamaha. Maisha kwa afya zaidi ni alishinda kwa msamaha.'

Nothing happened...

I then was forced to do what I had to do... I slowly bent down, lift Ahsoka's legs, and gave her one controlled and gentle _kiss_...

When I slowly raised my head back to see if that caused any change..., I_ still_ saw that nothing happened.

But even then, I still did not lose any hope. 'Onderon keeps giving but never takes.' It always will... It always will...

I went down and kissed her wet lips again, the redeeming waters of nature... Except, this time, I had my eyes closed without any gurantee that I may ever be rewarded again...

And to my great surprise, I was _kissed_ back in_ return_.

* * *

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I know, I know.**

**It's Sleeping Beauty all over again. And I think I summed up the mystery part of this story pretty well, if I do say so myself. (again)**

**But Hakuna Matata! This story is far from finished...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And I'll love you all back!**


	16. Understanding with Misunderstanding

**Here's Chapter 16! I heard there is disappointment with the fact that Lux cannot speak. Most of you want his voice to come back. Well, I'll think of what I can do to give him the ability to speak again.**

**Superfan44: Thank you for reviewing! Love it!**

**AhsokaTano141516: Thank you so much for your considerate and caring support!**

**Court Mallet: Lux cannot speak anymore... Just pointing that out.**

**sniperdude351: I'm afraid he can't even if he tried.**

**Elsa-Ranger: Lux is a mute... sorry, but he is.**

**Dr. Anthro-Tano: Here's the next chapter just as you demanded, your highness. (sarcastically bows)**

* * *

Lux's POV

I felt Ahsoka's lips press against mine... I kissed as gentle as I could, just relieved that she was actually alive and well... Everything shall turn out all fine now, right?

But no... Ahsoka was _not_ brought out of her possessed form yet. White light came out of her mouth and flew up suddenly in my own... I coughed and sputtered and sudden dizziness came in my head, but mostly the light stayed within my gut or heart... as if it were to remind me of this horrific and confusing night forever more.

I leaned away from my 'Soka and just shook my head, hoping to disperse the throbbing headache that was scorching my head from the Force magic...

And Ahsoka started to cough as well now that her own mind has finally gained awakening with her body. Her eyes fluttered open, squinting at first by having them adjust to the bright light because it was no longer nighttime. And when she saw me, she gave an awkward smile.

She scoffed, "I know that face..." I smiled back. I wanted to kiss her again now that she was surely awake, but I felt that would be unfitting to the current state that we both were in... So I decided to speak with her. I moved my mouth, but... only gutteral sounds came out. I was cruelly reminded that I shall never be able to speak again for I didn't have a tongue to speak with.

But Ahsoka tilted her head to the side, confused at why I was not speaking back to her. She was practically oblivious to my disability and thought I was teasing her. "What's wrong? Did the Nexus got your tongue?" Well..., n_o. You did._

I shook my head.

"Well, can't you speak?"

I shook my head even harder that time.

Ahsoka was completely confused now. "Pff, why not?! Quit joking around, Lux! This isn't funny!" she yelled at me.

Well, I couldn't talk back against that. I could no longer debate anything anymore. I knew I could no longer join politics if I didn't have a voice to speak my perspective. I could be a soldier and only a soldier now. That's all I could ever be.

So I did the only thing I could do. I opened my mouth wide to show that I didn't have a tongue whatsoever, and show that I was nothing more than a mute. But Ahsoka's mind was now in chaos.

She jerked her head away in disgust from my drooling mouth. "Lux, quit trying to act funny. It's not. Just... just..." Then when she took a close look, she found out that all there was in my mouth was a grotesque cut-out, but surprisingly no blood.

"Oh..." Ahsoka grasped the concept... "So you can't speak at all?"

I shook my head again.

"All righ'... I'll only say yes-and-no questions. That way we can have _some_ form of communication.

I smiled and nodded.

Ahsoka looked down and below her arm. When she understood where she was, she spoke again, "Umm, Lux..., can you, like, put me down, please."

I stood up, slacked my right arm so her feet met the ground, and did as she commanded.

"OK," she was placed back in her comfort zone as leader, "We need to get back to base as soon as possible."

I wanted to ask how much she could remember of last night. Like if she could recall the magic of the lake, the chaos in the caves, or even now when she 'woke' up. Did she remember the kiss she gave me as I gave her? Or was she not fully conscious then too. _Force_, I so wish she could at least remember the recent kiss.

"Lux, check your comlink... Mine is, uh, left back at my tent. We need to see if someone tried to contact us... You have your comlink, right?"

I nodded and took it out. Unsurprisingly, there was a message stored in it. So I pressed the button and replayed what it said.

* * *

Steela's POV (At sunrise that morning)

I was still sleeping sound in my bed. Dreaming, or dreading, the upcoming infiltration plan ahead. I wanted to be the leader. Well, I wanted to be a legitimate leader. I simply wanted some control over my 'family' of brothers in arms. I told Dono about that. But I also wanted Saw to remain as leader if he really wanted to. Despite being my older brother, I knew he was jealous of how much limelight I took away from him as a child. He was always more of soldier type. I was too. But, he never was able to successfully express himself without offending or hurting someone... Not that I was blaming my brother for anything, but he never took any consideration of a battle plan in the end. He would rather do his own thing than work as a team with others. However, he always wanted some mileage and appreciation for what he does. I guess that's why he wanted to start up the Rebel Alliance with his battle-hardened friends in the first place. Just so he could get some attention he so desperately deserves.

Well, let's merely say he's a complicated one. He has ten times more depth than one would originally assume. He always said he hated people who tried to predict his resolve or wisdom... It made him feel even more degraded than he needed to be. I pitied him...

But my wierd dreams went for a complete obstruction when I suddenly felt my body shake and was awakened from my slumber.

"Hey, sis, um," I heard Saw whisper. I groaned at being so rudely roused. Well, perhaps it was time for our early start.

"Hey, Saw." I yawned. But my brother stayed solemn.

He then went right to his point. "Where's Bonteri?"

"Oh, he's probably out to stretch his legs or is taking a-"

"No he's not. He is no where in the camp nor anywhere close by..." Saw countably interrupted.

That's when I sat up on my cot and faced him. "How would you know?" I raised an eyebrow.

Saw gave a knowing smirk. "Oh, nothing really, except, how to put this, there is a Ruping of ours that is missing. Your Ruping." He casually answered. I took a double take.

"Wai', what?!" Did I hear him properly?

"Oh," he remarked sarcastically, "should I say that slower. One of our Rupings is mysteriously missing and we know the Separatist didn't take it. Otherwise they would launch an attack here. And should I point out, General Kenobi is worried sick where their beloved Commander has gone off too."

_Oh no, Lux! WHAT DID YOU DO? I know you love her, but I didn't expect you to pull a move like that! Aw, this was all Saw's fault. He's giving him a bad example. _

I knew exactly why they are gone. Not where, but why. Lux must have took my words more to heart than I would have assumed. And now he stole my animal friend too.

Grrr, they should have been back by now with whatever he planned with the Commander. But I still wish to back Lux up... As a friend...

So I thought up a lie and thought it up quickly, "Oh, I, uh... Sorry for not telling you beforehand, but I assigned Lux to be a reconnaissance scout for the path ahead that takes us to Iziz. I wanted to be prepared.

"Oh-la-la, is that so." Saw continued his sarcasm, "And _why_ exactly would he take Commander Tano _without _telling her Jedi instructors beforehand?"

"Well," I was stumped, "he insisted to take Tano... as a bodyguard." I hopw he buys it.

"Alright that explains the first part. But why would he **_not_** explain to our fellow teachers of the reason in _borrowing_ her."

"It... it _was_ a bit reckless... He, uh, was unsure if the two Jedi would accept his need for a protector. So," I shrugged, "he pulled a Saw." I ended with a dry joke.

"Hey," my brother got easily offended (again), "Don't bring me into this."

"Well, you are our _supposed_ leader..." Saw knew he was getting nowhere with me. But he still seemed to see right through me.

"Fine." he moved to pass through the tent flap, "But when he's done using your little 'hot-rod', tell him that he should be more concerned about planning than dating."

"Like_ you _always are." I threw in with my smart-mouth.

Saw chuckled. "You and Bonteri are learning from me... I'm starting to actually feel a little flattered."

And without another word, he walked off.

I got up, put on my boots, grabbed my sniper (That weapon has become my life so I could never in any regard to abandon it), and went outside.

I needed to hack into Cello's comlink and call Lux about my 'explanation' of why he is absent.

Oh right, I should tell you about Cello. Cello B. is Hutch Donterra's betrothed. Well, technically they are not. Her father won't allow it. But she wants to be and, sadly, she is a little on and off with her father. Her father is a leading member of the Onderon Guard and the Guard is, regrettably, a part of the Separatists that control Iziz.

Since her father is a part of a wealthy class, Cello is not exactly a soldier. She doesn't want to be, but she is definitely a part of the Rebel Allinace and her best friend Dono Capurnalia persuaded her to be on our side.

Cello will be our spy once we sneak into Iziz. She will spy on her father and the rest of the Separatist persecutors in the capital, especially in Malgan Market region of the city.

I needed to see her because she had a hologram comlink, and I didn't. The Jedi have one as well, but I didn't want to bring the Ahsoka-being-missing matter with them.

When I finally found her inside the cave hideout, I asked, "Hi, Cell." I called by my nickname of her. Cello had a dark skin color, wore a yellow shirt, shirt, headband, and cuffs and had long wolly black hair.

"Hi, Stee. What do you need?"

"I need to borrow your comlink. Let's just say one of our own has gone a little _too_ far with their love life." Cello gave a confused look but then gave it without too much of a fluster.

"You said ol' Lux has his hots set on the Jedi Commander, right?"

I nodded my head, defeated..._ Oh, well it doesn't matter if she loves Commander Tano. You just want to keep him out of trouble._

So, once Cello gave me the wrist comlink, I sent a message via hologram. "Hello, Lux Bonteri. This is Steela. I need to talk to you. I know Commander Tano is with you. Please contact."

I heard only static... His comlink wasn't on...

I gave an annoyed scowl. Well, I think I should just send a one-sided message. I only hope he picks it up before he returns.

"Lux Bonteri. This is Steela. I got wind of your little vigilante excursion. Don't come back the way you came from. Come back from the direction Iziz is in. I told Saw to tell the others that you were on a recon scouting with the Commander as your bodyguard. Please, go with this when you return. Your already late. In fact, we are about to set up our briefing in just a couple of minutes and it is only sunrise. We will watch for your return and your 'report'. Steela out."

I gave the comlink back to Cello, acting obviously depraved. Cello saw my distress.

"Don't worry. My father has told me a lot about the Bonteri's. They will always endure."

I simply shook my head in response. I couldn't blame Lux for feeling that he should make some sort of move to be with the one he loved, but I wish he was wasn't so brash with it.

"I still blame Saw for all of this. For teaching him what I didn't want him to follow with." I gave a discomfiting sigh. "If Lux doesn't come back soon, I'm going to impale him and then feed him to Rash's Massiffs." Cello knew I was joking, but she still was a little put under silence at my unexpecting strictness.

* * *

Lux's POV (Back to the present)

I saw from the comlink a holo-message of Steela.

"Lux Bonteri. This is Steela. I got wind of your little vigilante excursion. Don't come back the way you came from. Come back from the direction Iziz is in. I told Saw to tell the others that you were on a recon scouting with the Commander as your bodyguard. Please, go with this when you return. Your already late. In fact, we are about to set up our briefing in just a couple of minutes and it is only sunrise. We will watch for your return and your 'report'. Steela out."

I was a little bewildered that Steela was willing enough to make up an excuse for my absence. Usually she was always by-the-rules while Saw was quite the opposite. I wonder, does she have some romantic feelings for him. I mean, they do seem pretty well connected and playful with each other.

But that thought had to wait. Ahsoka and me needed to go around the walled city of Iziz and come back to the Nest immediately and as soon as possible. I motioned Ahsoka to follow. She nodded in understanding and we both ran to my Ruping. This time, instead of precariously climbing to the top and helping Ahsoka up after that, Ahsoka lifted me up with the Force and placed me on the saddle. She then gave a light jump and landed on her feet behind me. She saddled around and put my arms around my chest (causing my heart to ever too much flutter at her gentle touch) as I took off into rushing haste to follow through with Steela instructions.

These misleading messages and occurences seemed as nothing more than an understanding with misunderstanding.

* * *

**Well, it's going to be awkward when Lux and Ahsoka have their little parade with a questioning number of people. Even with a backed up story, how will they talk their way out of this. You will see.**

***Cello B. is not an OC of mine. She actually makes a brief cameo in the show. She's the yellow-dressed rebel in the background who say's to the droids in War on Two Fronts, "Come on! Our merchants are waiting inside! Will you hurry it up!" So I gave that one rebel a name and she will have a lasting effect later on in my fanfiction.**

***I also gave last names to Hutch and Dono. They are Hutch Donterra and Dono Calpurnalia.**

**Hope you like this so far, because I got a whole plan thought out for the rest of this AU. So I hope you grateful fans won't be disappointed.**

**Oh, and I hope I got Saw's and Steela's character perfectly.**

**Like always, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I'll love you back.**


	17. Preparation for Infiltration

**Lux and Ahsoka are going to have an awkward time explaining their situation... At least Steela is going to guard their backs. And Lux can't speak his way out of any of this.**

**AhsokaTano141516: Thank you for the love. (glowing smile)**

**Court Mallet: Yeah, Lux is at a disadvantage without his voice. Not only can't he communicate but he can't express his feelings to Ahsoka. / However, the battle isn't going to immediately happen. First they want to get Dendup out of Separatist control and gain more followers. / I might continue my Gregor story next week, but more people are interested in this one for now. So I'm going to focus on this one a lot more.**

**Elsa-Ranger: Thank you for telling me that Saw's and Steela's personalities in this fic are believable. It really means a lot to me just to hear that. And you'll be surprised how Anakin behaves with Ahsoka.**

**Dr. Anthro-Tano: I just wanted to add the tongue bit. It was a hilarious idea in my mind and I think the awkwardness it brought was even more funny. / I know this Luxsoka is a little rough around the edges, but it realistically takes a lot of work for someone to woe their loved one. It is not an immediate thing that happens. **

**Superfan44: Don't worry. I think I came up with an idea to give Lux his voice back, but it won't be explained until the next later chapters.**

**MasterAlariBonteri: Lux can't talk... for now.**

* * *

Steela's POV (A Little Past Sunrise)

We all gathered in front of the main holoprojector (and boy did it take a long time to move that piece of technology from our previous base to the Nest's catwalks on top of this rock quarry). Included in our unorthodox briefing conference was me, my brother Saw Gerrera, Hutch Donterra, Dono Calpurnalia, Cello B. 'Donterra', Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, Clone Captain Rex, and bunch of other friends of me and my brother who agrees with our political outlook to take action to free Onderon. We were about to plan out our preparation for infiltration.

Our 'leader' Saw spoke up, "All righ' everyone. Now that _most_ of us is here we need to review our infiltration strategy and jobs for getting into Iziz and finding some form of refuge once were inside the city walls." He turned to face Kenobi and Skywalker. "Jedi, do you have any thoughts before we begin?"

General Kenobi spoke up while Anakin unexpectedly remained silent. That made me a little curious of this leader for the Grand Army of the Republic. I thought he was supposed to be the main ambassador for the Jedi Order in our homeward bound plight for freedom. But he just looked to the ground, deep in thought, even smiling on occasions every few minutes. But he nevertheless, allowed Kenobi to do all the talking.

"Yes, we," he motioned his hand to Skywalker and Rex when he said 'we', "are_ still _curious where our padawan has gone."

I spoke up before my brother had the chance, "Saw, I thought you were supposed to explain to them about our 'scouting' mission."

He gave a smirk at our hypothetical reason for her absence and I decided to answer for him, thinking that he would just screw things up. "Well, what Saw _should_ have said was that she was acting as a bodyguard for Lux Bonteri on his reconnaissance mission to see if the road to Iziz was clear of any dangers... Sorry, Master Jedi, for not notifying you in advance, but Lux is becoming more of the reckless type," I threw a quick look at my brother, "so she agreed to be his temporary bodyguard for their nighttime recon. I gave a quick call to them just a moment ago. They say everything is clear so far and they should be returning soon to tell their report. Is that all right with you, Masters?"

"Absolutely," Obi-Wan piped in, "Ahsoka is learning from Anakin after all," he gave a Skywalker a teasing look, "so this sort of thing is nothing out of the ordinary."

"Good, well let's start our briefing and get prepared regardless of them not being here... Saw?" I motioned my brother to start telling the group about Lux's plan to sneak into Iziz and where to go once inside."

"OK..." He turned on the holoprojector to show a rough aerial map of the land between Iziz and the Eastern Highlands. "Bonteri's idea is that we should play a role as merchants selling, uh..., whatever. We'll take our Tee-Muss's and Dalgo's along the Eastern Road here."

He traced his finger from the pinnacle rocky area down a nature road that lead to the Eastern Entrance of Iziz.

"Rash knows that we use Rupings as transportation, so taking those is out of the question. Me, Steela, Cello, Bonteri, and you guys," He pointed to Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Rex, "shall be on top of the knapsacks of the carriages. We will be the merchants... However, I am aware that too much people could attract too much unwanted attention. So Dono, Hutch, and their friends will hide **_under_ **the blinds, along with our weaponry and supplies, where we will pretend is where we are storing our food to sell on the Market. Once inside, I will find a safehouse to be our base of operations..." He was thoughtful for a moment. He then talked to me. "Sis, is there any places you know that is reliable?"

I thought for a couple minutes. The only place I could think of was my uncle's, Tecora B. Gerrera, apartment in the downtown region, somewhere near Malgan Market. My uncle Tecora B., as one can say, rose on my father's coat-tails when him and I joined in politics. (Well, mostly my father.) Dad was willing to share some of his gracious salary on the Advisor's Council with his brother, who was then able to make a living in being an apartment owner. I was sure Saw would be able to convince him to let us borrow his full apartment as a safehouse, at least until we are finished with our duty for the Rebellion. Once Onderon is free and Ramsis Dendup is put on the throne again, we will be able to pay him back for our troubles. It was a good idea, but if it didn't work then we would have no other place to hide. And I don't know how he will be able to kick-out all of the current residents so far. But it was the best option.

"Tecora B. Gerrera... He owns the apartment complex, remember?"

"Good, we'll find the apartment. I'm sure uncle will be willing enough to help us... He does owe you, you know. Is that correct, Stee?"

"Yes." I spoke up and motioned for him to continue before we get off topic.

"Once we settle in and get comfortable, then our real work begins. We'll have to convince some of the public to join our group and build an army. I think the only way to do so is by helping them against the droids when they need it. They'll be more than willing to help us if we give them help back."

"You forget, Saw, that most of our people are against us and believe by heart that we are the enemy. King Rash has already made us out as destructive terrorists to everyone in Onderon. They won't listen to us if we try and speak out, but if we show our strength in arms, then they will believe in our abilities." Dono smiled at my reasoning.

My brother recognized that I was taking his leading role, so he countered my reason. "That is if the road is clear... Bonteri and Commander Tano will give a report if that is so... If everything truly is fine, and I believe it will be, then we shall go through with my plan." I wanted to point out that this was Lux's idea, not his; but I let it slide. "However we will need some of us to stay behind to monitor and guard our base. Any volunteers?"

No one raised their hand at all. Everyone wanted to be a part of the fight in the city. And as I predicted, Saw got frustrated from this. "Oh, come on people. We need to make sure there is not an attack when the main group is gone. Can there be at least half a dozen people, friends, willing to serve guard duty. Anyone?" No one spoke up. "Anybody at all... Seriously, I don't want to pick and choose."

"SAW!" I interrupted. Really, if he keeps acting like this jerk then we won't have _**anyone**_ backing us up once we're in Iziz. And besides, he's not _even_ our elected leader. I already brought up that fact many times with him, but he would keep tossing it aside as if it didn't matter.

Eventually, we had six Rebels who were willing to stay behind to guard the Nest.

"OK. Now that we have set up our plans, let's get prepared. Lock the Tee-Muss and the Dalgos to the carriages. Let's get a move on."

Everyone dispersed except me, Saw and the three 'teachers' from the Republic. "General Kenobi: You'll ride our Falumpaset, all right?"

"Whatever you say, Saw. Just remember that until you do elect a leader, Anakin here is in charge." Kenobi patted Skywalker's shoulder in encouragment.

**- (A Few Hours Past of Preparations and Repairs; Near Noon) -**

I saw my brother walk up to me. "All righ', everything is set and everyone is in their ready positions... " He scowled, "Bonteri really needs to learn how to keep an eye on his watch or comlink... Where could those two be, anyways. It's not like Bonteri to be _this_ late..." He smirked and shook is head in controlled exasperation, "He must be really enjoying his free-time a little _too _much if he's in no such hurry."

That's when I let out a laugh, "He _better_ be enjoying himself. Wherever he is, he must be having quite the enjoyment at this time... I can only imagine what might be going on just right now." I scoffed. "Some guys just have all the luck... Hmpf! He better have a good excuse for his delay..."

Little did I know that Lux Bonteri at the moment was having the most grueling mishappenings and he won't be able to describe about it.

* * *

**Oh, Steela. If only you knew the real truth. LOL**

**Well, this chapter had no romance nor conflict. It is merely my set-up for what will happen later and explanation of the questions during the Arc that the show did not fully answer.**

***Tecora B. Gerrera is an OC of mine. He will have quite an interesting part in this story.**

** I hope you did enjoy this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I'll love you back!**


	18. Carelessness to Comprehend

**Well, after the tedious briefing it's time to bring and Lux and Ahsoka back. And Lux is going to be a little naïve with his thoughts here... But he always was an unsure type... And I don't blame him considering how much he has lost and how much he is afraid to lose. And this chapter will be both serious and cheesy... SO I Hope you enjoy it both ways.**

**Bookreaderninja: Thanks for reviewing and telling me that my stories are the best... Makes me so inspired.**

**AhsokaTano141516: I have an idea to give Lux his voice back... I'll wait until next chapter for you to figure it out, however.**

**Count Mallet: Yeah, putting in two event sequences wouldn't be climatic enough for the last chapter. And here, Ahsoka will have to talk for Lux about why he can't speak.**

**Superfan44: Thanks for reviewing. I have a full plan in mind to give Lux his voice back. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Elsa-Ranger: Thank you so MUCH! Makes me feel so proud of myself.**

**MasterAlariBonteri: Hopefully, you gotten over your flu by now. If not, then I hope this update makes you feel better.**

**Mystery99: I promise you that this one will be the awkward chapter.**

* * *

Lux's POV

A long silence blown by as I washed into the wind. I barely focused on the soon task at hand even if I should have... I kept thinking about Ahsoka.

Wondering and dreading if we can ever be together, not just as deeply acquainted friends, but as a couple... I know that, without her, there is nobody left for me. I lost my father, my mother, my pride, my innocence, and my reliability... And if I fail my duty, then I will lose my faith from others, my home, and my legacy being the last of the Bonteri's. I could fail my family line and I _surely_ couldn't let that happen... And all I will have left is Ahsoka to stable my back and guarantee a future.

I was reminded of the inconvenient fact that I would fail either way. There can only be one without the other... If I were to succeed with the liberation of my planet and be exalted as a hero, then I would still lose my love. I would be placed a burden on my shoulders and forced to reverently represent my people in political matters, whether that would be joining the Republic or be on the Advisor's Council... But I would still be separated from her because of what I am expected to do...

But if I were to betray my reason of living that has already been decided for me and be with the one I love, then I would be hated for mutiny. I would _have_ all the happiness I would require for a lifetime by being with Ahsoka, but I still would not _give_ happiness to the people who rely on me... Who could be inspired by me...

However, I do love Ahsoka and only Ahsoka... If I would choose her, then I would restart my family... There could be peace like there was when I was a child... The feeling of a disillusioned youth could return; something I so desperately want back... The thought of Ahsoka is the thought of having the freedom to never fight again. Never have to run away in cowardice.

I so wanted to prove my worth to her... I'd give anything just to show that I loved her... Anything... The truth is that I have _no_ family left.

Still, my thoughts stayed as they were before... I will fight for my people of Onderon and become a Republic Senator when I succeeded... If I am a part of the Republic, then I will be able to see Ahsoka a lot more often... After this civil war, I will tell her how much I loved her. After this civil war, I will ask her to marry me and maybe (not immediately) start of family. I will continue my parent's legacy _through_ her...

That way, I will be serving all of my duties. I will serve my people, my parents, my home, myself, and my beloved. There may be _two_ dreams instead of just one that i can succeed in...

If all these reflecting fates were to mix and mingle as equals, then I will prove who I am... Who I wish to be... But as I always will, I will always be this lovestruck schoolboy.

"Lux," Ahsoka whispered into my ear that made me float over the saddle like it did last night, "do you think I should call base to let them know that we are coming? That way we can communicate with our excuse for being missing..." Oh, 'Soka. I'm _already_ missing by being **SO** in love with you.

I nodded.

"OK... Where is your comlink?"

With one hand on the reins, I pointed in my storage holder on my belt. My 'Soka got the message and opened the compartment I was referring to.

"Wait a second, what are you doing with my lightsabers?!"

I wanted to exclaim that I used it to help you be brought back to life, but I could not talk...

"Oh, right you can't explain... _Lucky_ for you..." She sighed, "Well, I guess it doesn't matter _that _much..." I felt her hand rummage into the bin, grabbed both her lightsabers with one hand while using the other one to continue wrapping around my chest, just below my two outstretched arms that were holding on to the reins. (I wasn't using the reins to steer the creature like a beast of burden. Rupings don't need that cruel use of guidance by their masters. I already told it that we are to circle around Iziz and go back to the Nest. Rather it was there for me to hold on. And considering the fact that I was 10,000 feet into the air, I was_ definitely_ holding on for dear life.)

She plucked her two lightsabers on her own belt and grabbed my comlink. She pressed the button to connect with the Nest's main holoprojector.

"Hello. This is Commander Ahsoka Tano to Ruping's Nest. **Password: **'Appreciate the foundries on which you are born in _before_ you appreciate yourself.' Is anyone there?" After a quick second or two, I saw Steela appear in a hologram.

"Commander? By my Pikobi's, I'm glad to find out that you are all right... Don't worry, I got the secure channel of the Nest connected to this individual holographic comlink. Our conversation here is private... Lux is with you, right?" Steela said.

"Yes... Lux is with me and we both are on our way to base... In fact I can see Iziz coming up on the horizon." I saw it too. The giant fortified city came ever closer into view. "Will, there be any change in plans, Steela?" She was thoughtful. Then a light bulb turned on.

"Actually, yes... _DON'T_ immediately come back to our base once you circled the city... Go _south_ for a hundred klicks and when the city is out of sight,_ then_ come back... That way, even if you are spotted and followed in the general direction, they will go the wrong way. You understand?"

"Loud and clear. Lux?" I nodded in confirmation to Ahsoka and spoke to my Ruping on _new_ instructions.

"Alrigh', now that matter is out of the way, can I speak to Lux?" My attention instantly went to what Steela had to say... But as I predicted, Ahsoka was hesitant since I_ couldn't_ speak.

"Uhhhhhh...," my 'Soka threw in nonchalantly, "Let's just say, Lux is in no position to speak _at all_." Steela gave a look that seemed as if she was offended of her hairstyle.

"He **_can't_**... or he **_won't_**?" Steela raised an eyebrow, obviously showing the sign that she was receiving the cold shoulder... And I couldn't explain to Ahsoka how I lost my ability to speak since she couldn't _remember_ hardly anything of the night before... Even if I could tell her, she wouldn't believe me... I knew I couldn't heal it the waters of Yon because: _One_, I could only expect Nature to forgive **one** of my guilt and that was for killing Ahsoka... The water can never magically help me for any other occasions whatsoever because I could only use that deep magic once. And _two_, while Ahsoka's clothes were able to fix themselves because they were still _intact_, my tongue will be forever _lost_ in the never-ending pool of the Great Lake.

"He **_can't_**." Ahsoka spoke with adamancy... It made her seem even more alluring to how much spunk she possessed.

"And_ why,_ may I ask, can't he talk to me?" Steela countered. She thought we were playing a prank on her just as Ahsoka felt when she woke up from her spiritual possession.

"I don't know how to explain this with credibility, and I don't know how 'cause I didn't witness it, but..." Ahsoka took a deep breath as a teenager would when asking their parents to have a date with someone; in a way saying_ 'Here goes nothing'_, "our _playboy_ here has... lost his own tongue." Ahsoka spat out the rest hurriedly.

"Meaning?" Steela raised her eyebrow even further.

"Our pal, _Luxie_, here," she mocked which caused my cheeks to explode with a burn a more vibrant red than any flower, "has... his tongue missing. He literally _cannot_ speak at all..." And to cap off the incredulous remark she gave a 'So _there!'_ nod.

Steela gave a clueless smile but then shook her head in bewilderment, "You're... not... joking, are you?" Steela slowly said..., frankly...

"I'm afraid not."

Steela gave a sigh... "Oh well, we'll settle in with that... Should I explain to the others about his speaking failure... And I _dare_ _not_ ask what you two have done this leisurely when it was night. Especially if something as unfortunate in such a little amount of time could have happened... Like losing your voice."

Ahsoka turned to whisper into my ear, causing my breathing to hitch. "Should we let Stee tell the others?"

It was my turn to be thoughtful... I didn't want to be pressured in explaining when I couldn't and I didn't want to confuse anyone with the wrong perception if I could not talk. So I nodded my head.

"Yes, Steela. Tell the others what has happened."

"OK. I'll keep up with your side of the bargain if you keep up with mine. Take the southern roundabout of Iziz." And with that, the hologram flickered and disappeared.

By that point we were already over the city. The Ruping squawked in announcement and I heard a lot of the citizens point and say "LOOK TO THE SKY!"

I was smiling at the fact that I was advertising myself for the Rebels... I didn't want to let this good moment pass by without some _juicy _enjoyment, so I took the Ruping to go by the Unifar Temple. The symbol of jurisdiction for all of Onderon.

* * *

Third Person POV

King Rash stood at his throne room with a pile of Jogan Fruit that cropped sloppily on his lap as he greedily chopped them down, even though he knew full and well that most of his people that he claimed to determinedly serve were almost all starving from stock market crash... The recent problems of the past were crippling the resources of the people, but Rash still kept no heed to their needs... He was only focused on keeping power, all thanks to the help of Count Dooku.

In the room were six men... Four of them stood as guards while the other two had some major importance. They were chief advisor Okalin and Onderonian Militia General Tandin.

"Is the traitor locked in the brig securely...? His unreliability has become a nuisance for my people." Rash asked and chuckled at how far from the truth his words truly were about Dendup. Juice from the fruit dripped grotesquely out of his mouth and stained the carpet.

Okalin spoke in a feeble, almost insecure way. "Yes, My Lord Sanjay. And as you requested, only the droids are patrolling the city as security... The rest of the Militia is here in the Temple as your bodyguards."

Tandin interrupted, "Do you_ honestly_ believe that a machine could be a more reliable security than men?"

Rash was silent. "You understand, General, that some of your _**men** _have already shown sympathy for the Rebellion. They are traitors as much as Dendup is... You forget your place... Your background may make you feel arrogant in your military control, but _I _am still the _commander_ as long as good continues to sway the people of Onderon. The terrorists are destroying our history. Mocking our legacy... I'm just trying to recover from Dendup's failed rule created..." Rash scoffed, "Putting faith in a child. What utter ridicule could anyone define that makes him such a fool... And remember, General, I _am_ giving you free rein... As long as you are in the Temple, you lead the entire security that our people so desperately need from these defilers."

"I understand perfectly, Your Highest Majesty..." He bowed, feeling ashamed for his bold statement. He failed so much in the past of who he was... All he wanted was to serve his people to keep peace for them... But sadly, for him, he did not know the full truth of Rash's aspiring greed.

"You are forgiven, of course, Tandin... And worry not... The power of the Rebellion is insignificant to the might of your army... You should be _proud_."

"I _am_, My Lord." Tandin interrupted again... "I have lost _everything_... All I want is to be a patriot for my home."

Rash became very flattering, "You're doing it now... Pay no fear to your regrets... You have proven yourself a patriot time and time again to me... I trust you."

"Thank you, My Lord."

"And don't worry about the terrorists... They want to assassinate me... How crude... But they wouldn't dare try to walk up to the city gates... Yes," Rash gave a boisterous guffaw, "The only way they can infiltrate _this_ secured capital is if they use those Winged Beasts of_ Hell's_ most..."

He was interrupted, not by Tandin, but by a distant shriek outside...

"What in the name of Mandalore could that be." Rash pondered, more to himself than to his two allies.

He stood up and slowly walked around the balcony behind the throne...

Suddenly, a Winged Beast swooped by in a sudden crash, knocking the King off his feet. The Beast laid on the railing and squawked obstinately at His Majesty.

Low-and-behold, on the Beast sat two figures. The fair-skinned black-haired one who was riding gave a mocking salute, while the second one, an orange almost scantily-dressed Torgruta held his shoulders.

And after that confusing encounter, the Beast zoomed off from the platform, went around the Palace, and flew to the south before the four guards could capture the young assailants.

Rash was horror-stricken, feeling lucky that he was still alive. Okalin was also surprised by the wierd happening, but not as much as the cowardly king. But Tandin was not astonished by the beast. His mouth hung open and was thinking of why the _two juveniles_ came in the first place.

"TERRORISTS!" Rash screamed in fear. "The terrorists are going to launch an assault! Put the droids on the wall walkways! Prepare for an aerial attack!"

Tandin had a heart-shaken sympathy in his eyes... "NO! The Rebels wouldn't advertise themselves if they wish to give us an aerial attack... That was meant to _mislead_ us."

Rash was angry at the threat of an assault that he poured his annoyance on his officers. "I don't doubt your battle strategy, but _**my**_ life is at risk. Move our droid forces to the walls... Prepare the Thermal-Guiding Missiles! We'll blow those traitors to bits skyhigh!"

"But, sir, what if we are attacked from inside... We won't have any security for the people-"

Rash got furious. "THE PEOPLE DO NOT MATTER! **_I DO!_** I SUGGEST YOU DO AS I SAY OR I'LL CONDEMN YOU AS A TRAITOR YOURSELF!"

Tandin coiled back... "Yes..., Your Highest Majesty."

With that fear in mind, he left to the command center and called the droids up to the fortress platforms to prepare for battle.

"Leave us." Rash ordered the remaining guards in the room... They left without argument.

Only Sanjay Rash and Okalin was left in the decorative room. "Call Count Dooku... Tell them what has happened... And tell him to bring me better droids for delivery to counter these winged fliers."

"Yes, of course, My Lord... I went recently to Agamar... They are building a prototype gunship that could be _precisely_ what we need."

Rash smiled evilly... "Good... Tell Dooku to _triple_ his efforts in making them... And send patrols of Commando droids south... No doubt the terrorists will be operating in that area if that is where the Winged Beast flew off to."

* * *

Ahsoka's POV

We came from the south to the center base... Me and Lux did not speak any conversations since our announcement on Unifar Temple. I could not help but laugh out loud at Lux's clown-like behavior and unintentional bravery... It carved a smile on my face.

But now that smile was long gone was the Ruping landed on the catwalks of the Nest. There were four people meeting us there... Steela, Saw, Captain Rex, and (gulp) Master Anakin...

However, to my astonishment, Master wasn't glaring at me... He was _smiling..._

Soon, Lux hopped off the creature and helped me down with a hand... It was surely noon now.

"All righ'," Saw began, "We are going to spare you guys the lecture and hold our conversations until we start our trek. We're already behind schedule. Rash saw you guys, righ'?"

Lux nodded his head.

"Good. The streets will be empty of most droids. The time is ripe to sneak inside when they least expect. So without any further ado, get on board the Tee-Muss carriage... General Skywalker, you can take the Dalgo carriage...

"Yes, Saw..., but... can I have a private word with my padawan...?"

_Oh, NO! _I was going to get another scolding from him... Just like I got after my illegal trip to Raxus... And leaving with a boy alone in the middle of the night will most definitely cause some discrepancies.

After nodding in confirmation, everyone went down the switchbacks of the Nest's rock quarry, and aboard their rides... Once there was no one in hearing reach of me and Anakin, my Master spoke...

"Ahsoka...," I closed my eyes expecting a frightening shout... But I _didn't_ get it... "I'm proud of you..."

WAIT! WHAT!? Did I hear him correctly?

"What do you mean? Why?" I said honestly more amazed than I ever felt before.

This was all a misleading carelessness to comprehend.

* * *

**Well, I know some of you didn't expect that... I want to make Anakin somewhat 3-D, and I thought the best way to do so would be for him to do the unexpected from his usually need for anger-management... at least on Fanfiction...**

**And Tandin, Rash, and Okalin are finally in the story... I hope you like that. This is definitely a long chapter... but I'm proud of how it turned out... If you can guess what Anakin will do or say next to Ahsoka, place it in the Review box... Which means you should, of course, **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW or criticize... and I'll... love... you... back!**


	19. The Morning for the Afternoon

**I'm sorry I left you off at an inopportune time... But now I am going to continue... I'm sorry if I didn't get some of the characters in character, but I still wish to continue how I planned... **

**OMG! LATEST EPISODE. IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN IT, YOU BETTER WATCH IT _NOW_! AND I THINK I KNOW WHO THE CULPRIT IS! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE ALREADY SEEN THE EPISODE, CHECK MY PROFILE AND AT THE BOTTOM I'LL SAY WHO I THINK IT IS... IF YOU HAVE SEEN THE EPISODE AND CHECKED OUT MY HYPOTHESIS, PLEASE PERSONAL MESSAGE ME IF YOU DISAGREE OR AGREE!**

**Superfan44: Yeah, I'm sorry if the lack of characters was too boring, but my main characters are still Lux and Ahsoka, and therefore they'll be the ones who will shine the most.**

**Count Mallet: Thank you so much for the advice... But either way, I feel like I still did not completely accomplish what I wish to get right... Either way I feel like I will be disappointing some fans.**

**AhsokaTano141516: Thank you, Ahsoka #141516. But I could have done without the threats of hunting me down if I didn't continue, which I doubt you will be able... If you can, be warned I have many Force tricks up my sleeve... ;-)**

**MasterAlariBonteri: Thank you... but I actually intended the beginning thoughts to be depressing with how much trouble Lux is being put through... But thanks for saying my story is one of the BEST... Makes me continually proud, and inspires me to update quicker.**

**Mystery99: Sorry, I didn't get to the awkward conversation in the last chapter... I was running out of time and I was already getting over 3,000 words for that chapter... I really hope you won't be disappointed with this one as you were with the last.**

**Elsa-Ranger: Yeah, I am an updating machine compared to most people on Fanfiction... Why? Because I have a lot to say with this one story alone and I enjoy feedback it gets from fans like you... THANK YOU!**

**Dr. Anthro-Tano: Well, I LOVE YOU! ... There! I said it. ;) (probably misinterpreted what you were trying to say, but... *shrugs* as you requested, I love you back!)**

* * *

Anakin's POV

Ahsoka looked at me as if I were pulling the most humiliating prank on her. But the truth is: I was serious. I was proud because Ahsoka was reminding me of what I would do in that given situation... I would rather go off into the middle of the night, even for no reason, than to lay wide awake in bed because I would be too rambled to do anything other than the call of duty... I would rather take action than to wait around beforehand...

And I enjoy that... I like how she was becoming more of a _sister_ to me... It felt that she behaving like me _is _a connection of understanding...

Yes, I knew of the fact that the 'Bonteri boy' was begging her to go with him and I _knew_ that he _wasn't_ asking her to be his bodyguard on a reconnaissance mission... I was suspicious of what he would try to do to her, but there was no point in following the two. I couldn't lecture her against being around him because I knew why he was trying to go on an outing in the first place...

I saw it when he gazed long and hard whenever Ahsoka was teaching the Rebels. He would always forcibly laugh at when she was trying to make a joke. He would stutter whenever Ahsoka spoke to him... He was behaving as I would with my own precious love: Padmé Amidala (well, now Padmé Skywalker)

For better or for worse, I knew that Bonteri had _deep_ romantic feelings for my padawan. You may feel like I should be worried because of this... I wasn't... Because whenever I thought about _how_ the two interact, especially how Bonteri would interact, would keep reminding them of me... The two were a mirror that backfires. And I was proud because so.

I couldn't lecture her. I couldn't ban her from seeing him or ban him from seeing her. How can I? I was in the same ship as I was with my wife. There comes a time when I wish to stop being the crafty hypocrite as I _should **not**_ be.

You may wonder _why_ would I wish that now and _not_ before? Because this matter was getting too personal with my involvement. I needed to stop getting in the way of the two, and let them make their own choices without me appearing as such an overhanging threat to them. Me, Obi-Wan, and Captain Rex need to leave and have Ahsoka be put in charge as the _only_ ambassador to the Jedi Council.

I needed to see how all of this forms.

And it should be Ahsoka's decision on how to behave about this, not me. I could only warn her _against_ or _for_ certain outcomes, but when they have _no_ element of a snaring peril, then he or she will feel more bold in what they plan to do. And I'll monitor that from afar...

But now I had to come up with a scapegoat for my comment of being '_proud_'.

"Ahsoka, I'm proud that you are reminding me of me..."

My padawan still gave the most confused look in her staring eyes. I had to elaborate now... I took a _very_ deep breath and continued.

"I... I heard you two last night... I_ know_ that he didn't come to have a Jedi protector for a scouting operation..."

Ahsoka understood where I was going and lowered her head in shame. If she knew we were in a private place, then she would have yelled against my conotated accusation.

"And I _know_ that he, whatever he planned on doing during your excursion, did not have **_anything_** to do with the Rebellion..."

I was trying my best to deal with this lightly, but soon enough my padawan got so stressed that she couldn't help herself anymore. "It's not like that." She declared, "There's nothing going on between us. I swear. And he isn't trying to do _anything_ to me, as you may think..."

"Ahsoka, I'm not accusing you of anything, nor am I trying to threaten you. I would never as my_ true self_ wish to do that. I just want you to understand that I know what it feels like. I understand how Lux," I decided to use his first name for I knew it had some meaning to her, "feels _for_ you... I felt the same way with someone as he does now... And as much as I wish I should hate that nagging truth..., I cannot help but feel so much understanding be put on to me... Who _I_ am."

Ahsoka gave me the most incomprehensible look as if I just murdered a bunch of younglings. I could not be able to predict what she would say until she said it, "You do?" she hushed with a shell-shocking denial... I felt denial as well.

As horrible as it was for me to say it, I had to say it anyways... She _is_ my sister. "I do."

Ahsoka started to shake as if she was wishing that this was all a figment of someone's imagination... But it was all _too_ true... "Who?" Her jaw slacked and she gave fear in her voice for she didn't know if she could handle the truth...

_Say it! Say it and get it off your chest! She will understand! She won't be surprised! ..._

I couldn't. I'm sure I gave enough guesses for her to narrow down, but I was _too_ afraid... even of my own innocent sister...

I _have_ a sister! She _is_ my sister...

"That's _my_ burden to bear. Not _your's_... All I wish to say is that if you ever need help, if you ever need guidance, if you ever feel lost or confused, just know that I will always to my best ability be there for you... And I know _he _will _always_ be there for you. I can tell he would do _anything_ for you... Men can tell these things..."

I put a hand on my _sister's_ shoulder. "Please, help _**me** **too**_, little sister." And in one heartfelt brotherly moment, I gave her a hug as tears of family joy splashed down my cheek, down my aching scar situated over my eye. I couldn't believe that I would be able to cry now. I didn't cry even when I lost my mother and yet I was crying all the life out of me, wishing for an eternity of blissful freedom.

And then, my sister spoke back in my arms, "And I'll always be here for you, big brother."

It was still morning, _although_ the sun was already starting to set... And what better way to start this birth in mid-life than bonding a new outlook for the present. During the morning for the afternoon.

* * *

**Awwww, this chapter made me cry as well during my writing of it. (sniff)**

**I mean you can tell the connection here. Anakin and Ahsoka, Saw and Steela, Luke and Leia, Jacen and Jaina. (to name a few)**

**I thank the Lucasfilm team for making this enchanting show in the first place, and whether they are trying to or not, they have such a rich and unexpected way in which they showcase it. (at least in my opinion)**

**Well, thank you all for reading and I may update tomorrow (Sunday, Feburary 24 / If not, Tuesday, Feburary 26)**

**And if you seen the episode, To Catch A Jedi, go to my profile and I have my prediction on who the mysterious culprit is... I don't think it will be too much of a surprise for everyone who has seen the episode.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	20. An Intertwine of Fates

**All I'm going to say here is WATCH THE LATEST EPISODE IF YOU HAVEN'T: TO CATCH A JEDI!  
**

**Superfan44****: Yeah, but I feel like although Anakin is easy at hinting that Padmé is his wife, he is unable to admit it.**

**ReadyFred-ReadyGeorge: Thanks, I went through and corrected most of the grammar mistakes... But this story is not really canon. It is just my interpretation on how the Onderon Arc should have. One with a lot more Luxsoka.**

**Count Mallet: Thanks, I feel really conflicted whenever I get in a debate with someone... Maybe I feel down whenever I am wrong. Glad for the VERY LENGTHY view. No, I think Anakin should just let Ahsoka do her own thing with her 'love life'.**

**MasterAlariBonteri: Yeah, I know that there is no romance between Ahoska and Anakin in the series, but I am not saying that Anisoka fans are 'stupid' in any way. On fanfiction, people can rightfully do whatever _story_ they want in whatever way.**

**AhsokaTano141516: Yeah, whether she is doing this willingly or not, it has to be Barriss.**

**ZabuzasGirl: OK, OK! Here's my update.**

* * *

Lux's POV

I was walking alongside Steela and Saw around the switchbacks as the two went over_ my_ plan with me_ in detail_.

"So we ar' going to have the weapons, food rations, and supplies that we can carry under the tent walls (which will be the blinds to use as cover). We stacked some of the wooden beams so there is plenty of room in there." He pointed to the two carriages strung by the Dalgos. "Apparently, I am reminded that we don't have _any_ Tee-Muss' and only _one_ Falumpaset left because **_somebody_** released them all during our raid." Saw gave an evil eye to Steela.

"Oh come on, Saw! Would you rather have less pack animals to whip all over the place than to have us all wiped out... You know, I haven't even heard any 'thanks' from you yet for saving your skin." Steela contorted

I smiled at this. I couldn't help but think of their constant bickering like me and Ahsoka would do when coming with the _better_ plan during the whole Carlac incident. It turned out that she was, of course, right in the end... But that's how I, as strangely as it may seem, grown attached to her. It was after that time that I realized that my feelings for the out-going Torgruta was one of desperate love.

"And don't forget how I single-handedly took out a_ full_ tank, which would have blown us all up if it weren't for_ my_ cunning and strategy."

_Um, hello? Does he even remember my part I played in blowing up that tank?_

I gave a gutteral clearing of my throat to point that out. "And of course you helped _a little_, Bonteri."

I felt offended there, but I knew I could only hold my aggression in.

"His name happens to be 'Lux'." Steela countered for my behalf.

Saw merely scoffed. "Lux? What kind of name is that?"

"The name he was given to as a child,**_ Saw_**." Steela put an extremely strong emphasis when she said 'Saw'. But thankfully before he was able to retort, Steela changed the conversation. "Anyways, where were we on our battle strategy?" she pointed our sarcastically.

"OK, Lux you'll lead the way with the front carriage. What should we say we are selling?" Saw continued.

"I don't know. Anything. You got any ideas, Lux?" Steela faced me.

I pointed to my mouth and shook my head. "Oh, right you can't talk... And speaking of which, I told everyone that you are _unwilling_ to speak of anything because you have been stung on the tongue by a Giant Thrip Beetle when you were having your nighttime excursion."

_And who would believe that?_ I raised one eyebrow that said 'Is that the best you could have come up with?'

Steela recognized this reaction and protected herself, "Hey, I was pressed for time... That was something you should have been worried about too with your little flirting session with the Jedi Commander."

I was reminded of last night. It made my stomach churn thinking of all the wierd events that happened and if they had any meaning.

Steela read my mind again for she said, "Look, I'm sorry I said that..." She sighed at her own hasty action for words. "I'm guessing, even if you had a voice, you would not say _what_ happened last night or _how_ you lost your ability to speak." I was depressed. I could never strive for a political career ever again.

I nodded in the most ashamed way.

Then, to my surprise I heard a female voice behind me, but surely did not belong to Ahsoka. "Oh, so your telling me _now_ that ol' Lux here is _**never**_ able to speak again? Why didn't you tell me this before, Stee?"

I looked back and there I saw the yellow-dressed Cello B. 'Donterra' standing there. We all stopped in our place, and I quickly recognized that we reached the bottommost of the switchbacks.

"You know what, I would have said this to Stee over here if she was only _willing _to tell me the_ whole_ truth instead of _keeping_ it from me. But I think I know just the thing to cure this so-called permanently lost tongue of yours." She gave a toying smile.

But I didn't care for her sense of humor. My eyes widened and I still raised an eyebrow in disbelief that could be read as, 'You do?'

I simply couldn't believe how I was able to _ever_ get my ability to speak again, but here my doubt could very possibly be cast aside.

"My brother, Terrence B. You met him, Lux. He left the capital before the first droid assault was launched on our jungle base. He has a market booth that sells electronic and technological items, something not really common on the Malgan Square. We both earned some money to build the Rebellion from his deals with the Black Market. Of course, my father wouldn't fund us with him being a part of the Guard. _Hell_, he would kill us both if he knew of our secret treachery... But we knew it would be worth it for the freedom of our world." Cello scowled, "'Freedom' father doesn't believe we require and is too blind to see... Well, I think I know the perfect device that I can use from his illegal market. It's called a Vocal Emulator. It can imitate any voice after it's been recorded and it is supposed to be implanted into one's windpipe. Yes, I know, I know. It sounds very painful, but it would definitely help if you wish to get your voice back. He said he got these from the Coruscant Underworld. I think that would be your best bet if you _are _interested in speaking again... Are you?"

I nodded my head in an erratic shake that told, 'Of course!'

Cello merely smiled. "Once we are all in Iziz, I'll go to him and see if I can get one for free... He is my brother after all. I'm sure he'll cooperate... Even though a Vocal Emulator is priceless..." She passed a negative aspect of all this. "But I'm sure I can reason with him. See you in the city, LB!" And with that enthusiastic farewell, she went by us and hopped on the back carriage.

Saw chuckled after her departure. "LB? Oh, that... is... priceless!" He slapped his knee in hysteria. "Yep, that settles it! That's my nickname for you instead of Bonteri... LB." He burst into a fit of laughter again. "Yeah, that's a good one. Well, it's time to get ready to go, _LB_.

Saw decided to move away from me and Steela and hid under the blinds of the beginning carriage as everyone prepared for us to take off.

"OK," Steela humorously threw in conversationally, about to climb on top the tent 'blankets'. "I guess we don't need to worry about the Thrip Beetle sting anymore." She punched my shoulder.

Then the idea came into my head. We should pretend we are selling Thrip Larvae. Not only do they produce the finest silk in all of the Inner Rim but they also are hard to find... No one, or no droid, will deny us selling something that is so sought for... Well, then again..., droids are too stupid that they wouldn't know that either way.

But I didn't care._ I will get my voice back! _I feel like I could take on the whole Droid Army by myself. I felt like I could just whip up my blaster and shoot without ever being shot at.

And I remembered the one important item I was forgetting.

_MY BLASTER!_ I forgot that I left it at my tent. I had to rush back there.

So without stopping, I ran at full speed (ignoring Steela's shouts of where I was going), went back and forth up the switch backs, and came to stop when I saw an intriguing sight.

General Skywalker and Ahsoka were _still_ arguing with each other next to my tent. I was curious what they were saying, so I snuck inside the tent, grabbed my twin blasters on the counter, plucked those into my holsters, went to the left wall from the doorway that was closest to where they were speaking, and listened_ intently_ on what they were saying.

"It's not like that." I heard Ahsoka speak. "There's nothing going on between us. I swear. He isn't trying to do anything to me, as you may think..." I gasped. They were talking about me. I didn't know whether Ahsoka was just trying cover for me or if she really believed that there was no fondness in our 'relationship'.

"Ahsoka, I'm not accusing you of anything, nor am I trying to threaten you. I would never as my true self wish to do that. I just want you to understand that I know what it feels like. I understand how Lux feels _for_ you."_ Oh, great_. I guess I was too obvious in how I behaved. 'Soka's shouting in the night must have easily woken General Skywalker from his sleep. But I'm surprised the same didn't happen with Kenobi... "I felt the same way with someone as he does now... And as much as I wish I should hate that nagging truth..., I cannot help but feel so much understanding be put onto me... Who _I_ am."

This made my brain go on overdrive... I could not ever imagine that I would have so much in common with the imposing leader of the Grand Army of the Republic himself... And _who_ is the woman that he is emotionally tied to.

"You do?"

"I do"

Ahsoka had the exact same thoughts I had. "Who?" I pressed my ear as hard as I could just in case he would answer it in a whisper... But he _never_ gave an answer.

"That's my burden to bear, not your's." I felt disappointment for not fulfilling my curiosity. And I remembered how Steela said the exact same answer to me when I asked her at sunset yesterday.

_Aw well! I guess you would feel the same way if you were in his or her shoes._

"All I wish to say is that if you ever need help, if you ever need guidance, if you ever feel lost or confused, just know that I will always to my best ability be there for you... And I know he will always be there for you. I can tell he would do anything for you... Men can tell these things..."

I felt an even greater connection with Master Skywalker. He was _right_. I would do anything for Ahsoka. I'd take a blaster bolt aimed at her if it were to mean I would save her life. And I was glad he was willing to not interfere with this _odd_ affair I have with his Jedi padawan.

Then, unexpectedly, I heard sobbing from him. "Please, help **_me too_**, little sister."

After a short moment, I heard Ahsoka crying as well. I wanted to go out there and help them both, but I thought neither of them would think too highly of me eavesdropping. Especially on very personal matter, despite it dealing solely about me.

"And I'll always be here for you, big brother." Although I wasn't sobbing myself, I felt a tear smoothly rolled down my cheek once hearing those words... I wish I had a brother or sister, a family or any relatives that I could rely on for guidance... All I had left was my 'Soka and the Rebellion's outlook to free my home. (Whatever home that may be.)

After a long moment, I heard them stop their lament. "You do what you wish to do. I won't get in the way with any of this."

"OK, Master. I'm just not ready to make a full decision about him yet."

Skywalker sighed, "I understand. Just be careful _how_ he _behaves_ with you. At this rate, rumors will spread throughout this insurgent group of 'you' and 'him'. They might get the wrong impression." _What wrong impression would that be?_

"I understand too. I will be careful..." 'Soka suddenly got mischievous. "Well, as 'careful' as a Skywalker can be."

"Hmpf! I guess that's true... From a certain point of view..." He decided to end the conversation. "C'mon, let's go! I bet they're all waiting impatiently for us...

And with that I heard footsteps. I looked out the tent archway and saw Anakin past..., but Ahsoka stayed there in front of the entrance...

She was silent and without bothering to turn to be, she said, "I guess you heard all that."

I didn't answer.

She turned to face me. "Come out of the shadows, Lux. I know you're in there."

I walked out into the light and beckoned her to come inside.

Ahsoka was confused... "What? What do you need? We got to go."

I still motioned her to come inside... Luckily, without a scowl or the roll-of-the-eyes, she did as I was begging her to do. She came through the archway and up in front of where I was standing.

"What is it?" I wanted to say that I will probably get my voice back, but there was no way for me to communicate. At all!

I wanted to obstinately and persistently show my feelings to her. Even in the dark, I could still see her shining... blushing... parted purple lips still stay erect...

As emotional as I was at the time, I wanted to kiss her again... But I still had a fear whacking me in the back of the head.

What if she has _no_ feelings for me? What if she is doing all of this just because she feels _pity_... or wants to _cheer_ me up? I mean, why _would_ she care for me as I care for her? I always got her trouble. I always seemed _inconsistent_ with her. I never made myself appear as a 'knight-in-shining-armor'... I just behaved as an adolescent with an annoying amount of ever-changing goals that mills within my brain...

But I couldn't help my feelings... This indescribable angel was calling me again...

I dove in without her being able to stop me, wrapped my arms around her waist, and delicately placed my throbbing lips on her warm white-marked _cheek_...

She didn't push me off. She didn't stop me... She showed a level amount of affection right back to me. She, without any sign of an impulsive hunger, combed her fingers into my hair and placed her poignant nose next to my ear... She gave a controlled inhale, showing me that she was willing to give _some_ passion back from my innate, but still _good_-_willed_, longing for this woman.

My lips never left her cheek at that moment... I was in so much peace to be able to do so. I felt myself rocking side to side like a cradle meant for a baby...

But this intimate moment did not last forever as I would have liked...

"Snips, let's get going." And without the chance to move aside, I saw Skywalker change his fun-going attitude to stone upon seeing us...

He stared at me with his 'sister' in my arms... His face was stone... He didn't glare, he didn't smile, and he didn't move... After a couple minutes of us acting as statues, he spoke, "Whenever you two are _ready_, come on down... Everyone's waiting..." I could see in his grieving eyes that he was conflicted to let her go... It was hard for him to let her go... I would feel the same way too... Ahsoka was person who could brighten anybody's day. But he then gave some sign of acceptance to me... After a moment, he bestowed a welcoming smile and left without a farewell to the way he came. As if he saw nothing happen.

My 'Soka separated from my vice-like grasp... And put a hand over my beating heart in my chest... "Look, Lux, I'm sorry... I'm sorry for making you so confused right now... I understand that you have _deep_ feelings for me... It is not arguable anymore... But please let me choose as I wish... I will always try to make you happy while I'm here, but we need to keep this on the low end of the knife... Are you willing to allow that?"

I was silent. (Well, I was 'Forced' to be silent.) And without any sign of deceit, I nodded my head...

And then my 'Soka did something unexpecting. She jumped and gave a hug as she buried her face into my chest... But she did not cast a tear...

I merely placed my chin to rest between the dip of her montrals.

"Thank you... Thank you so much." I parted, placed a hand on her chin, and had her look at me. My friendly smile said it all... 'Anything for you.'...

We left, side-by-side (though not hand-in-hand), and went down the cliff to the first carriage.

* * *

There was an orange sunset again. I saw the Eastern Gate of the capital city of Iziz lay dead ahead as we ventured on the Last Eastern Road to the Wilderness. I whistled for the Dalgo to travel ever faster. I didn't use the reins to whip (Steela would hate me if she saw me do that), but used them as a guide. There was a dozen Rebels hiding under the knapsack behind me, including Saw. Steela stood right above where I was while Ahsoka sat to my right... Holding my hand with a ratifying gingerness in her orange arms... We have been traveling literally silent for about three to four hours... No one really wanted to speak and there was not much to say as we were winging my idea... We needed to do this today... We would _**not**_ get _another_ chance.

On my knapsack carriage, I was carrying many assorted items in an attempt to fool the droids of our intentions... We carried Bantha horns, Gundark ears, Dewback skins, and woolen rugs, much to Steela's animosity... But it was all for the better acting portrayal.

General Skywalker was manning the second Dalgo carriage behind mine, along with Cello hanging off in the back. And to the right of that carriage, General Obi-Wan Kenobi was riding our last zebra-stripe Falumpaset. All three of the Jedi were cloaked...

At the entrance bridge over the surrounding moat, I heard many droids talking to citizens asking for their 'identification'. I could only hope we could go with our acting charade long enough before one of them asks for our identification... With all of this, like finding our apartment complex and buying more supplies, we will behave as average citizens. We will be wanted fugitives and on our own after that. We can only hope that we will have enough public sympathy to get away with a lot of this... But either way it will be very difficult.

"Halt!" A battle droid ordered to me as we reached the ray-shielded gate, along with a row of super battle droids standing at either side. "What were you doing outside the city gate?"

I went over this through a datapad. Steela was to speak for me, whether she wanted to or not. "Hunting..." She stuttered. "We've been tracking for days."

If the battle droid had any, it would have narrowed its eyebrows. "Did you register before your excursion?"

"No..." Steela hesitated, "But most of our time we've been out in the bush, collecting our tracks. We've come to the city to sell..." The commander battle droid scanned at our carriages. In the meantime, Steela held a brown-paper bag. "You can't get Thrip Larvae like this in Iziz. Only the biggest trees on the other side of Onderon."

Ahsoka spoke up to help her role. "Hey, listen! We need to deliver all of this in time for supper. My father is waiting impatiently for his silk."

The droid turned to the commander. "Hmmmm, are you scanning anything?"

"It's hard to tell. There's so much organic matter." I held a smile. Like Saw said, 'These droids are dumber than you think.'

Cello then spoke to speed up the process, "C'mon! Our merchants are waiting inside! Will you hurry it up!"

With no hesitation, the droid listened to the girl's orders without a detailed search. "Let them through!" And the ray shield turned off as we were allowed entry inside the gigantic historical city.

Once we got far from the droid's hearing range, Ahsoka spoke to me. "Nice plan."

I nodded in thanks.

After a couple moments of getting deep inside the crowds, Anakin spoke to all of us, being our temporary leader. "Not a bad start, but now the real work begins." Saw came out of the knapsack on my right. Ahsoka let go of my hand.

"You must find recruits and choose your targets wisely." Obi-Wan commented, coming in between our two carriages.

"They'll be looking for us. They know we're not in the jungle anymore." Steela reminded.

"We should split up." Ahsoka stood and offered.

"Regroup after nightfall. I'll alert our brothers." By 'brothers', I knew he meant friends with similar political views. Not that I knew any of them.

Saw hopped off the carriage and went his own way.

"We will get the supplies you need." Rex came into the conversation. And by 'we', he referred to me, Ahsoka, and himself. I didn't know if working with a clone would be bad or not. They were the reason that my father was dead. _No! Dooku started this atrocious war, not the Republic! He is the one to be blamed!_

"We'll take care of that." Ahsoka said

"Good luck." Steela praised

"You too..." Ahsoka was about to turn and leave with me and Rex when she remembered something, "Oh, and I think Lux and Rex will need a cloak if we are going to Malgan Market. You never know what the droids or the citizens will recognize."

"Here," Steela reached into the knapsack to pull out her's and Saw's cloaks. "Take these. But wait 'til you get to a secluded alleyway to put them on."

I caught Steela's hood while Rex got Saw's.

"I will find uncle's apartment... Truthfully, however, I don't _where_ to look, but I'll find it. You make sure you get the food and supplies. I'm sure it won't be _too_ difficult for you three-"

"Four." Cello talked in. "I will go with them to find my brother in the Market. He will have the Vocal Emulator for you, LB. And he may know where your uncle Tecora Bartford's apartment complex is, Stee."

Kenobi and Ahsoka gave weird looks when she said 'Vocal Emulator', but I didn't want to tell any of them. I wanted it to be a surprise.

Steela moved her carriage off to the right path as me, Ahsoka, Rex, and Cello went straight up the Giant Stairs to Yolahn Square at the entrance of Unifar Temple.

And as Obi-Wan and Anakin spoke some last words, they went off separately as well. (Kenobi to the right following Steela and Skywalker to the left)

All of these plans require perfection to execute with any success. Our plans and aspirations were an intertwine of fates.

* * *

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this _longer_ chapter. I know the part in the tent seemed really forced, but I wanted another romantic scene. And now we know Lux will probably get his voice back. Anakin feels conflicted with his 'sister' having an affair, but is still allowing it to happen... **

***Terrence B. who is Cello's brother is, I guess you can say, an OC of mine... Really he was a background character in the show... But he has no lines in there and he is hardly ever seen... So, I needed someone who is a Rebel market-owner, and he easily fit the bill. **

**So like I said, I hope y'all enjoyed yourselves with this chapter. (This one is a lot longer than my last)**

**If you seen the latest episode, To Catch A Jedi, post in the review or on my PM on who you think the culprit is._ Who Framed Ahsoka Tano?_**

**Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I'll call you my brothers and sisters! (hypothetically)**


	21. A Gambler of a Builder

**Well, after my last long chapter, they are FINALLY in Iziz... Let's see what goes from there... And we shall all have to wait for the Season 5 Finale to get answers... But until the impatient coming for Saturday, here's my update! And I become elated to find out review SPARKED from last chapter! THANK YOU ALL!**

**Superfan44****: Well, here you shall find how Lux is going to get his voice back... And if you seen every episode of Clone Wars, then I don't think it will be too surprising what the 'Vocal Emulator' is.**

**Count Mallet****: Thanks, and I know you have your hypothesis, but I don't think they will introduce an idea this late in the 'Frame Game of Ahsoka'. If they did, then that****_ won't_**** be a plot twist. That would be something the audience did not get enough clues for. But it was regardless an interesting idea.**

**ReadyFred-ReadyGeorge****: Thanks for saying the romantic scene and Anakin's portrayal was realistic. I'm just overjoyed whenever I get a ****_LONG_**** review... Thanks for being a reader.**

**MasterAlariBonteri****: Yeah, Anakin has to stop being a hypocrite when it comes to inexplicable romance. I doubt it was Ventress though. I think Anakin is just misled to believe it was Ventress.**

**Lazy Luxsoka****: Realistic romantic stories take time to develop... Just be patient... They'll both share their love for each other eventually**

**AhsokaTano141516****: The scene was ****_so_**** sweet to write... Thanks, V. !**

**Green Verde****: Yeah, last chapter was a long one to make... I just wanted to skip to them reaching the city than to tarry on.**

**Dr. Anthro-Tano****: Thanks for saying this is one of the BEST STORIES EVER! It warms my heart and makes my day... However to be a party-pooper, unless someone is ****_wearing_**** Barriss' clothes, it has to be Barriss! It can't be any other way.**

**Mystery99****: To answer your curiosity, I write my chapters first, revise them to see what I have been focusing it on (intellectually), and create a title and a final sentence that mentions the title...**

**Elsa-Ranger: Thanks and yeah. I wanted to cut right to the chase and get them to the city.**

* * *

Saw's POV

It was becoming dark more and more... The sun was going to set in the next hour... I needed to get information for my sister... So I went to the one place King Rash would never expect me to go during this civil war.

I didn't believe that I needed a cloak... I was already a positively popular one in Iziz before the Separatist takeover, mostly due to my sister's political inspiration, but I didn't believe that I would be stopped in any way today... All of the droids were up on the battlement walls, preparing for a supposed Rebel aerial attack that shall **never** come. Or so Bonteri informed me...

When I came to a street full of resident houses, I pressed the doorbell on the one I wanted to go to.

"Who's there?!" I heard a familiar voice over the comlink.

"This is 'Brother Bird' to 'Family'... Code Word: 'The Healers are coming.'... I repeat, 'The Healers are coming.'

The door opened and I was allowed entry. It was a very shabby place, definitely not taken care of for a while. I groaned in disgust.

"You call this home... Just because I relied on you, doesn't mean you had to treat the place so badly. You remembered that I told you to keep this place perfectly safe." I scolded.

"What do I look like to you? A maid?! And for your information, while you were gone, I took complete care of your home... And I can guarantee to you, nobody came to this place."

"Listen, _old_ friend, I still have not learned to trust you... You_ didn't_ join while we asked..." This person my age always did prove untrustworthy...

"You can't force me to... I thought you were trying to be a _freedom fighter_, not a _terrorist_."

"I **_am_** a freedom fighter! You just have _no_ effort whenever it came to fighting against the enemy... If the droids were to infiltrate this home, you would just step aside... Maybe even give the information of our coordinates on our jungle base if you got bribed enough! _You forget!_ You owe my sister a life debt! You owe my whole family a favor! And _this_ is the_ thanks_ you give me. Whatever happened to the actively rebellious you... You're just a _slacker_ now!" This guy was really trying to start a fight with me again.

"Look! I did what I had to do! I didn't expect you to be satisfied! But I need money now! Are _you_ going to pay?!" he said.

I scoffed, "I don't know... Are_ you_ willing to work at all this time... Or do I have to shoot you right here. Right now..." I pulled my revolver and jutted it at his stomach.

**"YOU WOULDN'T!"**

"_Try me_..." I narrowed my eyebrows. He gave the most hateful glare... I wouldn't be surprised if this man spat at my face here.

"What do you want, Saw?" He showcased every ounce of malice he possessed. I was awe-stricken that this boy could have ever been my best friend at one time...

"Uncle Tecora's apartment... You know where it is... Hand me the coordinates and I _might_ forgive you." Surprisingly, he reached into his pockets and took out a sheet of paper without argument.

"Take it. He's out of business ever since you and your sister became a _traitor_... It's empty now... Only he lives in it... In fact after this week is up, he will have to give up his place and go broke on the streets. Do _you_ feel happy for yourself?" I took the paper, locked the coordinates on it through my datapad, and pinpointed it on the aerial holomap of Iziz (all in white).

I wanted to ignore his last words, but I thought I couldn't leave without an answer, "I _will_ fight here... I _will_ build up a citizen's army here... And I **_will_** free Onderon before the week is up... You have my word." I promised. "Just don't _you_ attempt to contact the authorities by telling us where are jungle base is. We moved it."

"Just make sure_ you_ don't get the old man in trouble... I'll never forgive you if he get's killed."

"And don't double-cross us... If you do, he'll _die_... And you'll never find yourself out of this city _free_ again."

Without a goodbye to this loathsome double-crosser, I turned to walk out the door and find the coordinates on the map... I needed to make sure they were accurate and reliable before I sent Steela and the Rebels on over there to settle in.

* * *

Lux's POV

It was a bright sunny afternoon... Cello led the way after we walked up all the layers of steps and found ourselves in front of Yulahn Square. In front of the Unifar Temple itself...

I looked around. The city didn't look so hustle-and-bustle anymore... It looked more like one giant concentration camp built in the middle of a former artisan colony like those on Kiros. But I needed to stay focused... I couldn't let hate consume me.

The whole Square was blocked by a ray-shield that covered all sides. However, this wasn't our _true_ destination.

Cello took a right we saw Malgan Square in the corner. It laid chopped into view and luckily the street we were on was deserted...

I looked up to the Temple, especially its balcony. I could only imagine Rash standing, puzzled at why we had not sent a 'Beastly Attack' yet... He was probably wasting his time now looking for enemies in the sky that he can never spot.

"This alley will do... Get in there and put the cloaks on." Cello replied

Me and Rex walked in there and we both separately put on the cloaks to hide our identities. Rex kept his goggles and with the clothing it was hard to recognize if he was a clone.

Steela's cloak had a dotted lime-green coloration while Saw's cloak was a spotted light-grey... I, frankly, had to take the girl's one.

Once we were done and back on the streets, everyone had a cloak on except for Cello... "Alrigh', I contacted my brother. He'll meet us on the top-right corner of Malgan Square."

We continued to follow her without any use of conversation. I could feel, even with my identity concealed, that we stood out like a sore thumb... What an odd team we were: A son of a former luxurious senator, a Torgrutan _beautiful_ young Jedi, a clone captain without any armor, and a wealthy daughter of a Militia soldier... When we reached the meeting place, I could see the artistic Market. Booths lined the edges and center of it, people (mostly humans) were riding animals, a statue of an ancient conqueror riding a Dalgo was laid in the middle of the courtyard, and a walled up sentry point that held the power generator for Iziz.

"OK, I see him." Cello pointed to man with a white coat containing a red-necked collar. The yellow-dressed 25-year-old lady held a mischievous smile on her face, "He's waiting for us."

Once we walked to the meeting area, Cello ran up to her brother, jumped, and humorously tackled him from behind giving him a series of hugs.

"Oh, Terry! I missed you! I missed you so much!"

Terrence was laughing as if he was having his leg pulled (and not literally). "You missed me _that much._ Cell, we only been gone for a couple of days..."

"Well," Cello was dumbstruck, "It was still _too_ long!" And that settled it.

Terrence continued to laugh, "Where's Hutch?" he questioned the absence of his sister's 'betrothed'.

"He is with Steela and Dono. They are trying to find where Tecora Bartford Gerrera's apartment is. That will be where we shall seek shelter." But before she could continue her snappy mouth, I gave a whistle to shush her.

_I mean, doesn't she realize we are in a public market_!

The shop owner stopped when he looked at us three cloaked figures. "Are these the you-know-who's you were saying?" He didn't dare say 'Rebels' in such a crowded place.

"One of them is. But I think we should go inside before we speak."

Terrence nodded. "Come! I'll show you to my storage facility... I'm not working right now. My booth is off shift... But my apprentice is fixing some gadgets inside."

After a couple minutes, we walked down another alleyway, and through a side door that most undoubtably was his storage room. I heard creaking of rusted parts, which I knew must be the 'apprentice' working like Terrence was talking about.

"Boss?! That you?!" I heard a call.

"Yes, I have the 'guests' with us! Stop what you're doing and come over here." I heard the apprentice put down his tools and walk into the room we were in.

The apprentice was a dark-skinned boy with ruffled hair, and a great amount of tattered and oiled work clothes... But he showed no sign in making himself presentable to us.

"Who are these guys?" The apprentice asked about the cloaked figures...

"These are the _Rebels_ I was talking about earlier..." We all decided to reveal our identities. We pulled the hoods back to show our faces.

The apprentice saw me first, "Oh..., you." He gave quite amount of distaste when he said 'you'... I couldn't put my finger on why. I never met this boy before after all...

He then looked at Rex. "Who are you?" The apprentice raised an eyebrow.

The clone spoke up, "Captain Rex, sir, of the 501st... A division within the Grand Army of the Republic..."

The boy shook his head, "I was wondering when the Republic would decide to take notice of our suffering here and send troops... Where are you're other cronies?"

"We aren't here to be liberators, but teachers... Me and Commander Tano are ambassadors to the Rebels from the Jedi Order."

When Rex said 'Commander Tano', the apprentice moved his range of view to Ahsoka and his eyes popped _comically_ out of their sockets upon sight...

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He gave off a gruffness in his voice... Ahsoka had a plastered and confused look, "What's your name?" the boy asked with a glazing curiosity.

"Uh," Ahsoka felt uncomfortable, "Commander Tano."

The boy gave an amusing shrug and pressed on, "I know that already... What's your _first_ name?" He took a couple steps towards her.

"Uhhhh," She was getting uncomfortable of this little man.

Terrence realized the awkwardness and decided to take this matter into his own hands, "Go upstairs and find a Vocal Emulator for me!" He barked, disrupting the apprentice's thoughts. The boy passed no second thoughts of why his master would need an Emulator, but still conceded for what he asked.

"Whatever you say, boss." His stare did not leave from Ahsoka. But in another second, he took off and walked up the steps to do some digging for this supply.

When he was gone, Terrence turned to us. "You must excuse him... He's a little misled these days. He _distrusts_ every man he see's and_ listens_ to every woman." Then it popped into mind of what the boy was doing. _He was **flirting** on my L'il 'Soka! Why ,if that boy tries anything else, forget about the deal... No one's going to **hit** on my love...! Except maybe me...!_

"He... he seems like a nice kid." Ahsoka sounded hesitant, "How old is he?"

"Only eleven... Before the Separatists took over Onderon, this little boy crashed landed in an escape pod... I found him and took him under my wing. He say's he came from Soccoro... He didn't say what happened to him, what happened to his family, or_ anything_ else... But he says he doesn't trust people very easily. Might have been why he was running away in the first place..."

My 'Soka scoffed, "Well, he seemed to trust _me_ pretty easily."

Terrence belched out a laugh, "Yeah, he'll do that with _people_ like you... The only _people_ he trusts more than me is _women_. But like I said, please excuse him. He doesn't know any better. He'll grow out of that. I'm sure of it..." Cello stayed silent through this whole conversation.

Rex spoke out this time, "If he hardly trusts anyone, why does he trust you?"

"Because I was the one who rescued him when he was eight. Darn fellow looked scared to death. So I gave him a home, a job, and a wage and here he lives now..." Terrence sighed, "However, the boy does have a taste for gambling. The fool would spend all the daily credits I would give him and play a round of Sabacc with the fishy characters around here... Almost always loses... But he never did learn from his mistakes... Told me one day that he planned on getting a spaceship and fly off this 'dustball' to become a mercenary or a smuggler. A life with _adventure_... But I'm afraid he will never have the means to do so."

"Why," Ahsoka asked, "Is it because of the droid occupation?"

"No! It's because of himself. His love of gambling... From what I give him, he would already have enough money to pay for a ship. But the naïve man would just bet on it as soon as he get's it... And then he loses his money... And you know what he does next when he get's his money back from this job? He bets it off again..." Terrence gave a annoyed sigh, "Don't know if he will ever learn... He's just a gambler of a builder."

He stopped the conversation for he heard footsteps come down...

"I got the Emulator, Master Terry!"

"Good. Lux Bonteri here has lost his tongue." For some reason, the apprentice gave an evil-eye to me. "This will help him get his voice back-"

"Excuse me, but how is he suppose to get a voice again by that- that... _marble_?"

The boy turned his ghastful staring back to Ahsoka, which made me even _more_ nervous.

He walked up to the Torgruta, five years older than he was..., "Pardon me, princess, but I don't think we have met yet."

I think I was about to get sick with what happened next.

The boy kneeled down and grabbed Ahsoka's gloved hand, even petting slightly that made me envious, "What's your name?"

Ahsoka took a deep breath and spilled-the-beans, "Ahsoka... Commander Ahsoka Tano... I am an apprentice, not very much unlike yourself, in the Jedi Order."

The apprentice shook my 'Soka's hand. "Welcome to Iziz, Ahsoka... Such a beatiful name, you know."

Then he, convulsively, pressed his_ lips_ on the fingers he was holding... Ahsoka pretended as if she took no notice to his flirtatious gestures.

"And, you are?" She asked

The boy stood up, still keeping his eyes locked on hers, and shook in greetings.

"Lando... _Lando Calrissian_."

* * *

**Well, I bet you all didn't expect that. I always thought a young Lando would be in the Onderon Arc when I saw the first trailer, but later found out it was going to be a new character: Saw Gerrera.**

**And I did some studying on Wookiepedia of what Lando's backstory is, however in this story, it is just AU.**

**_And was with that opening scene with Saw and the mystery man? Who is he?_ Just wait and see...**

**So here's a little something to think about, and I know we are all excited for the Season 5 Finale... But until Saturday, we'll just have to wait before we get some answers.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I'll share the love!**


	22. Privilege of Speech

**Lando is the frame of things here, and here I am with chapter 22!... And all I'm going to say is thank you all who wrote back! I know Lando is a big endeavor to add by being a Classical character, but if the show has Tarkin, Chewbacca, and Ackbar: Lando should come into the fray eventually.**

**But I'm just going to cut right to the chase.**

* * *

Lux's POV

I saw him continue to stare at her...

Luckily, Terrence recognized that his apprentice was causing a scene between me and him, so he decided to interrupt the moment again.

"Well, I think you guys are set. Sister, you can help record and place the Emulator in Bonteri once you reach your Rebel hideaway. I can't just randomly place it in without something to record with..."

I was a little off-put when he said 'place'... Uh, where is it suppose to go?

My 'Soka was staring at me when I shown this facial expression and acted as my messenger. "Ummmm, Terrence-"

"Please, you people _are_ friends. Call me 'Terry'."

"OK, OK... Terry, I was wondering how does one _put_ in an Emulator to give a voice? And how is it recorded?"

"Don't fret. My sister knows all the details on how to work it."

"What!? We're not setting it up here?" Ahsoka was surprised at Terence's sudden attempt to shoo them.

"That would prove... problematic... Don't worry, Master Jedi... Me and Lando here will spy on the rumors that flow through this Market. I can guarantee that news spreads here quicker than it is sent by holonews... I will keep you updated. Cello will spy within Unifar Temple. You'll be well catered for your plans here in Iziz."

"OK, but _how_ do we record _this_ device?" Ahsoka continued to press him.

"Well, my sister will turn it on... Then whatever voice is given will be the voice once it is implanted."

_Ouch! '__Implanted__' didn't sound like a very soothing experience._

"It _can_ be _any_ voice," He continued, "He can use whatever he would want."

"That sounds _interesting_, but I think Lux would just want his regular voice back. Right?"

I nodded. I didn't want to have a different voice, whether they be lower or higher than I would prefer.

"Then, you'll have to use a _past_ holo-recording of yourself to work it. Even then, it might not be spot-on as your voice used to be."

* * *

So we went back through the Malgan Market, in front of the power generator, to pick up supplies and food...

"Come, come! It will be just like casual grocery shopping..." Cello exclaimed. My mind was never on all the foods and supplies we picked out. Eventually, we decided to call Master Skywalker to pick us up so we could carry off the items... Let's just say there was more food than I would care to remember. But Cello paid for all of it.

"See? Told you guy's need my help... Where would you be _without_ me." She placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll get you fixed up in no time. Soon you'll annoy Saw again with those pre-battle speeches."

I couldn't help but smile at this dry humor.

* * *

Lando's POV

I couldn't understand it! Why would Master Terry be so idly willing to help Lux Bonteri after everything his _family_ has done to him.

"I understand that your _father_ doesn't want it, but why not just tell this former senator and get it over with." I rolled my eyes when I said 'senator'. Too long did he and his family remain careless with all of their wealth on Raxus. Too long did this particular Bonteri ignore us as he focused on himself and where he stood.

I think Terry should just send the message and be done with it. _I __mean, **why** does he still need to keep his family secret from him!?_

"Because that's what my father has already decided! If _he_ wishes to remain silent, then_ I_ will remain silent. But I will be ready to tell him if the time is dire... But this decision has nothing to do with you. Understand?"

I just couldn't see why Terry would just ignore the past and keep something as a lie. Lux is _more_ than just a friend to him, after all! So much more...

Even if they only known each other for a couple days.

And as a good person, I would never betray friends for someone else's selfish will. Why would Terry wish such a thing with Lux?

"I will keep quiet as you wish, but you don't know how long he could survive this until he becomes_ another_ casualty. You should fight with him!" I admonished.

Terry sighed, "It takes more than physical strength and a cunning mind to be a soldier. The best weapon anyone can have is their voice, not their sword... Without a voice to speak your will, than there is no reason for fighting. Bonteri is a soldier of that inner category. Although Saw may be against that idea, I know better... _We_ know better... _That's_ how I know that he will survive.

"All right, he will survive, if you say so. I've seen his behavior when he was here. He is _not fit_ for fighting!"

"And who ever said that the only fighting he's dealing with is _external_... The greatest war anyone can pit themselves against is the one inside. And according to my sister, he is pitted far enough already."

This made me curious. "How exactly?"

He shook his head, "I promised I wouldn't go into the details with anyone. Just as much as I won't go into the details with him... I may not always agree with authority, but sometimes we, as humans, have _no_ choice... Sometimes we need to go with the highest bidder, even if it is against our better judgement..."

Now I was getting confused. Just a moment ago he said one's voice is their biggest weapon, now he is saying to remain quiet and go with the flow.

"You're a complicated one, Master Terry." I shook my head, feeling depraved of satisfaction.

Terrence only smiled and said, "Then that's what makes me human."

* * *

Lux's POV (Twilight with a majority of the sky is nighttime)

Darkness has crept into the world. The lamps were beginning to turn on and the many seas of stars were already starting to shine. Everything about my homeworld would keep reminding me of Ahsoka. The stars were her sparkling eyes, the soil was her orange skin, the snow on the mountains were her facial markings, the artistry of Iziz was her decorated headress, the green foliage was her dual lightsabers, and the twilight pinkish sky was her setting lips. And all of those positive thoughts would keep warming me up... She was more of a person then I'll ever be... If there was a choice, she should be the one who endures while I fail... I would give anything to make sure she was successful.

Me, Cello, Rex, and Ahsoka were laying on top of the knapsacks with Anakin as the driver. There was only half a dozen Rebels hiding under, waiting to get out of the stifling heat and the cut-off air supply underneath... But we couldn't risk making ourselves obvious... If everyone was on top, then citizens will get suspicious and loyalists would have us followed.

"No need to worry. The average person is neutral in this... They will support just about _neither_ side." That was Cello's answer every time Rex would ask that question...

But she was too naïve to think that way, even more than me... The people are _on_ the crossroads of choosing which side because both sides were causing much suffering... Rash kept the people locked in the walls of the cities. And as long as we, the Rebels, exist then we give him more and more reasons for the people to believe that the droids are their saviors... We cannot let them think that the Separatists will cure all of their promblems caused by this war... The longer the droids remain in control, the more misled the people will be.

We need to appear as heroes and the droids as oppressors. Only then will they show sympathy to us, and hopefully go as far as to join us.

"I got an incoming message on my datapad from Stee!" Cello announced, "She says that Saw has located the apartment, is safe from any droids, and that we can go in at any time. I have the map to there." She sat next to Anakin to give directions... And now that the talkative one was out of the, it became really silent between the three that remained.

After a few long moments, I heard my 'Soka speak with Rex. I really wanted to get my voice back to talk to her as soon as possible. "So, Rex. Do you feel lonely without your full armor on?" Ahsoka was either teasing him or was actually curious.

"Well, I have learned as a soldier that it's on the inside that counts." _Very true. _I mean when I think of Ahsoka, I always know I have to 'enslave' myself to her in order to prove my feelings. And I cast that vow already.

"And how did you _learn_ that as a _soldier_?" Ahsoka asked.

There was a level of misunderstanding in what she said for the captain merely shrugged and continued, "I don't know. I know I was_ never_ programmed as believing that by my makers, the Kaminoans. All I learned in growing up was to kill and I only obeyed orders out on the field. So truthfully..., it just came to me at _this_ very moment... I am more than just a number, you know."

"I didn't say you weren't, Rex. I just... I just don't understand how one becomes wise in the middle of _war_... And I do admit that you_ are_ wise for someone of your background." _Oh, I couldn't tell if was just me or if there was something **deep** building from this conversation._

"The only way you get wise is _through_ war." Rex gave a smug smile and punched her shoulder, "Like I said when we first met, 'Experience outranks everything.'"

It was Ahsoka's turn to punch Rex's arm, "And I understand what you meant by saying that now... It is like I told Prince Lee-Char... You know, the king of Mon Calamari. 'Only through fire is a strong sword forged'...

So, they trailed from there until we very soon reached the apartment. On the 'parking zone', we carried our supplies and food down an alleyway and through a side door.

Once inside, I found out that everything's been set in a hotel fashion and the rooms were already chosen. I had a separate one, that was right across from Ahsoka's room.

And I could tell that these were old-style rooms. Instead of a door panel in which one can punch in a locking code, there is a _hole_ in the handle where one slips their identification card. (I couldn't believe people still use those, But then again, Onderon was late in the urbanization process. They just couldn't decide between old and new.) But at least there was still a soundproof mechanism in each room so we couldn't hear neighbors snore.

Once everything got set, I went to find Cello and get the Emulator to create a new voice. I was still frightened of what that voice may be... I really wish whatever it was, it would stay with my older voice.

I thought about the conversation between Rex and Ahsoka and how they both were true. Fighting can bring wisdom. But sadly there is another truth that is painful to admit. 'Ignorance creates bliss.' That may seem counterintuitive and that is true as well. 'The ends _may_ justify the means, but the means_ always_ justify the ends.'

And the means of this particular soldier (_me_) is to take heed of this war for my home and _then_ seek through that which is one of my vowed 'ends'. And my 'ends' are to propose for Ahsoka... in _marriage.._.

_I was linked to her. If she is happy, then I am overjoyed. If she is in sad, then I am depressed. If she is threatened, then I am dead. I need a voice to express my love to Ahsoka. I... I-I..._

It was then that I realized how fortunate people are to _have_ a voice and to speak. I was really depressed being under-sympathized due to my disability... People who are fortunate are not able to understand those who aren't... One should realize how lucky they are for being able to hear or to see or to touch or to taste... It is a privilege, as human beings, to have all of those attributes.

Disability does not only occur with the body, but with the mind. Corruption disables the heart. I knew these truths were self-evident.

But most of all I knew that the voice, the privilege of speech,is an_ honor _and not a _tool_.

* * *

**Well, here's my sage chapter with a TON of moral phrases, both in the show and out... It proves how the Clone Wars, when it comes full circle, is a teaching element. ****AND THAT ELEMENT IS A _PRIVILEGE_, NOT A_ TOOL_!**

**Also, what was the meaning of Terrence's and Lando's argument? What secret? Just wait to see... It will be interesting. I can assure that...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I'll love you back!**


	23. The Greatest Hypocrisy

**Season Finale is _today_! Secrets shall now be revealed... In the meantime, let us return to the romance of Luxsoka. (Yeah, I know that sounded so cliché.)**

**MasterAlariBonteri: Yeah, it is.**

**Superfan44: Yes, there is a lesson with every work of art and the Clone Wars is no exception.**

**Count Mallet: I still want to see some Dark Side Barriss (just my fanboy side) but if I am mislead, then I will feel like a total fool.**

**AhsokaTano141516: This is not the voice come-back chapter, but definitely an interesting one... Thanks for reviewing, V!"**

**Elsa-Ranger: Since I connect so much with Lux, I too want everyone to see him as he is seen in this story... To really pity him, not pointlessly hate.**

**Mystery99: I wanted a Classical character in my story, and Lando was the most suitable... Just picture a pre-teen version of Saw... And it has to be Barriss! That's something I agree upon.**

**Green Verde: Thanks for reviewing... Wanted to put Lando into this.**

* * *

Lux's POV

The room was full of Rebels, some drinking but most were chattering. I looked around and noticed that Steela was talking to Dono and Obi-Wan, Ahsoka was talking to Anakin (I hoped that it did not concern me), and Hutch was surrounded by a group of adolescent friends since his teens.

I found Cello siting on the circular couch with... _Saw_... Strangely enough they were both laughing, joking, and even using their hands to show that they were really into their conversation...

I cleared my throat to get Cello's attention... She looked up and realized what I was trying to 'say'.

"S'cuse me, Saw, but I have a patient waiting for his doctor's appointment." Obviously, Cello told Saw this beforehand for he merely nodded, stood up, and joined with Steela.

Cello grabbed the 'marble' out of her pocket to guide me to her room..., but that was a huge mistake.

"Hold on there." I heard Kenobi speaking from the side. Cello stealthily slipped the Emulator back into her pouch. "What was that?" Obi-Wan questioned. Fortunately, everyone was too deep in their conversations that they paid no notice to what was going on.

"Nothing."

"'Nothing'. Really? What was that 'nothing' that you just put there."

"Where?"

He just cutted right to the chase, "What do you_ got_ in your pocket?"

Cello knew she was beaten so she pulled the white ball out to show him. And for some reason, Obi-Wan's eyes popped out once he saw that.

"I remember that..." He groaned... That got me more nervous. This device definitely creates some pain by being 'implanted'. "I once had to force into one of those things temporarily when I was on an undercover mission as a bounty hunter, Rako Hardeen. Strange thing. Effective... Sophisticated... Secret... Young lady, how did you come upon that Republic's Secret Service hardware." Cello hesitated, but knew there was no point to lie to a Jedi.

"My brother got it..." She then pointed to me, "My **_friend_**, Lux here needs this to talk again..." She put a peculiar amount of emphasis on 'friend'. Almost as if she doesn't believe we are friends.

Kenobi, the Negotiator, was able to see right through her though, "Surely _any_ beetle sting ought to heal it's numbness by a couple rotations... I'm positive the youthful Bonteri will be able to talk in _no_ time."

Cello gave a knowing shrug, "Uhhh, it's _not_ like that. Don't ask me how, but Lux_ can't_ talk at all anymore... He, literally, lost his tongue."

The auburn-haired Jedi placed a hand on his chin to stroke it. "Well, I can't deny someone in need, but your brother has got to stop selling this item..."

"He's not getting these items _directly_ from Coruscant... He trades and pays for them by traveling merchants..."

"What _kind_ of merchants? How does he know these people?"

"He... he get's it off the Black Market from the Underworld..."

Obi-Wan now narrows his eyebrows furiously, "So you're telling me your brother's a _crook_!?" That was loud. People all around us were starting to stare.

Although I didn't know it then, Cello keeps her family (whatever family that may be) in high regard. Even if someone was to hint that they were wrong, she would take it as an insult to her blood. "Please, the Rebellion needs the money! Show _some_ pity _actually_, you _hypocrite_!" She should have stopped there, but she pressed on thoughtlessly. And what she said next would be her most sinful regret. "While you two-faced nobles rest in your luxurious temple, have you ever thought about how much people suffer _on your **own** world_! I've been to your precious resource-grabbing palace. Even in war, the Jedi behave as if there are _no_ problems occurring! You so-called 'Keepers of the Peace' show no emotion or attachment in what you do! You act as if there is _no_ anguish! _Have you seen **our** capital city of Iziz alone!_ The frailed are familyless! The strong are jobless! The wives are widows! The children are _starving_! And we all have been made into gullible droids! _SLAVES!_ Does the Republic pity us?! If they did, they would have sent a task force to be our rescuers! What do they send _instead_? An _emotionless_ negotiator, a_ solemn_ ruffian, a _bald_ droid, and a repeatful **_prostitute_**!"

Everyone gasped. That went too far!

Obi-Wan opened his mouth in disbelief. Anakin was between pinching his eyebrows in anger to twitching the corner of his mouth in humiliation. Rex had a face as if someone told him to kill himself for his principles. Steela jaw was to the floor for she never seen her friend behave this disrespectful before. Saw had a thoughtful mind, perhaps thinking that maybe Cello's words were true. Hutch was gone; he must have left to his dorm when he noticed how much his love-interest was making a scene.

However, Ahsoka looked the most upset. Her head was hung low and I saw that she cast a soundless _tear!_

I could obviously tell that she was mortified of being called a 'prostitute' in front of all my friends and her common soldiers that she often serves side-by-side with... She looked as if she was more humiliated than she ever has been in her entire life... It was so strange. I never _seen_ Ahsoka cry. She could survive physically _and_ spiritually, but when it came to insults humiliation seemed to get to her the most.

She let an uncontrollable sob that echoed throughout the room, which caused everyone to turn their attention to her. When she realized how she was making herself so noticable, her Master tried to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. But she slapped it off and ran (keeping her face buried into her hands) as fast as she could, pushing through the crowd, and went down a darkened hallway that led to her room.

Everyone then turned their attention back to Cello, who looked just about as abashed as Ahsoka just was.

Cello let down many ashamed tears of her _own_ hurtful words. I could tell that she needed some time by herself as well. "I'm sorry, Master Jedi... I-I I didn't wish for it to go that far." And within sobs as well, she walked to her own room that was on a different corridor than Ahsoka's.

When she was gone and silence came back, I was left to stand there. I did not wish to be watched by the crowd here. I wanted to comfort, as best as I could without being able to speak, with _one_ of them...

If I went to Ahsoka, then I would not have any words to ease her. Not only that, but she has been degraded into being nothing more than a tool. She doesn't want to be around a _man_ at the moment.

If I went to Cello, then I could get my voice back and _reason_ with Ahsoka, but what good will that do.

Obi-Wan still kept silent, feeling slightly guilty for starting the argument in the first place. "I think I'll be turning in for the night... We all should." He suggested with _some_ hint of self-loathing.

Everyone was thoughtful... It was then that Steela stood up to lead. "Liberation strategies will begin tomorrow... I need to convince Cello to be willing to go to her father tonight to spy and see what the enemy's next move is... _If_ Rash is even _in_ his Temple... If he is not, then we need to make him appear weak... Too weak to rule. Only then will the people take _any_ possibilities in siding with us..."

The Rebels didn't know whether to agree to this or not. But Steela understood their confusion and eased them, "Don't worry. We will debate tomorrow morning... For now, let's get our heads set for the upcoming task at hand... I'll speak with Cell to get her back on her feet..."

As she moved to the direction of her room, I placed a hand up to stop her. Steela gave a very flabbergasted look at my actions but then I pointed to the other hallway... The one Ahsoka went to.

"You want _me_ to speak with Commander Tano, and _you_ to Cello? Why?" Steela arched her eyebrows.

She knew I couldn't speak... She kept forgetting that truth (hopefully temporary)... I needed to get my voice from Cello and Ahsoka needs a _woman_ to speak to... If she is willing to speak at all.

So I merely moved my mouth in motion that said, 'Please', and interlocked my fingers in a begging way.

Steela knew she could not deny this, so she sighed and repented, "OK. I'll go see your... _friend_..." I knew what she meant by saying 'friend'. "Just please, as best as you can, get _my_ friend, Cello, to do her job... We need her. The Rebellion will be hindered without her arm reaches... Get my friend back on the right track to rebuilding and moving on..."

I smiled warmly and nodded.

Then she did something unexpecting. She wrapped her arms into a hug... When she was close to my ear, she whispered, "When you do get your chance, let Ahsoka know how lucky of a woman she truly is... You don't need to wait for your dreams, Lux... They are easy to acquire, hard to forget... You don't _have_ to forget..." And without any further explanation, she moved of to the direction of Ahsoka's dormitory.

Quizzical but dutiful, I went to Cello's room and knocked on her door.

How do_ I_ be a healer,_ not_ a destroyer. What type of reason do I _exist_ for? All I have ever done was create more suffering in others. Perhaps not unlike what the Jedi have been doing. Perhaps not unlike what we, the Rebels, have been doing.

We men seem flawed, but that is something I could grasp around... It's true. Man can be failures if they think too highly of their own goals... The greatest hypocrisy is our own minds, but that doesn't mean we _can't_ be healers. Especially for other people's hopes and dreams... That is not a hypocrisy but a natural occurrence.

* * *

**Boy, things just went a darker and more complicated level socially. How will the Rebels be able to work together after all that? **

**My tweaked OC, Cello, is definitely a short-tempered one... I told you she will have a large role to play... And not just for secret spying... There is a bigger secret going on here. (wink wink, nudge nudge) So please go with the flow, be patient with my slow pacing, and... ENJOY THE SEASON 5 FINALE!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I won't rant like Cello!**


	24. Pain to Reforge

**Thank you to all my reviewers... For does who didn't, don't make me go Grievous on you! (just kidding)**

**I think I am hung under trauma after watching the Season Finale... Oh, oh oh,,,, OH! That's all I can say.*sigh* I said this to some online, and I'll say it again, it's going to be a lot of sleepless nights until the next Season Premiere...**

**What am I going to do then? I suppose I'll write for what we got from Season 5: Love and War, Youthful Bravery, Robotic Misadventures, Warrior Legacy, and Innocent Torgruta... Them being Onderon, the Younglings, the Droids, Ahsoka Tano, and the continuation of Darth Maul's story...**

**As a fan, I'll give a little speech:**

_**Yes, we may have gone off on a disappointing start with the less intense Onderon, Younglings, and Droids.**_

_**But it all adds to the Many Adventures that come from the imaginative realm of Star Wars.**_

_**We saw cute, we saw death, we saw growth, we saw change.**_

_**But most of all, we learn... We learn from watching the Clone Wars**_

_**Whether that may simple be the fortune cookie sayings that occur before each episode**_

_**To the inner meanings, both literary and cinemagraphical.**_

_**But as fans who dream to fight with clones, converse with aliens, and see oneself in the Force**_

_**Then I believe that being a Star Wars fan is adoring the most thought produced franchise in all of those who merely... DREAM!**_

_**No matter what anyone says, keep it real with this imagination and adventure that anyone can relate to...**_

_**All one needs is to be one with the Force, not physically but spiritually.**_

_**And create more and more stories (big or small) on the imagination of Fanfiction.**_

_**MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU ALL AND MAY YOUR MINDS BE RIPE FOR MORE AND MORE ADVENTURE!**_

* * *

Lux's POV

"Who is it?" I heard Cello sniffle.

She didn't know it was me... I couldn't say anything.

So I just rung the bell again... "Lux, if that is you... I'll... I'll get you cured."

It seemed that it was not me who really needed to be cured, but others.

I opened the door and walked inside. Cello was laying face down on her bed.

"Lux, I promise I'll help you, just give me a moment to calm my head..."

I nodded and sat down on a chair adjacent to side desk. Cello sat up from where she was and sighed...

"Look, I didn't mean to offend anyone, especially the person you love..."

_What?! How could she know?_ She quickly recognized my expression for she admitted, "Steela told me... Don't worry, the only people who have a clue is me, her, Saw, and Terry..."

_And Skywalker_

"I am the one who made a mockery out there... It is me who should be punished, not Ahsoka... I'm sorry... I understand, by hurting her..., I hurt you."

I nodded

"Please forgive me... That's all I ask."

I may not be the best one who forgives, but I knew that Cello didn't mean any harm... She was just pressured.

"I suppose we should put in your voice right now." Her sobbing was over, but she still did not smile.

Cello grabbed the Emulator out of her pocket and turned to me, "Do you have a recording of yourself that we can use?"

I thought for a moment... There was _one_, but I was a little too embarrassed to showcase it...

This recording was a holotape of me... pretending to propose to Ahsoka in... (Oh, you would laugh at me when I say it, but this was a very dear matter for myself)... _marriage_.

After escaping from the Death Watch on Carlac, I was 'forced' to flee (being the coward) from the girl I fell in love with... I wished her _no more_ harm from my stupid flaws and judgement on the cherry-tree planet... I was so confused then as I was confused now...

In the escape module, (it being different from an escape pod because it was equiped with an emergency hyperdrive) I set a course to... anywhere... I just had to leave without running into any more situations...

During the course into hyperspace, I was thought-provoked... A part of me was grieving sufferably of leaving the Torgruta that became an odd attraction to me... I couldn't put my finger on it then, but I was wishing that I never left her caring side... Another part told me to forget her and start fresh again, but I was disabled to ignore the past events when it already happened. And a third part was cynical and told me that I was worthless of antsy freedoms...

I didn't know what to do..., so to use up that spare time I made a holorecording of myself asking an 'imaginary woman' to marry... I kept imagining that 'imaginary woman' to be Ahsoka... My mind was lighthearted and fatuous... My imagination: Insane...

After recording it, I would keep playing it over and over and over again... with a tear in my eye and a smile on my face. I kept telling myself that I will _one_ day have a family again...

And here I was now, thinking of how to gain speech again, but eventually figured out that my self recording was the only one I possessed of just myself in it.

I nodded in answer and left the room to retrieve my memory that was stored...

When I came back, I gave holographic imagecaster to Cello... "OK, when I turn this on, we both need to be silent so that we are not disrupting the audio... Are you ready?"

I sighed and nodded... Here goes nothing... She pinched the white marble to start it up and turned on the imagecaster... Out came a blue body of myself, no longer wearing my beanie and was sitting straight up... I felt nervous if Cello would take this voice prototype seriously.

"Ahsoka..., thanks for rescuing me... I-I feel that I owe you dearly for your compassion... and understanding for me... I know I have time and time again dismissed this idea, but that was because I was afraid... I wasn't afraid you would hurt me from my misleading judgement... I-I admit that I am too often a coward..., a weakling..., dishonorably deficient... I was afraid that I wasn't good enough for a warrior, a conqueror, a leader like yourself... I mean, what am I suppose to be? Why should you care? But what makes me most satisfied is knowing that you**_ do_** care. By saving me from myself, you show to me how deep my feelings are... I know I hurt you... I know I put your life in danger... I know I wasn't there when I should have been... But I want to be with you now... I realize that I have always been rooted with you when all of my leaves withered and died from my family tree... You were the one who planted a seed of attachment of you in my corrupt heart... Please _forgive_ me... Please _accept_ me..." I saw myself kneel down... "Please _marry_ me..."

Then the image flickered and went back to its source... Whenever the holograph of myself would talk, a voice in the Emulator echoed those same words as it was being said... Now that the recording of memory was finished, Cello cupped the ball in her palm... But she did not do anything...

She was deep in thought, thinking of my recording, and dazed at how deep I went in personifying myself... "Wow..." She ringed at first, "I-I... You do love her desperately, don't you?"

That question was self-explanatory, but I nodded, grateful that she took my words very seriously... "I-I always took love and romance as a... a... too dismissively..." She did not finish her complete thoughts.

"All righ'. You're not going to like this but," She opened out her palm and strangely enough the marble jutted out eight legs and moved like a spider... It hopped onto my chest that made me want to shriek out in horror, but all that came out was a low passing of air... Then an idea came into my head on how this thing actually works... _No! No! It couldn't be like that! _

Cello took some enjoyment at my appalling face, "_Yes_, Lux... You are going to have to swallow it... I think you need to take a deep breath and get that 'problem' off your chest..." She quipped a pun.

_Oh, I am not going to see the end of this!_

But I had to say my feelings for Ahsoka. I had to have the ability to do the job as I was destined to do: Represent as a senator... It was a worthy sacrifice if ever there was one like this...

So I grabbed the 'spider', opened my dry mouth, and dropped it in...

And the most painful and peculiar sensation happened... I felt the 'bug' ran its pointy legs across where my tongue would have been and rushed down to the back of my throat... I felt suffocation for it dug its way and broke into the opening of my windpipe. And then it continued to slouch its way deeper into the tight opening that no inanimate object should be allowed to do...

I couldn't breathe for the marble blocked my air passageway... And if you thought that sounded excruciating, what it did next was a _nightmare_...

I felt the legs and body of the marble device grow _hair _and poked at the sides of my windpipe... A blue light was buzzing near my Adam's Apple as the legs went back into the slot of its round body...

I thought the thing was over with its torture..., but it was not... The hair that it somehow grew and duplicated and injected into the gooey pockets of my throat... That was when I let out a wail of pain... The needles that pricked and stabbed in the most gruesome fashion felt like hundreds of vaccine shots excavating into my skin...

But this was a hundred times worse! The needles were plentiful and the edges of my throat were soft and sensitive... I was definite torture... And the needles became _barbed_ wire as it sunk into the placings by my larynx and stayed firmly in its scabbed place...

And then..., I was able to breathe... I gasped in and out of breaths, finding myself lucky of going through with that transformation as if I was growing a limb through my chest...

But the pain quickly subsided and I could speak, "You don't need shock binders to torture someone if you have that."

IT WORKED! I would have jumped for joy at my ability to talk again, but I did not have the strength to achieve such luxuries...

I hugged my 'doctor'... "Thanks, Cell! I owe you... If you ever need help or need to talk with, just know that I will always be open to favors..."

But Cello was not ecstatic as I was... She nervously brushed her arm... _What could she be thinking that is so important?_

"Thank you so much for your offering, Lux, but I... I..." Whatever she wished to say was difficult to bring out... She seemed as if she was keeping a dirty secret from me. "I wish the best of luck for you on the battlefield... Please..., please survive... I need to go to Unifar Temple. Father is expecting me... I'll keep Saw and Steela updated. I'll be you guy's eye-in-the-sky. And I will see to it that we win... Goodbye. I will always be in your blood and you will always be in mine." Her words were making me puzzled._ What did she mean by saying that?!_

But before I could ask that, Cello passed where I was, opened the door, and prepared to leave... She looked depressed and alienated as if there was nobody she could relate to in her life...

Before she took the path out of this safehouse and into the 'Acklay's Den', she slowly gave one last look back to me...

She didn't smile. She didn't wave. She didn't frown... It seemed that whatever she was trying to say was a pain to reforge...

Then after hesitation, she walked off down the hall...

* * *

**Wow, this chapter was, if I can say for myself, grotesque and cute...**

**Why was Cello so sad at the end and left informally? She was troubled. (all I'm going to say right now)**

**So sad of the Season Finale, but now that we have a long wait... I suppose we all can level back and regroup... **

**But regardless, I ALREADY CANNOT WAIT FOR SEASON 6! I bet you all feel very dissatisfied (understatement) of the Finale, but don't fret. There's always another sunrise to every sunset... **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, criticize, and rate!**

**May the Force be with you and everyone forever!**


	25. The Threshold Prize

**After the depressing Season Finale, I am back on my feet from the drama it brought... I was so traumatized that I spent the whole weekend just thinking about it... My birthday was last Sunday! YEAH ME! XD **

**Anyways, on with the show!**

**Dr. Anthro-Tano****: Thank you!**

**Bookreaderninja****: Glad I gave you some comfort from the last depressing episode.**

**MasterAlariBonteri****: Thanks, and it is going to be a lot of sleepless nights until Season 6.**

**King Tiger Tank****: Yeah, I knew I had to make a detailed torture sequence... Just imagining and running tarantula inside your throat would be the key to the gross-out scene.**

**AhsokaTano141516****: Glad this story gives some comfort.**

**ReadyFred-ReadyGeorge****: This is how I thought the Onderon Arc should have panned out, because it is my story. xD**

**Green Verde****: I am desperate to make Lux a 4-D character, because I was sick and tired of haters calling him a doofus... Not that I am saying you are, but it just irked me all the time.**

**Count Mallet****: Thanks for your LONG review!**

**Superfan44****: I had to give a speech out that spoke to the faithful but smart fans... Glad you liked it.**

**Elsa-Ranger: I did enjoy the Finale, I was really depressed of the ending... I am too buzzed to know what happens for Ahsoka, hoping that her legacy doesn't end on how the Finale ended.**

* * *

Lux's POV

I walked down the halls to Ahsoka's dorm... but on the way, I crashed into Steela, almost knocking us off our feet.

"Whoops! Sorry, Lux." she apologized

"It was nothing..."

She cast a face as if she won the lottery.

"You- you got your voice back! Phenomenal! I missed hearing you speak!"

I chuckled a little. But when I comprehended that what she said wasn't meant for a joke, I scrunched up my eyebrows, "You did."

Steela regretted saying that, "Ummm... Yes... I-I thought it was miserable going out without a voice... Especially when you can't describe your feelings for someone special and-" She stopped herself again. "I'm guessing that you wish to speak with Ahsoka now?"

"Yeah... I-" But there was nothing more I could really explain. "She's just _so_ enchanting, I-" I paused, "I _need_ to see her."

For some reason, Steela looked as if she wasn't able to step aside and allow me forward. Was she keeping something from me during their 'talk'?"

"Look, I'm sorry, but I didn't get a chance to speak with her... Her door was locked and even when I knocked, she never let me entered... I couldn't hear anything in there." Steela averted her eyes, wondering if her excuse was good enough.

"Did you say who you were?"

"Uhhh..., no... I didn't know what I should have done..." She renounced her previous position, "Look, you can try speaking to her. She knows you better."

"Oh, OK... Uh, thanks Steela." Without too much of a ceremony, we both parted our separate ways...

Upon reaching _Ahsoka's_ door that was across _my_ room- **_Wait a minute!_**

If I returned to this same room previously to get my holorecorder and Steela was not allowed admittance to my 'Soka's room, then why didn't I see her the first time... Did she ignore my request...?

I shooed that idea away and promptly knocked on the door instead. "Who is it?" I didn't hear any stifling sniffling... I hope Ahsoka wasn't sad anymore.

"It's me." I was hoping for a shout of rejoice..., but I _didn't_ get it.

"Who?" _By Hutt's slime, didn't she recognize my voice... or my accent!_

"L-... Your..." _Go on! Just say it...!_ "Your secret admirer." Oh, you could not imagine how embarrassed I looked after that.

"Lux, is that you?"

"As me as I will ever be me." I was wondering desperately the face Ahsoka would have of me saying that.

"Come in!" Strange, she did not sound sad at all.

She used the Force to open the door for me to enter the threshold... And it was surprisingly not at all dark since on the far side was a balcony that overlooked the streets below, including far off into Yolahn Square. Her room was on the top floor of Tecora's apartment...

But it still was very dark.

"Aren't you going to turn on lights in here?" I mused

But Ahsoka did not take it all like a joke, "I feel guilty. I shouldn't be staying in such a luxurious room like this. This is probably the best room in the building."

I looked about and she was, as always, right. The room looked far too decorated and lavishing than any Jedi is ever used to. There was a fur rug, polished lamps, and multi-layered bed. Without exaggeration, this was ten times better of resting quarters than my room that had all of it's furniture piled with dust.

And I knew _why_ Ahsoka's room was extremely decorated: _Steela_. She most have chosen the best room knowing that is what I would have wanted for her.

_Stee, you dont have to butter her up! Let me do that!_

"Well, a room_ has_ to be fit for a queen. And you_ fit_ for that category."

She erupted a slight smile. I didn't see her cheek turn red because it already was red, but I did feel butterflies flutter in my stomach just seeing her smile.

"Well, I guess that explains why I got me such a lavishing room at your former home..., or was that your's." Her eyebrows jutted up as she flirted back at me.

"No, my mother chose that room. But if you thought it was mine, then you_ could_ have just said so... I can _pretend_."

She shook her head, obviously amused at my behavior. "You can sit down." She patted the part of the bed next to where she sat. I looked down at the ground and gave off the most ludicrous flush of my face. My cheeks got so red that anyone would have mistaken me as a carnival clown.

"Uh no, madame. I can't. I-I-I... I think I should get going now." _What are you doing! Your suppose to connect with her, not run away again!_

But I couldn't move; not because I didn't want to, but because I was being levitated... **_Literally_**...

I was hovering in the air by Ahsoka's 'magical' powers. I could have squirmed or squealed, but I didn't want to appear any more silly as I already was.

"We're not finished with this conversation, you know." Ahsoka gave a wink to me... It was surprising that early today she was crying her eyes out for being called a 'prostitute', but she seemed _very_ easy to forgive.

_Why would you think that Ahsoka was too weak to overcome being insulted!? SHE IS THE MOST POWERFUL WOMAN IN THE GALAXY!_

"Now now, this isn't exactly the most proper way of being sociable." I joked

"No," she purred dismissively, "But it still feels good to do so."

_'Wait, does she have a fondness for me?'_ a part of my mind asked. _'No, she is just doing this to make you happy. Why would she love you?'_ the sly part of me countered.

She's a Jedi. She said so herself, _'The Jedi was her life.'_ She wouldn't threaten her existence as a peacekeeper for my dirty hide!

But my mind completely deteriorated from its thought process when I was close... and then landed lightly on the dip of her mattress that slanted down to where she sat...

I tried to look away from her, but there was no escaping this orange cornucopia of honey. She placed her left hand on my right and I quickly noticed the lacking of her leather gloves.

My breath then hitched from her tender touch but I still didn't want to become _too_ entrapped by her...

Needless to say, there was _no_ good in revolting... I was _asking_ for it in the first place.

She used her other hand to cup my cheek and force me to look into her shining eyes... again... "I know you did _not_ come to my room to see if I was still OK." She chuckled and plastered a bigger smile on my face during our 'staring contest'. "No. I know you wanted more."

It was true, but who was I to say that all I think of my love is '_want_'... I had to show there _was more_ to it... To prove it.

"All I ask of you is to _accept_ me and-" I thought if I should continue and ask to _marry_.

_No you can't! You're too young! She's a JEDI! She is already pushing the limits by doing this! You can't go further with her as long as she is a Jedi!_

She saw that I was desperate to show my feelings. She already knew. This romance of my own was no secret anymore. I explained my feelings when I had _no_ voice back at the Nest.

"Look, I know you feel lost, but in truth: You're not... You already have goals set in mind."

I sighed... She didn't know the _whole_ truth...

"I do have dreams, but what if I had to choose one from the other?"

Ahsoka seemed stumped at my question. Her smile was gone and was replaced with a look of worry. "Lux, I can't make any promises, but there won't **_have_ **to come a time of 'choosing one from the other'... Not as long as you remain _who you are_..." She bent closer, her fiery hot breath hit my face which got my own breathing to hitch and my heartbeat to spike.

"I will be there for you in facing _this_ challenge, Lux Bonteri. I will be there to-"

"-To save my life" I interrupted, but still kept respect by raising my hands to her lekku and stroked it. It was a marvel of how soft they were. (But not as much as her pillow of a cheek) She didn't respond to my touch except for shining an even larger smile.

"I thought I already did save you."

I puzzled at what she was_ trying_ to say. My arms lost their position in the upholding massage but rather slinked down to her shoulders where they found their new resting place... My fingers went to prick her curved **_bare_** back.

But wonder was replacing wonder at the intimate moment. Ahsoka moved her hands to dig into my hair on the back of my neck.

She inched a little closer... and I allowed her _safe_ passage. "This is for your family."

She gave a soft press of her pert lips on my left cheek. I could not help myself but belch out a lovestrucked sigh of euphoria.

"This is for your home." She transitioned and gave another kiss on my lonely right. I felt her wondrous mouth cradle the cheekbone in both an absorbing and expelling fashion.

I heard a soft "_smoosh_" as her lips let go of their past location. I was then looking directly into her eyes that were less than a centimeter away.

"This is for your future." Her head rose..., causing me to stare at her collared neck, especially her diamond button at the middle of it.

Her lips this time pressed against my forehead, cooling my mind and dulling _all_ of my stressful senses.

When she came back to look at me again, I was awarded the best prize that I shall ever receive from her... "And this is for you and me."

I couldn't _exactly_ remember all that happened then. My senses were all but destroyed upon touch... For her touching lips met mine in perfect caressing unity...

It was the _best_ gift I was ever given. It was the most _stunning_ of luck to be _accepted _by such a beauty... _Natural_ beauty...

This was the threshold prize that shall forever start my life.

* * *

**I understand that this is a short chapter, but what more is there I could say about them kissing... Next chapter, I will finish their affectionate scene.**

**Hopefully this little fluff was a relief from the heart-breaking Finale. But no tears... There does not have to be any.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I'll love you back!**


	26. Rekindled Hope

**Back again quickly... Just going to cut right to the chase since there is not much I can say... THANKS TO ALL MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS! YOU PEOPLE ARE AWESOME JEDI! (or whatever you want to be in the Star Wars Universe)**

* * *

Lux's POV

The kiss lasted for... who's knows how long. I didn't move my lips in coordination with Ahsoka's because my whole body was starting to dull from any sensation other than that which was exiting my brain and puncturing my 'wounds' of where my voice is spoken from.

I felt the 'anchor' lift away as Ahsoka's _wet_ lips slid off where mine was and when she backed far enough for me to see her red smiling face, mine became red as well. I could feel my own cheeks begin to float from being so filled with a blush. Ahsoka cast me a smile as well and I noticed a very odd sight happen that I never saw before... Ahsoka's headtails began to_ change_ its shade of blue from sky to navy like it was a camouflage trait...

And Ahsoka seemed very aback at her own change when she noticed the different colors she was making.

"Oops! Sorry, I-" she hiccupped a high-pitched squeak and then immediately became embarrassed by it. She sounded as if she was full of helium. "I..." she belched an adorable laugh, "I-I usually d-don't do this!" Referring to her angled headtails that trailed to her chest.

It was my turn to be silly. "Well, I-" I covered my own mouth in embarrassment... I had a higher voice all of a sudden but it was not only because I was captivated by the kiss, but because I literally sounded like _Ahsoka_.

She then gave a giggle, trying her best to not erupt a guffaw. "You sound like me!"

I pretended to take no notice to the wierd moment that just happened. "Wha' cha mean?"

And true enough when I spoke those words, I conveyed Ahsoka's_ feminine_ voice. I felt mortified speaking practically like a girl in front of my love. "Oh no! Why is this happening!?"

But Ahoska didn't give anything to comfort me for she laughed away as if there was nothing more funny then what was happening right now... It was astounding how one perfect moment became a cheeseball episode.

"'SOKA! I can't go on like this! I can't be in the Rebellion sounding like _this_!"

I was hoping that wouldn't offend my 'Soka, but she seemed to be able to twist my torment into a joke, "Well, what's wrong with_ my_ voice? I think you sound better this way." She bumped my shoulder.

"Ahsoka, I love your voice," Ahsoka stopped laughing but instead cast a look of thoughtfulness, "it's just I can't go out in public making speeches and sounding like _this_!"

"I sure would like hearing my voice from you." She snickered a jeer and suddenly became serious, "How _**are**_ you doing that?"

I looked bashful with _embarrassment_ **and** _appreciation_... I was only glad that she was allowing me to talk causally with her. "Well, I guess I would be able to speak like you for change, until my head is beheaded and torn from Rash's-" As I pretended to choke, I felt another odd sensation. I could feel the hair strings that I later found became technical vocal cords vibrate and my voice suddenly changed back to its former normal one that I had before I lost it in the first place. "-from-from its necessary... It's back again! Strange." I looked back into her eyes and playfully shrugged, "Easy come, easy go."

Ahsoka shook her head in amusement and... grabbed my head with her hands. "I think it sounded... cute." I knew that saying those words seemed so foreign and audacious considering the fact that she still was a Jedi.

But then suddenly she pushed me into another forceful kiss... I could feel a level of urging obsession sweep into me when I felt her energizing mouth wrap around my top lip as she sucked on it. This was causing my own lips to be forced to trap around my 'Soka's plump bottom one. Although there was a feeling of uncontrol, I couldn't help but give into these adolescent emotions, as my eyes slithered to a tight close... This time, my lips puckered into desire as we both snuggled each other into union with Ahsoka's soaking wet mouth and my disastrously dry one... It was an odd feeling to say the least. I wanted to stop when I felt _slush_ mix with each taste I was given.

Then, as suddenly as it began, she pulled away without me having the chance to wrap my arms around her seemingly fragile frame. I looked into her eyes and my dashed out smile became a frown when I saw fear in her eyes.

_She was scared...! But how **can** she **be** scared?!_

Before I could question this, she spoke. "I'm sorry, Lux."

_What? Why should she be sorry? I enjoyed every bit of this!_

"Don't be sorry. Please, I-" I could tell now that my feelings were getting the better of my judgement, "I enjoyed every bit of that... 'Soka..., I trust you! I adore you...! I _love_ you."

Her eyes bulged in amazement but she shown no sign of crying anytime soon... She always been tougher and firmer than me. "I know _you're_ not sorry... It's just..." She quickly looked away and brushed her naked arm. "I-I _I_ feel sorry _for_ you..." _No! Don't say that my worst fears are **true!** _"I did all this to..." she sighed and chose a different approach, "Lux, I understand you have over-filling feelings... for me... But, please... I'm a Jedi. 'There is no Passion. There is only Serenity."... I've broken my code."

I didn't want to argue against her. If it were up to my better mind, I would have agreed and left then and there... But, unfortunately, my selfish side endured. "NO! This _isn't_ passion. This _isn't_ vile! This**_ is_** love... You love me, right?"

I was asking too much of her, but I _was_ getting desperate then, "Please..., Lux, I... Let _me_ choose that. Let me choose what I wish to do... That's all I ask from you... I'm sorry."

It was then that I felt ashamed of what I just said, "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I've been asking too much when I know that I will gain so little. It is me who is the villain, not you. I have become _so_ disillusioned that I have forgotten who I am..."

She interrupted, "I'm not saying that what you are doing is an evil... I sense your mind. It is in chaos because you want it to be there..."

I felt her grab my hand and rub it in comfort... It was as if we were already husband and wife, ironically passing through with a series of bickers. "I can sense that you '_need'_ me. You're putting too much of your life on my own. You are confused because you are putting your only source of comfort to tie with me now. You must understand that if something were to go wrong, we may _not_ be together... Unless you decide to join the Republic... They've helped me. The Jedi and democracy will always help me. I swear that I shall never lose sight of that... I don't know where this may go," she placed a warm hand over my heart, "but I promise I will always be there for you... Please..., come with me." She gave out a hand for me to shake.

I looked down at it... The truth is I wanted to be with her... forever... Knowing that she may love _me, _I feel a good guarantee for a perfect future... One where I could have a family again. One where I don't need to run or worry anymore. One where I can be at peace... _It was despicable. Selfish! How can I be a parasite when all I knew so far in this romance, her reason to show love to me, was only pity_...

Only pity because my existence should never have happened. Because I am feeble and foolish. I should have been dead long ago if it weren't for Ahsoka's ingenuity and talent... As for me, I _am_ talentless.

"How can I? As long as I am with you, I endanger you... My soul can't accept that... What costs can I jeopardize as long as we are on two different sides of this battlefield. Too many lives get caught between the Republic and the Separatists... There is _no_ faith I possess."

How Ahsoka is behaving now was continuing to remind me of the siren that possessed her in the 'cave' of nightmares. How I felt when I was in her grasp because I gave away my heart to the 'witch'.

This was a bad sign... If I continue to be with her, then she will die because of me... It was almost as if this possible future was in arm's length away, awaiting the hug of death.

Ahsoka wasn't being admonished as she was back in the _Phoenix_, the political ship I commandeered to get to Carlac. She was accepting my pain to leave her. "I _understand_... You have duty to do now... You have to complete it before you can put focus on... me."

Her open hand left to her side. "I may not love you, Lux, as you love me, but I do love you... Your spirit, your heart, your motivations... It inspires me to be a better Jedi."

_What!? I was a role model for her. But how? I'm worthless. How can my 'Soka see me as a better hero than her? How!?_

"What do you mean?" What Ahsoka said left me in a bewilderment.

"I mean, 'You _are_ loved... You must understand that... I love you not for looks, but for your spirit... It sometimes reminds me of me when I was only a youngling... That isn't something I want you to be ashamed of... It should be cultivated. It should be endeared. It should be a reminder to those who already _have_ lost faith... That's what makes you a hero. It is not the brains or the strength that makes a hero... A hero comes in here." She pressed a hand on my armor where my heart is.

Once again, it was amazing how this conversation fluctuated from loving to silly to miserable to hopeful.

I stroked her cheek... She gave a confused, almost annoyed, look (obviously not used to someone doing gestures like this to her), but she let it slide. This allowed me to keep my mind focused on planning for the future.

After all of this is over..., after I win the foundries of which I was born in, I will win myself... Find who I am..."

I placed my own hand on top of her left breast to feel her heartbeat, but not too compressed that it became unrefined. "I am who you are... That's why I love you..." I went to give a quick peck of the lips on her cheek.

What I said next became the only motivation to continue on as a soldier then, "After I am victorious, I _will_ wait for you."

And without a hug or a goodbye, I left the spot I was in and left my _true_ love...

But it wasn't a complete goodbye... I will have a beautiful life with her after the war. _Why?_

Because there was a rekindled hope in my heart.

* * *

**Awww, it's so cute if I can say for myself... Love my chapter I just written. Hope you do too...**

**Although I already have a plan for the rest of my story, it is time for you readers to have a say in this matter... What do you think should happen? If you know, then why? **

**I fill enjoy hearing what all you gracious people have to say! But until then, keep it real with real and may the Force be with you!**


	27. Misconception of Deception

**Here's to another quick update... In all regards, I love all the publicity and popularity that my story is getting... With the views and Reviewers! Thank you all who have read this far into my slow-paced Luxsoka and who have talked back to me about it. I wouldn't be updating as fast as I do without you fan's responses! Love it, love you! **

**Going to cut to the chase again, but like I said, 'Love your reviews!'**

* * *

Saw's POV

I knew everyone was in bed by now... Everyone except me, my sister Steela Gerrera, General Anakin Skywalker, and uncle Tecora Bartford Gerrera (Who was sitting on the couch, hearing what the Rebel plans were.)

I turned on the map that began to buzz white, "OK, we haven't got any contact from our spy, Cello, but we do know that she can easily acquire any information we need. Her father is a part of the Royal Militia and from what she has been saying, loves his children... However, we can't risk passing rumors of a spy inside the Temple, so I'm not sure if her father would be able to keep information vital to us a _secret_... But once she delivers Rash's strategies and droid patrol schedules, we'll have a much greater likelihood of victory."

Steela, being who she is as the brighter tactician, reminded me of something I already knew, "Remember, Saw, we're here to recruit the citizens and lower the droid's strength. We're here to convince them that we are the saviors instead of the Separatists... We are _**not**_ here to fight a war. What we _are_ doing in these city walls should be handled delicately... before the real fight begins."

Skywalker nodded in confirmation, "I agree. If I know a thing or two about war, rebellion is a necessary act of politics. It allows the people to give their say on who is controlling them... If we show _rebellion_, then your people will most likely see how much they are truly oppressed... I mean when one is under a dictatorship for so long, eventually they will see how desperate they are to be allowed privileges and demand those changes."

Steela nodded but I was not so keen on what Skywalker was saying. "You are talking like a _philosopher_ and not a _strategist_... Have you read up our recent history, General? We are under Separatist rule! We are fighting because Onderon put _too_ much focus on idealism and not enough common sense."

How can these people still believe that we shouldn't take over the Temple as long as Rash doesn't know we are here?! What good is there in taking out sentries when more can just come at any given time?! Our previous methods failed! It's high time for freedom!

And naturally, my sister was against my theory since she was an activist before the war, "Saw, idealism **_is_ **common sense! If we simply invade, then the people will see us as villains. We cannot forsake our values for victory. Innocents are not ready to side with us yet." This made me even more angry.

"You can say that to Bonteri's face when he finishes his choice of-!"

"Saw." Skywalker interrupted, "This isn't your choice to make. You are not a leader. I am. Until the Rebels cast a vote then this Rebellion is under the complete supervision of the Jedi Order."

It was not right to pitch an argument against the Jedi. I may not at all be a legitimate leader, but he has a _lot_ of nerve for saying the Rebels were under his control when I was the one who recruited them in the first place. "I thought you Jedi _weren't_ going to meddle in the Rebellion's affair but just be here as teachers..." My aggressive side erupted again, "Don't you pretend I don't know why you 'magicians' sent three powerful Jedi on a mere _insurgent_ group of a planet that has _no_ jurisdiction with the Republic..." I shook my head mockingly, "No, you're using us. You need us to get the attention of Dooku so your _precious_ Republic can have a reason to invade us. This battle is only a tool to you!"

Anakin sighed to himself to expire his boiled anger that has been going on ever since noon, "The Jedi Order promises no invasion once the battle begins. We are here to train you and help you realign with the Republic."

"HA! SEE! You do wish to use us. We mean _nothing_ to your _masters_ at the Senate! Where was the Republic when we were taken over by the Separatists?! Where was the Republic when we became prisoners in our own cities?! You answer our calls now because you are at a ripe time to create a 'diversion' for the Confederacy! Onderon will never join you!"

Steela got even more angry of my brash words and pulled a pistol out, "_Brother_, I thought you said we _weren't_ going to worry about politics right now! We must all work together to free ourselves. Jedi, politicians, patriots, and citizens need to _all_ work together to succeed...!" She paused and placed her blaster away, "Only with a clear mind can one achieve their _**soft**_ objective... You of all people should know that!"

My sister was hitting my soft spot. "Speaking of 'soft', I've been in contact with our home caretaker, nicknamed 'Technical Battleplan'... The Kubaz from our youth. Used to be from Tatooine, but came here when you were a public speaker. You remember him, right sis?"

Steela was at first unsettled with the quick change of the conversation, but she understood that I wanted to change the subject in order to stop the rift with me and the Jedi General.

"Do I?" Steela looked offended, "That man completely took all of my wealth from the Courts. _Holy Krayt!_ Why do you even trust him?"

"I _don't_, but he was the only one who had the information coordinates to this place. He carries information for almost everything in these _types_ of planets."

Uncle TBG spoke up, "I could have been some help to you if you two were only able to know me better."

"Sorry, uncle, but we _couldn't_ know any better then."

"Of course..." He huffed and coughed like a hillbilly, "The drinks are starting to get to me... I think I'll pass for the night." And with that, the alcoholic man slumped to where he believed was where he slept... And I could only _hope_ that it was his _actual_ room.

"Well," Steela said, "Uncle _is_ innocent in all of this. I doubt he would really help us any further than to give us headquarters, but like you said," she motioned his brother, "'This place will only last for a week.' We need to act now."

Skywalker sighed, "We can only hope that your spies will pass out the information in time... But, Saw..., who is _this_ untrustworthy man of your's?"

I knew I had to tell the truth, "His real name is Garindan. He's a Kubaz informant from Mos Eisley Spaceport of Tatooine and is now stuck here in Iziz... As a child, we grew up together. Planned on leaving once he got a job, but was stopped when the droid's invaded and walled the people into cities like these. After that, he lost trust in everything and people lost trust in him... He wishes to _take_ my uncle's freighter ship to leave this planet. So I decided to have Terrence and Lando watch over it in their residence, in case Garindan steps out of line... I needed his information, but the truth is that this wannabe pirate works for only the highest bidder."

"Why not just kill him?"

"If I blasted him, then the people will know. He has a great notoriety in this city. His death would _not_ go unnoticed."

Anakin gave a flustered sigh, "Well, all that matters is that you, the Rebels, must _remain_ as the highest bidder to him."

* * *

Cello's POV

It was surely past curfew, but I knew if I was a member of the family that takes up the Royal Militia then there shouldn't be any confusions. Not only that, but there were a lot more people outside enjoying the lack of droid patrols instead of being locked in their homes for the whole evening...

I proceeded to the south side of Yolahn Square, closest to where the Tecora apartment complex was. I saw that there were sentries everywhere_ surrounding_ the Unifar Temple, so I went up to one of the droid commanders. I heard from my father that Rash prefers to have droids be the cities _public_ security instead of the Guard due to distrust in their loyalty.

But I knew Rash was using more propaganda and claiming that the Militia was meant to protect the King and not the working-class public like they should. It's astounding how people could be misled _so easily_! But when there is media at your command, then one has control of just _about anything_.

"Halt, civilian." The droid barked.

"Yes?" I said, trying to cast away all of my fear aside.

"What is your identification?"

"I am Cello, daughter of a high-ranking official in the Onderonian Guard." I gave him my identification card.

The droid continued to squeak, "Hmmmmm... You're not lying. Your ID checks in... From a _very_ wealthy family too, I see... I will need to contact the command before you are allowed entry." I heard static from his comlink inside his head and then spoke to someone I recognized. "This is droid commander OOM-118 to central Guard command. I have a guest of a family outside the Temple and wishes entry."

"Who is he?" Asked a familiar voice on the other side.

"Well..., I think _he_ is a _she, _and _she_ claims to be 'Cello', daughter of a guard."

"Cello...? **_My_** _daughter_ Cello?"

I decided to speak up so my dad, who was on the other side, can hear me. "Daddy!"

He acknowledged my voice. "Yes, that's my daughter. Let her in."

"I'm sorry, sir, but you have _no_ authorization to order me about. You must speak with His Majesty, King Sanjay Rash, or his Chief Advisor, Okalin Cree to make a decision... Understand?"

Dad sounded frank... but followed orders. "Yes, commander... Rash is asleep, but I will speak with Okalin."

* * *

Okalin's POV

Rash is a _fool_... Did he honestly believe that these terrorists would attack from the sky if they _purposely_ blow their cover. Not to mention, they gave away their element of surprise when they needlessly sent_ one_ scout (and what appeared to be his 'girlfriend') They had an oppurtune chance to invade by air..., but they ignored it...

No, the terrorists are _smarter_ than that. If they had a good chance to attack, they would have attacked_ without_ delay... After all, they are not meant to be faithful to any beliefs. If they are attacking the capital, then they would have attacked with _haste_.

Rash was stupid and overconfident... but also a coward. _He is **not** fit for king!_

Onderon needs a _powerful_ man, both physically and strategically, to be on the throne... Not a mere pawn...

"Yes, Count Dooku... The King is proving more an' more stupid as the days go by. He is _not_ fit to be ruler."

Dooku talked back to me via a hand-held hologram. "I_ knew_ he would be deficient from the start... But I need someone who the public can recognize to be the ruler of Onderon..., _for now_... I had hoped that his lust for power is equal to his resolve to remain_ as_ king."

"_You_ may believe that, Count, but _I_ know better... Rash is a fool."

"So let me comprehend this... All you wish from me is to have _you_ be king yourself...?"

"I can _assure_ you that I have no desire for power, unlike Rash. My resolve is to the Separatist Cause and_ not_ Onderon..." I paused and sighed, "I suggest there should be a successor for the throne in Iziz... Do you have _any_ candidates?"

Dooku was thoughtful. "Hmmmmm...,_ yes_... As a matter of fact, _I do_.

"A _droid_? Not a droid. I have lost faith in those _types_ of commanders..."

"I condole you that _this_ General is _no_ droid. He is powerful in bulk, cunning in mind, and able to twist his opponents hearts like_ no_ other."

"Good... I may actually believe that the Separatists have the strength to win this planet under this _new_ king of your's. You should send him immediately."

"I will send him when Sanjay proves unstable and unsuitable **_one last_** time. If he is exactly as you say he is, Okalin, then I will send you your new king... However, I cannot have him gain power_ immediately_. He must be a strategist _first_... And once Rash is finally branded a failure..., he _will_ be replaced."

I couldn't help but give an evil smile... My loyalties are _directly_ to the Separatists and not the Droid Army. "I will be _most_ excited to see this new tyrant of your's... Okalin Cree, out."

And with that, I turned off the recorder and the hologram fizzed to a stop. It became dark in the room I was in...

I looked out the window of the hallway that i was in. Surely, it is a couple of hours past curfew... I didn't call the droid patrols away from the walls. Only the king could order that. (_sadly_)

But I really wanted to make Rash appear _too_ weak to rule. I commanded my double-cross spy, Garindan, to bomb the Royal Carriage that carries Sanjay Rash's whole family after they take off. I gave specific orders to bomb it when it is in a populated area of Iziz, not only creating public mistrust from their current king, but to also blame the terrorists in doing the dark deed and 'prove' that they are in the city walls. This will make Rash order his droid forces off the surrounding barricade and back to patrolling the streets where they belong.

As well as that, I also purposefully_ allowed_ a girl named Cello, who I was confident was a spy for the terrorists, to have admittance inside the Unifar Temple. She will most likely report information from her father to the terrorists, allowing the 'defilers' to have an _easy_ ability to attack the droid forces. And know _where_ the droids are stationed at.

By so doing, prove more and more further to _Dooku_ and the_ public_ that Rash **_is_** weak and **_needs_** to be replaced.

Yes, I _am_ a traitor to Rash, but it is all for the _greater_ good of the _just_ Confederacy.

This was all to be my misconception of deception.

* * *

Third Person's POV

Far away in the Outer Rim lay a fleet of CIS frigates, supply ships, and fighters. There was literally a miniature army at wait for its leader, Count Dooku. The Count himself was in a Providence-class Destroyer named the _Dreadnaught_. He was laying cross-legged on a trapdoor mat in his meditation room, awaiting for one of his most _powerful_ of allies to come inside.

And in came the bulking and massive assassin that he was expecting, as well as two super tactical droids following him. Their names were Kalani and Aut-O. They were new prototypes of droid tacticians and would hopefully prove effective for Dooku and the Droid Army...

But the Count did not wish to put faith in a _droid_ to command this _particular_ task. He believed that a strategically located and abundant resource-rich planet like Onderon should be ruled by a more _elite_ commander.

The hulking general spoke to the Count, sounding like a droid..., but he is indeed a living species despite all the armor he had. "You summoned me, Count?"

Dooku spun himself around on his mat, away from the window, in order to face him. "Yes... I finally have an _important_ task for you to do... It will involve: Becoming the totalitarian dictator of the much-needed planet of Onderon, which is located in a strategic quadrant of the Inner Rim."

The huge person paused, then spoke..., "I am _most_ intrigued... What is the benefit of victory..."

Dooku gave an evil smile. "Succession for the Separatist Alliance... in the Clone War."

* * *

**Yes, I know this was a confusing chapter trying to see how all of these political and social interconnections work. It might be so bad that you might have to read the chapter a second or third time... But this was all meant to be a setup (mostly in the bad-guy's perspective) and will have you readers be on the edge of your seat for my next update... Yes, I am giving you a bunch of cliffhangers just like the show does...**

***For those of you who don't know, Garindan is a character from A New Hope. He isn't named in the movie, but he is the black cloaked creature with the long nose in Mos Eisley. He told the Imperial Stormtroopers where the Millenium Falcon was docked in.**

***'Holy Krayt' is a play-on words... Kind of like Star Wars swearing. (Lol) Like OMF: Oh my Force!**

**And by reading this chapter, you can see there is a mistrust in the Rebellion, a manipulation with Okalin, and a 'secret' villain that will come into play. In later chapters, he will make a personal appearance and be named.**

**But enough about this political manipulation..., the romance will continue in the next chapter!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I won't double-cross you! (Don't know how I can, but you have been warned!)**


	28. Interchangeable Vows

**Here's Chapter... I lost count. Kinda wierd waking up Saturday morning and not having a new episode. But i guess I'll just have to get used to that. Enjoy!**

**MasterAlariBonteri****: Don't worry. I fixed up the last chapter a little.**

**Superfan44****: Thanks!**

**Count Mallet****: Even though the romance is the main plot of the story, I thought it was high time to see the threat of the enemy.**

**AhsokaTano141516****: Well, come and get me! HA HA! ;-]**

**ReadyFred-ReadyGeorge****: I already posted a PM, but I asked 'How can I make the Okalin/Dooku conversation more realistic? Just curious.**

**Elsa-Ranger****: Thanks..., I know a lot of people don't like fictional politics in Star Wars, but it is a key part to the motivations of the antagonists.**

**Mystery99****: He is not an OC... That will be my only clue.**

**Green Verde****: You can borrow the line, I didn't invent it. I like Garindan. Time to see his deceiving side at work.**

* * *

Lux's POV

I woke up with the sun glaring at my face as it shone angelic ray through my paneled window that was next to my filthy bed. I knew that I had to get up as soon as possible, so I got my clothes and slipped into all of them. I strapped into my dusty boots and wrapped my utility belt around my waist.

After that, I picked up my dual blasters that were under my down-trodden... very flat uncomfortable pillow. It was somewhat of a disappointment than what I was used to... like Ahsoka's _soft_ cheek or her _supple_ breasts.

I shooed those _unnecessary_ thoughts out of my head upon thought... I had to remember why I was here. I was here to be a _liberator_ not a _lover_.

A minute of thinking about that, I thought I got it out my head... But walking outside of my room proved difficult when I bumped straight into _Ahsoka_...

Since she didn't expect to be hit by anything, the beautiful Jedi was knocked off her feet. I instinctually wrapped my arm around her waist to save her from falling.

All of this happened in a nanosecond, so didn't really had time to think of where my hands would _go_, but after a moment I realized that one of them was compressing against her thighs and another one was around her back, all the while constricted with our faces only inches apart.

Ahsoka was also confused at what just happened but when she felt my breath hit her face, she understood.

* * *

Ahsoka's POV

I was walking outside, trying to imagine if last night was merely a dream. _It was, wasn't it? _I mean, I didn't exactly behave as I naturally do, especially not with a boy. I never had any desire to kiss someone before, so last night had to be a dream.

However, when I took one step out of my dorm, I awkwardly found myself in the arms of a... strong man. Once I comprehended that I was in the arms of none other than Lux Bonteri, who I had an _intimate_ moment with in my fancy figment of imagination last night, I could sense the ironic coincidence that conspired.

Lux's breath was hitting my face and he gave me the longing stare into me again. His eyes were hunkering down on my own body as we both became relaxed in his grasp with my arms dangling to the sides.

"Well, hello _again_." He cooed... Oh, he was shining his flirty side again.

I may be a Jedi, but I couldn't help but to return the 'favor' he was begging for. "Why is that we can never meet without you imprisoning me in your arms?"

Lux gave a bemused snort, "Well, you don't seem to be fighting back at all... Or are you just going to use a Jedi Mind Trick to let you go?"

It was a very corny moment, as you can tell, but what choice of words would you be able to use if you were suddenly in my_ position_?

"I told you already, Mind Tricks only work on the weak-minded. So doing that would be futile."

I hushed out another breath that got him to tighten his grip on me, pulling me closer.

_Wait, was the dream last night real? Naw, it couldn't be!_

"I disagree. You're already hypnotizing me with your shining eyes. Isn't that how a Mind Trick works?"

Oh, if he wants to play it that way, than I guess I'll be his opponent here. I used the Force so we both were standing on our feet. Lux's right arm was pulling my back up so I was almost swept off my feet into his chest and his left arm was grasping my waist. I could feel his fingers slipping forwardly downwards from where it was, so I grabbed his wrist so he couldn't continue his 'exploration'.

"No, you're just saying that to yourself so you can have a reason in... in..." I couldn't finish what I was saying because he was pressing his lips softly against mine to mute all the speech that I possess. I placed an arm on his armor to restrain some of the compression that was pressing against his hard chest (Had to be because of the armor, _right_?), but there was no stopping his excursion. His eyes were already at a tight close, but mine were wide open...

He was starting to wrap his lips around my bottom, almost like he was trying to suck the juice out of sponge. I tried to push him away, but the more I did the more tight he pulled me into him.

Oh, well! _What's the use in resisting?_ I may not 'thirst' for him as he 'thirsts' for me, but he suffered enough in the past. If this was what it took to ease his mind before death-defying tasks, then I would give anything for that qualm. I decided to wrap my lips around his top one to give back to his desire... And it actually was very exhilarating to do so...

It was a quiet couple of minutes until I heard someone clearing their throat in the middle of our private moment.

We both jerked our heads to the side to see who it was, still in each other's arms, but obviously embarrassed all the same. The person standing there was my master Skywalker... Well, I suppose we both were lucky. At _least_ he _already_ knew the truth of our undecided relationship.

"You two need to be more careful. Snips, it could have _not_ been me who walked into this. What if it was Obi-Wan? He doesn't understand your bond with this boy as I do." I pushed Lux away.

But before I could speak, Lux beat me to it. "Forgive her, please, Master Jedi."

Anakin closed his eyes and shook his head, "Don't call me 'Master Jedi', Bonteri. That makes me seem like a grumpy Mace Windu." I laughed out loud. Anakin always liked to joke about Master Windu behind his back. "Please, call me General Skywalker or Anakin."

"Oh, I will," Lux reverted back, "if you are to call me by my first name and not my last."

Anakin scoffed again. I guess I was lucky that he caught us in a good mood. "Regardless of _how_ I interrupted, I'm here to tell you that we are already beginning our briefing. You have to come now."

And with that he turned away and walked from where he came from. I looked at Lux and grabbed both his hands. "You better go. You're already late."

We were both on a tight schedule, so Lux gave me a quick kiss on my lips. "I'm sorry to discomfort you. I... I-I couldn't help it."

I decided to give him some comfort. "I didn't mind... I actually liked it a bit... But it's time for you to be soldier now... My soldier." I didn't know why said the last part, 'My soldier', but he enjoyed hearing it for he gave off another cheesy smile.

"Like I said, I'll be waiting for you." Lux gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and we both walked side-by-side down the hallway.

* * *

Lux's POV

When we got into the lobby room, Steela was already in the middle of her briefing. "We got contact with Cello this morning." There was a holographic map of Iziz is front of her as she was pointing to places in red. "She copied some of the information on her datapad of droid patrol schedules and _anything_ that could prove a nuisiance."

"I will open the ray-shield gates to Malgan Market. They don't allow citizens in that area until past noon. Hutch, Dono! You will back me up on the ground in case I get any trouble. Lux," She talked to me, "You will stop any droids that are arresting the townspeople. Saw, you will be with Lux as-,"

Saw interrupted... again. "Thanks, Stee, but I think I can manage on my own... And for your information, I was _suppose_ to do the briefing."

_And there they go again. _"Saw, this is no time to argue." Steela countered

Saw threw his arms out in defense, "Hey, I'm not arguing. I'm just pointing out a fact."

Skywalker joined in the fray, "There won't be any leadership if you two keep arguing."

Saw tried his hardest not to glare at him but just sat down on one of the chairs now that he was _out_ of his comfort zone. "Fine, _Master_ Skywalker." He scowled, "You lead."

"Listen, I'm sorry that-"

"You can save your apology. I don't need it."

Skywalker sighed and stepped aside... After a moment, Steela continued. "OK, we all understand our _individual_ jobs."

The Rebels gave a nod or a gangly "YEAH!" to answer.

"Great! Then it's time to advertise ourselves... Remember, we need to use non-explosives so there are _no_ civilian casualties.

* * *

Third Person's POV

There were three people in the throne room at the Unifar Temple. All of them were standing over the balcony behind the King's royal chair...

Rash was taking his foolhardy position of waiting for the terrorists to attack by sky.

"Sir, it's been a full rotation. The terrorists have not launched any attacks... I say we move our droid forces off the barricades." Tandin suggested

"No! They will come. They are only waiting for us to be at our most weakest. We must prepare for an assault on the city."

Tandin tried his hardest not to roll his eyes. _I mean, what makes the King so knowledgeable of battle tactics. _"If the terrorists really wished to attack at our most vulnerable moment, they would have attacked at night."

"A shrewd observation, General, but-" Suddenly, there was an explosion on barricade over the east entrance of the city.

"What was that?!" Rash suddenly became fearful than arrogant as he was a few seconds ago.

Tandin rushed to get his macrobinoculars and looked to where the smoke was coming from. "Your Highness, it came from the barricade. They bombed the Anti-Air Turrets at the entrance.

Okalin smiled. 'Oh, yes,' he thought to himself, 'Garindan is doing a mighty fine job. After he distracts the attention to the East Gate, he will assassinate Rash's family in the west when they are in the royal carriage.'

"Gah!" The king was furious, "Those blasted insurgents have snuck inside! HOW DID THEY SLIP UNDER MY NOSE!?"

Tandin got annoyed of the King's stupidity, "This proves my theory that we _should_ have relied on the Militia and not pea-brained droids."

However, Tandin made a terrible move in talking when the King was in the most unpleasant mood, "Men are _unloyal_! Droids are _invincible_! I don't trust your Guard, Tandin!"

Tandin found his place again, "Yes, My Lord. Forgive me."

But Rash was not at all forgiving. "GET OUT!"

Tandin quickly bowed and rushed to the hallways.

When Rash was alone with his most _trusted_ supporter, Okalin, they spoke, "Dendup obviously has a wider grip against me then I first thought... Summon him... and find out _how_ the terrorists are strategizing. Order the droids back onto the streets. I have to tighten my hold on this here city." Rash demanded against his servant.

The strange Bivall appeared insecure, but in truth, his eccentric behavior made him even more unpredictably manipulative. "Of course, my lord."

He bowed and walked away to the dungeons, very happy at how his plans were unfolding.

In the meantime, Rash continued to look out and see where the terrorists would strike next. His trust in the _wrong_ allies would be his undoing...

* * *

Tandin's POV

I was walking down the top courtyard of the palace with my second-in-command, Lieutenant Tack 'Bernard' (He changed his last name after he was ashamed of his family, because one of them was a terrorist of the meddlesome insurgent group.)

"Lieutenant."

"Sir?" He stood at attention, but kept walking with me.

"I have a mission for you. Change into civilian clothes and put on a cloak. Take the droid, R9-D9, with you so you can spy on the terrorists. When D9 finds them, have it take pictures of the members of this insurgency... We must see _who_ these terrorists are and therefore what we're up against."

Tack Bernard was confused, "But, General..., wouldn't it be more effective if you sent _probes_ out? What good is there in an astromech having the job of the spy?"

In truth, he was right. But I had other plans in mind. And D9 would be more able to blend in with the civilian population than probes.

"Lieutenant, you have _your_ orders. I have _mine_. D9 knows where to go and what to do. All I need you to do is make sure it doesn't get lost or stolen. Got it?!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Tack saluted and went to follow through my undercover plans.

I walked over to the command center to do a little 'digging' and inspecting. I had to see how Iziz was left so vulnerable to a mere insurgent group. And if there could be a double-crosser within the Temple... Or two...

In truth, I already knew _one_ of the terrorists. It was a hard to admit, but I remembered him from his youth. When he had parents. He was the one who 'ambushed' King Rash yesterday. He was the son of the Bonteri's, former Senator Lux... I knew him when he was a child; when I was second-in-command under his father..., before he perished in Aargonar.

But all of this was interchangeable vows... I just couldn't decide for myself of what I am truly loyal to. If it was to _Onderon_, the _safety_ of Onderon, or the _people_ of Onderon.

"He seems to keep choosing different paths to take." I said to myself on the son of the Bonteri's... "Just like me..."

* * *

**There are some mysteries brewing with these chapters that shall be answered... So I'm sorry if it is hard to understand..., but it was meant to be that way... But until I update (probably this Tuesday March 12), MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I'll love you back!**


	29. An Inside Threat

**Here's an update! Enjoy! Thank you reviewers! Basically, I'm trying to make Iziz appear as a Star Wars version of Babylon or Florence, Italy... So I hope it is appeared as such when I write this chapter.**

**Lazy Luxsoka: Yeah,_ Romance_! I know, I know ;)**

**Superfan44: Yes there is a whole lot going on than just the underlying Luxsoka love.**

**MasterAlariBonteri: I like Anakin's humor as well and I had Ahsoka's POV be put in because I thought you would like it.**

**Count Mallet: Yes, I feel that my interpretation of Anakin is the best (If I can say for myself). Thanks for liking my implied personality of him and keep on reading.**

**Dr. Anthro-Tano: Yeah, Lux and Ahsoka are cute together, but it takes more than cuteness to have a good pairing. There needs to be a thought-provoking struggle beforehand and realistic... SO I hope I accomplished that as well... Thanks for being a lovely reader.**

**Elsa-Ranger: I update very fast because Fanfiction has become a huge hobby of my own. Just love describing my perspective of a franchise, teach other fans who may be lonely in what they like, and get positive feedback from readers like you! Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Garindan's POV (Morning)

I am a shadowy one, I'll admit that. Most of my time I hide behind a hood and some glassy goggles, so my identity is hidden from the common man. But even then, I still have a protruding proboscis of a nose that sticks out like a Bantha in Orto Plutonia.

But it was nothing that I wasn't used to. People avoid me (and for _good_ reason)! Whenever I show myself in Iziz with my dark identity, citizens run for cover believing that I was a part of the terrorist group. And I _was_! I swore an oath to the so-called 'Rebel Alliance of Onderon'. But what is in a vow? What is in a treaty? Just some empty words or a throw-away piece of paper... Nothing more, nothing less...

Oaths mean nothing. The ability to strategize is a person's greatest gift. As for me, I am one of those open-minded people who do believe in myself and my strategies. So why have any oaths in the first place...?

However, my cunning thought process was all but annihilated when I saw the door open to a luxury home of the wealthy Rash Family. Filthy weaklings! It is better to be devious and hated than pampered and loved. Because to be hated and devious is the greatest insurance for a long life.

Okalin Cree is right. The Rash's are the most pathetic living creatures to ever taint the races of the galaxy. They need to be disposed of to ensure wisdom spreading to others.

These are extreme principles of my own. Although my morals seem barbaric, they frankly are a necessary part of life. And this 'eye for an eye' has been the fundamental motivator of history since the creation of the universe...

I never needed Tecora B. Gerrera's freighter ship to escape from Iziz. Okalin already has many to satisfy myself. I am doing all this to be rewarded with credits and destroy another place of 'art'. _Pfft_! The kind of art and philosophy that is kept within the walls of this city are an inducing violation of the real _natural_ life. 'Natural' in that people _should_ live like _animals_ if their ancestors once lived as such. People should live starving for survival and never know when their end may come. That was the true life of the artist. Now, such as in this city, that once blatant truth is forgotten. It's replaced with only the cowardice of spoils! It sickened me!

So unfortunately for these dozens of ignorant _cowards_, they shall perish in the greatest factor that binds life itself: Speak softly and hit it hard. It may seem wrong, but what I am doing is _right_... Right to promise victory for imperialism and fascism... Those monocratical (but still just) politics are the most powerful way to keep..._ life itself_!

And with the click of the button as it entered the square, entering into a throng of disgusting, licentious, and vermin-filled crowd, I witnessed a beautiful red explosion of the carriage and the carnal screams of wrongdoers. This honorable act made me squeak with an overwhelming sense of succession. Hundreds of hateful villains died upon utter destruction!

And _rightfully_ so!

* * *

Lux's POV (Almost Noon)

It was a beautiful day (Swelteringly hot but the sweat I created during this heat wave was almost intoxicating) in the artistic squares. Everywhere I looked, there was a painting or a sculpture. It was a site of awe...

_This_ was my childhood home. I grew up here. I remember when I was a boy during elementary, when I saw the magnificence of Onderon as so much **_larger_ **then. When I was a small boy, everything seemed a whole lot bigger... And visiting it now gave so much happy memories of the adventures I had, both in and out of the city.

I remember a time when I purposefully ran away from my dad while we were shopping in the market squares. Of course I didn't stray _too_ far, so father would pretend like we were playing hide-and-go-seek... It was blissful remembering such happiness then..., before he left my life...

_Not_ anymore. There are droids on patrol and criminals in the streets... Not at all like the people in my nostalgic memories... I looked around and saw how many innocent children there were. Children who _do not_ have _**any**_ ability to see Onderon as _I_ did. AND THAT _NEEDS_ TO CHANGE!

"'Ello there!" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and true enough Ahsoka was following me. "Steela doesn't like it that you are alone, so I'm here to be your supervisor and bodyguard again." She gave a quick wink that was almost indistinguishable since her face was shadowed under her hood.

"Well, I'm happy to oblige your company." And without much thinking, I bowed as if I was asking her to a formal dance.

"Of course you are." She snickered.

Although I wish so much to talk to my 'Soka, I focused on the mission at hand.

So I went back to my business. I didn't know if people could recognize if I was a 'terrorist' or not, so whenever I did take out droids it was from alleyways or behind market booths.

There was _one_ occasion where I was almost caught by a quintet of battle droids, but I was quickly was able to take them out by throwing an EMP grenade. Ahsoka has told me that she calls those type of stun grenades: 'Droid Poppers'... She came up with the name during her early days of the Clone War, which I naturally thought was extremely fetching.

Now I got brought back to_ more_ childhood memories. It was as if I was playing hide-and-go-seek with these droids.

But these memories went out of my head when I listened to the crowds... Most of them were gasping or under seizure at the sudden electrical 'explosion'... That _wasn't_ good. I couldn't have the people see us as terrorists. This plan was failing. We, the Rebels, were suppose to gain the public's trust by helping them... But it didn't at all seem like we were getting praisable thoughts as many of the citizens started to rush out of the Eastern plaza that me and Ahsoka were in.

I looked around at all the people. They all had very similar clothes, very vibrant and fashionable... _**One**_ was not...

I had a quick glimpse of a hooded person in yellow walking over to an alleyway, followed closely by an R9 astromech droid. I had to see what was going on for the person looked _very_ suspicious...

"Psst! 'Soka!" I cast a whisper to my love.

"Yes, Lux?" She answered.

"Is it just me or does that yellow cloaked figure over there look like he doesn't want us to follow him."

Ahsoka looked at the figure I was pointing to. I saw how the cloaked man would quickly snip a look at our direction to see if anyone was following him and then he entered an alleyway.

"I saw him." Ahsoka acknowledged me.

"He is entering that pub over there. I'm not quite certain about _this_ character. Pubs make good places to past information here in Iziz... I think we should follow."

My 'Soka was flabbergasted. "You can't be serious. Lux, it is almost noon... We have to return to the checkpoint."

I rolled my eyes. I did trust Ahsoka's intellect, but there was something strange at _how_ the man was behaving. I kept seeing him pop up in a couple of places I was in... No, this was a spy... And Ahsoka was not going to rupture my hypothesis.

"You can say whatever you want, love, but you are here to protect me. And I'm going after that man... If you wish to follow your orders, then I suggest you come with."

And without awaiting a reply, I head off to the dirty pub or brothel... I had a gut feeling that this 'threat' would prove troublesome, and even though I _knew_ that Ahsoka was rolling her eyes behind my back, she didn't pitch an argument against what I said.

* * *

Obi-Wan's POV

Steela told me to keep an eye on her brother Saw in case he gets into too much trouble. And although he was not at all troublesome, he was very reckless (I guess it was a mistake to have Anakin teach).

For instance in one occasion when he was taking down droid sentries who were questioning people's identification, Saw popped out from behind and blasted the droids _in front_ of a crowd. He forgot to put his gun to stun, which caused everyone to gasp at the sudden violence and run away in horror... The public were misinterpreting the Rebel's intentions.

I definitely made a mental note to tell him that after everyone regrouped.

* * *

Anakin's POV

I was watching over Steela prepare to open the ray-shielded gate to Malgan Market. Apparently, the Rebels wish to make a statement and they thought a good way to do so was to nullify the droid forces that guarded the market in the morning.

Rash made a law that no one was allowed inside the Market's square until afternoon. I couldn't figure out why... Maybe it had to do with inspection of the selling products beforehand.

So to define their opposition of the unnecessary law, the Rebels wish to destroy the obstacle that blocked that portion of Iziz.

Steela made careful aim and shot at the droid sentry at the crow's nest. She then moved her attention to the controls and took two shots to deactivate the shield...

However her success was taken notice by a hidden Dwarf Spider Droid, for it snuck out of it hiding spot and fired sniper shots back at us. Naturally, me and Steela back away for cover, and when Rex (who was with Hutch and Dono) help take out the droid, we were safe again.

"The Rebels are attacking again! That is the fifth time this rotation!"

I heard a group of reinforcements come in that consisted of... **_three_** battle droids. (OK? Either Dooku is losing his confidence or King Rash is really not substantial with the amount of forces he has... And what did the droid mean by the 'fifth time this rotation'? I thought the Rebel group planned to go after three locations... I guess some of the Rebels got more trigger-happy than I predicted.)

After the automatons were quickly shot down, Steela hung her proud rifle over her shoulder, "That should give something for King Rash to think about." She smiled.

_Well, that's an understatement! _

I scoffed, "I'm _sure_ you gotten his attention."

And with that, we both slid off the roof and back on the streets. It was time to regroup back at the apartment headquarters.

* * *

Third Person's POV

Meanwhile, back to the north at the balcony of Unifar Temple, a very different mood was uplifting. Sanjay Rash was still keeping an eye out for his meddling opponents down below in the streets... But so far, he only heard **_one_** explosion and some blaster fire every now and then...

Rash's chief advisor (and conspirator), Okalin Cree returned completing his Majesty's commands. "Dendup has been summoned and await your order, my lord." He bowed in _mocking_ reverence.

The king turned to him and walked to his direction, "What about the terrorists?" He did not at all feel safe in case they launched an attack on his fortified Temple. He was still worried about their plans to overthrow him.

"They've attacked a checkpoint by the canal and two droid patrols..., one in Malgan Market..."

Rash scoffed at learning that the usurpers do not_ at all_ wish to infiltrate his palace and assassinate him but merely take out sentries when more can _easily_ take their place. Not a very formidable or profitable way of making a statement.

"If they believe that destroying a few droids will affect change, then they run a fool's errand." The king prepared to sit on his throne but Okalin stopped him before proceeding.

"One more thing, my Lord... The royal carriage was ambushed soon after it left the residence..."

This made Rash suddenly challenged by these rivals. He had no remorse to them as long as he remains in power. Okalin knew this, but all he wanted was to show the lack of security under Rash's rule... And it was working _perfectly_.

Rash passed a message in the night to the public saying that he was visiting his family and returning in the morning... But the announcement was only meant to be a decoy... Obviously to him, these terrorists were aiming for the king but still don't have the guts to infiltrate the Temple.

"Hmmm, an attempt on my life?" Rash put the two puzzle pieces together.

Okalin pretended to stutter but in reality he was trying _not_ to chortle with glee. "It would appear that way."

Rash then seated himself on the decorated throne and barked, "Get my predecessor in here!" He tried to behave arrogant but he somewhat shivered in fear.

Okalin bowed and left the room as two commando droids escorted the former king inside.

Ramsis Dendup did not appear as a king. At most, he appeared as an elder commoner with a tarnished white prison garb. But the clothes still kept an embroidery to show some royalty even though he was nothing more than a slave. The old man looked up to his once most trusted ally and advisor, now gorging himself with Jogan Fruits while failing in his place to lead.

Seeing the suffering of his prisoner amused Rash. But although he thought he already broke him, Dendup still kept a loyal pride.

"You surprise... Engaging with extremists has benight you. Do you _really_ want your crown back _that_ badly?" He mocked him by loudly chopping on a juicy fruit as Dendup was uncomfortably starving.

"All I want is freedom for my people." Ramsis showed a complete humility to try to sway Rash, even when he carried no 'playing cards'.

Rash was not impressed. So he scoffed _again_ and wastefully threw the fruit into the torch beside him. "Hmpf! Your supporters are responsible for terrorist acts against the kingdom and _our_ allies." Rash continued to press his sullen gaze on his prisoner hoping to get some information from him...

But he received none. "I didn't know that." Dendup simply said, "You made it quite impossible for me to stay informed of _anything_ outside my prison chamber."

Rash, naturally, was getting impatient with this unwavering ex-king. "Call off the attacks!" Rash gave an unmistakably amount of threat.

Needless to say, this still did not affect Dendup, "I cannot call off what I did not dictate! What you are up against is _simply_ the will of the people. It's up to the king to embrace bent outbreak... and I am no longer the king." After all, Dendup believed it was _high time_ to teach his traitor 'royal' responsibility and not rely on Dooku's corporations... Again, this was taken as an obstinate insult.

"Stop the attacks," Rash stood to show all the authority he could muster, "_or_ you will atone **with your life**!" Rash was bluffing. He could not kill him as long as he held some information or could be used as a martyr... _for now_... But if he is more trouble than he was worth, then Rash was definitely prepared to execute his rival...

And for the _fourth_ time, Dendup took the chance to back-talk against Dooku's pawn. "It is you who must end the attacks by ending the droid occupation."

So the two former allies glared at each other before Rash ordered Dendup back to his cell and cancel any kind of meals until the prisoner was willing to cooperate...

But little did Rash know that Dendup had no information against him... Nor did he know that he was already planned on being overthrown but not by the weary senior Ramsis Dendup.

No, there was an inside threat. One he will not realize until it is too late...

* * *

**So here is a little bit of the episode, except for me including Garindan and the side-trip that Lux and Ahsoka go on to the pub, which will come next chapter... And let me see if you can guess who the cloaked person is... It may or may not be who you expect...**

**But until then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and the Force will be with you!**


	30. Flirtatious Convictions

**Continuing the mystery! Enjoy!**

**Lazy Luxsoka****: Yeah, and I'm finding it difficult having to answer for all the viewpoints yet keep the tone as I want it.**

**AhsokaTano141516****: Here's my update! Just try and find me. I'll be waiting for you! ;)**

**Dr. Anthro-Tano****: There will be Luxsoka but I want to have it paced... my way. ;)**

**Superfan44****: A lot of intricate plot points and mysteries, there are. Enjoy it, you should.**

**Count Mallet****: Thanks for the long reviews! Keep being an awesome reader!**

* * *

Lux's POV

I knew me and my 'Soka couldn't just rush on into the dangerous and unpredictable saloon. After all, Ahsoka probably isn't used to those types of crowds that meander there. "OK, 'Soka... I should warn you that a pub is not exactly like your Jedi Temple wh-"

"I know!" Ahsoka quickly interrupted... I would have enjoyed her attitude if it wasn't for my yearning desire to keep her safe for I knew I couldn't talk her out of following me.

"You do?" Ahsoka was getting annoyed with me.

"Lux I have fought a war for _years_ and I have been on _many_ undercover missions, including the search for the notorious Boba Fett in the Coruscant Underworld... I know a handful of seedy places like this and it is _not_ out of my comfort zone... If it is anyone who should be worried about their subtlety, it's you. You don't even have a disguise."

And this news-flash immediately left me panicked. I had to hide my identity somehow...! But the answer got solved when Ahsoka briskly snagged a grey cloak from a vendor... She did this so quickly that no one saw a stone unturned from all the hustle-and-bustle... "**_Now_** you have a disguise..."

She drapped the heavy cloth over my shoulders, put the hood up, and buttoned it together to cover my armor... I wasn't _completely_ concealed because my face was still easily shown. But now, it was difficult for anyone to distinguish me from a terrorist or a vagabond beggar.

"There. Now, where would you be without me?" She cast a smirk.

"Dead..." I answered simply yet throughly true. "I guess we make a perfect pair, don't we?" I very inconceivably cast a flirtatious wink to her. I couldn't help. Being around Ahsoka was making me behave more and more like I was back in Raxus or Carlac... She was too beautiful to be described with substantial detail.

But she ignored my coy remark and we both entered the front doors to the pub... And there was a completely alien site than what I was ever used to seeing in Iziz. The whole placed wafted like it was on fire from all the smokers. Drunks were everywhere. Some bashing their heads on the table, others fist fighting for no plain reason, and most were on the floor intoxicated from all the deathsticks they have engulfed. Grime was everywhere in every direction. Pikobi's were scavagging on all the food that was dropped to the floor.

Naturally, this made Ahsoka a little nauseated at the oily site. "What an awful, _awful_ place! Not at all a hangout you've been before, I guess?" She commented

In truth, I _have been_ to this building _many_ times in the past. "I've been here before." I simply stated.

"What!?" Ahsoka didn't expect me to deny her question.

"This used to be my elementary school when I was a boy. Of course, it wasn't a bar back then but instead had an actual series of classrooms. It was a lovely place to be... But after the stock market crash at the end of Dendup's rule, money became an issue... The neutral government lacked sufficient funding and so the building has obviously been sold to this... sewer..."

She quickly recoiled, "Oh, nevermind..., Sorry, I didn't-"

"Don't apologize... I want to destroy this trash house as mush as you would after what this is now..." I sighed and decided to remind my 'Soka on my side mission... "Let's just find this cloaked figure and scurry on out..."

I spotted a dark-skinned human bartender over to where he was polishing a bunch of grimy drinks at an isolated table. I walked to that direction and Ahsoka followed at tow... Once we reached where he stood, we stopped and waited for him to notice us...

The bartender spoke, making sure he was quiet enough that no one could overhear. "What's a clean dandy and his girlfriend doing in a dump like this?"

I was immediately embarrassed when the dismal man called Ahsoka my 'girlfriend'. "Oh, oh..., uh, she's-"

Ahsoka interrupted me again. "I'm his girlfriend, yes." _**What?!**__ Well, I suppose I couldn't back out of pretending after she said __**that**__._ "I am... Zaa Vashee and this is my soon-to-be husband... uh, Lars Quell." I didn't know where Ahsoka was coming with these complicated names, but both of them seemed very believable. And to cap off believability, Ahsoka grabbed my head and jerked me to the side. Before I could make any sounds of uneasiness, I felt her extremely _moist_ lips pressed against mine as we both were still under the hoods. She gave a giant, almost sloppy kiss in front of the dirty man...

Exhilaration was the first thing that entered my mind upon touch, but it was quickly expired when she pulled away to continue her conversation. "My _hubby_ is looking for some... information..."

The bartender merely laughed, "We don't sell that here. I suggest you talk with someone else if you want info."

And Ahsoka then pulled a move that I didn't expect but still felt fitting at this time. She waved a hand across her face, "Are you hiding a cloaked person with yellow clothes." She was using a Jedi Mind Trick on the man, focusing hard to sway his mind.

"Well..., yes, " He spoke conversationally from being possessed under the Force control, "She is upstairs in the cellar... making a call."

I was impressed at my 'Soka's talented skill.

"Really? '_She'?_ With who is this 'she' talking to?" My 'betrothed' waved her arm across her face in concentration, which swayed the man's mind to a forced answer.

"I don't know. She said she needed an upstairs room to have a private conversation over a hologram... That's all I know. I don't even know who this woman _is_..."

Ahsoka smiled with succession, "Thanks for your cooperation... Now you will forget us." And with one more wave of her hand, the bartender's eyes became completely blank.

"What did you do? Did you kill him?" I was surprised at how strong Ahsoka was with the Force.

"No. He will be unconscious for a minute as his memory of our conversation is being wiped... C'mon. Let's find this mystery 'spy'." She grabbed my hand and led me away.

"That was wicked. Who taught you to do that?" What Ahsoka just accomplished was sure nothing one would sneeze upon.

"No one did... I learned it myself by watching Master Kenobi... It just came to me one day and now I'm here... Let's keep moving."

Ahsoka put a hand out as we both went up the stairs to the rooms of the filthy tavern, listening to which one had a conversation inside.

When we reached the door, she silently pointed to it to affirm, and we both pressed our ears to listen... Luckily this mystery woman did not put the Soundproof on it, so were able to hear exactly what they were saying.

"I will be leaving the city at nightfall from Unifar Temple." I could hear inside, definitely by a somewhat familiar woman's voice, but still indistinguishable of who it could be that was speaking. But whoever it was needed to clear her throat for she spoke with a raspy amount of speech. "I am spying within Unifar Temple and identifying some of these terrorists. You will have a detailed report, my lord."

"You better be punctual." I nearly gasped. The person who was speaking over the hologram inside the room was none other than_ Count Dooku_. "You wish to betray your former friends and allies. I will give you your chance... You will _regret _it if you _fail_ me."

"Please!" The woman was surprisingly full of anguish. "I _want_ them to fall, but why do they need to be involved here?" I was confused at what the woman meant, but I dismissed the confusion when the meeting was becoming more and more intricate.

Dooku was getting very impatient. "Their involvement _is_ the _whole_ point. Surely you understand the reason for you to succeed."

"Why do you even _need_ me here...? You are already going to send your General in. Why do you need me?" I felt pity for the spy speaking. It seemed that her mission was an involuntary one.

Dooku became even more despicably heartless. "I want to test your worth and your undercover abilities... If you hold true to my hopes, then I will have bigger plans for you... But for now, you're right. The General will be the main leader for the Separatists on Onderon... All I want is for you to remember your mission..."

There was a deep sigh from the woman, "Yes... I am at your command, Count Dooku." And then I heard her comlink turn off with a 'beep'. That's when Ahsoka suddenly gave a look of consternation.

"Let's go!" She abruptly whispered and grabbed my arm to drag me down the stairs and at a corner table. "Act natural...!" So we were both very silent...

However, the cloaked woman did not come out of the room... Nor did she leave after five minutes...

"Strange... I sense no more of a presence up there... She seemed to... disappear... But whoever it was, I could not determine who."

This got me very nervous, "We have to warn the Rebellion." I thought that would be an obvious action to commit but Ahsoka was shockingly against the idea.

"_NO_."

"No...? But Ahsoka, we don't know who this person is." I tried my best to keep my voice low.

"_Precisely_ the point. You must understand that this woman could be _in_ the Rebellion since she is a _spy_..."

_Oh, no! I think I know exactly who this culprit is!_ "And someone who is spying within Unifar Temple... Someone who wears yellow clothes..."

Ahsoka immediately gave a horrified expression. "Lux, you're not accusing-"

"I am... It _has_ to be her. It has to be Cello T. B. 'Donterra'. It all make sense."

"No it doesn't... There is_ no_ reason for her to betray us."

This got me on the edge of my seat (literally), "Unless she was blackmailed. The woman didn't act obedient to the Count in her message... And she doesn't like the idea that the Jedi are funding the Rebellion. That is something she is squarely against."

"But her behavior before she entered the Temple was different from all that... I mean these are _not_ reasons. These are _hunches_... We must tread this lightly to find facts and we cannot let anyone in the Rebellion know about all of this in case they are a part of this conspiracy..."

I decided to take a sudden turn in the tone of our conversation. "I guess we'll be working detectives."

"Not you." She ended plainly. _And why not? _"Your focus needs to be on the Rebellion Alliance and only the Rebellion Alliance... I'm _more_ experienced in investigating... I'll be doing all the studying."

I shrugged. I mean how can anyone rightfully object against someone so pure? "Whatever you say, 'Soka... You're _my_ queen, after all." I tried my best to not blush under the hood but Ahsoka behaved as if she didn't hear me... "Uhhh, 'Soka?" I tried to see if she was in a trance or something.

"We need to take this someplace else." She pointed and I looked behind me. And to my horror, there stood a squad of battle droids marching in on the property.

"Cease all movement. We have been informed that two terrorists are inside this building... We need to see your identification." The commander of them robotically ordered.

Fortunately, me and Ahsoka were already in a corner. "Get inside." Ahsoka whispered to me from inside a broom closet. I didn't put much thought into any of this and soon found myself pressed tightly inside...

It was so tight that I couldn't even move my elbows or knees... The air was extremely hot inside... Almost immediately, sweat started to pour and drip down. My hair started to stand up at the high humidity. Ahsoka was sweating hard as well. I could literally feel the glistening water droplets mix and mingle with my own as we both were in an awkward situation to say the least.

And one cannot imagine how embarrassing we were in our body position. It was completely dark, but I could feel a lot more than I thought Ahsoka would want me to feel... My chest was forced to be pressed against her _droopy_ breasts. My hands had to touch Ahsoka's skin above her silky thighs that was where her big diamond cut was of her leggings. And the front of my pelvis was also constricting against her own.

As for Ahsoka's awkward state, she had a hand pinned against my chest (I wouldn't be surprised if it fell asleep under the pressure it was in), trapped between her two breasts, and her legs were wrapped around my own...

And the breathing we racked on each other made us even sweat more... All this time, we could not move a muscle unless Ahsoka would open the door with the Force, but she couldn't risk getting caught... So we took the unplanned 'intimate' road...

Now, I couldn't deny that I tremendously enjoyed where our bodies were, but I was sure Ahsoka didn't feel at all comfortable as I was.

Yes, I could conspicuously see _not one_ thing in the dark spot, but all I could _remember_ was how our bodies were pinching and squishing into each other... It was soothing for me, for I could feel the rhythm of Ahsoka's monotonous heartbeat that eased me. But for Ahsoka, I could sense was quite the opposite.

"Well..., remind me to never go into a closet with you again..."

Luckily for me, I was in a position where I could flirt with my 'Soka and not be punished by it... So I took the opportunity when I got the chance. "Remind me to remind you to forget saying that."

She scowled, "You know, if I am able reach my lightsabers, you'd be dead for being bold."

"Now, now..., this isn't the time to bicker with each other. We need to keep silent and just go with it."

"When the droids leave, I swear you will rue the moment you spoke those words."

I gave an amused chuckle, "No, I think you like hearing it."

"Shut up!"

We heard the droids talking outside. "So let me get this straight: _None_ of you have your identifications. Am I wrong?"

There was a series of muttering from all the drugged, drunks, and strumpets.

"Pah!" The droid did not like the predicament it was in. "You're all coming with us. Sergeant, call for reinforcements. Tell them, we have a 'full house' with us."

"Roger, roger!" And then I heard clanking and some resistence as the droids guided all the people out of the room...

After a minute, Ahsoka spoke again, "OK, I think the coast is clear."

"And **_I_**think we should wait a couple more minutes to be sure... How are you fine?"

Ahsoka got even more angry, "I would be 'fine' if I wasn't suffocating with a so-called _formal_ baboon."

I just decided to go dry against her snide insult... "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You know, you_ don't_ have to be cocky!"

"Why not?" I mused

"If you value your life, I suggest against-"

Suddenly the doors swung open and light poured into the closet... I was originally fearful for my life of who it was who found us, but it appeared to be not a droid... but it was Lando Calrissian who found us.

He laughed seeing the position me and Ahsoka were in. "Oh mercy...! Hey, Lux! How abou' we switch places?!"

Ahsoka pulled herself out of my hunkering grasp, "All right...! Now you're both going to die!"

Lando gave a whistle, "Easy, lady... I was only trying to be friendly..."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time. "Like I said before, 'Boys are all the same whether they'd be Republic or Separatist'."

I took the opportunity to flirt again, "Is that a bad thing?" I joked... There was suddenly a more mutual understanding with me and the rascal Lando...

"It _can be_ if you're someone like me..." She flirted back.

"But that's not bad, right?" Lando countered.

"Guys, let's _actually_ focus on the mission and _not_ me... Lando, how did you find us?" Ahsoka questioned.

"I used some materials from a reliable source." The tone took a darker turn.

"Who?"

"No one... I saw some droids marching inside, so I was curious... After they left, I went inside and used my Life-Tracker to see if anyone was hiding... When it sensed _two_ intelligent life forms in this closet, I thought it would be you rebels... And I was right..."

Ahsoka didn't seem too sure about his answer but didn't question him again... "OK... You should go back to Terry... He is probably worried about you."

"Ah no, princess! I do my own thing _all_ the time..."

Ahsoka sighed, "Well, it's time for me and Lux to return to the headquarters... Thanks for making sure the coast was clear..., sooner." She glared at me. I just gave a playful shrug.

"Well..., Kwaheri, nzuri wangu Torgruta!" And with that goodbye in Onderonian (I'm not going to translate it!), Lando put his hands in his pocket and left to the Entrance Plaza.

"Let's get going, _Luxie_!" She put an obvious mockery when she said 'Luxie'.

"Whatever you, 'Soka!"

And there we left to Tecora Bartford Gerrera's apartment... I will admit that I have a bold bravery to expand with my flirtatious convictions for my 'Soka. But like I said, '_How could I __**not**__?_'

* * *

**Well, I hope you found the second part of the chapter hilarious because I know I did...! (lol)...**

**Sorry if some of the descriptions were too much, but having the closet scene was something I just couldn't exclude... I kind of enjoy making Lux appear like Han Solo (I know he doesn't behave like Solo) and have it witnessed by Lando... It all was something I couldn't resist. So it was included in this story!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I'll love you back!**


	31. Error of Denial

**Sorry I havn't updated in a couple of days... Truthfully, most of this time, I am still pondering on how to continue and finish the story (not that I am going to finish any time soon), since I have a couple ways in doing it... But I am back on track now and just going to cut right to the chase! Hopefully I'll go back to the habit of updating these.**

**Here are my reasons why I haven't updated in a week**

**1. I had to catch up in life.**

**2. I had a busy weekend (or more like a busy Saturday and a sleepy Sunday)**

**3. Some news came that was a sudden shocker for me. The Clone Wars is cancelled from TV. Now, don't worry... Many storylines have already been made and will be showing, but it won't come on Cartoon Network but rather be presented as "bonus material" (Whatever that means)... And for me, after the huge cliffhanger from the last three seasons, I am NOT ready for the show to "wind down" ,as they say, just for Disney to prepare the Star Wars fans for the next Trilogy. I am not ready to move on... IF YOU ARE READING THIS, DISNEY, JUST KNOW THAT MILLIONS OF PEOPLE WILL BE ON YOUR TAIL IF YOU DON'T CONTINUE THE SERIES! YOU HEAR ME NOW!**

**But enough of my rant, you people are here to read... So on with the show! **

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS! I WOULD NOT HAVE GOTTEN THIS FAR IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR SUPPORT! KEEP UP THE INSPIRATION AND KEEP ON READING! THANK YOU!**

* * *

Lux's POV

We began to walk back out into the crowds with both of our cloaks draped over our faces... Ahsoka gave a brisk pace and did not do anything to show conformation.

Even though I had a feeling that someone could be spying on us at any given time, I wanted to make amends with Ahsoka after everything that happened just earlier. And since I was finished with my insurgent 'job' at the moment, I felt no obstacle to block my personal matters.

"'Soka-"

"Don't call me 'Soka', Bonteri!" She shrilled... I knew that when she was calling me by my last name rather than my first, she was not happy of me... So there was no point in asking that question.

"Look, Ahsoka," I had to call her by her full first name for now, "I am sorry if you took offense... in the closet... I didn't mean to hurt you-"

"And why would you think what happened there could have hurt me. I'm a Jedi... Jedi don't fall easily, especially when it comes to subjects like this... We, as Jedi, show that we are not so unwaverable."

She had a point there. Ahsoka, as a Jedi, did not fall in love with me as I have fallen in love with her... She was bent on being a hero as much I wished to be. I am so focused on proving to be a hero that it often becomes a shame when someone (anyone) would doubt either of us for our _past_ actions rather than our _current_ tenacity.

"See. That's what we have in common. We both have wished to serve our people rather than let them fall into the hands of Dooku. We both have no blood families to look up to. We both are bent on what we believe in yet share a certain level of denial for truth-"

"I am _**not**_ in _denial_... I am firm in what _I_ believe in and not what _you_ want me to believe in." Ahsoka shouted obstinately.

"That's where we have denial. We _don't_ want to agree with the possibility that we _could_ be wrong in what we do."

"Being who I am could _not_ _possibly_ be wrong. And for your information, you are the one who _doesn't_ have a family. I do..." She gulped at her hard-headedness. I quickly realized that we were in the middle of an abandoned alleyway, but my location didn't matter so much as what Ahsoka said. _What family? "_Anakin is my brother. Master Plo Koon is my father. Obi-Wan is my uncle. And the clones are the friends of my 'brother'... You do have a family similar to my own... The Rebels_ are_ your family."

She turned to look at me and noticed that my face was staring at the ground.

It was a comforting thought to have the insurgency I was in be treated like family, but I _never_ did feel like myself with them... I don't know if it was because of Saw's mistreatment or knowing that none of the men were acquainted with me... So I definitely felt left out.

It was actually _with_ Ahsoka that I felt _most_ like myself. Although she may not give me focus, she does give me pride and calmness when there would be none... In a partial way, she was like medicine meant to cure me and only be meant for me..., or as I wish for it to be so.

"That's not true. I never feel like myself as this soldier, even in my home... My home has been shifted. It's no longer tied with Onderon. Onderon is just a mere planet out of millions now... It is _you_ who is unique. It is _you_ who makes me feel unique... You are my home, Ahsoka... I _love_ you..."

She was silent for a moment... This was leaving me anxious. Anxious for results. Anxious for understanding. Anxious to know how Ahsoka feels for me... It was like I was at the edge of a cliff and being asked to jump.

Ahsoka had some emotion in her eyes, that was hung on thread but did not soever cry. I could not remember most of what happened then for most of my focus was centered on the enchantress' eyes...

_Amazing_, you would laugh at the cheesiness as I am describing them, but they were amazing. It was beauty's sparkling and fizzing eyes that made my knees go weak into a kneel. It was beauty's eyes that made my head so clear. It was beauty's eyes that captured so much emotion that the average person would not care to remember.

Yes, she cast a spell on me ever since I was on Raxus. And although I did not know it then, I found paradise where my father's prescence was lacking to fill, as if my heart was a jigsaw puzzle.

I had a sliver of hope for a better life, and it had to prematurely land it's 'flower petal' on a... _Jedi_... A woman that was as far away from me as both parents are now... I could try to love a sorceress, but it only hurts for that which brings comfort.

She grabbed my hands... I looked even more deeply into her eyes... I swear I was hunchbacked just to hear what she would say next. "Lux..." She gave a quick kiss on my cheek that I was not expecting at all. But I didn't find the kiss very comforting..., particularly for what she said next, "I enjoy your company. I enjoy your personality. I enjoy your resolve... Don't get me wrong, I am glad to have the luck in knowing who you are. Especially when most others don't... But..., I _can't_ be with you... It would just make us forget why we are here. Our duty... Thanks for caring about me, but I don't want to run away. I want to shine my name... And as long as I am with you, I prevent _you_ from shining _your _name... I _am_ sorry, but I hereby deny your devotion for me... We_ must_ go our separate ways..."

I was... _crushed_... I felt an ache in my chest, as if I literally bit off more than I could chew and couldn't swallow without torture... But this was more real to me than anything else that ever occurred to me... I was _abandoned **again**_... And naturally, I could not keep my feelings inside as Ahsoka walked away.

"Wait, 'Soka... Don't go! I can't live without you!" I stayed where I was, but Ahsoka kept quickening her pace.

"Well..., it looks like you're just going to _have_ to..."

"But Ahsoka, you're the_ only_ reason for me to live... The only possibility for me to have a family-"

"You better **NOT** be suggesting anything!" Ahsoka shouted at me.

"Ahsoka, believe me, I'm not hitting on you for anything. I'm _begging_ you!"

Ahsoka's temper was rising as the desperate argument got heated. "_Funny_," My 'Soka scoffed sarcastically, "you didn't seem to think about me that way in the _tight_ closet, now did you? You're just a deceiver. I don't believe that you love me after we been through so **_little_**."

I was reminded of the possessed Ahsoka back in the cave two days ago when she denied that I had _no_ love for her... and my heart was broken again. "_Ahsoka_," My voice changed into her own voice briefly. I got embarrassed and even more stressed at the inopportune failure, so I clasped my neck (almost like a choke) to change my voice back to its former one. "Bodily, you are right. We have hardly met each other... But I don't see how that matters. We both faced similar dilemmas in this cruel galaxy. I understand how you often feel... You understand too! You _told_ me you understood after you rescued me on Mandalore, the planet of chaos...! We _can_ be together. There doesn't have to be _anything_ stopping us!"

"There's _always_ another obstacle. And I am not just going to clear them all away for you by taking you with me to Coruscant."

"I'm not asking for you to clear all my problems. I just want to be with you."

Ahsoka shook her head as I was trying my best to catch up to her. "Go away." She threatened.

"But Ahsoka, there is no one I can relate to other than you."

"Go home." She pressed again.

"I _can't_ go home if you order me to go away. _You're_ my home."

"I don't care. I don't want to be with you. Take a hint!"

Then I did something that I would regret. Something that happened because I was too hasty. I grabbed Ahsoka's arm and forced her to face me.

"Let me _go_!" She squealed like a Gamorrean. I saw tears about to fall from her eyes.

"Please love me." I begged

"NO!" She shook her head violently... We were both in hysteria.

"I want to be with you."

"_Tough_!"

"Ahsoka, I love you."

"No you don't!"

"Please don't say that! There is nothing I would rather be than me... and you are a part of me."

"Well, _I_ don't want be a part of you."

I then thrusted my lips onto her's in order to keep _some_ 'peace'... I could feel her trying to escape my grasp.

"Lux! Stop it!" She screamed when she was able to get some air. But I was regrettably possessed to being diabolic by the error of denial.

Why was I being so hostile at this moment? I was _afraid_. I was afraid that this may be the last time I would ever meet the woman I fell in love with... She was leaving me, and this was probably the last chance I would every get to taste does trembling lips that essences so sweetly.

But when Ahsoka got a hold of my cloak, she reeled back a fist that I didn't see until too late. "_I_ _said_ **'STOP IT'**!"

My brain went fuzzy. I felt blood gush out of my nose which she broke and dribbled into my mouth... I was on the floor when I looked up and saw the love of my life give the most furious stern that could frighten any rancor. It would have made all the Death Watch flee for mercy. It was the most volcanic face that no one could pull off but a Jedi and made me cower in whimpers under her long shadow.

Tears crescented down my pale cheek that mixed with the blood in my mouth...

But Ahsoka didn't say anything. She glared and glared until there was no Force energy left in her...

Then she looked at her whitened fist that she used to punch me... She looked at my blood that was on her knuckles... And she let loose an uncontrolled sob...

"I'm sorry, Lux... I see now that the only thing you want of me is my body, you _lustful_ parasite!"

She spat at my face and ran off crying, venturing off into an unknown direction... I didn't know where she was going... I knew that I hurt her, maybe even more than she hurt me.

More tears mixed with my family blood that I smelled through my squelched nostrils... _I_ caused pain to myself and to her...

I sighed... _So much happened this day... My day... And I still had another duty to finish that had nothing to do with my 'Soka..._

It was only noon.

* * *

**Yes, some of this was _very_ intense. I know it was a sad ending for me to break them up, but I promise it will get better.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I won't 'break' up this story as well. (Yes, I'm looking at you AhsokaTano141516 and Dr. Anthro-Tano... Just try and get me! Just try!)**

** ;}**


	32. Love and War

**Heartbreaking last chapter, I know... To tell you the truth, I _won't_ be answering those problems this chapter, but it will all be 'concluded' later, I promise.**

**Thank you reviewers!**

* * *

Lando's POV

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face upon leave as I was heading back to Master's residence..., well I was close to doing so until I was suddenly pulled into an alleyway. Somebody grabbed my arm with a sharp grip and trapped me between the wall and my assailant...

This was no disturbance for me, I was used to be mugged so many times. But this time I had a knife that I could whip out that was tucked away in my sleeve... But I had to do that for a last resort, so I don't cause too much of an incident in the crowded streets... And there was **_no need_** to fight back because I quickly recognized the person who grabbed me.

It was a cloaked Cello wearing her usual yellow dress under her disguise. "Have you done as I asked, Lando...? Did you rescue the two rebels as I assigned?"

I nodded fervently, "Yes, Mistress Cello! I followed Commander Tano and Bonteri to the East Entrance Plaza. It was then that they went into a nearby pub... I couldn't make out why they entered a bar in the first place, but I went in to locate them after a droid patrol went inside to rally the patrons in there."

I couldn't see my Master's sister's face, but I did see a smirked smile on her upon hearing this news... "You have proven yourself a worthy smuggler, as you dream to be, Lando. And thanks for telling me what they were doing once they entered the pub. I couldn't possibly follow through with my spying missions for the Rebels without knowing _all_ of their locations."

I bowed my head to show some reverence to the older woman who has become so much like a mother or sister to me. "Anyone who Terry trusts deeply is a friend of mine. I would do anything to make sure he is happy... and you."

Cello gave a loving smile and ruffled up my hair with a sibling-like playfulness. "No, it is _I_ who should thank _you_. Without you, Lando, I would have _no_ easy time in spying for my **allies**... It is you who should be commended _not_ me." I couldn't put my finger on why Cello emphasized 'allies', but what difference does it make... As long as I am proven trustworthy, there is a full life ahead for me.

So with goodbyes, she kissed my forehead and motioned me to move off on the wide but bustling streets...

This was all out of my hands, I am not meant to join this rebellion nor any rebellion in the future as long as it didn't affect my dependibility... I wish to leave this city some day and live the rest of my life up in the 'clouds' without a care in the world.

* * *

Garindan's POV

I was cloaked as always, but not in my usual guise... I was somebody else, a masking persona if you will, but the best disguise there ever was... And one nobody will suspect except for two I knew who already had a guess on who I am disguised to be.

So when I entered the old worndown Gerrera homestead (which I purposefully left untidy), I took out my holotransmitter and turned 'off' the disguise I was in.

_Are you confused?_ Don't need to be. I was in a Holographic Disguise Matrix (every bounty hunter's greatest dream) and became my normal Kubaz form as I naturally was... Who was I disguised as before? None other than a trusted Rebel spy, Cello T. B.

_Oh yes!_ There is going to be _more_ distrust in the Rebel Alliance than before now that the foolhardy Bonteri believes that a fellow rebel is a traitor... And what's best: Nobody is going to believe him!

I turned on the holotransmitter and the figure of my employer, the Bivall: Okalin Cree came into a static-y form. "Was your mission a success, my agent."

I used a Kubaz Translator so my inconcievable squeaks of my native language could be turned into Basic, "Of course... That Bonteri is more gullible than a Gungan and as emotionally confused as a gundark suddenly turned into a nuna... He is completely oblivious to all of these manipulations."

Okalin hummed to himself, "And you were disguised as the Rebel spy Cello when you spoke to Dooku, am I correct?"

"Yes, chief... Although I believe Dooku is able to _sense_ that he was being decieved. He is no fool, as you know. The Count has always come up of ways to turn events to his own desire."

Okalin blubbered a scoff, "Pfft! It means nothing... He _already_ knows that I will do anything to replace Rash, so he_ should_ know that I am taking some matters into my own hands... I don't believe nor do I want to win this planet. It is of no relevance to me... All I want is the Separatists to be able to crush the Republic and find a hyperspace lane to go right to Coruscant with their fleets... And if flubbing a little bit here and smidge there is to help, I will lie to the esteemed Count if I was so pleased to do so... Did the former senator and his 'girlfriend' listen to your conversation with Dooku?"

I nodded, "I made sure they followed me into the bar... But before you continue this 'friendly talk', I have a question _for you_. How did you come by the expensive and secret Holographic Disguise Matrix that I used in order to fulfill your plans? Even a dignitary does not have the credits to possess that. Did you steal it?"

"If I was that crafty of a thief as you are, do you think I would have required to hire you in the first place... I have friends in high places. The Count was generous enough to lend one for me. So don't you break it. OK?"

I shifted my head to side to show neutrality with all of this. Business_ is_ business... Once I get my money, I can leave this place and head back to Mos Eisley on Tatooine. "You make the rules, boss... As long as I get my cut, it doesn't matter what the terms are..."

My employer, Okalin, merely shook his head. "I am_ not_ here to strike an informal conversation, Garindan. I am here to get information."

"And the _best_ man who has the _best_ info when it comes to the _best_ secret organizations is me." I gloated and patted my chest in pride.

The Bivall shook his head, "Let me just get on with the questions before you say the obvious again." Okalin was getting more and more annoyed and paranoid by all of these double and triple crossings that he pitted himself into. "I have a feeling that this 'girlfriend' that Bonteri is with, and with often for that matter, is_ more_ than what meets the eye. I have another mission for you... You are to spy within the Rebel headquarters and find out who this mysterious 'woman' is."

I shook my head in spite. "No can do, boss... The Gerrera's will not let me in their headquarters for no reason. Their leader, Saw, doesn't trust me enough to do so..."

Okalin got very upset at this moment. "Oh, you _blithering_ idiot! Use the Disguise Matrix to pass yourself off as the spy, Cello... They will let you in if you do that."

_Well, that made me feel stupid for once_. "Oh..., I didn't think about that... Still not used to this inventive technology, Cree... I'll be underway as soon as I can..." I gave him one last stare (couldn't do much in the ways of facial expressions). "For the right price, of course."

* * *

Steela's POV

Almost everyone was back and milled inside the lobby... Everyone except Lux and Ahsoka... *Sigh*, why does he always drags her into trouble? Well, I guess that doesn't matter. I wouldn't have been any different if fate was reversed.

Yes, I have slowly grown some sort of feelings for the Senator, and what is really haunting was I did not know **why**.

The plain truth seemed to remain that there was_ no_ reason to have any feelings for the man... Not only that, but a man of a different race. Sanjay Rash, and many of kings before then, have segregated all people of my... 'color'. It was unfeeling to be held back, not just against people of my race but others as well. Even different species are forbidden to 'intermingle with reproduction' within my planet... It was causing everyone (Y_es, everyone!_) to be treated as pack animals and the King was the rancher. He who decides which will breed, which will live together, and which would die or be given birth... It was something that Dendup strived _against_..., because of me and my speeches...

But now, people were seeing some fault in those pacifist qualities... I feel ashamed... I know I would never be able to rest until I free _ALL_ my people of Onderon... An Onderon that is free of stereotypes and prejudice. An Onderon with _just_ art and adventure...

_Adventure? What is adventure?_ Adventure is the excitement of not knowing when one's downfall is coming. Adventure secretes a feeling of where danger is but always holds a guiding hope... I realize now that the world I seek can never be an adventure unless there is conflict... Without _some_ fear before succession, peace is hollow...

_Can I achieve that adventurous Onderon with **peace**?_ I am not so sure... I am not so sure that I wanted to be sure of that sureness...

I closed my eyes tightly with grief to make sure no tears shed... _Why does every part of life have to be based on love and war? Why is every day another battlefield with no sight of peace?_

"Hey, sis...? You feel all right?" Saw but an hand on my shoulder to comfort me. I could see the attaching fraternity in his eyes... I was all I had left to him if the Rebellion failed and I would be pushing him away if I focused more on my feelings of Lux Bonteri.

"No..." That was all I could say... I was being questioned the reason to continue to live, and naturally that wasn't a good resolve to have during a revolution.

"Is LB still on your mind..." I could tell that he was trying all his might not to say 'Forget about him. He moved on. You should too.'

I nodded my head.

My brother gave a disturbed sigh, "I never thought I would be able to admit this, but..., I understand what you are going through... You and Bonteri-"

"Saw, this 'Bonteri' is a _person_ and has a _name_..." My anger sparked suddenly, "His name is Lux... I think if you believe he is a person as much as you believe I am, then I suggest you use his _first_ name."

My brother sighed, "It's not that I don't like his first name, it's just so-"

"So **_what_**? You shouldn't doubt him. He has many of reasons to go to battle as you and I do... There is no difference between you two. _When are you going to see that way_?"

I tried not to raise my voice, but I inherited many of my brother's traits, including short-temperedness...

"I don't want to see him as a 'brother'... He is weak."

"In strength, yes. In spirit, never!" I was obviously over-the-edge after my brother said Lux was 'weak'.

So Saw was silent, pondering my words with denial if there was any truth in it... But at the same time, I was pondering the truth in my brothers words when he said, 'I understand what you are going through... You and Bonteri'.

"Brother," There was an undoubtible questioning in my strained voice, "What did you mean when you said you understand what I am going through with me and Lux? Is there..., nevermind."

"No, I put that on myself. I started this whole rebellion in the first place." Saw countered me. Hardly anyone saw my brother with his soft side like now... It was often in times that I was with him to he demonstrated this side. "I held her hand. I laughed with her and got to hear her laugh... She was the most beautiful human that I could ever lay eyes on... You know who I'm talking about, don't you sister?"

In all regards, I had no idea... Not a clue...

"Who?"

There was silence and without another sigh from his pause, Saw spoke. "_Cello... Cello Theresa Bonteri_."

* * *

**And I am leaving you guys on another giant cliffhanger! HA HA HA! Well, don't worry... I'll probably update tomarrow on Friday... If not, definitely Saturday! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I'll love you back!**


	33. Fraternizing with the Enemy

**Cliffhanger continued! Not much to say, but thanks for reading this far... Probably the biggest fanfiction I ever encountered, if I do say so myself, but still my first... Thank you for all of your support!**

* * *

Steela's POV

I already knew that Cello was a Bonteri... It isn't completely obvious why this would bother Saw so much, but I realized how when most wouldn't.

"I get it..." I nodded my head in agreement. "You are ashamed that you have feelings for _a_ Bonteri when you loathe Lux's diplomatic personality..."

Saw shrugged, "Something like that." He joked.

I bumped his shoulder, "Admit it, you can understand Lux better now."

"I'll admit that he is more than just a sullen voice Mama's boy."

I wanted a better answer but just shrugged too. "Well..., it's a start."

Then without warning, the door burst open and Ahsoka was rushing into the crowded room. With instinct, I tried to stand up to see what in the universe was the matter, but Saw (surprisingly) beat me to it.

"Commander Tano, what's wrong." He asked more like an order than a question... Luckily General Skywalker and Kenobi were not in the room at the moment or this would be a very awkward situation.

Ahsoka ignored my brother's plea to help.

"Ahsoka, what happened?" He tried to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, but Ahsoka slapped it away.

"Don't you dare touch me, Hutt Spawn...!"

And without anymore explaining, the Commander ran off to her room. Saw tried to follow her but I stopped him.

"Let her go, brother... She just needs to blow off some steam."

"It's just... L-L-Lux," (Seemed very hard for him to say his first name like it was a dirty word), "loves her, and I love his- a relative of his..." That came off weak. "I know that doesn't seem like a good reason... And... and and-"

"Relax... Everything will be fine..." I pat his shoulders, sisterly, to try to calm some of his distress... He couldn't explain his sudden out-of-character behavior

But regardless, that's what happens when people are in love... The same happened to me recently, after all. "Even in disobedience and rejection, there is always a rainbow after every storm... What will be, will be."

My brother sighed again. "Fine... I'll be in my quarters... Summon me when everyone is ready to continue with the next part of the plan."

So he left to go down a corridor and out of sight...

After less than a minute, the doors slowly creaked open and I saw Lux come in... At least I thought it was him, because he looked like his nose was slammed to the side with a sledgehammer.

I gasped, "Lux, what happened to you?" There was dried blood staining his top lip, chin, and some of it dribbled onto his armor with blotched specks.

"Later." That was all he could muster for there was a definite humiliation in his voice as if a clothespin was clogging his nostrils. And he did not want anyone to notice him in his beaten aroma. But I grabbed his shoulder before he can move down a corridor.

"Did _Ahsoka_ do this you?"

He hesitated, then answered, "No. Of course not... I'm going to my room clean up."

"No, Lux. Let me help you."

He shook his head. "Not you. I need Ahsoka."

"Why not me?!" There was more desperation in those words than how I intended. "She did this to you, didn't she?"

"No."

"Lux, you're lying..."

He sighed, "How did you know?" He looked very dumbstrucked at not acting very plausible.

"Let's just say, woman like me can tell... It's a girl's gut instinct."

"Well," He put his head down low, "She's 100% hard to get... I'll admit that truth in what you said a couple days ago. She is as tough as a Fambaa but is as graceful and beautiful as a Ruping." HIs words made me go weak to the knees even more.

As much as I could have been able to push Lux away from her (this would be a golden opportunity), I had to be a guardian for them and remain supportive. "You do what you believe is right, Lux Bonteri. Just know that you are**_ not_** alone in what you believe."

He didn't look at me... Not once since he entered. "Thanks, Steela..., but I still need to fix my mistake... Even if it means I had to take this one step at a time."

And so he walked where Ahsoka went... whether he was going to his dormitory or his loved one's quarters, I couldn't tell... He was just too hard to get.

* * *

Third Person's POV (Earlier)

Tack Bernard pressed a button on his hand-held comlink to connect with Unifar Temple Central Command. "This is TB calling General Tandin. I am with the droid, D9, and am disguised but wearing _no_ cloak..."

He heard static and then the weathered-worned voice of Tandin came online. "Very good, Tack... Has the droid found any suspicious activity?"

_'Well, of course not! This mission has been tarrying out for a useless hour'_, the lieutenant thought to himself. "None yet, sire... Er, General..., don't you think I should hide my identity with a cloak?"

Tandin buffed out an irritated sigh. "No, Lieutenant... That would make your appearance as an undercover agent too obvious... Sometimes when one tries to be too secretive, they just end up conspicuous..."

_'What a hypocrite!'_ "That ideal didn't seem to affect you, if I may, sir... Especially when-"

"You're a little under-ranked to back-talk me like that, Bernard!"

"Sir, I mean no disrespect, it's just-" Tack sighed... It just came out of his mouth without any second thoughts.

"Well enough disputes. I have security to run back at Command... Where is the droid's location."

"Eastern Entrance Plaza, sir... The same place where the Anti-Air Turrets have been bombed..."

"Hmmm..." Tandin hummed to himself, "This does not seem like the acts of juvenile delinquents... Unless they are more organized than I gave them credit for."

"They're definitely organized if they can enter the city undetected..."

"Or it could be that droids are as dumb as a Pikobi and as blind as a Mynock... With those robotic block-headed dimwits, I wouldn't be surprised if the terrorist attacks succeeded in only a few rotations."

"Also true." Tack poked nonchalantly.

"So there is nothing?" Tandin continued to press.

"_No_." That was as frank as frank can be. "The droid is going off into southern direction toward an alleyway. If I pick up anything, I'll call back."

And with that, there was a deep silence at Command.

* * *

Tandin's POV

I knew that Lux Bonteri was a lead in the rebellion... Almost impossible to imagine him as a fighter, especially a son of Mina... That Mina and her soldier husband... Well, I suppose the young Bonteri must have took some traits from his father, even if he was much more closer to his mother as I remembered him to be.

"What's goin' on, General Tandin?" A voice suddenly came behind me and I jumped to find the appearance of a thin (and pale) Okalin Cree.

"What?" I was afraid he overheard my undercover conversation.

"Why are you at command alone? And why _haven't_ you turned on the droids to be stationed here...? Surely, you don't expect to run all of the city's security by yourself." I heard a scent of deviousness, maybe some that could rival that of Lott Dod, Republic Representative for the Trade Federation.

"I am here for morning protocol... I'll assign the droids in after lunch break... You shouldn't be worried about security. It is all under control."

"Is it now?" Okalin gave knowing sigh. "_Tut tut_, General... The military protocol of the _former_ Onderon is irrelevant now. You no longer hold any power here... Such a shame. You are _not_ quite the strategist as your reputation precedes you as, especially if a band of teenage vagabonds are able to sneak in undetected on _our_ capital... Hmpf! No matter... You obviously do not possess the loving charisma of General Bonteri-"

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING _HIM_ THIS!" I stepped out of my zone of authority (again), but I couldn't help it.

"Hmmmmmmm," Okalin inspected his hands with a mocking sense of formality. "Did I hit a _weak_ spot, General... _Tut, tut_! You still forget your place, Tandin. As long as I am the chief advisor, you are to bow to _me_... Isn't that the tradition for the monarchy of Onderon. Shame. Even in the Inner Rim, people can hardly find a stable democracy... And you call yourself a _patriot_?" He puckered his mouth with assertive selfishness that accentuated his scorn...

However, even at my most furious moment, how _can_ I argue with the highest 'bidder'? I didn't want to be executed anytime soon because of this taunting dignitary... Death leaves no room for insurrection of the maniacally corrupt. So I tried to clear my name, but to no avail. "A thousand apologies, sire... I can't-"

"No, I understand it _perfectly_, Tandin... If you were any more stupid, I would soon find you as an ally for the terrorists-"

"I would **never** do such a thing!" I didn't get a chance to stop myself when I uttered those words.

But Okalin ignored my insolence and started to walked past the doorway into the halls. But before he did so, he jutted his head to the side to add, "You think Rash is deficient... I do too... You might as well see that we do have _some_ motives in common..., including that of ego. But you wouldn't believe me if I tried to reason."

And without so much as an explanation of his confusing final words, the smug Bivall put his arms behind his back as he descended into the dreary ornamented hallway.

Then my comlink beeped that made me jump in surprise (again). I turned it on, "Sir, I found some 'underground' argument going on in an alley that could be of great interest to you."

_Finally!_ "Have D9 send a holotransmission to Command! Put it through!"

And after a quick moment, I saw two cloaked figures... One I quickly recognized to be Lux Bonteri and the other one was the mysterious Torgruta.

"Lux..." The girl gave a quick kiss on Lux's cheek that I could see that he was not expecting at all. "I enjoy your company. I enjoy your personality. I enjoy your resolve... Don't get me wrong, I am glad to have the luck in knowing who you are. Especially when most others don't... But..., I _can't_ be with you... It would just make us forget why we are here. Our duty... Thanks for caring about me, but I don't want to run away. I want to shine my name... And as long as I am with you, I prevent _you_ from shining _your _name... I _am_ sorry, but I hereby deny your devotion for me... We_ must_ go our separate ways..." The girl started to walk to walk past him with both of their backs turned to where I was viewing them.

"Wait, 'Soka... Don't go! I can't live without you!" I was very curious of what this 'Soka' was and how she played a part in the rebellion.

"Well..., it looks like you're just going to _have_ to..."

"But Ahsoka, you're the_ only_ reason for me to live... The only possibility for me to have a family-"

"You better **NOT** be suggesting anything!"

"Ahsoka, believe me, I'm not hitting on you for anything. I'm _begging_ you!"

"_Funny_, you didn't seem to think about me that way in the _tight_ closet, now did you? You're just a deceiver. I don't believe that you love me after we been through so **_little_**."

"_Ahsoka..._ Bodily, you are right. We have hardly met each other... But I don't see how that matters. We both faced similar dilemmas in this cruel galaxy. I understand how you often feel... You understand too! You _told_ me you understood after you rescued me on Mandalore, the planet of chaos...! We _can_ be together. There doesn't have to be _anything_ stopping us!"

"There's _always_ another obstacle. And I am not just going to clear them all away for you by taking you with me to Coruscant."

"I'm not asking for you to clear all my problems. I just want to be with you."

"Go away."

"But Ahsoka, there is no one I can relate to other than you."

"Go home."

"I _can't_ go home if you order me to go away. _You're_ my home."

"I don't care. I don't want to be with you. Take a hint!" Then he jerked at her arm to get her to face him. "Let me _go_!"

"Please love me."

"NO!" She shook her head violently...

"I want to be with you."

"_Tough_!"

"Ahsoka, I love you."

"No you don't!"

"Please don't say that! There is nothing I would rather be than me... and you are a part of me."

"Well, _I_ don't want be a part of you."

Then out of nowhere, the boy pushed himself forward and closed the gap between the two as he_ kissed_ her hard.

"Lux! Stop it!"

He kept doing it without any mind on heeding the girl's orders.

"_I_ _said_ **'STOP IT'**!"

Then there was a sudden punch as he was knocked to the ground... I could see that he was hit in the nose for liquid was starting pour out of his nostrils like a water faucet.

The girl let out a heartbreaking sob with her fists in an aching clench as Lux stayed motionless on the filthy floor.

"I'm sorry, Lux... I see now that the only thing you want of me is my body, you _lustful_ parasite!"

And this was all a shock to me. She spat into his eye and ran off crying...

The hologram stopped there and fizzed off, leaving the room dark again...

I was deep in thought... I know this all appeared as personal matters. But the truth is that I knew the boy _very_ well when he was with his parents _before_ the war... And to see him and what was definitely a _woman_ his age that he loved so dearly, I couldn't help but feel a deep remorse for the poor boy...

Plus, he was a terrorist... I **shouldn't** be pitying them... But I was. He didn't seem like he deserved it. No one deserves to be dumped that deeply into a well of jealousy and self-loathing... No one...!

I was fraternizing with the enemy..., and I didn't mind.

My comlink sounded again, "Sir, the two have left... Should I follow?"

I thought for a moment... I was curious to see how these two would cooperate with each other _if_ they could... But even as an undercover strategist, I couldn't spy on their _personal_ lives... No matter the curiosity or duty.

"No, lieutenant... Take the astromech back. I will need to see if it picked up on any of the information I was looking for."

I turned off my comlink before TB could say 'Sir, yes, sir'... I didn't need to hear that.

My mind was focused on the painstakingly _dramatic_ holorecording... I knew that this was juicy intelligence information on a weakness in the terrorist organization...

_No..., how can I?_

It was treason, by keeping info away from the highest command, but I was emotionally affected by the violent argument...

So I snuck the holorecording in my pocket to keep as a _personal_ item for myself.

* * *

**I know Ahsoka and Lux still haven't been resolved... But I pitted myself into a part of the story where I _have_ to explain about a half a dozen of the different characters point of views... So it may seem slow with time pacing but rushed in portions, but that is how I am going to roll for most of this story. So I hope you don't mind the slow pacing I am doing...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please!**


	34. Insubstantial in Spirit

**Sorry I am slow again in updating... It's getting really busy before Spring Break, but once the Break comes, I promise to update a lot.**

**Thank you reviewers... Sorry for not writing directly back to you like I did in the past, but I do wish to just go straight to typing my story... So enjoy!**

* * *

Anakin's POV

"So Masters, I wish to allow my padawan Ahsoka be the chief ambassador to the insurgency of Onderon."

I was talking to the Jedi High Council with Obi-Wan and Rex via hologram. The Council consisted of Grand Master **Yoda** and **Mace Windu **and others who took the spot including the Zabrak **Eeth Koth**, Thotholian **Adi Gallia**, Nautolan **Kit Fisto**, Torgruta **Shaak Ti**, Iktochi **Saesee Tiin**, Cerean** Ki-Adi-Mundi**, and Kel Dor** Plo Koon**. The only ones who were not in their seats were Lannik **Even Piell **(who died recently on Lola Sayu and has not been replaced yet) and Thisspiasian **Oppo Rancisis **(who hardly ever appeared on the Council since the start of the Clone War).

"General Skywalker," (They always seemed cautious in calling me 'Master' since of the confusion. I may be a Jedi teacher '_master_' but still do not have the rank of Master.), "this is a strategic system of the Inner Rim. It is close to hyperspace lanes that can lead the Separatists directly to Coruscant... Why do ask of your padawan to solely lead this insurgency, of which we have no legitimate control as of yet...? Do you believe she is qualified?" It was Adi Gallia who was speaking.

This got me annoyed. _How could Council **still** not trust Ahsoka in leading? Is it because of **me**? _"Master Gallia..., I have complete faith in Ahsoka... She hasn't failed us before. _None_ of you seemed to doubt her when you gave her the task of teaching the Mandalorian cadets on Sundari. And she on her own cleared the government of it's corrupt leaders... _And_ she was only fourteen then."

"That's enough, Skywalker." Windu barked which made me mellow down. I could tell that Obi-Wan was embarrassed at my outburst and was probably face-palming at the moment, "We have been patient of your insolence because of your title as the Chosen One. But that doesn't give you free rein... There are Jedi more wiser and knowledgeable of these situations than you would care to admit."

I waited for a pause so I didn't interrupt out again. "Forgive me, Master Windu... I meant no disrespect..." There was a slight pause.

"So why _do_ you wish for your padawan to venture off alone on this assignment?" Plo Koon asked.

I took a deep breath... I was ready for this question. As painful as it is, I was ready to give them my reason. "I... _I_ believe that my padawan, Ahsoka Tano, is ready to face the Trials... I believe this would be a perfect mission for her to face."

There was much chatter inside the room... _Trials._ This was a serious matter. Even though I didn't face the Trails, I still wanted only for Ahsoka to have some personal time (whether she can admit it exists or not) with Bonteri. The yound soldier from this world was starting to act more and more like me when I was with Padme. When I didn't get a chance to prove my love to her until I was assigned my own security mission on Naboo that involved my wife... And shortly thereafter, the war began.

I suppose that was my one real trial... And I think Ahsoka should get a chance to sort out this dilemma that will inevitably have to cure one way or another.

When the Council got silent again, Eeth Koth spoke. "We agree that your padawan has faced many grueling challenges for victory in this war... However, we do not trust her enough, especially since she has not _fully_ grown and matured yet, that she is ready to be honed into a Jedi Knight... Even if we require more generals on the battlefield, we cannot expel our proud traditions of waiting for the Trial of a Knight to begin until at least age 18... I am sorry, Master Skywalker."

I wanted to say, 'It's nothing, Master Koth.' But my aggravation for these slow-to-action Members outweighed my respect for them. "That _may _be so, but _I_ trust Ahsoka to complete the mission with utmost success... I think, if you do plan on making her a Knight, that you should put some trust into her as I do."

Windu interrupted me. "We reserve our trust to those who not _only _prove successful in action, but prove successful in character."

"AND SHE _HAS_ ALREADY PROVEN THAT!" My obstinence went too far.

Mace glared at me like..., well, like a mace... I wanted to glare back, but I thought that would be easily noticed.

"What do you think about this matter, Master." Ki-Adi-Mundi turned the attention over to Yoda, who was remarkably silent since the debate began.

"Hmmmmmmm." Yoda was deep in thought like always. "_Not_ ready, is Ahsoka to be graduated into Knighthood... But ready, she is, to be given missions of her own... Not Trials are these, General Skywalker. Evaluations, these are... Trust Padawan Tano, we do."

And that settled exactly as I hoped. Ahsoka _wasn't_ going to leave me any time soon, but at least she will have more of a grip on her social interactions with Lux Bonteri and the Council, who will at least consider the idea of making her a Knight... .

The hologram went off and I was alone with my former master and second-in-command...

Kenobi gave an emaculated sigh, "You _could_ handle yourself _better_, Anakin... It wasn't so long ago that your padawan spoke against the Council, and_ you _lectured her about etiquette and protocol..." He was reminding me of the search of General Grievous' former command ship and secret weapon, the Malevolence.

"I'm sorry, Master... But you _got_ to admit that the Council must be really thick if they still do not trust Ahsoka to get the job done."

"And that problem was made because of _you_. Ever since her insubordination on Felucia, the Council is worried that you _may_ be giving her too much unorthodox traits..."

I thought this was the moment to turn the tables. "And _whose_ fault was that, my _old_ Master, in having Ahsoka as my padawan in the first place?" My 'brother' pretended to take no notice of my counter argument...

"Let's just get _back_ to business."_ Which seems to always be only violence these days. _"If Ahsoka is to be made the absolute ambassador for this mission, then we must leave before the Rebels put out a more daring move... We need to leave Iziz before security is tightened and become impossible to exit."

_Business is business, I suppose._ "Very good..." I turned to Rex. "Captain." He didn't stand at attention like he used to. He just stood there, waiting casually. "Contact Commander Tano... Tell her that the Rebels will be having another meeting at 0420."

"Yes, General..." And with that, he left our secret room and went down the hallway.

"Don't worry, Obi-Wan... Ahsoka will not fail us. I can guarantee that."

* * *

Lux's POV

At Ahsoka's door, I hesitated to knock... I will be chastised and beaten if I tried to reason with her immediately. I needed patience to succeed with wining her. The best of women are always the hardest to get, after all... It takes a lot work.

I pressed my ear on the door, expecting to her sobs or wails of woe... I didn't hear any...

I knew the door wasn't set on Soundproof, for I heard _voices_. One was definitely Ahsoka's but another was a gruff but still had a boyish luster... I could tell that the other person speaking was around Ahsoka's age...

Why is there another boy (one I don't know) in her room?

I found a neatless hole above the rusted doorknob, that obviously was graffiti made by vandals, and looked through it. Ahsoka was slightly pacing next to her bed by a hand-held holoprojector that was ladled on top of one of the four bedposts, with a figure of street jacket leopard-spotted Twi'lek.

My 'Soka shook her head. "Kidd," I absolutely knew that this boy was**_ not_ **a rebel, "I can tell from your obsessive and overprotective attitude that you are jealous of Bonteri." Everyone seems to gossip about _me_ these days.

"I'm_ not_ jealous, Ahsoka. I'm conflicted."

"Oh, I can _tell_ you are jealous, _'Master'_ Kareen." She put an obvious mockery and sarcasm on the word 'Master'. "But this isn't any of _your_ concern."

"It has _everything_ to do with me, Little Lady-"

"And I am **_NOT_** that _'Little Lady'_ anymore. I am about to become a Jedi Knight. So stop calling me that."

The Twi'lek hesitated, then continued. "I'm sorry, Ahsoka... I mean no ill will to you or him. I only want to see if you are all right."

"I'm all right, Kidd. Stop trying to catch me on a bad mood! Just because you are some hotshot podracer of the Inner Rim doesn't mean you control everyone you are ever acquainted with. I am perfectly under control of my_ social_ life. I don't need _you_ to treat me like a youngling. I am sixteen and not rookie anymore."

"I... I know, beautiful." That is when _I_ let out a groan of jealousy. So Ahsoka has _already_ been in contact with a boy my age and not only that, but is also a smooth talker and a celebrity... No wonder it was_ so_ hard to win her at first. No wonder she said 'Boys are all the same whether they'd be Republic or Separatist'... She is _not_ new at having someone chase her tail... Regrettably yet paradoxically like me..., as I was back on Raxus.

"Look, Kidd... Thanks for checking up on me..., but this is not a matter I wish to discuss... Right now I have a job to do... You have fans cheering for you far and wide. Girls at your heels. I don't see why you are so concerned of just me, someone so far from your reach..." _Like me._

The Twi'lek racer merely shook his head in counter. "Yes, _I do_... But none of them are special to me as you are." I closed my eyes tightly and tried to not say a rash peep to give away my position... This 'Kidd' must have got her _before_ me... Except she is platonic with him as much as she is with me.

"Don't call me again _anytime_ soon... I have a mission to do... And you have one too."

He dusted himself and shrugged with a sigh. "Until I lose a race to destroy my dignity, I will never stop thinking about you... I-I-I _love_ you, Ahsoka..."

Ahsoka puffed out. "Yeah..., I'm flattered, really I am, but..., I just get that a lot."

"I can never forget you... That's all I want you to remember." Then the hologram flickered off.

I leaned back to pinch my nose. I felt utter envious of the other 'romantic' interest of my 'Soka... I mean I could expect nothing less from a person so beautiful. But even though she seems to have absolutely no feelings for him, I still wish I had some of the easy-going nature that this Kareen possessed that is so loquatious... Or maybe even better: Someone Ahsoka can _absolutely_ trust like Anakin Skywalker, even though they merely share a sibling-like bond.

_What can I do to impress Ahsoka if I am just a random boy...? How can I possibly sweep her off her feet?_

After much exaggerated wonder, I looked into the hole again and found an odd sight...

Ahsoka was staring at herself in front of a body mirror, with her gloves, armlets, and boots all off. The room was dark since she closed the shades, but there was still shafts of light that could make me see the whole dorm quite clearly...

I just stared at her, like I was a mortal sinfully ogling at a bathing goddess when she was tantalizingly posing without me knowing about it... It felt wrong, I knew it was... But I couldn't help it. My eyes were fixated on her curvaceous form, with her back not very far from where I was viewing.

She put a hand on her hip and leaned to the side a little. I saw her face as it was reflected in her staring at her own body..., and she _smiled_... Like she was most pleased of how she looked...

That made me curious-... I shook that idea out of my head... _No, she wasn't thinking like that, right?_

But either way, I couldn't tell... She then after a moment, sat on the bed and put her focus on her diamond-cutted grey leggings that went down to her toes... And before I could avert my gaping gaze, those garments were both off and lying slumped on the floor.

_Look away! Look away! _

I couldn't move my eyes where they were, shifting from her chest to her two smooth bottom limbs that were starting to shine like a star as the dappled rays of light gave a tantalizing perplexity to me.

She seemed to put focus on that region of her body as well as she swayed her feet (slightly crossed) up and down like she was on a swing. Her calves were _jiggling_. Her thighs, _quivering_...

But nevertheless kept silent... So she stood up to look at herself in the mirror... and her smile even widened as if she was proud of her looks.

She brushed at her lekku, looking very pleased with herself... She put both her thumbs and felt the golden diamond button and... unstrapped it, letting the rest of her clothes fall down like_ silk_ sheets-

**_Oof!_**

It was then that I was violently pulled aside before I saw anymore. My mouth was covered from shouting in surprise... Then I was pulled aside down the hall, away of hearing space of Ahsoka's room and found myself looking upon the face that killed my father... It was Clone Captain Rex, still having his goggles hung over his eyes, but that didn't stop him from glaring at me.

"What in the name of Jango Fett were you doing there, soldier?" _Hey, I'm no clone!_

I was shaking my head, embarrassed that I was caught stalking the clone's female commanding officer...

"Look, Rex, I'm-"

"Captain. It's Captain Rex to you, you little Brain Worm."

"Look,_ Captain_ Rex, I am most sorry. I didn't mean any disrespect."

"Oh, I 'can' believe that, but that doesn't excuse you from spying on the Commander. What did you hear from her?" He crossed his arm, obviously displeased.

At least he didn't know that I was spying on her while she was changing... I might be dead if he knew that.

I decided to just lead away from where the interrogation was taking me. "Sorry, it _won't_ happen again."

The clone snorted. "It better not... Or I might change the General's mind." I knew they were talking about either Kenobi or Skywalker.

"What are they planning?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Nevermind... But don't let me catch you snooping again or-"

My slight twinge of anger got the better of me against this _human droid_. "Or what? You have no authority here. You can't threaten us on our _own_ planet."

Rex just shook his head, more to himself than to me. "I may not... But I know the_ Commander_ will..." I slightly gasped inside but tried to show no fear. "Yes, boy... You like so many others are set on wooing Ahsoka Tano. My CO... Well if you think that scrutinizing this Jedi when she doesn't know about it would get you any closer to her, then you have another thing coming to you."

I was _done_arguing... It was time to be the politician and create diplomacy. "O Captain, I am sorry for raising your ire, I mean no informal decorum. I just wanted to see if she was all right."

"Hmmmmm," Rex became thoughtful, "Well, don't let me catch you_ again_... That woman is more valuable than what you'll ever be." Then he took a high heel and marched off away of where I was standing...

I looked to the black floor. "I know..." I simply muttered to myself.

I went back to the hole in the door... She wasn't there. All I could see was a light seeping from the refresher and the running of water that was undoubtably because Ahsoka was taking a shower.

I thought about her image, her silhouette, and her dark shaded body that I witnessed a moment ago... It was awe-strikingly beautiful, to say the least, but also a personage that could make _any_ man go crazy.

I decided to leave where I was, in case Rex catches me again. So I went into my own hollow dorm..., that had a body mirror beside the window as well...

I looked at my dirty self... There was a hulking armor that covered most of my frame, but I felt that it was... deceiving or hiding what I really looked like.

My face was dusty and looked like there was a fresh coat of dirt over it... Might wish to use Ahsoka's refresher to clean myself up, even if it goes against Saw's preference of looking like a soldier.

I then did what I watched Ahsoka do. I took off my belt, boots, gloves, gauntlet, chest armor, pistol holsters, and some cloth that was wrapped around my ankles... Now I look like a senator..., well a ruffian of a senator. I had the exact same clothes (now tattered) as I did on Carlac (except for the beanie). Not very impressive anymore.

I unzipped the coat down, took it off, and just stared at my naked chest... Still _not_ impressive. I had no indention of my abominal muscles and my sternum seemed lopsided. My left pectoral was oversized compared to my right (which was as flat as cardboard) and both of them were flabby as I pressed them.

So I wasn't so very muscular as my hoaxing armor would make me_ seem_ as. I didn't at all look like I lifted a weight ever in my life and I surely did _not_ look attractive... Not as good as some guys appear. Not as good-looking as Ahsoka who had the appearance as if her body was an ice carving made for a god.

_ I_ am just a wannabe..., and I may always just be a wannabe.

I heard a ring on the door which made me jump in surprise. (_PLEASE LET IT BE AHSOKA!)_

"Who is it?" I hesitantly called.

"It's me..." Steela was calling.

"What is it?" Now, if you can tell, I was saying 'What is the problem?', not 'Come inside."... Of course, that was a clarical mistake for she opened the door and-

"Whoops, sorry!" I got embarrassed as she noticed me half naked. She could tell for she closed the door again with herself outside. "I... I should have _asked_ for entry..., I didn't mean... I wish..."

"What is it, Steela?" I interrupted

There was a short pause. "_Your_..., uh, I mean Cello wishes to speak with you."

_The traitor! Never!_

I let loose an angered inhale, hoping that Steela didn't hear it, and continued. "Tell her that I am _not_ available..."

_There was a level of hatred in my voice. I hate Cello! I hate how I got to trust her so easily, like Dooku or Viszla, only for her to stab me in the back... She is absolutely bold to converse with me when she treated the Rebel cause like trash waiting to be thrown away by the Droid Army... Well, I am giving her her just reward. I don't wish to speak with her again..._

Steela didn't understand my secret loathing. "But..., she's your s-"

"I don't care if she's my friend! I don't want to see her. Why don't you go tell her that she has a job to in the Temple and not at our secret base!"

Steela was silent... When she spoke again, she sounded heartbroken. "You should put faith in her. She is a woman of adoration and empathy... You shouldn't doubt her. She doesn't doubt you..."

I groaned a bit. "You don't know the_ half_ of it."

"No, Lux... It is you who doesn't know the half of it." And without another sound, I heard her footsteps trail away as I asked to be left absolutely alone, even when I desire attention.

I can't keep alienating everyone... Ahsoka is right. I _can_ have a family with the Rebel Alliance...

But one of them is betraying us. And even if I rat her out, none of them will believe me... _Well, I'm just glad she is not a part of my family_...

After seeing her ability to double cross, any of the Rebels could be traitors. I can't trust them...

So in sense, all I have left_ is_ Ahsoka... But I alienated her _as well_.

I looked at myself in the mirror again... '_You're simply not good enough.' _I thought.

Everyone seems to be insubstantial in spirit.

* * *

**Still no relief, sorry... But there is a lack of trust in the Rebellion just as much as there was in the Ahsoka Arc that ended Season 5**

**So if you can be courteous enough, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	35. Alienation for Support

**From last chapter, for those of you who don't know, Kidd Kareen was Ahsoka's brief yet first romantic interest that was shown in the comic book Crash Course. If you haven't read that book, read it... I really enjoy it... Of course if you are just a straight Luxsoka fan and wish no other romance for Ahsoka, then don't...**

**But regardless, it is time to continue... And... here... we... GO!**

**Thank you for those who reviewed... Means a lot to me!**

* * *

Lux's POV

I walked down the hallway once again, worried sick if my 'Soka was _really_ hateful of me. Even if the pain I gave was _my_ pain, I still had to see through with her.

I knocked on the door..., and expectedly heard a loud shrill. "Lux, that _better_ not be you!"

I didn't know what to say. All I wanted was to do anything I could to ease her heartache because I had one. How do you try to comfort someone who doesn't want to be comforted. It is like a mother trying to give their children a good-bye kiss on their first day to school, even when the child tries to evade them out of embarrassment. It is like a teenager or adult trying to apologize to a little child whom they recently hurt on accident (Like bonking them on the head while trying to just play with them)

What would you do if the person you tried to love let you down, even when he or she was all they had left? You get desperate, don't you? You wish you simply started all over with life, but possess a mature mind and _no_ past regrets.

That's me... Everyone hates me for who I am, and I hate myself for not being enough as I should be. It was a dark road one only would expect a Jedi to face. But I am no _Jedi_. I am no _warrior_. I am no inspiring _politician_. I am no _hero_.

I am just a stupid name with a stupid voice. Lux... There! Does that sound frightening to you? Does that sound heroic to you? Does that seem impressing? NO! I don't know what my parents were thinking in naming me, because I wish I was like Skywalker. Charismatic. Fun-loving. Powerful. And always have someone to talk to.

As for me, I am worthless. I cannot even go out with a social life without hurting someone by not knowing what the right thing to do at a given moment.

I just wish I had a different name. A different body. A different voice...

_Voice...! _Eureka! That's it!

I only have to change my voice on the Vocal Emulator implanted in my windpipe. That could change the script and the scenes from self-annihilation.

I cleared my throat, grasped my neck, and thought of who I wished to be: Anakin Skywalker.

"Hey, Snips..." And out of my mouth came Skywalker's voice. "I just want to talk to you. You don't need to come outside or let me in... Just please hear me out."

I heard a pause. _Did she buy it?_

"What is it, Master? I don't quite feel in the mood to talk."

"Please, Ahsoka," Very hard not to accidentally say 'Soka. "I... I talked to... Steela... and... she told... me about what happened earlier with Lux-"

"Lux? When did you start using his first name? He doesn't deserve the conformity." My jaw clenched and the bones of my neck started to compress against the skin as I was both down-trodden and degraded.

_Ahsoka hates me too, now. Why do I have to suffer this way?_

"Since he asked for it... When he wanted to be allowed into society." I stopped there. I didn't know what to say next.

"Master, aren't you angry at him? He used me like a glove! I gave him liason to be with me. To let him in my arms and to show some emotions with his infatuation with me... But I was wrong. He doesn't care for me that way. He just wishes to use me as he wanted to use me since we first met, and now throw me away like an old sponge. I'm not some prize to be won!"

"Ahsoka..., Bonteri, uh, _Lux_ Bonteri _never_ saw you that way. He... is most sorry. I talked to him. Yes, he took you for granted temporarily, but that was because he felt most _proud_. Not _arrogant_, but proud to believe he has some future to be with who he wishes to be."

I thought that was a very good argument that Ahsoka probably didn't think of at the time, but unfortunately she didn't like the answer as I did.

"Why are you setting us up?! I didn't ask for your hand in any of this. This is _my_ life. I make my_ own_ rules! I don't need you to tell me what to do all the time!"

"'S- Ahsoka... I'm _not_ pressuring you. I want to help you. You _have_ a purpose, you're right. And only _you_ can decide that purpose... But Lux has a purpose as well... And he wants you-"

"_Oh_, I can tell he '_wants'_ me. Didn't I already described to you that?! But I am not some comfort girl for the battle-hardened or the weary. I'm a _Jedi_. _How_ can you suggest that I should be with him? He almost caused me to be killed. I saved him... And you want to know what he does for gratitude? Leave me to worry and rot! Does that sound like a _man_ who actually cares about me?"

A tear slid down my cheek and stopped at the corner of my lip where in transpirated into the swollen piece of red flesh, raw from the casualty for the battle of the heart.

"Is that how you saw me?" Before I could stop myself, I blew my cover. "I-I I mean, is that how you saw _him_...?" There was a deep silence from within the cave that was Ahsoka's room..._ Please forget that mistake, 'Soka..._

_No._

I heard a backlit growl from the inside that could make any gundark shudder. "So _this_ is how you try to relieve me? You pretend to be my Master, my Skyguy, and then you spy on me when I am not expecting. Lux, how much more do you wish to humiliate me?!"

You know that fear you get when you go into the ocean when you are snorkeling or scuba diving and get a fear on the back of your mind of the unknown? You know that tremor of weariness there is when you go down a dark hallway and half expect someone to jump out when you least suspect? Well, that fear was a whole lot worse now. She was going to show her furious side again, and _this time_ I might lucky to get out alive.

I tiptoed back where I came from, wishing to leave than to be tortured by her again. "Lux, don't you _dare_ think about running away from me _again! _We are going to have a nice..., _long_ chat... Get inside!"

Now I am being sent to the principal's office to be expelled.

I slowly creaked the door open and found her tapping a foot on the ground. "Hey." I used my mind to turn the voice within the Emulator's memory back to normal... And be just the normal me.

Suddenly, I heard and felt a closing of my throat as the Emulator needles pinched like a torturous maim from a serrated knife... I was suffocating with exasperation and levitated into the air as my 'Soka (the real Ahsoka this time) was strangling me with ways of the Force.

"You _abuse_ me, you_ lie_ to me, you _pretend_ to be someone else, and now you talk to me _casually_ as if this was some formal ceremony and all you can say is 'hey'?!"

I couldn't breathe, couldn't squeal in pain... Like the Fambaa that killed Steela's mother... It was not meant to be, it just was there...

I was dropped to the ground on my forearms; coughing up spit and mucus from the relieving ability to suck in oxygen once more... I didn't stand up. I didn't look to Ahsoka... But I knew she was glaring at me and I was in her long shadow.

I pushed myself up to be in a sitting position... "Look I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just confused then."

_WHAM_

I felt a dizzying and red-hot pain by my ear as she kicked me upright so I was laying on my back!

And with the quick of a flash, I found her evergreen lightsaber beam almost burn my throat... I didn't see it coming... But I did back away from it as she kept menacingly stepping forward until my back was forced to be pressurized on the side of the wall.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy there, Dynamite! I didn't mean any insult. I was just- Let me speak!"

She narrowed her eyemarks further... and then had the lightbeam go back to its hilt.

I sighed. "Thank y-"

I was levitated with a choke again and slammed into the opposite wall where I meekly and weakly plopped on her bed. When I sat up, I saw Ahsoka cross her arms again and was blocking the doorway. "I don't happen to have any patience for flirts or understatements at this moment, Bonteri..."

"I am not asking you for forgiveness. I just want you to hear me out." She narrowed her eyemarks further which caused me to back away to the wall adjacent to the bed.

I cleared my throat and started to talk like I was giving a speech to a giant crowd... Normally I wouldn't be having stage fright, but right now I don't remember ever feeling more scared. "Ahsoka, when I first saw you, I-"

"You vowed to know me better, is that it."

"P-P-Please don't interrupt... Let me speak... When I first saw you, I was suspicious... I can't say that I fell in love with you right then and there, but you did give off a peaceful feeling from all the strifes of war... And when I saw your face..., the most strangest feeling happened in the pit of my stomach... I-I felt whole. I felt like I was looking upon a goddess and should divert my eyes in respect... There was this echo that came..., that never came before... It was a call when I got lost in your glorious sapphire eyes. It was a shower of warming chill that trickled up my spine when I heard your voice... It was a feeling I never felt before. Never imagined would ever happen to me when I am with a_ girl_... The point is that I was confused and convoluted about what you were doing... I couldn't stop thinking of why I was feeling that way... And when you came down those steps by the gazebo, I realized that my first crush I ever had was on a Jedi... And then I felt like a traitor... Many friends back at Iziz kept telling me that the Jedi were falling, creating nothing more than chaos. I didn't want to believe it. And I couldn't believe it when I met you... Because you gave me so much peace that was lost since my childhood... It was the most perfect time of my life where I was not so worried about maturing or growing up... because of you. Because you give off so much peace that a peacekeeper can ever give me... You were one of a kind, someone I could actually relate to."

Ahsoka interrupted. "We have _nothing_ in common." A part of me wanted to stand up to repeat what I said in the alleyway... But then again, I would probably get a my head chopped off for that... So I took a deep breath and continued calmly, probably facing my most grueling trial an adolescent can ever face.

"You're right... To certain degree: spot on... But we do have _some_ similarities that you just deny since we both are hurt... I'm sorry I hurt you and wasn't there... It wasn't because of you... It was of _me_... I needed you to be my light when I didn't trust anyone anymore... I needed you to stab my heart with an arrow to be completely in the clouds... The thing is, I fell in love with you... Maybe not immediately... But I had a hope for a future, even when I couldn't quite explain it... That is why I tried to avoid you when you were on Raxus... I was afraid that I would be choosing the wrong person to trust. That my feelings should be abashed and alienated... I did not get your trust. That was _my_ mistake. I did not get you to believe that we could succeed by being together... as lovers."

Ahsoka no longer was glaring... In fact, I could have sworn she was clueless on how to react since her mouth was hung down when she heard this finally-revealed secret. She looked back into my eyes, still standing. "You thought that way..., about me?"

"Well..., I know it is not a good enough reason, but-"

I felt her step up from the space between us and grabbed both my hands and buried her face into the back of my palms. She did not sob, but I could feel that she may be close to crying. I leaned back as far as I could against the wall, but it was really difficult to do since the bed was so narrow.

"I'm sorry to hurt you... I'm sorry to doubt you... I was ignorant then too as I am now." One of my hands found there way on Ahsoka's bare skin from the cutout of her back as I pricked my thumb on a strained vertebrae and rubbed it slightly.

"Ahsoka, don't call yourself that... It was me who was the stupid one. I took you for granted and I got my just rewards... I _lost_ you on Carlac. I forgot to tell you how I felt about you on Raxus and risked never seeing you again... And I lost you here... twice..." The second one I was referring to the whole cave scenario (Wheter that was real or not, I did not heed the actions that happened there to connect foretellingly.)

Before I could comprehend, I felt my body lunge forward to Ahsoka as she hugged me like a plush doll. Not because I was trying to do so, but because she used the Force to force me to follow through with the actions...

She rocked my body with her's side to side like a cradle, just as it was yesterday. "If there is anyone who deserves gain, it's you Lux... I am sorry to not have seen you clearly. I too was afraid. I was afraid to forget who I am because of meeting you... I changed so much from Raxus that nothing became dreary black-and-white as it used to have been... There was color everywhere."

She pushed away so we were both looking into each other's eyes... "Nothing is as colorful as you, my 'Soka."

I was leaning forward. She stayed motionless, but I was leaning forward. Whether it was from my own actions this time or Ahsoka's 'enchanting' ones, I was going closer to her sculptured face. A gorgeous face as if it were constructed by the finest artists in all of Onderon. There seemed to be nothing standing in the way from happiness now.

Then there was that strange yet familiar taste. Like the sweetest of candy or chocolate. Only it was a lot more priceless and surely indispensible...

I was tasting her lips again... and she was _not_ backing away.

Now this wasn't a thrashing kiss like a group of belated defilers would do. And it wasn't like the bashing kiss that was so forced on Carlac... Truthfully, I didn't think much about it... It wasn't exactly proper. It wasn't like I was able to record myself during this time like one would see in a holo-movie.

No... All I could remember was one word: **Wet**... Just, plain _wet_... And that was all I remembered from that soft kiss.

She backed away, chuckling slightly as I was leaning forward to continue to meet in union...

"You are an _exquisite_ young man, Lux." 'Young man'? Now I felt like she was mothering me... But at least she was calling me a 'man'. "And I will always remember you... If you need to, you will do what must be done. I know it... I have another life that I enjoy... But, you know... It was lovely to get a taste of what it feels like to be a couple... Thanks for giving me that chance."

I didn't know if she was saying this get me off her back again. I couldn't tell... And who knows? In another hour we could be fighting again... But for now, it was enough to know that she has_ some_ feelings for me... and that was all that mattered. Her feelings and mine might not me in idiosyncrasy like a lightsaber but my love for her was much more beautiful than ANY lightsaber... All of this love can come off as an alienation for support, but it is merely the winding path that leads to the heights of greatness... It was always that way...

"Anything for you. I would do _anything_ to keep you safe, just know it... I... _love_ you."

Her face was solemn. "I know."

* * *

**'I love you!'**

**'I know.'**

**We all know we heard that one before!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	36. No Where Is Safe

**Thank you everyone! **

* * *

Lux's POV

There was an air of relaxation, perhaps many fantasies were going through my mind just as it always was in my nostalgic childhood. Beautiful imaginations... Thinking of what I love, like rebelling from my parents when I as stubborn or dreaming gain (like toys or adventure in the wilderness that usually happened with my father).

Well, I _am_ pleased to say that there was another adventure happening right now that hasn't occurred in a similar fashion since I was so very young... Before the war. Before Ahsoka... But this adventure I am lucky to share with a lovely, gorgeous young woman. A Jedi no less... How more lucky could I be than never meeting her...? Truly, truly splendid...

Ahsoka's comlink buzzed... So my beloved pressed the button on her wrist to talk back. "Ahsoka here."

"_Commander Ahsoka. This is Rex._"

"What's the matter?"

"_There will be another meeting at 0420. After that, General Skywalker, Kenobi, and I will talk privately outside... There is some, uh, important business to discuss._"

"Hear you loud and clear. Ahsoka out." The comlink went off and the stunning Torgruta faced me, "We have to leave now, Lux."

I was hesitant. "You people will be leaving, won't you?" I was worried.

Ahsoka gave a very frank expression. "Lux, I can't tell you anything about the future. Not even the wisest of Jedi can tell."

That made me dumbfounded. Ahsoka has _always_ shown herself to be wise for her years. Why would this situation be any different?

"But can't you _**sense** _the future? Isn't that something Jedi are able to do?"

Ahsoka sighed... Perhaps she gets that question a lot from Non-Force users. "It's not something I can just turn on or off."

It was my turn to sigh. "Well, what matters is that we need each other's help. Just like we did on Carlac." I was repeating what Ahsoka told me when we were reunited at the jungle base.

"Wait!" I sounded very desperate even though Ahsoka hadn't moved anywhere. "Can you _forgive_ me?" That came off weak.

Ahsoka paused for a moment. "For what?"

Was her memory erased? Isn't that why she was angry at me in the first place? Or was there more? "About what happened on Carlac and _here_... Can you accept me again and move along..., but much more... _forward and together?_"

There was a nerve-wrenching silence.

"No... Not _yet_ at least... I don't know if I am fully certain to do so." And she moved over to the door across the room.

A part of my mind was holding back from being stubborn, but my child side came into play.

I walked over and grabbed her wrist. "Why not?" That was a bad question. It sounded more like I was saying 'Let's just get together and start fresh', which I knew she wasn't planning on doing soon.

She jerked her arm out of my loose grasp, "Because I am not so sure of myself now."

And we both left separately to the meeting area.

* * *

Steela's POV

"Sorry, Cell..., but Lux is being stubborn right now." And I felt guilty for admitting that. _Why does he turn me down?_ It may have been better if I showed my feelings for him before Commander Tano 'complicated' matters. But now that I know that Lux actually has deep feelings for Ahsoka, there is _no_ way I can split them up.

But Cello surprisingly didn't seem perturbed about this news. "Oh... OK... Is there, by any chance, emotional problems he is facing?"

_Strange_. She didn't behave like her normally fiery side would behave as. I just shook my head, "He _is_ having problems of sharing his 'emotions' with Commander Tano." That could have been easily assumed, but even more strangely, Cello acted as if she never knew about this.

"Like... _romantic_ emotions?"

_Gosh, she can be as slow as Lux! **Wonderful**!_

"Yes, but quick question. Are you challenged...? You knew about this for _days_..."

She was taken aback. "Oh course I knew that... I, uh, better be heading back to the Temple to continue my spy network."

I tried not to roll my eyes as I put my business tone into effect. "Yes, you _should_."

And with some awkwardness, she left... At the same time, I heard some footsteps behind me... It was Lux and Ahsoka.

"I don't get it." I said to them without turning around. "Something seems odd about her."

Although I didn't see it, Lux was narrowing his eyebrows. "Yeah," He gave a soft (soothing) whisper that was plagued with a hidden despise. "I have a feeling that she may be a spy... _against_ us."

I took a double take on what I heard. "You can't be serious, Lux... I _know_ Cello... She wouldn't do that."

"I thought I knew her too... But then I found that she was passing classified information to Dooku. She just wants to deceive us."

I thought about the possibility for a moment. "Come with me... Let's find this matter with our own hands." I took some steps to the door, the threshold of the outside world.

But Lux didn't seem to get the gist. "Wait. Now?"

I gave him an incredulous look. "Yes, now! If we wait another minute, she will already be lost in the streets... We have to go _now_."

And whether they wanted to or not, we were already beginning another mission.

* * *

Garindan's POV

I was in my alter ego, Cello Bonteri, and my mission was to get the info that Okalin needs to find more about the interconnections with the Rebels.

When I found a secret alleyway, I looked side to side to see if anyone was looking... The place was practically deserted...

_Success! I may as well become the greatest spy mercenary ever if I can keep up this crafty act..._

I turned off the Holographic Disguise Matrix to become my regular Kubaz form... But before I stepped in, I kept one thought to myself: 'Garindan... You may as well be a natural secret agent that the this city- No! The Galaxy! -has ever seen... Such splendid work, if I do say so myself.'

And after that pause, I went into the back entrance of the Gerrera homestead... Once inside, I turned on the holotransmitter and out came the azure form of my employer. "Garindan... Was your mission a success?" He sounded insecure, but I knew he was easy at hiding his tone during his political career

"Of course, Master Cree... The secret 'girlfriend', as I have recently come to learn, is a _Jedi_."

Okalin's eyes popped out. "A what!?"

_What a doofus!_ "A Jedi by the name of 'Commander Tano'."

Okalin seemed as if his master plan may be very well under threat. "Are you sure? How can you tell?"

"I happen to be an information collector. I know _all_ of the Jedi warriors, _all_ of the leaders from both the Republic and the Confederacy, and I _all_ of the criminals that are neutral with either side... This particular Jedi happens to be a well known one... The follower of the general that leads the Clone Army... Her name is Ahsoka Tano... I am sending you her data file right now... Very notorious. Very cunning... Very _admirable_..." I gave a quick pause I sent the information to Okalin's file. "So now you know that the Jedi have a hand in this terrorist movement."

The Bivall still didn't seem to quip the horror of the sudden facts. "Yes, I see her data file... Very..., very _interesting_ Jedi... Not quite by-the-book, but she definitely possesses a curious resolve... This data may come in handy..." He turned his attention back to me. "Thank you, Garindan... You are most appreciated."

_And what are we forgetting? _"Enough small talk. I want my money and my ship!"

Okalin raised his hands in self defense. "Patience... patience, O impatient one... You will have your pay raise... But may I suggest an even more _rewardable_ offer."

_Oh? A triple, perhaps? _"I'm all ears, boss."

"Wait in the streets for their next attack... Then you will know what to do."

_And? _"I will need details for this assignment, Cree... You know I am one who takes precautions in my missons."

Okalin gave a perverted smile. "All will be given with the job describtion, Garindan... I could never be able to allow my greatest of agents, and supporter, to go blind for this task."

* * *

Steela's POV

So I had the comfortable position as leader again, with both Lux and Ahsoka watching my back. "She wears yellow... So she should stand out."

"Everything is colorful in this city, Steela. Especially it's people." Lux pointed out.

"Hush, now, Lux... This isn't the time to be poetic... There she is! She's going down that alleyway."

The streets were crowded, the air filled with jubilency of the people, ignorant of how the Separatists will soon destroy this whole planet, top from bottom in the fetid greed of industry... And if that were to happen, my life that I have built so far to this point would be completely ruined...

No...! I wasn't planning on perishing there. Not at all.

We passed through the crowds as fast as we could, but still try to look unsuspicious, as we got closer to Cello: The possible traitor for the Rebel Alliance.

In the alleyway, she took a couple turns, like this was all a giant labyrinth... And true enough, Iziz was so very _beautiful_ with it's architecture and tapestries that it seemed more like a giant museum rather than a capital...

But sentimentals aside, I had to focus on the here and now... Not worry about the future.

After a while through the deserted maze, we found that she was going to my _almost_ abandoned homestead, and just about to walk through the back door... After that, there will be no way in following her...

But she stopped... _Why would she stop there? Why not seek sanctuary in the home?_

She checked to see if the coast was clear by looking left and right, away from us first to see if she was being followed.

"Get down!" I hissed as we three both ducked behind some crates before she got the chance to look towards our direction... After that moment, we raised our heads to continue the spying...

Cello opened the door... but _still_ stopped. She pressed something on her wrist...

Then, the unexpected became the expected. Her whole body, which wasn't really her body, transformed as the square pixels changed her form and became who she was disguised as... And it _wasn't_ her at all... It was Saw's former friend turned nemisis.

It was Garindan, the double crossing spy for Rash. (At least I expected him to be serving Rash). Lux let out a gasp. I suppose he wasn't expecting his hypothesis that it was the _real_ Cello who sold us out.

That little long-nosed snipe is a _fool! _He should have turned off his disguise when he was safely inside... Well, that was an arrogant mistake on his behalf. And he will regret it immensely.

"We got to go back to the headquarters immediately. Tell everyone to get out... Our position has been revealed."

Bonteri cast a curious look. "So, _how_ _are_ we going to convince everyone to leave? There is no proof."

"Saw will believe us... And he will convince the others to follow suit."

It was Ahsoka's turn to speak out. "But _where_ are you insurgents going to go...? It's not like anyone is just going to randomly let us take residence."

"Hmmm," That was a good point... There was no where else to run. No where is safe or can be claimed sanctuary. "I don't know, Commander. But you _cannot_ deny that our current location is under threat. We must go now if the Rebels are to escape fast enough."

"No," Lux was arguing even more_. Hurk! Can't he tell that this was no time for a **debate**!?_ "Something is not adding up... If this double-crosser knew of our exact positon for a full rotation we've been in this city, then why _didn't_ he set a trap to get us all captured or killed in the middle of the night. What good is there in just waiting if this spy is working for Rash...? No, Steela... There is another hand at work here."

I didn't think about that. And it was true. If Garindan knew where we were, practically setting us up from the start, then why didn't he try to get us captured? What good was there in keeping us alive to cause more trouble or have the chance to spread out?

Lux is right. This man cannot possibly be working for Rash unless Rash is working as a double agent against the Separatist Cause? But why would he betray Dooku if Dooku is giving him boundless power...? No, Garidan is **not** Rash's spy... The real question is _who_ does he truly work for? And why?

So many questions! And I am **NOT** able to press this with the Jedi or my fellow Rebels... They _might_ have a part in this too.

No where is safe!

* * *

**BA-BA-BUM**

**To quote Yoda from Attack of the Clones, "But who and why? Harder to answer than solve. Meditate on this, I will." **

**And to end this chapter, I will have you fans to 'meditate' this puzzlement.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and see if you people can come up with guesses of who the mastermind is pulling all the strings and what is it they plan to gain... Meditate on this, you should.**


	37. Naivety to Believe

**HAPPY EASTER! (TO ALL YOU CHRISTIANS! IF YOU'RE AN ATHEIST, THEN I HOPE YOU HAD A NICE DAY...)**

**But no need to press religion. Enjoy this quick update!**

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS!**

* * *

Lux's POV

We walked back through the streets and just when we were about to go through the alleyway that leads to our secret hideout, we bumped into four figures: The two cloaked Generals Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, along with Clone Captain Rex and self-anointed leader Saw Gerrera.

"And _**where**_ were you three going?" Saw crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. _Ugh! Just because he made himself chief, doesn't mean he can be such a hypocrite!_

And what would you say to answer him? 'Oh we were spying on a supposedly trusted spy. The young woman Cello. And another thing. She is actually another spy of ours who helped find our headquarters in the first place... And we know he is double-crossing someone other than us. So there is no reason to be on your toes.'

_Yeah, that wouldn't quite go so well._

Steela spoke for everyone, being a natural leader as she is, "We were checking if there was anyone acting, uh..., _suspicious_ around these parts..."

"Really," Saw gave a knowing smirk, "And?"

"Uh, it was nothing. False alarm."

Saw sighed, "Well come on you three. Everyone is waiting inside."

And so we all walked back. Me, Steela, and Saw followed with the four teachers from the Jedi Order following behind. Ahsoka put on her hood up again to hide her identity with her cloak, and we nodded to some of the staring passerby, who gave us curious looks. Some of them were Rebels, guarding the entrance from spies or intruders, including Hutch Donterra: Cello's man... I felt a little guilty for doubting her romantic interest because I thought she boasted treachery.

But all of that had to wait as we were all brought within the building. Steela, Saw, and me sitting on the right couch with Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi-Wan sitting on the left (In order of who came in first).

All three of the Jedi unmasked themselves to reveal their faces..., and as you can predict I was staring at Ahsoka's face with a ludicrous awe. I was just thinking of what I first did that made her fully lose trust in me... But no matter what, I knew it was my own fault...

Silence. A proud silence. Everyone kept their eyes on their temporary leader, Skywalker... And after that moment, he gave way to announcement. "Your success will not go unnoticed!" Everyone cheered, almost like this was a house party, clinking their alcoholic beverages in celebration. Rather than being solemn as such a serious matter as this was.

Kenobi brought up that point, "I agree, but we need to be mindful of public perception." Like the perception Ahsoka has of me... Not very highly and obviously appalled with a nightmarish apprehension. "What was your assessment, Padawan?" Hard to see Ahsoka as still a _learner_, for how much she (just being in my life) has taught me.

"The people were fearful, Master." She, like my people, was afraid of me.

"Indeed. Judging from the reactions I saw today, I'm afraid they will mistake your intentions." He was turning to Saw and me...

_Yes... Ahsoka too is mistaking my intentions from what I did today._

"We need to do more damage!" Saw punched his own palm to demonstrate his point, "A few dozen broken down droids will do little to free Onderon."

Steela pipped in, "The people need to believe we can succeed. Without their support, our efforts are meaningless."

I gave a quick look to Steela's direction, but my gaze quickly went back to Ahoska's, and understanding how much relevance this debate has with how I hurt her today. "If they're afraid, they won't support us. We need to assure them of our intentions."

Saw shook his head, "I don't understand. Why are they afraid?"

"They're afraid we're not strong enough to win. We need to earn their _trust_." Her voice cracked when she said 'trust'. I could tell that her failure to earn her people's trust as a child has demolished most of her optimism now.

But Skywalker was oblivious to the troubles of my comrades, "You'll have plenty of time to earn their trust. All of you are going to be very busy." And that was an order, not a suggestion.

"Today was only a taste." Rex came in, "You'll get your chance." There was silence. Will I get a chance to bring Ahsoka fully and trustworthily in my waking arms, dying for affection...? If she is leaving soon, than I may not see her for a _long_ time... And that won't help much for me with the toils that will come.

"In the meantime, make the most of your victories. Welcome and learn from them." Obi-Wan pointed out.

I can be hopeful for adversity and learn from my failures of being me, but how can that change who I am...? Part of this briefing was too much for me to handle...

_Or is it? _

Not if I can prove to Ahsoka that I can be a warrior... Then I can earn some trust that I could succeed... But maybe this was a fool's errand. I am a public speaker, not a soldier... But I can be a soldier of a speaker... That's what all politicians have to face.

"We need to hit something big. Give a show of strength. They will overcome their fear and join us..." I stood and was in my position as a politician again... And when Ahsoka was staring at me with my (hopefully) inspiring talk, I felt all the more better at being a soldier. And all of my declarations were hopes... But they didn't need to be hoaxes.

"Do you have something in _mind_?" Ahsoka was speaking out now, almost distracting me there... She sounded skeptical. Maybe she believes that what we were discussing right now could be more of a social war than a political or violent one... But this was a war on two fronts, as I have admitted before... There is the dutiful side and the emotional side... One or the other had to be chosen. It was either that or death.

But still the question she gave irked me... I thought of what there could be to prove completely prove my feelings to her... Something big? Something that could prove and resonate my resolve to be with her...? And maybe the only way was to leave and stow away to Coruscant with her before anyone gets harmed from my distraction... But how could I follow through with that?

I gave her a smirk, "I know the perfect target."

"Really?" Ahsoka raised an eyemark. _She's doubting me?! _

My goal here in my home is to either go through with my feelings for the Jedi _or_ finishing my mission as a Bonteri.

"Yes." I was assertive with my hypothesis.

"Well, we are going to be going back to Coruscant. Duty calls there." Obi-Wan announced.

And my biggest fear was realized! Ahsoka is leaving _me_ now! Maybe forever!

There were many groans and grunts of displease... I could tell. It was hard to imagine going out without the Jedi's support.

"Fear not, my fellow friends. We will be strategizing in the Core. But the truth remains that we have numerous businesses to attend." _Business. It is as black-and-white as this whole atrocious war! When can each side make friends with each other as I easily made friends with the Jedi, my true love, Ahsoka. There was nothing standing in the way of peace... EXCEPT DOOKU!_

And so the three Jedi members stood up and were mellowing their way to the exit as the Rebels began their bickering chatter.

Ahsoka was leaving. This was my last chance.

I grabbed her wrist. "Don't go... Stay with me. I'll do everything I can to protect you as well as my home... Just please don't leave me with my life empty, 'Soka. Please!"

There was sympathy in her eyes (at least there was no annoyance) as she grabbed my shoulder armor. "Lux, I have to as much as you have to stay here." She stood on her toes to kiss my cheek. "But I can keep contact with you... I know your hologram frequency... We can keep in touch... This doesn't have to be goodbye..."

Then, she did something that surprised me greatly. She stood on her toes again and wrapped her bottom lip with my top, sucking on it lightly... _She was kissing me!? _I was too shell-shocked to enjoy it... And then it ended as soon as it began. Fortunately, no one saw that (except for Steela).

"For luck." And then she turned to leave. Before I could ask for a holopicture of her to frame with my others. Before I could have her (And you would laugh when I admit this, but it would mean so much to me.) but on lipstick to kiss my cheeks, drying their imprints there, and have me keep them forever as a reminder of my devotion... And now she could be forever gone from my empty life.

"Don't worry, Lux... I'm sure it won't be the last time you'll meet her... Fate always has a way of meeting again whether one wants it or not." It was Steela who was speaking, her voice hurting so badly.

I shook my head in grief, "This all _my_ fault."

"How can you say that? You couldn't have known that she would leave now."

"It's not that." I sobbed. "It is what happened before. When I earned her trust, then betrayed her... How could I? I was bent on proving to be the perfect man for her..." A tears welled up in my red eyes, but were held. Almost like they were afraid to prove that I was _**no**_ soldier.

_Do soldiers cry? Their tough, right? But their human as well. Do they cry for just dutifully serving their government, even if it means throwing away the rest of their life? What is a youth?_

Then Steela did something that she _never_ did before. She kissed my cheek. Not in a romantic way, but in a friendly way. Just to calm my distress.

"Don't you ever doubt yourself. No one will put faith in you if you become a pessimist. Be strong... You see that door..." Steela pointed to the threshold of where she left. "She will return through there, sooner than you would think... And when she does, she'll jump into your arms. She'll kiss you till you fall off your feet from being under the disease of lovestruck, and she'll prove that there will be nothing that shall stand in your way... Because you are who you are... And guess what, Lux Bonteri: That is a strength any normal man would be jealous to possess... You are fortunate, you just don't see it right now... You of all people must know that you are fortunate for having her... because of you... And don't you ever believe that that is a mistake... It is probably the most self-evident truth that proves who you are."

* * *

Okalin's POV

I went into the throne room, hatching a plan that I knew would succeed with tremendous success.

"What is it, my advisor?" King Rash spoke, like he was under a hangover from all the Jogan Fruit he stuffed himself with.

"Sir, I have _disturbing_ news that will put you at the edge of your seat." And Rash sat up, literally, on the edge of his seat to listen intently.

"Yes?"

"I think there should be some..., uh, privacy with the intelligence I found."

"Hmm," The stupid lord grunted, "Very well. Guards! Leave us!" And so the room was emptied, leaving the stupefied and the cunning... "What is the matter, Okalin?" Rash continued to press.

"My lord," I gave a mock bow that was long 'overdue'. "The terrorists are planning for a massive attack."

"Where!?" The foolish king was most intrigued.

"I don't know. But my spy network believes that they may go after the city's power generator."

Rash burst out in a guffaw. _Oh, yes, laugh now! Eat your own words later! _

"Most interesting, my most loyal advisor... But do you have _any_ proof."

"Uh, no." I don't need any.

"So this is merely a blind hunch, then? Well, let me tell you something about _leading_, Advisor. A wise king, like myself, would know what the terrorists would attack. And they won't be so stupid as to attack something as heavily fortified as a power generator."

_And what does he know about leading? Nothing! _

"And that is what leads me to my next piece of intelligence... The terrorists are under the supervision of the Jedi and the Republic." I tried to throw that out quickly, before the king could immediately comprehend those facts.

"And your proof?" Sanjay tried his best to stay calm.

"None. Just rumors." But I knew that these weren't rumors.

"'Just... rumors'...? And why, dare I ask, would the Jedi support something as irrelevant and insignificant to their costly war as a terrorist movement? You must be listening too much with General Tandin. He does not know how to protect his city. The attacks that already have taken place is proof of that." _No, it was only proof of how poorly you are as a leader!_ "Leave me, my servant... If you wish to spread lies to spur havoc within the walls of my palace, then you are no use to me... Get out!"

And I turned, without bowing, to do as the king ordered. More than happy to oblige, in fact. That went out much better than I expected... Rash will fall. Onderon will fall... And the Jedi will see a new face with their enemy! Especially for the naïve girl, Ahsoka Tano... She will soon learn the true burden of support...

He, like so many others, merely possessed naïvety to believe... Such a pity.

* * *

**Happy Easter!**

**I thought it was interesting for Rash to ignore legitimate facts, like so many leaders in history have done before. So I thought it would not only prove him as a naïve one, but also have him practically _create_ his own downfall (just like many leaders in history have done).**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and see if you can guess what Okalin's true intentions are to overthrow Rash... **


	38. The Evil Within

**Reviews dropped :( ... Maybe everyone is on vacation... But either way, I am updating now.**

* * *

Ahsoka's POV

I was leaving... Why was I so sad? Was it because of knowing that I was leaving such a beautiful world? No! I visited many planets, including my people's artisan colony on Kiros where some of the most spectacular art ever made in the galaxy was centered within... And I didn't feel an _ounce_ of grief by leaving... No, it must be the easy going feel of being away from war. But I have been stationed on Coruscant for countless occasions and always wanted to be out on the front lines...

It had be because of _Bonteri_... I mean, it is not that I loved him as he loves me. It's just that I feel so guilty of randomly ridding myself so suddenly when he places so much of his source for happiness uncomfortably on my shoulders... There was no way I could just completely rebuff his feelings. That would plunge him in depression... And he was already sad well enough if it wasn't for me beating him like a slave.

But I was angry then... And completely paranoid with a nagging fear that he may make himself so noticable in public that everyone can spread 'rumors' that we were a couple. We are not! He's simply another boy...! And yet I still _couldn't_ push him away from how lovestruck he obviously shows himself as.

So he always wants to follow me, he is distracting to us both, and if I leave him, I hurt his feelings..., but I don't have any feelings for him...

**GRRRRR!** Why does he put me in such a difficult situation?! None of my Jedi training could have prepared me for _this! _I can learn to avoid attachments and negative emotions, but what do I do if someone else easily falls in love with me merely because I behave as myself... I didn't ask to be hind-tailed by many, _many_ men... and I always wish to remain forever as a Jedi, always having a battle every day... But this sort of 'battle' is something I could have _never_ been able to prepare for.

And yet sometimes I wonder what it is like to be a regular woman (whatever regular is considered as), like gossiping, laughing, flirting, baking... That is if an average girl really does such things as that... But I still feel as if 'unlucky' girls my age who are _not_ Force sensitive wish wholeheartedly to be a Jedi, even if being a Jedi means they are bent with limitations...

Everyone in the galaxy sees Jedi as invincible super-heroes (or corrupt super-villains, depending on one's point of view) and that they can magically solve anything with the flick of their wrist... Far from the truth. We Jedi can hardly solve anything right...

Lux's knee-high boyish goggling is proof of that!

"I think they're ready to give the 501 some competition." My Master was trying to start a conversation as we came out the doors, all of us (except Rex) cloaked to hide our identities.

This, with the Captain being very possessively proud of his men, was taken aback at the comment. "Let's not get carried away, General... Though, these Rebels _have_ impressed me." _With what was it so impressing?! They can hardly work with each other, and even less do they treat their job seriously!_

"We'll share the developments with the Jedi Council. Ahsoka shall stay here as an advisor." Obi-Wan was talking, as he turned his attention towards me. "Monitor them and report back with their progress."

Wait? I am staying _alone_... with no one but the rebels and Lux? I couldn't tell if this was luck or misfortune... I will be able to get some taste as to how people around my age behave in a war-time setting, but that means that Lux could get more bold... I didn't know if I was ready to face another 'closet' scenario...

I bowed respectfully, but before I could comment back, my Master grabbed my shoulder which caused me to jump slightly. "You sure you're up to it, Snips? Or would you like to return to Coruscant?"

I was deep in thought again, biting my lip in enigma. But before I could finish my thourough debateful thought process, I realized that my two superiors are waiting for a _quick_ answer. "No, Master... I want to stay." I felt a little embarrassed at how unneccessarily firm my tone of voice was... Like my 'brother' once said, 'Following orders is one thing. How you go about following orders is another.' I didn't quite understand what Anakin meant then until now: 'It doesn't matter what you say, but the feeling you have in saying something must be straight'... Something I _so_ wasn't now. My mind and desires are completely out of balance.

"Good." Obi-Wan commented with enthusiasm..._ Wait, are they planning something with me by giving a separate mission? Perhaps they are not leaving at all. Maybe they wish to see how I can righteously control my emotions, which were as out of sync as a snowball on Tatooine_. "We will continue to provide supplies and credits, but they **must** learn to operate on their own. Their survival _depends_ on it." I knew perfectly what he meant. If the Jedi continously intervene enemies of 'helpless' planets, the threat will only be gone for a short period of time. Once the protectors leave, then the scavengers would just come back. It's like how the saying goes, 'Give a man a fish and he'll eat for a day. _Teach_ a man to fish and he'll eat for a lifetime.'

But I still don't know how to apply that moral with the trouble that Lux brings.

"Yes, Master." I bowed, mildly happy that I will _not_ have any presence of the Republic narrowing their eyes on me like a hawk... It's like the freedom a child feels when their home alone.

But what my 'Skyguy' said next left me more troubled than I needed to. "Remember your purpose." And then they all went and left.

I look down and continued to bite my lip until it started to swell... 'Remember my purpose'? How can I do that if people just want me to be pushed away from it? And then there's still _Lux_ to consider... He will be overjoyed to know that I will be staying for a week, but I don't know if that is good news for me...

He could very well make me _forget_ my purpose. Purposeful righteousness of doing my duty as a Jedi... and still keep the duty of a sentient being.

* * *

Anakin's POV

"So how do you think she'll do?" Obi-Wan commented... My master was _interrogating_ me... I could tell he just wanted to get a grip of how unsure I was of this whole setup. Yes, I was the one who _suggested_ to the Council to speed up the process of the trials, but I _didn't_ want that to happen. If I was given my way, I would want to keep Ahsoka at my side for the rest of my life. But what progress would that give her? She, like the Rebels need to learn to operate on their own.

Lux Bonteri wants to be by my Snips' side as much as I do. As much as I wish Padmé was always with me... I could sense the young insurgents emotions... He craves her presence as much as I crave Padmé's. It's a simple feeling of invincibility that a loving woman can give. And I was curious if my _sister's _presence will help Lux in his fight.

I know that I didn't know him well, but I knew enough to know that his love for Ahsoka is the exact _same_ as my love for Padmé.

"I think she will do _perfectly_ well..." That was hard for me to say. If she was perfectly successful (whatever that success may be), than the sooner she will be gone from my life. But if she fails her mission, then she will be with me for a much greater time... But then she'll feel completely lost and helpless if that were the case. And I _couldn't_ let her go like that. I could hardly let her go at all.

"So, Generals," Rex spoke out, almost before we hit the peering crowds of people. "How do you plan on getting off this rock."

"That is _where_ **_you_** were suppose to help, Rex... You know someone within the walls of this city who is willing to give a ship? When _you_ were out on the shopping excursion with Commander Tano, Bonteri, and Cello..."

Rex thought for a minute. "Yes, they mentioned they had a _fast_ ship... One that is stationed in a secret hold, that can get us away faster than we are able to be stopped."

"And who has it?"

"Terrence and Lando of Malgan Market... They got a very fast freighter... Or so they say."

* * *

Lux's POV

I stared at the door..., thinking. Cheekily thinking of who I loved... I wondered if her presence here would be a distraction... But it would definitely make me feel better... That is if she doesn't get mad at me again, which she probably will considering how fast she got mad at me the last time.

I closed my eyes and imagined her.

* * *

In my fantasy, I was in front of another door with a _similar_ outlook... I was at the age of 21, in an expensive tuxedo (Capped off with a bow tie bearing Ahsoka's colors of orange and green), and my 'Soka was the same age as me. I knocked on her door.

And when she opened she was dressed up in a silver lace sparkled flow, cut at the side to show her left leg whenever she would walk, and (like her Jedi bodysuit) her back was completely bare along with her graceful arms... I didn't know why she would dress like this, as if she knew I was coming...

"Oh, Lux, you finally came for me!" _Finally?_ This _isn't_ like her at all. My imagination was going crazy... And before anyone could say 'Rob's your droid!', she pulled me inside by my wrist and I was plopped on the couch... I laid there and looked to the side as Ahsoka glanced at the flowers, chocolate, and wedding ring box that I dropped.

She picked up the flowers, and gave a strong inhale, and lulled, "Are these flowers for me?" She announced ecstatically... _Well of course they are for you? Who else would they be for?_

She set them on a nearby table and then picked up the box of chocolates... "Oh, they are as shaped as a heart... That is so _cute_!" She opened the box. "Wow...! Wow, oh, wow, oh, wow...! What is it?"

I would have laughed at the situation if it weren't for the fact that I knew my 'Soka wasn't behaving as herself... There was something strange about this 'girly' Ahsoka. "Well, Beautiful..., they're chocolate... You _eat_ 'em..."

"OK?" She gave me a strange look before popping one inside her mouth. "MMMMM!" Well, she obviously loved the taste of it. "They taste... It is..." She seemed lost for words. That was _so_ unlike her. "It is really scrumptous..."

That made me most happy, "You think so?" I haven't moved from my current position as Ahsoka walked up, set the box down with the lid, and moved to the left side of the couch, carrying the most mischevious expression that I never seen her use.

"I _know_ so... But there is _another_ 'taste' that has been denied from me for too long..."

I was dumbfounded and before I could assume any further, Ahsoka was _straddling_ me. Our pelvis' met between us (causing an odd sensation, as you can predict), her legs wrapped around my own making me nothing more than trapped, her arms found there way into my hair as she started to play with it, and her breasts _pressed_ forward, sliding back slightly against my tux.

"Ahsoka?" I got nervous of her behaviors. "Uh..., this _isn't_ like you."

Ahsoka giggled, "It wasn't _before_ but it is _now_... I was told you were coming... I wanted to make your visit _special_." She licked the shell of my ear, calming me down enough for her to get her way with me.

"'Soka..." A lascivous smile came on my face as I forgot completely why I was here in first place. I was going to propose to her, but now there was only one desire: Salacious lust! "Do that again." She came this time, not to my ear but to my face, and licked my lips, curling her tongue as she exhorted her un-Ahsoka-like actions.

She pulled back, rubbed my cheek, and put pressure to my lower regions. "_Someone's_ getting excited."

Before I could answer back, she bent down and gave me another soaking kiss... My eyes closed and I was close to complete slumber with every nerve in my body relaxing tremendously. Her lips were sticking to my top lip as she sucked on it with moaning joy, like it was one of my 'sticky' toys that I played with as a child.

But none of this was childish at all.

She leaned back, making me come forward for more, but slammed my head completely against the cushions for another assault. Her tongue was licking the crevice of my mouth slightly, asking for entry... I opened my mouth willingly, and her tongue came in with numerous and plentiful slurps as she gorged herself within the cave. Her tongue was compressing on my own and there was this odd taste. Sweet, sugary _chocolate_... I was hintingly tasting the caramelized chocolate that she just ate, nowing coating her tongue with a wondrous glow... And to tell you the truth, I loved the taste of chocolate. But Ahsoka's lips were ten times more sweet, now twenty times more with her chocolate-essenced tongue.

When she leaned back, I opened my eyes again... And noticed my entire coat, shirt, and tie was gone. She must have removed them when she was tackling me. I thought she might be disappointed with my bodily looks, but she actually dranked up the sight... Perhaps completely oblivious to the 'better looks' of the outside world... And I could assume she was ignorant of _such_ facts by being a Jedi, completely forced to _not_ delve with attachments.

"Now there is _**one**_ _more_ taste that I am dying to discover for my own."

My eyes widened, knowing _exactly_ what she was hinting about. Her attention went to my belt as she started to loosen it. I grabbed her wrists with worry.

"Ahsoka, I don't feel ready for _this_."

She gave a toying smile that one would only expect a siren to give. "But you _do_. You wanted this since we first met. You have been ready for _five_ years. I do believe I said you were my only 'taste' of what a couple was like outside the Jedi."

"I... I enjoy this greatly, Ahsoka." I was becoming a victim to her again, but this time in a lot _different_ way. "I love everything about you-"

"Do you _love_ me?" She questioned.

"I will _never_ stop loving you, but the fact remains that-" She smashed her lips on mine when I was _least_ expecting, her hands busy in my hair, literally having a 'tongue-in-cheek' moment.

And like smoke, _all_ my clothes were off... as my body hung on the thread of the bed as if I were dead. But I wasn't dead. Only obsessively aroused. There was only certain thoughts going through my mind as my body was motionless with the siren as it were in the cave_._

My mind was in chaos, with an overwhelming sense of euphoria; completely stilted as someone else continued her wishes... and mine...

"LUX! _LUX_! **LUX! **_**LUX!**_"

* * *

"Lux..., Lux..., Lux, are you there? It's me... Lux, quit daydreaming."

I opened my eyes and found myself in my home on Onderon. Back in the Tecora Bartford Gerrera's apartment complex... Back in the _real_ world with _real_ limitations...

I looked around and people were staring at me with confusion...

I looked down and found Ahsoka there giving the most questioning look... I wanted to hug her back. Maybe kiss her like there was no tomorrow... But the daydream kept a glaring fear in my mind, spooked into submission of a burning enemy **inside** me. "Lux, it's me... I'm staying for a week... Are you OK?" She hugged me, her head resting to the side to hear my heartbeat (At least if it would if the armor wasn't there). I remained silent.

"I... I lo-..." She cut me off as she stood on the tip of her toes, wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me with a controlled passion.

People were cheering, clapping, hooting, whistling... Like this was one big night-out teen party...

_Oh, I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you, Ahsoka!_

The kiss she gave was light one. _No_ sucking. _No_ tongue. Just a light press of the lips.

But as much as I wished to kiss her back, my mind was plagued with fear... I was afraid this could lead away from where I wanted to go. Out of control... I mean Ahsoka, in her right mind, would always be in control... But the shadowy nightmares were shunning me nonetheless.

She pulled away and the room was left into complete silence..._ 'Come to me, Ahsoka. Come to me...'_

But my thoughts were different than what I uttered next. "_Go_ _away_." The room was even more silent, my 'Soka was flabbergasted at the words, thinking none too lightly that she heard me wrong.

"What?" Her voice cracked, unsure if there was tears in her eyes or denial with her mind.

_'Come to me, Ahsoka... **Never** leave my arms.'_

"_Go_ _away_."

I ran off from the center of attention with my face puddled in my palms as I cried all the way to my room, leaving everyone confused beyond comprehension.

* * *

**What will happen next? Hmmmmm.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, please!**


	39. Unexpected Gifts

**Here's next chapter!**

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS! Absolutely love the feedback!**

* * *

Lux's POV

I didn't really cry as I appeared to do. I was just involuntarily afraid... I was afraid of how I differentiated myself from a _boy_ compared to a _man_... If I appear _too_ much as a man by proving able to handle responsibilities and mature emotions, then I may give the wrong reputation from my insurgent peers than I would prefer.

The _disturbing_ dream (Which I have come to assume was me being asleep while standing up, considering that I wasn't able to control my imaginations.) was _still_ hatched in my mind with vivid details. The _penetrating_ tongue. The chocolate _taste_. The _desire_. The _urge_. I felt so vulnerable because I wasn't thinking like myself... I was completely hypnotized and lacked zero control... I felt that I was there only as a body, but not in mind. I _wanted_ to know what it felt like to taste. Everything was throbbing, demanding for entry...

I admit that I was in a cold sweat because I absolutely _lusted_ for _sex_ with her that she was 'willingly' giving me... at least _only_ in my wishful dreams.

_Why? Why would I **want** such things? All I want is to be with her but **never** to abuse our friendship or whatever little romance we possess now?_

All of these fears made me afraid of responsibility that is required to live with her. She's a Jedi! Even if I earn her feelings, it would be extremely difficult to have her keep with her duty in the Order if it is a secret... And I could _not_ threaten her livelihood of a peacekeeper _**and**_ a warrior, because that was exactly why I fell in love with her in the first place. She gave calmness with a hint of forever being resolute... Something I never felt with myself and my own purpose...

_Knock Knock Knock_

I heard the door sound, glad that whoever it was didn't hit the buzzer that would have probably made me jump in surprise.

"It's me, Lux" I heard Ahsoka's butter-melting voice. "I want to talk about what happened earlier. Please let me in."

I thought for a moment... I might get along _another_ wrong path, such as forgetfulness of purpose or attraction of her physical appearance that could tie in with forgetfulness.

"Come in." In other words, I acted more like 'How can I refuse?'

She opened the door, came over to where I sat, and lightly grabbed my hand... There was this warm relief that entered me, but quickly dissipated as it was refilled. Like a water pouring into a bathtub when the drain was wide open.

She used her magical grip and forced me to look into her eyes as her voice ebbed with a rub of fine silk. "Please... tell me... What is going on?"

My eyes were dry, obsolete of any tears that were drained from all the sobbing misunderstanding from the early morning. "Why did you come back?" I sounded like I didn't want to see her, which was obviously far from the truth... I was just confused of what her _real_ intentions were. "Why are you playing with my heartstrings like this? You can't be as confused with emotions as I am? You're perfect."

She gently rubbed her hands along my arms and rested them between my shoulder pads and my neck. With a barely conceivable smile, she answered... so _unfulfillingly_. "Jedi _aren't_ perfect, Lux... I would have come to believe that this war would have proven that so far-"

"But you _didn't_ start the war... It is only here because of _Dooku_! He started all this suffering...!"_  
_

She sighed again, looked down to the mattress, and then back up to glaze my eyes. "One shouldn't put blame on _one_ person... It is the Jedi Council's side and inadvertent fault of having him loose his trust in the Jedi and the Republic... But _I_ know that as long as they can keep their promise with the people and not get too involved with politics of the Senate as they already are, then _**I**_ won't ever loose their trust to be who I am..." Her oppressive gaze went deep into me that cause some slight tingle with my cheeks as they began to float again. "Maybe _unlike_ you."

I closed my eyes with grief, thinking of the sporadic results of what I wish to admit... _Just say it! Say it and prove you don't have to keep secrets with her!_

"I would _join_ the Republic... if it were to mean being with _you_... I would leave my home and my mission as a liberator... if you were to accept my need to be in your presence... I love you that much... All I can do now is hope you may share _some_ feelings with me."

Ahsoka had a slight frown on her left corner of her lip with a singular smirk on her right...

And then it happened again. She leaned forward and straddled me as she softly kissed my lips...

And before I could react to that, she pulled back. "That was for a healing comfort... A fellow friend of mine and Jedi padawan turned Knight, Barriss Offee, gave me some lessons as a healer... Before my mission to Raxus. You know," She combed my hair slightly, not at all with a hint of lust but rather as only a soothing effect. "You remember the time when we first met in that penthouse... The sunlight gave an orange hue, the trees colorful with autumn... Do you remember what it was like... to know how the enemy of my superiors was the friend of myself?"

I let loose shook of the head. Her question was unmistakably reminiscent. "I thought I was looking upon an Angel of Iego..." Her smile widened. "I tried to... give away some feelings I had that I was so uncertain of, hoping that I could relate to you... A Jedi, my supposed enemy, immediately became my _greatest_ of friends... Hoping that she may have feelings for me..."

And so she leaned down and glistened her lips onto my own. A lovely press of the meaty flesh that shot straight to the pull in my chest. I glided a hand on her back montral to deepen it to an inth degree...

_Maybe... Oh, maybe one day I can have a family again some time. Perhaps not on my homeworld of Onderon due to the limitations of Ahsoka being a Jedi, but there can hopefully very well be a future with us as a couple._

I thought about what the children would look like, or if a Torgruta and a Human were genetically compatible..._ Would they be deformed? Would they be disabled? Would they be Force-sensitive? Can they exist at all?_

She leaned back as we both stared into each other's eyes, "Would _that_ answer your question."

My lip slightly quivered. "Any chance to be with you is a question answered, 'Soka..."

She sat up, raised her hand, and helped me stand up from my bed. "We should better go back. Everyone is waiting."

As she walked to the door, another question popped into my mind. "Who's Kidd Kareen?"

That was a mistake. I meant to ask 'Do you sincerely love me back, or is this just _another_ 'Jedi Mind-Trick' incapacitating me?'

She looked back, giving a quizzical facial expression. "Is it like a training of your's to eavesdrop me?" _Oh no, we're not getting back to this again!_

"No, but I was paranoid and unsure when you beat me." It wasn't very gentleman-like to remind the person one loves of their temperamental side, but I thought it was the only insured way that I wasn't beaten up **again**... Ahsoka can kick into her warrior side when she is really in the mood.

She sighed, her breasts heaved with contemplation if it would be right to spill the beans. "Kidd is a podracer of my age whom I met on an undercover mission to Mon Gazza... He was... nice to me and he, not unlike yourself Lux, had feelings for me... He told me how lonesome he feels being a celebrity, being so alienated from the comfortable realm of society, and was... intrigued when he got to know me... This happened two years ago, back when I was fourteen, so I was very uncontrolled with my emotions... He asked if I would like to come along with him in his career than be a Jedi. I rebuffed his offer... After that, he tries to over-periodically and constantly contact me by hologram... so he can keep in touch with me some way."

"Why do you talk with him if you are often vexed at _how much_ he attempts to contact you?"

_You fool_! My snide comment aggravated her to a greater extent. "Hey! I can keep a social life, you know. I don't need you to be all hypocritical on me."

I merely sighed. "Sorry, I was-"

"Jealous... Same with him... I am not... I..." She huffed and figured it would be best to go back to her original resolve of taking me back to my peers. "We _both_ have a mission to deal with... I think we must stay in clear sight of that..." She walked up and quickly kissed my cheek. "And I came back to make sure you weren't distracted of my absence... However, it seems now you may as well be distracted _either_ way... But no matter what happens, I am glad to have someone like you beside me."

And then she stood on the tips of her toes to kiss my mouth, her hands on the back of my head in order to deepen it. I enjoyed it, but I was still skeptical of her intentions... That she may not have feelings for me.

Regardless, my 'Soka gave her hand for me to hold on to. "Lux, I think it's time to go. Don't you?"

I hesitated before she grabbed it for me and I was pulled into the 'advertising', public crowd, still unsure of reason or unexpected gifts.

* * *

Anakin's POV

The three of us walked silently into Malgan Market, and knocked on the alley door with Rex guiding our way.

"I don't know about you, but I feel ready to hop back into my white-sleek clone armor than this disguise." The captain referred to his Rebel garb.

I simply gave a smirk. "No worries, Rex ol' boy. You'll be back on the battlefield with your brothers in no time."

"Oh, it's not that I _want_ to be on the battlefield..., I just want to see my-"

"Brothers..." The tone suddenly got serious. "I can relate to _that_, Captain."

The door opened with the appearance of a small eleven-year-old boy that I assumed was this 'Lando' that Rex mentioned.

"Hey, Master Terry! We have friendlies." He shouted

"Send 'em in, Land Boy!" And we both stepped inside the workshop and took our hoods off to rest on our shoulders. "Ah, more Jedi... And you're back... uh, Dex, isn't it?"

"It's Rex, Terry..."

"Right. Forgive me."

"It's no problem." I could tell that Rex wasn't used to being treated so formally like a human being... People way to often mistake clones as tool droids that always follow orders... Those same people couldn't be any more wrong...

"We've come for a ship." I decided to move the conversation forward.

"Hmmmmm," Terry hummed to himself. "There is _one_, but it is monitored by the droids. They don't allow anyone to leave unless they registered with a detailed permit and reason... For instance as myself, I can leave the planet _only_ to deliver technological devices to my merchants for an allotted amount of time before I am forced to return. It's either that or risk being tracked by the CIS. But, incidentally, I _can_ lend you a ship for your purposes... Lando, fire up the freighter. I will take our guests back to Coruscant on it."

Lando seemed affronted. "Hey, _that_ ship has a name, you know! And if it weren't for _**my**_ gambling talents, _you_ wouldn't own that vessel!"

I merely smirked as Terry continued the bickering, "Correct, Lando... But _you_ must remember that it was _me_ who won it from you after our friendly little contest." The boy rolled his eyes like a typical pre-teen... Very much like myself when I was his age.

Obi-Wan lifted a hand to stroke his beard. "So you're giving us a _free_ ride to Coruscant. We can pay, you know, for fueling." _Oh, Obi-Wan was being his modest self as always._

"No trouble." Terry blurted out. "If you guy's are a friend of the Rebel Alliance, then you are a friend of mine... I am not a pirate, you know."

I smirked at the man's hostly manner and before Obi-Wan could say something like 'No, we should pay if we are being escorted.', I interrupted his chance, "Thank you, Terry... We will forever be in your debt..." I turned to the boy, "And you, kid."

"So, Master, I am staying here alone?" The young Lando looked up, curious at what Terrence meant by saying he will personally escort me, Rex, and Obi-Wan.

"Yes, Landslide... I am sure you can be a security agent... Don't worry about business. I got a special delivery to make at the Underworld."

"And it has come to _my_ attention that you are selling illegal items on the Black Market."

_Oh, come on Obi-Wan. This is **no** time to be the local police. Mellow down and accept a gift when it comes to you._

Terrence surely took his matter-of-fact attitude as a threat. "This planet isn't part of the Republic, General Kenobi."

They started to glare at each other. "That may be so for _now_, but the place in which you are selling _is_."

"Maybe you Jedi should keep a more secure control of your own capital. You can't force me to stop business to help _your_ business, Jedi."

"That may be so, but that still doesn't mean that-" I walked in between them before the argument could get any more heated.

"Don't worry, Terry... We are in your debt." I turned to my former master. "And **we** know as Jedi that we can accept a gift when it comes our way. Isn't that what you once told _me_, Kenobi the _Negotiator_."

"How can you side with a crook?" He glared at me.

"Hey!" Terry was offended.

"How can _you_ side with a pirate, my _old_ master?"

"Since when?!" He was getting infuriated (as Rex remained quiet).

"Oh, I don't know." I cast my sarcastic voice that I was so well known for. "Maybe that Hondo Ohnaka and his band of Weequayan brigands. Or are you two no longer friends?"

I still smirked as Kenobi pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine. Checkmate, Anakin. You win... I suppose I _can_ learn a lesson from you..."

He turned to an annoyed Terry, "We accept your gracious offer and I will assume no more questions... Please take us to your ship... Oh, and what is the name of this said ship that we'll be escorted on?"

He gave a curt nod. "You should ask Lando _that_. He's the one who gave her it's name... Land?"

The boy gave an ecstatic smile and answered with much protective enthusiasm. "It's the fastest smuggling freighter on this corner of the galaxy... The most beautiful hunk of junk you'll ever lay your eyes on."

"Hmmmm..." I snorted, showing a virile sign off interest. "Sounds like my kind of ship... What's it's name?"

And before Lando answered, he exploded into a proud smile.

"I call it the _Millennium Falcon_!"

* * *

**Yeah, I am throwing that in for fanboy kicks! So there! It's the one and only Millennium Falcon, a.k.a. MOST FAMOUS SHIP IN ALL OF STAR WARS, period...**

**Hey, here's some word of advice to Lux from Han Solo: 'If you want to keep a relationship, then get a cool hotrod like the _Falcon.'_**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, and I won't 'fly' away for very long!**


	40. Gambles of Patience

**Thank you reviewers... I know some people want the plot of this fic to be a lot more faster and straight, but I still enjoy going into _all_ the details, even if it means typing 5 times more when it would normally be just 1... **

**But I am sure many of you also like me going into a bunch of details that a fast paced show would prove difficult in accomplishing.**

* * *

Lux's POV

We walked hand in hand to the lobby, finally (Yes, finally!) have the chance to ignore the limitations I have in being with Ahsoka for a week... This is like Raxus, except only in a _**non**_-platonic way (or so I hope)...

And I must make sure that my feelings didn't get in the way when I am in battle... Otherwise I would threaten Ahsoka's and myself of life... Plus, if I try to go too forward with her, then I could alienate her _away_. Similar to how my fellow Rebels cannot, by any cost, alienate the people of Iziz if we wish for a strong Rebellion.

Everyone, all remarkably silent, was looking at us when we came in... I tried to let go of her hand out of embarrassment, but Ahsoka kept a tight hold that prevented such cowardice coils.

"So, what's going on between you two?" Saw questioned, almost sarcastic... I'm probably flogging a dead Dalgo by thinking this, but if I didn't know any better, I could swear I heard a hint of _jealousy_ in his voice...

So, so strange... I thought he would have feelings with Steela considering how close the two are with each other. But it seems this hypocrite jumps ship a lot... I was confused, so I behaved somewhat insubstantial. But logistics aside, I nevertheless gave him a glare... _How did such a haughty jerk become a leader in the first place?_

Steela stepped in between us, being the diplomat as she is. "What Saw _means_ is that we have a battle ahead, so _**none**_ of us should worry about _trivial_ matters... Right, Saw?" Steela peered at him to accept, but still did not cast a abominating glare.

"Good judgement, Stee..." Saw frankly couldnt continue his battle with me anymore. "What's the location, LB?"

I huffed, still feeling Ahsoka's grip on me and elaborated. "Steela, Saw... Follow me... We are going take another stop to Malgan Market."

* * *

Lando's POV

"Hey Landslide," My master Terry Bonteri came up to me, away from the Republic 'visitors' and inside my private workroom... "I'm guessing you're wondering why I am giving you this spy assignment on the Market all by yourself?"

I nodded.

"I want to check up with the bounty hunter in the Underworld... and make sure _she_ is delivered safely to Coruscant. Away from the Outer Rim... Not enough profit there, and the threat of newly made enemies." I had no idea what he meant by 'enemies', but I assumed they were probably crime lords away from Republic _or_ Separatist territory.

"Whatever needs to be done, I'll do it... Anything specifically that I can do?"

He rubbed his grizzled chin that possessed a few short whiskers there. "Now that you mention it, there is one thing I need you to do." He poked in matter-of-factly and pulled a letter out of his coat pocket, "Make sure this gets to who it needs to go to and give it to him directly when he least expects."

I looked at the envelope bearing... '**NO NAME**'... How does he expect me to deliver this if there is no '_**To**_' address..., or at least a _name_...? And why not send a holomessage? Why send a tedious letter at all?

"Uh... Master... There's no name."

He kept a straight face... "I think you'll have a good idea of who's it for..."

"Wait, you want _me_ to _**read**_ it?"

"Oh, look at the sun...! It's getting late. I have to go." Then he walked off _without_ a who, what, where, how, or why... Leaving me with an impossible task!

"But, Master-"

"You'll know what to do when you see its contents... Good luck, Land o' Cals!"

And he left leaving me utterly dumbstruck.

* * *

Lux's POV

We walked down silently to the alleyway near the workshop and after knocking we met a familiar small man.

"What are you doing her, Bonteri?" Lando spoke out, carrying an envelope in his hand which he quickly pocketed. As much as I didn't like meeting this judgmental boy (and one who flirted with my 'Soka no less), it still remained a fact that he had residence with the only safe haven outside the Tecora apartment.

"Lando... Where's Terry?"

The small boy hesitated, "He's not here. He's taking the Republic ambassadors to Coruscant. What did you want from him?"

"We need to, uh..., use the roof of this building to map out strike plan near Malgan Square." _Well, that retort sounded a bit shady._

He paused a little, "And why _**this**_ building?"

_Is he honestly that naïve?_ I needed another method to earn his trust... I suppose I needed to use Ahsoka to get to him... Like Terry said, 'He distrusts all men and trusts all women.'

"Ahsoka Tano is with us." I nonchalantly lifted a hand to show that she was behind us.

Lando's eyes comically popped out of his head again as he spotted her, this time without her cloak that was covering her bodysuit yesterday. "Uh... well, hello there, beautiful..." He stuttered slightly.

I looked at Ahsoka and she seemed more confused of this situation than the first time he met with him. I motioned her to talk, and trying her hardest not to sigh in annoyance, she understood what I was asking of her.

"Uh... It's very _nice_ to see _you_ again, Lando." His face erupted into a flushing smile, which made Saw and Steela giggle at the awkward situation. Ahsoka going on with her act placed a hand on top the pre-teen's shoulder.

Lando continued to ogle at her, ironically reminding of me when I am with her privately. "I-I-I... it-I-it's wonderful to see you too, _**Miss**_."

I could tell that she was trying her hardest not to groan at what she was pitted in doing, but nevertheless played along. "We need to find a way to get up on the roof for lookout and aerial spotting... Can we be allowed entry to lead us away to the top. Or perhaps to a window on the upper floor that we can use to hoist ourselves up without looking suspicious...? Do you got anything that suit these needs of mine?"

"Well..." The early-pubescent child was still blushing slightly at the 'charm' she was inflicting on him. "I am not sure if that is the _wisest_ decision. Anyone looking out their own windows could spot you... or... or-"

Ahsoka leaned down and kissed his cheek (surprisingly)... She was a lot greater actress than I anticipated... But then again, she was able to convince Death Watch that I was her betrothed without much rehearsal. (Or if she needed rehearsal. I still too often wonder if she has feelings for _me_.)

Lando tensed up at the wet touch of the sensitive area and put a hand up to feel the area where he's been kissed, but thoroughly kept a _blank_ expression. "Uh... uh, whatever you say, Commander Beauty- oh, I mean Tano..." He blushed and then let us aside.

"Please come to me- duh, follow me..." He stuttered again and was overly-inflicted to be a host to his 'profitable' visitor...

So we went up the steps to the top floor, and into his-

"Bedroom... This is your bedroom?" Ahsoka gave an odd look at the simple mattress hung in the middle of the room. But what was must striking about the place was that it was _completely_ surrounded by pin-up girl art. Most the posters had Twi'leks, Humans, Togrutans in bikinis or undergarments. One poster said 'Keep on _building_, and we'll keep on _coming_!'. Another had 'We are always looking for men with a high _midi-chlorian_ count!'... And one poster showed showgirls dancing erotically in front of a Hutt and many guests saying, 'You can't deny, the Hutts have it all!'

I couldn't help but feel impressed at how bold the little man was in decorating his room like this... It's either he doesn't get many visitors or that he gambles with the wrong group of people.

"Whoa," Saw remarked. "This looks like _my_ kind of room."

"Oh, Saw!" Steela sounded mortified at his snide joke.

"Well, you can't deny that-"

"Ho?! I can deny as I wish you Eopie poodoo usurper!" She put threat with her tone. _Whoo-shck!_

Ahsoka found her turn to override the argument. "So why bring us here, Lando? Because to keep the record forward, I'm not posing for you."

There was an eruption of laughter from him and Saw. I tried my best not to burst out too, but I got close to it as I lingered an edgy smile.

Lando found the moment to turn the tables, "Well, _**I**_ would love that. Maybe you can come away for a _joyride_ some other time... But I think we can both agree that we have business somewhere else."

So, he jumped on his bed and looked up to the ceiling that had a panty and bra beach model of a Torgruta... "Looks a lot like you. Perhaps if you stay a while, you can replace her." Ahsoka hissed out a snarl.

"Boy, I have no time for this tom-foolery, so I suggest you get on with it!" Ahsoka practically screamed.

But once again, he was able to make a comeback... And I couldn't intervene because that would make me a hypocrite and I needed Lando's _assistance_ for _this_ matter. "Keep your shirt on, I'm working on it."

Ahsoka huffed both an irate and irritated sigh by having her threats be countered as flirts, but decided to _not_ go against the crafty child anymore, since her remarks were always plundered against.

Lando pressed on a part of the image that was... Well, all I wish to say is that it was a very _informal_ spot of the obscene model.

Ahsoka lost her temper one last time. "Lando, _quit_ staring at that-" And suddenly the part of the wall where the poster was fell down on a hinge and became a secret trap door."

"All right, rebels, hurry inside _her_ before anything _else_ gets more.. _heated_."

The flustered Torgruta groaned in dismay at how she was being treated... (Surely not actions one would do if they wished to get on her good side, as I have recently come to learn.)

"I swear that boy is going to 'blow' something up one day if he continues to play as this pirate!" Ahsoka muttered under her breath.

I wanted to say something to comfort her, but I felt that whatever I would say, she'd take as an insult... However, I still (as inconvenient as it was) kept in mind that the _best_ of women are the _hardest_ to get.

* * *

Terrence's POV

I led them out of the workshop, down a street (now slowly dying in population with curfew coming closer and closer). Locating a building with a giant green accessible roof. Or more like a warehouse than a building by being so spacious in storing all of the citizen's vehicles.

"Halt." The commando droid robotically stopped all four of us, quickly noticing more was surrounding to prevent escape... "What is your purpose with this storage facility?" Asked the droid with a monotone vocabulator.

"Hey, clanker! I'm a local merchant. I travel about. Just ask my father for proof. Now let me in." I tried my best to sound like an average time-scheduled citizen who is annoyed of being 'pulled over' by the police.

The droid's stupid eyes peeled into my own, not at all buying my _truthful_ answer.

"Oh, I _will_... Needless to say, it has come to the attention from his highest Majesty that the terrorists are secretly striking _within_ the walls of this city. You could have some involvement or sympathy for them... And all four of you could very possibly be the terrorists we are looking for." My jaw clenched. So this is where I get revealed and caught. "Identification please." My jaw clenched with exposure. This is the end of the road... I'll get caught here because I have **_NO_** identification...

"You don't need to see his identification." Echoed Kenobi's voice from behind me... _And you'll think that will work Master Jedi?!_

Then a miracle occurred. "We don't need to see your identification."

_How did that happen?_

"These are not the terrorists you're looking for."

"These are not the terrorists we're looking for." The droid buzzed, still leaving me bedazzled.

"He can go about his business." Obi-Wan continued to 'entice' the industrial security officer.

"You can go about your business."

"Move along." Kenobi almost whispered the last part.

"Move along!" The droid welcomed the four of us into the warehouse. "Move along!"

And being more than relieved, we all stepped into the doorway.

I took out my ship-alarm, still having a perplexed expression. "Was that a-"

"Jedi Mind Trick." Obi-Wan interrupted to answer. "Yes... I took a gamble there. Didn't know if mind tricks could actually work on a droid, but it appears that robots are _more_ weak-minded than living and sentient beings..."

"That was pretty lucky, there."

The auburn-hair Jedi shook his head, "In my experience, there is no such thing as luck."

I just ignored them all, and beckoned them inside the spotless and sleek freighter ship. "You know," I threw in conversationally, "This ship has quite a bit of history with me."

"Really?" Anakin said interested, "Does it have a cloaking device?" He lifted an eyebrow, knowing full and well that a ship this small could not possess something as complicated as a cloaking defense mechanism.

"No... But it _does_ have quite a fast hyperdrive and can hide pretty well with other ships of it's same color. Like the Hutt's frigates or smuggling ships... Well, as long as ol' Lando doesn't board me when he is a smuggler, I got free insurance." I chuckled a bit at my dry joke, but everyone remained silent. Perhaps they still felt unsafe after almost being caught.

I went down the halls and into the cockpit, with Anakin taking the right seat, and Rex and Obi-Wan standing behind me.

"Don't worry. We should make it to Coruscant in less than an hour. There won't be any problems... _hopefully_."

Kenobi scoffed. "That sounds promising."

I ignored his remark. "Just take a load off, Master Jedi, and enjoy the ride." And the hanger roof opened as I exited out of the city and into the setting sky.

* * *

Garindan's POV

I followed the four terrorists which I have come to learn were the leaders: Steela, Saw, Lux, and the Jedi ambassador (and secret lover of the traitor) Ahsoka... They went down and down to a southwestern part of the city, near Malgan Square, and down an alleyway... I hid behind a wall to hear their conversation.

"What are you doing here, Bonteri?" I heard a small dark-skinned boy (which I knew in my information data as Lando Calrissian) ask with a level of loathing.

"Where's Terry?" _Ah, a conspiracy and spy network... This will be most interesting information._

"He's not here. He's taking the Republic ambassadors to Coruscant. What did you want from him?" _So the boy is spying alone. One would think that putting faith in a child is foolish considering how a 5-year-old led the economy of Onderon into the ground. Yes, I'm talking about the foolhardy and inexperienced Steela Gerrera._

"We need to, uh..., use the roof of this building to map out strike plan near Malgan Square." _Hmmm, so that's where they will be striking next._

"And why _**this**_ building?"

"Ahsoka Tano is with us." So, _Jedi is fighting with them? And not only that, but the same Jedi who Bonteri is proven to have attachment feelings for... Oh, my employer's going to love this!_

"Uh, well... hello there, beautiful."_ And it seems that the gullible Lando is swayed by women extremely easily, without much second thought... Similar to when I was disguised as Cello. Perfect! It seems that a lot of these 'trusts' for their part are gambles of patience. They'll regret their stupidity._

That was enough information I needed... I quietly slipped off back to the Gerrera homestead that was my secret hideaway.

"Boss," I quickly turned on my holotransmitter that lit with the azure image of my employer... and it _**wasn't**_ Okalin. "I got some good news for you."

I told him all that the person wanted to know... "Good work... I have an assassination mission for you now."

I could use the cash to build a living in Hutt Space and out of this corrupt government of horror... And what will very soon become _so_ chaotic within that it will be mistaken for Hell.

Oh, you think I still need a ship... Not to worry. I planned _ahead_ of time... I took the liberty of planting a tracking device on the hull of the _Millennium Falcon_, not because I wanted to track it down... But when Terry Bonteri returns from his delivery mission, I will be absolutely ready to hatch a sneaky surprise and win the lucrative freighter ship, packed with numerous possibilities for my endeavor... And it will come to me like a prize on a silver platter!

* * *

**I know 'These aren't the droids you're looking for' is a classic line, and I don't want any of you to see this as copying... I simply wanted an homage from the original trilogy, I was able to put that one in my story... Same goes for, 'In my experience, there is no such thing as luck.'**

**But with this chapter, a lot going is on... (If I do say so myself) So I hope you enjoyed, and I'll be updating very soon... So keep your eyes peeled.**

**And I can't stress this enough, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I'll love you back!**


	41. Front Runners

**Time to continue. And you'll recognize that what the Rebels will doing is a lot like what they did in the episode Front Runners... Except this time, I am going to add a little twist in it that will be fully developed in the next few chapters. **

**But on a more joyful note, I reached 100,000 words! :') Without any support from you, I wouldn't have gotten this I am here to say '_thank you'_... and hopes for typing another 100,000 more words! May the Force be with myself. XD ( Embarrassed Facepalm)**

**If you want something specific from the story, ask for it and I'll see what I can do.**

**So enjoy another mushy chapter!**

* * *

Lux's POV

I climbed the rope ladder to the roof of the building and gazed into Malgan Square, with its booths and people, but still many oppressive droid patrols that kept the people from cultivating freedoms that they deserve. The height was slightly cool with the setting sun, but at least there was no wind... Nothing to distract-

Suddenly, I felt a draft blow by my the frizzled hairs on the back of my neck... It was a breath from someone behind me...

I looked around my shoulder and low-and-behold was Ahsoka there... I cast a self-inflicted grin upon sight, but I (unfortunately) did not receive a genial smile back. "So what am I to you, huh? A secret weapon?" She was referring of how I used her on Lando to get here.

But I was so captivated by her looks that I stayed with my leering stare, finding the _wrong_ words to use. "Good."

She chuckled sarcastically, "I meant about when you were manipulating me to get inside here. Was that really necessary?"

I was barely listening to what she was saying. "Fine."

_Slap!_

My cheek burned red as she hit me, not like a punch as she did early when she broke my nose. No, this was (thankfully) a playful slap... But it still left confusion educed from it. "Wake up, Lux. Don't fall asleep staring at me." She jokingly quipped.

I didn't know how to respond. _Was she really joking because she thought I was acting silly?_ I couldn't tell. She was playing _too_ hard to get. "Sorry... I... I just-"

There was forced silence as my breath hitched. She lunged forward and kissed me again, all too suddenly that I didn't know how to react... _Why? Why does she keep doing this? Is it because she wants me to calm down and not be so edgy with my feelings of the mission? Was this 'love' sincere, or is all of this merely a remedy for my past heartache of today?_

I closed my eyes and kissed her back, hands remaining on the floor of the rooftop in order to keep balance. But my mind was swishing like water at being the complete opposite.

I heard clamoring as Steela came up from the hole in the roof, causing my 'Soka to break away the waveless placidity. But not before Steela got a quick glimpse of our unexpected embrace.

"Er, what took you?" I simply asked her, Saw followed behind, being the last one up.

Steela sighed, "Normally I am not patient for such impudence. But if you _must_ know, me and Saw were discussing plans with Lando... In case he is the only spy who could travel around town while our other spy, Cello, is in the Temple... Ever since news of Garindan's betrayal," Saw must have already heard this news for he didn't seem shocked about it whatsoever, "we had to find a replacement for him."

I scoffed. "Garindan could be dressed as just about anyone... We can't trust anymore spy networks for certain fraud."

There was a pause, as Steela was confused of how to retort back. "There's more to this than betrayal and deceit, Lux... I know. But we must be patient..."

_How could she feel that way? How can she just trust everyone until someone shows their true intentions of a traitor. Dooku shriveled me like that! Whose to say it won't happen again?_

Saw looked a little on edge, almost sad... I couldn't understand why... But regardless, personal matters seemed not so trivial to anyone now, for we are all becoming emotional because of me...

"What's the plan, Lux?" My 'Soka stated to change the subject. I shifted my head over my right shoulder and bonked my nose across Ahsoka's lips. "Ow."

I reeled back, "Oh, sorry-"

"It's fine..." Lifting her hand to the tip of my nose and wiped her saliva from the_ awkward_ accident... "Let's just focus on the here and now."_ I could spend time with you **now**? What more of a future can I have without you?_

"Right." I tried to be conversational, but it just ended up dorky... _Stop trying to act like the 'cool guy'! You're not! Just treat yourself as your eccentric-_

"Lux, do we have a target?" The voice of Saw was interrupting my fiddling thoughts from my distraction I had of Ahsoka and my aspirations for her.

"OK, come to the roof ridge. I'll show you." Kind of wierd being in the position of a leader, but I suppose being a former senator, more people are looking up to me.

We all crawled on our forearms to the slanting top... I saw it... The _power generator_... Maybe Ahsoka can be more impressed of me as a soldier by this ingenious target. One can only hope. "Steela, use your scope. See that fortification over the Square." I ordered...

So she zoomed the targeting scope of her famous (or infamous) rifle on the people shopping by the booths. The real target of this endeavor... Then to the Generator that buzzed plasma electricity to its exporting conduits. And lastly the door, that opened to send more droids out in sureness for the citizens' obedience in following the soon-to-be curfew obligation.

It was a risky plot, but if successful will spell faster victory to free Onderon... Victory of showing my beloved how much I was so much like her. How much we _should_ be together as equals. "This power generator feeds substations across the city. We hit that, the entire grid falls." _Please accept this. I need the chance to prove myself._

"How does that help us? Battle droids are no longer linked central control. They operate individually." _Yes, I learned a little bit of that history during the Battle of Naboo that my mother overseen from the prisoner's eye... When the Trade Federation lost its key control station, all the droids shut down that made the Gungans victorious. But I also knew that the Federation changed their ways of droids after that humiliating loss._

_All of this was still relevent with my relationship with Ahsoka. The Generator was like her heart. If she can only let me 'crack' the code in order to be together as a couple, then I must show my talent as a soldier. She was a soldier herself. And once her heart, the heart of all my wishes, falls for some control in me, I could prove a more free future together... And not just for the people of Iziz. But also for me. What I **need** to continue a life that I wish for._

"Yes," I got to answering Steela's debateable counter. "But they still need power to recharge. If we take down this facility, it will knock down the power grid. And it will only be a matter of time before the droid army is brought to a standstill... literally." I contained a chuckle at my stilted pun... But naturally it wasn't laughed at by my 'Soka... _Hmpf! Of course it wasn't!_

I looked to her. _Please tell me she is thinking about me. Please make her love me as I love her... I can't live without her soothing presence in my arms, able to make me rest my weary heart with bliss. Please guarantee that future!_

"If you carry your plan out by nightfall, you'll maximize your strike capabilities." _Right...! About that...?_

"Okay, so we need to just figure out how to destroy the power generator." Steela seemed to get some grasp at the perilous idea... I quickly remembered now that the odds are ominously against us if we attack in open daylight... And how are we able to destroy the generator if it's heavily guarded? _Yeah, maybe next time I should **fully** formulate a plan before diving in headfirst...** All** my plans._

"We need more surveillance..." I suggested... And it was true... I looked at Ahsoka if she would agree with me.

I decided to look back at the target we were currently discussing and not the _other_ target that made me more and more confused.

"Those droids should have all the intel we need stored up in their tin cans of their's." I was brought back to reality by Saw's question.

"They should." Ahsoka frankly put in.

"Then I'll get us one." And so he slid off the edge of the building and repelled down a drain pipe to the alley floor. _Oh, sure be the show-off! *Sigh* Well, if it will help my plans, then why not_...

I simply want Ahsoka to think about me... Think about me as more than a friend. It was an impossible task. But so is this generator... It was high time to complete the impossible. We are the front runners. As freedom fighters, we must complete the_ impossible_... And my 'Soka represented my ticket for impossible freedom.

I looked to her... _She must see me as a nuisance. Unlike how I saw her... I guess the saying is true. 'What is one man's trash is another man's treasure.'... So ironically true._

It was awkward silence. There was only the sound of chattering citizens below and the distant surging of plasma from the generator.

I continued to gaze at Ahsoka for a long time, she (as I noticed) was trying her best to ignore me... Steela was noticing my infatuations as well... It was, as you can tell, a very odd silence.

"Lux...," Ahsoka didn't seem like she could contain herself anymore. "Don't look at me like that." I tried to shift my gawking, but at no success. No avail...

"Forgive me..." It was inexcusable, but that was all could say... "You're just so... so... _beautiful_..." Because of me, I am distracting everyone... And I am leading them to a more likely position for defeat...

But the truth still remains that I am _already_ defeated... This wonderful person has crippled me to a longing emptiness.

She flipped over to lay on her left side and face me. I mimicked her, laying on my right... We were only breaths away. So _close..._, yet so far away. I alienated her thoughts of me... away from my thoughts of her.

She grasped my hands, swiftly rubbing her thumbs along the back of my palms. "Stay focused. It is the only way to survive... After the war..., we'll be together. Just... just you and me... But for now, we _both_ have a mission to complete... I am sorry."

My eyes opened up. _She **wants** to be with me!? She **accepts** me!? Finally! I-I **finally** have a future..._

I was utterly speechless, "Th-th-thank y-you... Where should we go? I mean after the war... I-I can't believe... Do you love me?"

I was cut off as she kissed my lips, sucking on my bottom one with a gentle finesse. My eyes stayed open, _even more_ shocked...

When she separated, she looked unsure... Her voice was hesitant in answer. "I do... _not_ know..." She sighed with exasperation of a precipice chaos. "You can't merely ask me that and expect a sincere answer... because I _don't_ know... I just don't know." Her head slumped low.

_Was I hurting her? By trying to be together with assertive hope, was I hurting her by pitting her in an unreachable situation... She doesn't want to hurt me, but my dream is now solidly black-and-white... It was either stay with her or suffer... There was no grey in between that... It seems like I have guaranteed us both suffering by either choice... because I have a doubt that she has no feelings for me... Why? Why must I hurt both of us in hopes of helping myself? Why can't I just walk away and dream separately...? I need a family again. I have nobody else if the Rebels fail but her... And we would only suffer either way._

"I'm sorry." I apolgized. I truthfully felt sorry, but I couldn't let the love I have of her go away... _I wanted to kiss her. Hug her. Do something to show affection... But if I tried to comfort her, then I would only hurt her more... I pitted both us in a never-ending tunnel with no light at either end. Either way I would hurt somebody. If I tried to comfort myself with her, I hurt her. If I let her go to be alone and happy, I hurt myself... There was nothing romantic about any of this... Only a tantalizing endemic._

She sighed... This was difficult for all of us... "I am sorry as well..." She admitted... (_How many more surprises can there be in all of this!?_) "I can see now that if I am not fighting with you, then you have **_no_** focus in _battle_... But if I am with you, then you have **_no_** focus for _yourself_... But, Lux... It is the seemingly weakest man or woman who can prove many impossible tasks as a front runner. You must come to terms that your greatness comes from yourself and not just other people you relate to... But just stay true to _yourself_, and I can stay true to _you. _In time you will do what must me done... And I will_ then_ see the man that you are... Remember that."

I wanted to cry. I wanted to show my emotions openly, but what man would I be if I did that...?

But then I felt a light press on my forehead, as my head was buried under her chin, vaguely listening to her steady heartbeat...

"Be happy..." She rocked me side to side. "No more tears..."

My head was lifted again to gaze into her eyes... And I saw my reflection in the glaze, with such amazing healing powers... And we both smiled... "My heart will always be with you..." I stated... You remember that..."

"I will..." Sounds corny, but this was a very sentimental moment for me... To know that she promises to be together after the war. _My_ war...

"Just be safe and true to yourself... Otherwise, no one will."

I felt lost... but also successful... Successfully lost... I failed..., and failed and failed and failed... And yet I survived... Because I am a front runner... Just as everybody should be.

Front runners to a more gleamful life... And the gleamful gleam the gleamed my heart with gleaming emptiness was this young Jedi woman... This light of my life... Another front runner.

* * *

**Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and stay happy with what you get in life... because the Force will always be with you no matter who you are.**

**Thank you all for reading!**


	42. Trust Matters

**Thank you reviewers! Back on track! I love it!**

* * *

Lux's POV

Saw returned from the hole in the ceiling that led to Lando's bedroom with a brief case that had an encryption hacker in it... So pulled he it open, connected the battle droid's computer memory with the hacker, and with a bit of technical work, a blue holographic map of the fortified power generator appeared.

Saw looked at the perimeter highlighting how difficult this will be to pull off. "Sentries at every access point, inside and out..." So that means we will have to _fight_ our way through... I looked at all the red dots that represented the droid positions once curfew commences.

"We can't sustain combat against their numbers." That was self-explanatory, but I needed to show some restraint in all of this planning... We couldn't (I couldn't) simply attack the generator a head first... I already knew the risks of that.

My gaze quickly went to Ahsoka, then back to the map... I couldn't tell if Steela noticed that or not, but she seemed confident with her patriotism and assertiveness of this. "But our size makes us perfect for mobility and surprise. We need something with heavy firepower if we are to blow up this facility."

I thought for a moment, glad that I inherited some tactical strategizes as my father once held. It all seemed rather straightforward. "If we give them enough trouble, they will call for reinforcements."

_Something_ with heavy firepower. "Like a tank." Steela got some understanding at what i was suggesting._ That's it! Ding-Ding-Ding!_

"Exactly. Then you can provide cover while we hyjack it." I let loose a bit of a smile, roused up with this chance to prove myself.

"Then..., we use _their_ own weapons against them." Or we just take stroll around with, but I think you get the gist of it.

Saw was glad to finally see some action as he unhooked the droid head to turn off the recording. "We'll bring the droid army to it's knees."

We all nodded in ectasy, and I quickly noticed that Saw was about to throw the droid off the side of the roof as rubish. "No wait, Saw!" He gave me a confused look. "We _need_ that to get into enemy intelligence..."

"Oh..." He felt a little agape with ignorance. "You... _probably_ have a point there..."

Steela and Saw headed through the roof's hole and swiveled down it's ladder.

I looked at my 'Soka as she prepared to follow, her shining back facing the sunlight, quickly noticing some wetness to her skin from her sweat pores... Alluring..., but in a shameful way.

I grabbed her shoulder before she could proceed. She gave off a blank look of annoyance but _also_ patience... "What is it _now_?" She sounded less than enthusiastic to ask that question... But I _had_ to find out... I couldn't just use a Mind Trick to convince her to love me.

"You said we'll one day be together..." I gave a sad look. "Did you _mean_ it?"

She grabbed my hands, but that gentle touch I quickly flinched away so that i could get a straight answer... I wanted to get to know her better, but I did not want to understand her logic in fear that all of this is fake. "Lux..., don't make me your only hope for a normal life... That's impossible now..., because you have _already_ been deemed an _extraordinary_ duty. Just keep that in mind for now." She hesitated a little before she leaned forward and gave a quick peck on my cheek...

She jumped down before I could argue any more.

I felt the place where she kissed me. "Extraordinary." I muttered to no one since there was no one beside me. "Such extraordinary."

* * *

Third Person's POV

_Far away from the celebration and overconfidence of the Rebel Alliance, there was a much more sinister mood hanging in Dooku's palace of Serreno... Where plots to dominate the galaxy seemed to be only an arm's reach away._

"General Greivous will begin his seiges to pave a way into the neutral worlds of the Outer Rim to construct the pieces of my Master's next plan... Once the Jedi are waylaid, we will launch our final assault on Coruscant... and after my Lord Sidious pieces the puzzles of the Nexus Route Coordinates that he has come to learn are in the possession of the feeble _padawan_ of General Skywalker... She, as I have come to learn, is an ambassador for the terrorist organization of Onderon. I have great confidence in you, because _**this**_ _type_ of mission has been required for a hunter of your caliber. You will prove the most reliable and suitable ally for me, since the good General Grievous is... _delayed_ at this moment... Once you replace Rash, you will fully commence the drilling for the fuel in the planet's core that the Separatist Cause is desperate to acquire... And in its mining, it will help if you enslave the people since I am beginning to run out of droids... Thenceforth, you will help shape a 'spearhead' for Confederacy's might... and bring the Republic down to smithereens." Dooku spoke alone to one of his many minions, a hulking being who was sided with the Super Tactical Droid named Kalani.

"Why do you need _me_ if you already have a king stationed to govern the planet?" The cohort questioned Dooku monotonely.

"I needed a puppet that the people there could relate with _publicly_... If I simplistically invaded Onderon in a surprise attack without any use of propaganda, then the people there would call on the help of the Jedi to send immediate aid... And the Republic would have crushed my invasion before the Droid Army could have a firm hold on the planet and commence reparations for the excavating of its fuel... It is esential that we acquire it, so I am taking neccessary precautions before the planet can come under our firm control... Which brings me to you. You shall prove most valuable to rule the planet with a strategic and iron fist, wheter Rash proves consistingly faulty or not..."

"I _don't_ wish to prove anything for you, Count... All I wish is to see all of those pathetic clones dead... Finding a route to spittle corruption at it's bloody heart of Coruscant is the only thing that matters to me... I will stay in your service _until_ that legacy is achieved."

"Be mindful of your overconfidence. That spells _only_ defeat...! There is more to strategizing than blowing up everything."

The robotic minion gave a guttural laugh, "That's why Sidious put _you_ in charge. I have no interest in trophies. Only pain and death."

Dooku sneered, eyes now expulsing a nauseating yellow tinge. "You shall have that... But from what I have learned of our spy on Iziz, who used to have friendly relationships _with_ the rabble _before_ betrayed, has come to learn that there is an... '_emotional_ _dilemma'_ within the ranks of the terrorists... Now the spy wishes to give his former allies their just reward. You will work with and help deliver what this agent wants most." Dooku used a careful choice of words so that he didn't mention the spy's gender.

"Which is?" There was a long pause with all this, with only the howling winds of the overcast storm outside.

"Revenge... on the Jedi, Ahsoka Tano."

* * *

Lux's POV

The doors flew open into the apartment, as all of the eyes fell upon me... It was my moment, walking into the unknown, to actually lead in some justifiable form. "We have come up with a strike mission against the power generator at Malgan Market." I annouced in pride.

Everyone cocked their guns in synchronization to prove their eagerness to proceed with the rebellion.

"That may be so," Saw gave me a glare for 'stepping out of line' and soaked up the spotlight once more. "But we need to split up into _two_ teams. One will distract the patrols _away_ from Malgan Square as a diversion. While the rest, a smaller group that will consist of me, Steela, Dono, and Geral shall prepare for an ambush on a patrol north... Is that clear for everyone?"

There was a nod of the heads as everyone was more than ready to follow through with bringing King Rash down. "And Lux Bonteri will join you, Saw." Steela interrupted Saw's rousing.

"Say what!?" He blurted.

I loathed how he acted as if I couldn't hear what he says, even though he knew full and well that I was standing right here.

"You _heard_ me... The assault group will consist of you, me, Dono, Geral, _and_ Lux... Are you going to join in the fight, Commander Tano?" All the attention went to Ahsoka.

She hesitated. She knew that the important group the will have me in it... I knew she would say 'no'. Sadly, she wants to be as far away from me as possible.

"Yes." _Say what!?_ "It is my job for the Jedi to monitor all of you and make sure you are working at peak efficiency... I will be with the smaller assault group for I believe they will need the most help." She cast me a knowing look that was only noticable to me.

"Very well." Steela turned to her friends... "We all know what we have to do. We must move now if we are to commence the assault of the target at sundown, but be done before curfew can antagonize our strategic positions... Let's roll!"

Everyone left, bustling through the doorway, and out into the vacant streets to begin... I tried to pull Ahsoka over again in order to talk, but she took the lead in advance by exiting with Steela.

"Are you_ positive_ that you're _actually_ ready for this?" Saw and I were the only ones left.

"No." I had to say the truth, even to him. "But I know that you won't be ready if you keep badgering me on that."

"Hey." Saw got unnecessarily aggressive. _Honestly, why is he so cross with me?! What have I ever done to him!?_ "I _will_, but it's bad enough to babysit a rookie like you. _You_ may be sure, but_ I_ still have no optimism that you will do well... Steela may think so," He grabbed my shoulder to make sure I was making eye contact, "but_ I_ know _better_."

I tried not to glare at him, but it was compressed in a strict effort.

I ignored him, walked out the door, and found my own path to the alleyways by Malgan Square to meet up with the 'smaller assault group' before another argument could commence.

* * *

Anakin's POV

The trip was short as expected..., and I felt like my goals were split in half... A part of me wish I was _with_ Ahsoka and to make sure she stays all right, knowing that this was one of her first important assignment all alone... I_ still_ didn't think she was ready to face everything that was there, and not just the Droid Army... There could be even colder consequences.

But if I am in Coruscant and strategizing within the Jedi Temple, then I will have a lot more meditation time (or what I prefer to call 'free time') to be with my wife Padmé... I loved her. I was separated since the fiasco on Naboo with the whole Obi-Wan undercover mission... Being with her will help us both... but it will remind me too well of the kinematic relationship between my 'sister' and Lux Bonteri.

I_ couldn't_ dislike the random boy because he reminded too much of myself when I was younger. But it still pained me to know that he has desperate feelings for a Jedi... And I didn't want Ahsoka to share my pain in keeping my romantic life a secret like I do by being with Padmé.

"Here we are." Terrence commented as we all unloaded off the _Falcon_'s ramp. "I'm afraid I can't stay any longer. I have business to do in the Underworld and not to mention my other mission in Iziz... You don't mind me being in league with the Black Market, do you General Kenobi?"

I gave a glance to my former master to accept his 'permission' to continue his job. "Of course not, Terry." Kenobi commented. "We wouldn't be here without you. You do what you need to do for the Rebel Alliance, and_ we_ will do what we need to do here on Coruscant."

"Than in all regards, it was nice to meet your acquaintance, Master Jedi." _Hate being called 'Master Jedi'. It's Skywalker. **General** Skywalker_.

"And you."

Without much farewells, he quickly went back inside his ship and flew off to the horizon of the giant metropolis, at the same time as Obi-Wan and Rex left to go inside...

I stayed for a while... A very long while as I gazed off where the _Falcon_ took off.

"Master Skywalker. It's good to see you again." I heard a familiar voice come from behind.

"And you, Padawan Offee." I turned to meet the Jedi who was meeting us, surprised to see her alone and not with her Master Luminara Unduli.

"Where's Ahsoka?" She lifted an eyebrow under her hood.

I rubbed the back of my neck, irked that I still have to explain why she wasn't with me. "Ahsoka..." I started off slowly. "Is given her own mission to see if she is prepared for the Trials."

The young Mirilian almost gave a gasp. "But... but she's so _young_. I thought one can only begin the Trials at age 21..."

"Well," I was becoming very frank, "Ahsoka is a _special_ case."

"Oh, really?" Barriss sounded very offended... "I took the Trials only a couple months ago... and I was five years older as Ahsoka is now..." _Oh, so that's why Luminara isn't with her. She **already** passed the Trials. "_How can the Council accept such a young age to be fledged?"

_How was I suppose to know? I only suggested the Trials so that Ahsoka could sort out her problems with Bonteri. Nothing more, nothing less._ So I thought up a lie to cover, "The Council, er..., needs more Jedi Knights for the battlefield since more and more are falling."

Barriss gave a hiss. "Yes, I know, I know... But I _still_ can't believe that the Council would ignore the traditions of the Order _just_ to sort out a temporary war between the Republic and the Separatists... Makes me wonder... if...-"

She stopped abruptly there, as both of us were on our way to the interior of the Temple. "_**If** __what_?" My curious side was coming out.

"T'is nothing." Offee tried to finish.

"No, tell me... We're friends, aren't we?"

She gave a look, then stared at the ground... "I... I feel _so_ alienated... The Jedi are _forsaking_ their ideals for democracy. They _shouldn't _be involved in this war." I felt a friendly connection with the young woman.

"Yeah... I do_ too_... The Jedi are** also** _not_ doing what it takes to_ finish_ this war. So, I suppose it takes some sacrifices as well as risks..." I looked at the Mirilian's face and she almost shed a tear... _But Jedi don't cry!_ "Don't worry, Master Offee... The Jedi Order will prevail. I am sure of it."

She shook her head. "From as far as the Council seems to believe... nothing will ever change... But I too have some hope that the losses created by this war will be accounted for..." Her tone became much more sader (if that was possible) for what she had to say next. "I only wish I could say the same for _all_ the Jedi, clones, **and** civilians that I have_ failed_ to heal... They _won't_ be accounted for."

Her voice edged to a whisper as she remembered what I could only assume were memories of the hospital _carnage_ that was brewing in her head.

We almost reached the door into the Temple, so it was time to finish our heart-to-heart conversation. "Like I said, don't you give into fear... I may not have trust in the Council either, but I do have trust in the _Republic_... **Trust** is the only thing that matters now in this trying time."

Barriss blinked away a tear, but didn't respond directly to my declaring remark. "Well, it was good to see you again, Master Skywalker... Just wanted to check if Ahsoka was alright. Seeing she isn't with you, I have the benefit of the doubt... But regardless, I have learned much from this." And she bowed, always by-the-book in her Jedi teachings.

So in reverence, I mimicked her. "Me too, Knight Offee... Me too."

"Please..." She stood from her bow... "Just call me_ Barriss_. Everybody does."

* * *

**Wanted to add a little bit of Barriss... And I am sorry that I am going through a bunch of POV's... But hey, at least the story will be longer because of that... So I will look on the bright side of the spectrum.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please!**


	43. Most Dangerous Game

**More mysteries... More characters to tell... A chaotic and unorthodox form of storytelling... JUST THE WAY I LIKE IT!**

**Thank you reviewers!**

* * *

Garindan's **(?) **POV

When I saw the Rebels leave the Tecora apartment complex, I knew that my cue was coming on sharply as expected... I walked off, still cloaked, putting it in to my plans.

When I reached the alley where I wished to go to, I knocked on the metallic door to be promptly answered... And before the door could have a chance to open, I switched my Holographic Disguise Matrix into the Jedi, Ahsoka Tano.

"Commander Tano..." Lando asked with glazing curiosity once he opened the door. "Came back so soon?" He looked over my shoulder, "Where's that Bonteri?" He asked with a hint of jealousy...

"Oh... he's not here, Sweety." I gave a fake girly voice, a bit unnecessary since the Disguise Matrix already resembles her voice. Thankfully, I know that the gullible boy has a crush on the padawan I pretended to be. "I just came to get a bit of a high ground on the roof." I bent down, in continuing my act, to kiss him on the mouth. (Sounds disgusting? It is! But I needed the 'poor' boy to be too enticed to _deny_ my requests.) "You wouldn't mind leading me there, would you?"

His mouth hung open. And with his tiny youthful mustache, he looked so absolutely _ludicrous_. "Der...! I-I-I... I would do anything for a pretty face like yourself." _Just as I expected! **Ha!** Who needs a Mind Trick if you can look pretty enough. (That is, if you're a girl.)_

I sighed, "Thank you so much. That is absolutely kind of you, Lando... I will never forget your hospitality."

He chuckled slightly being silly. "Of course... I-I mean, it 'tis my pleasure..." And because he so happened to trust _all_ women, my plan worked to perfection...

"Don't you fret. I wouldn't be able to do this without you."

_So, so paradoxically true..._

* * *

Lux's POV

Synchronization is the key... Like what the Republic Commandos would say, a guerilla team is like a hand... If it doesn't have all of it's fingers, then it cannot use any tools. It cannot hold what peace that can remain. And it cannot form a fist... That is why it is imperative that the Rebellion acts as a hand... each with finger digits that possess actual importance...

But for me, I am like the small pinky: insignificantly slow-to-action. It is the hand's least needed of helpers and the one that often gets in the way the most. Dono is the index finger who will help notify when it is time to prepare for battle. Steela is the thumb, instrumental and vital to help the other four fingers. Ahsoka is the ring finger, next to me and always causing me hope to marry. And Saw is the middle because..., well, do I _have _to say anymore...

But back to where I was, in an artistic and nearly-empty street that connects to the northeastern portion of Malgan Square and Terry's and Lando's homestead... But the feeling I was feeling most was nervousness. No, I was _shivering_ in my spine with fear of failure. If we fail this mission, then I may _never_ have another chance to prove to Ahsoka that I can be a warrior. The attack on the jungle was only a taste. This could prove either fruitful or frivolous...

And to compare the fear I have now, it is like being in a running race at a school track. If you can grasp the anxiety you feel when it is all silent and all one is waiting for is the gun to start the mad rush to the finish line, then you may somewhat understand what I feel now... But far more worse! My whole _life_ could be on the line here...

People were going to their designated homes under the law of curfew that is now suspended to a much more _tyrannically_ early part of the day... A part of the day where one would get ready for dinner, _not_ prepare to lock themselves at home like fenced-up nerfs.

Saw even hushed to a passing-by couple, who immediately rushed off when they saw the 'terrorists' planning to strike.

And out of that stark silence came the sound of a moving speeder driven by Dono as she banked the corner and stopped in the middle of the street. It was loaded with EMP bombs to use (when the time is most opportune) to deactivate the droids.

And then came the unmistakable clanking of those pitiless droids, ready to do what they are programmed best to do... _Kill_!

But I cannot, _will_ _not_, show any sign of fear from this wave... More hardships will inevitably come. "Remember the plan. We attack this patrol, and hopefully they will send in a tank for backup."

They already knew the plan, but I had to remind _myself_ of it... because I am being brought out of my comfort zone.

And once the bomb went off, the fight began... Geral was shot quickly, and Saw did most of the aerobic fighting as he slid on the ground (deploying more droid poppers along the way to deactivate), and shot down all the others until only the commander was left.

"Patrol 118 to Central..." Steela aimed her rifle, ready to fire once the droid delivered his distress message. "We've been ambushed by terrorists and need reinforcements."

_Blast!_

The droid was shot in the head before it could pass any more information that could go against us. (Such as, 'How many terrorist members were participating in the ambush?')

And we were all ready for the worse. "Let's hope they send a tank." Ahsoka commented, sounding a little bit of impressed of how quick the droids were taken out. Even though I _didn't_ do _anything_. _Grrrr!_ Next time I have to jump out and commit to this endeavor. Otherwise is attack is _worthless_.

Destroyers came next, a more challenging target than the last for its velocity shield that absorbed all incoming blaster fire that it was given... Much like Ahsoka's unpredictability in how she was accepting _and_ denying my feelings for her.

I kept thinking mostly about Ahsoka through this whole ordeal. "We won't last long unless we take out those Destroyers!" Saw pointed out.

"We have to get behind them." I was losing my head. My life was on the line, and yet I _couldn't_ help but think of perverse thoughts of... of Ahsoka and me... Like if we were to live alone together, and have a family, then that would mean when the time comes-

_Blang!_

Searing pain hit my right shoulder as a blaster shot grazed it. "Aeeiiigh!" I gasped in pain... I suppose my transitioning plans and aspirations were mingling with the _necessity _to survive this battle.

"Lux, watch out!" Ahsoka Force pushed me behind the corner of a nearby building before the next blast fired by the Destroyer could kill me. "This is no time to zone out!" Ahsoka gave her orders to scorn my unreliability...

Saw was right. I have _no_ talent for this most dangerous game!

"I had a feeling you weren't ready for this." Saw mocked me as I was still slumped on the ground.

I wanted to glare at him, but all the anger I possessed was now replaced with fear... Distracting fear.

"C'mon! Let's find a way to destroy them! Follow me!"

And whether I wanted it or not, I followed Saw around the building so we could take out the Destroyers from behind. _How?_ Some EMP grenades should be the right 'chemistry' (so to speak) to get through and deactivate their shields.

Once we got behind, Saw was the first to deactivate one as he rolled the droid popper slow enough that the shield could absorb its trajectory. Sadly, it was a perfect success.

My turn. "Roll it slow so it can get past the shield." There was some truth in that. I have to go slowly if I wish to pass Ahsoka's bent mind against being a couple. Don't rush through life or else it will be easily countered.

"I know that." I sneered at him. Hands were shaky, nervous of failure... I rolled the popper: _Failure_. It bounced right off the Droideka's shield with sulking rebound.

"Nice job!" Saw sarcastically jibed.

_It's not my complete fault!_ "You screwed me up!" He pushed me to the ground in wishing to take it out by himself... _Okay, I may be defective, but Saw has to be out of his mind if he wishes to take the Droideka out without any element of surprise...!_

Eventually with some creativity from Steela, the Destroyer was deactivated... and _again_ _without_ any vital effects from me to prove to my 'Soka.

"I never seen a Destroyer taken out that way." She sidelined a glimpse at me... In some cases, it felt worse than a glare one would get from their livid mother... I saw my reflection in those judging eyes.

It didn't work. I failed... I was too hasty.

"We'll have to adapt." Steela commented. _A little too late to do that now_.

"Lux, are you okay?" Ahsoka put some attention to me... I looked at my burnt shoulder, no longer containing a shoulder pad because the blast _completely_ blew it off. But at least without it, I could have been disabled for the _entire_ assault. And that **_wouldn't_ **be very impressive.

I was silent, in growling definite pain, but I couldn't demonstrate any weakness to the one I love.

"I _can_ adapt." And that was all I said against her comment, once again (without noticing that it was happening) I was ogling at the wondrous Torgruta's beauty.

But before anymore chit-chat could continue, more rumbling was sounded from in the distance... And rounding the corner came a blue AAT, accompanied by four Super Battle Droids.

"There's our tank!" Saw announced at our luck of getting firepower. Firepower to give a show of strength.

* * *

Garindan's **(?)** POV

"Are you in position?"

Dooku questioned via my handheld hologram, much in precedement as the tactical Count that he is.

"I am stationed on a ridge above Malgan Square, awaiting for the Rebels to come in..."

Dooku smiled, "And are you in your alter-ego, Commander?"

_Of course! Where would I be if wasn't disguised as such?!_ "Yes, my Lord... I have a sniper at hand... and that lightsaber you gave me to borrow."

"Remember! Only use it if you _have_ to engage them in combat... Thwart the _insignificant_ rebellion by firing your rocket launcher at whatever firepower they possess. Whether that may be a bunch of grenades or, say, a full-on tank... You will make them fail so that they lose their _premature_ boldness and morale... Then commit your vengeance on the padawan... After that, fire on the Power Generator. It is time for me to have a scapegoat in order to send my _new_ king in to become the ruler of Onderon."

I almost rolled my eyes at what he said... "I am **not** concerned about your _politics_, Dooku! All I want is to make those liars and hypocrites pay."

"Don't you step out of line, Commander. You will have your _sweet_ revenge soon enough..., but you first must realize that you _won't_ have it if it _weren't_ for my hand in helping you."

_Oh dear! I know it is **always** bad to get on Dooku's bad side. The foolish pascifist Mina Bonteri already proven that._ "Of course, Count. I mean no disrespect... These fakers will soon learn the true lesson in rebellion."

Dooku gave a gleeful sigh, "Yes... _Yes_... And once that happens, this world will be ours..."

The hologram turned off as I set the rifle on a tripod (with a rocket laucher set by my feet) in order to prepare for an ambush once the Rebels become too arrogant for their _own_ planned ambush... A lovely _irony_.

But unlike how I made it sound, I **don't** want to kill Ahsoka _or_ her sudden 'sweetheart' boyfriend Bonteri... No, only _injuries_ will be desired here... My revenge will be so much more _juicy_ if I make them _want_ to die... I only have to attack their hearts first!

* * *

Lux's POV

The tank was deactivated and the droid's decimated... Right now it was a peaking twilight into an unknown darkness.

But all that needs to be done is to have the tank hotwired so it can come back online. "Good work!" Saw announced. "Now let's get this thing up and running again." _And hope that the droids don't send anymore reinforcements_.

Saw climbed onto the tank, pulled up the hatch, discarded the dismantled B1 gunner, and hopped into the pilot seat... He looked around, confused at all the complicated machinery and unmarked buttons.

So he randomly pressed a button... Nothing happened... _Yes! Time for him to learn that he **isn't** some bigshot know-it-all!_

"What are you waiting for?" I couldn't help but poke at his vulnerable position.

"_Give_ _me_ _a_ _second_."

"Do you know what you're doing?" I remarked sarcastically.

"Yeah..., I _know_ what I'm doing."

Steela popped up next to me..., wishing that it was Ahsoka. "Are you boys having a problem?"

Saw got absolutely irked. "_No_! No problem! Why?!"

"Well..., come on. We need to get moving" _He he!_ Finally, he is running out of arguments.

"Hey, who put you in charge?!" That was a completely _irrelevant_ comeback..., and Steela grasped that as well.

"_All right._ Get out of the tank, hotshot. This needs a _woman's_ touch." Saw bit his lip, realizing he is at the end of the line here.

"Fine! Be my guest!" He climbed out and Steela soon took his place...

"We need to get to that power generator before they realize this tank's gone missing. We're running out of time!"

And lickety-split, she reached down by her chair and turned on a switch that made the whole portable artillery unit power up with a buzz.

"I was going to do that." Saw trying futilely to defend his cleverness.

"Ah-ha." Steela sarcastically smirked back at him (like they were a married couple). "Sure."

Saw returned the smile as Steela put the finishing touches on a couple plugs, "Couldn't have done it better myself." _Flatterer_!

"And that's the truth." She climbed out to let Saw take the gunner's place as Steela took the left side, while Ahsoka and I took the right. All of us preparing to march in the Square.

It was fully dark now. The plaza: completely empty. Steela hopped off to get a sniper position. "I'll draw their fire. Good luck."

"Good luck." My voice cracked from being so very nervous of this assault.

"I'll cover you." Ahsoka stepped out with Steela... *Sigh* Probably so she could get away from me.

I waited... The tank came humming closer and closer to the barricaded door... _This was it! This was where I can prove myself!_

"Were almost in position." Saw notified over his comlink. "Ready when you are, Steela."

Closer... closer... painstakingly closer... Time or no time, opportunity failure or success, this was it... As the tank came edging closer and closer and closer, sweat was starting to pour with anxiety that would usually occur when Ahsoka leans forward in preparation to kiss me... Like in my tent at the Nest, when she was acting as a doctor... _This was it... and I am simply **not** ready to greet death_...

Blast!

Steela's sniper met its mark at an unbeknownst droid...

Blast!

Another shot came. Then another. Then another... And pretty soon we met where the remaining droids that were stationed there, easily destroyed as Saw ran them all over...

I looked back... Ahsoka was watching me... Even though she was too far away to notice, I could tell that her oppressive eyes were peering at where I was.

Bang!

Our commandeered tank fired at the first blast door.

Bang!

It fired at the second one, revealing the target of the humongous plasma generator... But before Saw could fire his last round, a squad of Commando droids appeared from around the corner... And at the same time, Steela met up with us.

"Fire the gun!" She shouted, which was the _exact _thing that I was about to say.

"This gun is recharging!" _Oh, great! Just great!_ This unfortunate turn of events is like a video game where one uses all their power-ups at the very beginning instead of saving it for the much-needed boss level... And this will probably be the only chance we may get to strike at this target.

After working with Steela to take down the half-dozen squad of Commandos, the tank had the perfect moment to attack.

"You're all clear!" Steela annouced with successful joy.

_Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! We are successful!_

**BOOM!**

The tank exploded, originally unsure _why_ it got destroyed... At first, I thought it was because it jammed as Saw fired it. But then I found out that it must have come from an incoming missile by an unknown enemy...

Me, Saw, and Steela flew from the ferocity of the blast, all scalded and burnt like nuna burgers...

"**LUX!**" I heard a heart-wrenching scream from Ahsoka as she ran over to help me up..._ Finally, I found some success in my failure_...

But what happened next tore me to pieces as another incoming blast, this time from a sniper, shot her to the ground. The blast hit her shoulder as she fell to the ground, limp as a crash dummy...

"AHSOKA!" I ran (or more like limped) over to her side..., knowing that I might get killed by the same sniper... But I was crestfallen and heartbroken to know if she was _alive_... I might as well die if she was killed before my very eyes... JUST LIKE MY MOTHER!

I grabbed her hand, squeezing the blood flow out of them from being so grief-stricken... She coughed from my nerve-pricking touch..., and tried to get up.

"Ow!" She exhaled at her pain-inflicted movement... She looked at me... Eyes glaring... Glaring, this time, with pity... "Lux..., I don't feel like I can make it."

_How can she suggest that?!_ "No! No, I won't let that be so... Come to me, Ahsoka! Please! Please never let me go!"

I grabbed her arm in an attempt to hoist her to her feet..., but that only released even more pain. "AHHHH!" She gasped at the agony inflicted on her shoulder. "LUX! STOP IT! YOU'RE ONLY MAKING IT WORSE!" I didn't know what to do... I was, like so many times before, hurting her by trying to help her... _Why must this happen to me!?_

"I won't let you die!"

She snarled. "I'm **not** going to die now! Just... just get me to a hospital! Somewhere safe!"

Where?! We both were as good as criminals here and there probably no hospitals open due to curfew.

"There's _nowhere_ to go..." My voice cracked from this calamitous realization. "We only have each other..."

Ahsoka's lips trembled from all the inducing pain, as a little bit of dried blood was flaking at the crevice of her mouth.

"NO!" She spat, "It is you who only needs an 'each other'...! I-I _already_ have a family!" Her body slumped and suddenly went into a limp.

_NO! No, she couldn't be dead._

I forcefully pressed my ear on top her left breast, desperate to hear a heartbeat... _Any_ heartbeat...

_Thump-Ump_

I gave a sigh of relief... She was only unconscious... I was (to put it mildly) glad... Glad that there were some odds in my favor...

"_Ha Ha Ha_!" I heard a maniacal laugh from behind me, that echoed like in dank labyrinth that is pitted on the inside of one's intangible conscience... For a second, I thought it was Ahsoka's voice coming back to haunt me... But when I turned around, it wasn't a green spirit.

It was a hooded figure, with a hidden identity underneath a shadowy hood that resembled much as a withered wraith from the eighth ring of Hell.

"Don't you show fear, I am not here to commit her death... All I want is to make you suffer as I suffered. All due to your _pitiful_ existence!"

I could recognize that monotone voice anywhere... And when he whipped out his curved, crimson lightsaber, I unmistakably knew who it was.

"DOOKU!" I snarled with blood ust.

The Count seemed to take this highly amusing, "Yes... and _no_... I am not here to cause any more treachery... Just give me the Jedi girl, and I'll be on my way."

_Like that's going to happen!_

I spat at his feet. "When I'm dead!" In a nanosecond, I grabbed both of Ahsoka's lightsabers, untrained and ignorant, but still would give any fighting chance to save the one I desperately love.

'I absolutely need to use my lover's weapons to avenge her and my mother for the cause of all my suffering since I first became a teenager! Dooku pitted all of this grief on me... and it is time to return the favor!'

And with a quick affirmation, the green light beams shot out as I was ready to partake in the most dangerous game!

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry, but I had to put one there... And to give some clues, the cloaked figure may or may not be who you think it is...**

**Wanted to tie the action in Front Runners with a symbolic representation of Lux's emotions... I thought that would be a very creative idea of mine... **

**How will our heroes escape this? Like the old cartoon saying goes, 'Tune in next time!'... But until then, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I'll LOVE YOU BACK!**


	44. Warmth and Terrorism

**I back, and ready to (hopefully) get back to my lovely routine of doing Clone Wars writing... Thank you reviewers.**

* * *

Lux's POV

I flourished the lightsaber, always wanting to wield one of these sort of weapons (despite _not_ being Force-sensitive). But in this matter, I did not care for such short-sighted wishes. All I wanted was to make sure Ahsoka was safe so that she could be able to live and let me (hopefully) continue to love her. I will never stop trying to remind her my feelings, no matter how much she complains.

"Do you really think that you can best me?" The cloaked figure of Dooku snarled.

My bravery was at the low edge of the night..., because I _don't_ have any. All I have is _reason_, not courage.

So I swung the larger lightsaber down, pointlessly because he easily stepped to the side to avoid it... But did _nothing_ to strike me back.

_Pah! He only wants to toy with me to raise my ire..., just like what Ahsoka does to me._ "No... But you don't seem so _murderous_ at the moment, aren't you, Count? You tried to befriend me like a father. Well, you have another thing coming for all the treachery you committed, snake!"

I lashed at him again, not like the quick choreographed sword duels that one would see in holo-movies. No, this was stilted. Not at all fluid... And Dooku wasn't even fighting _back_. _Why not?! What good is there in not capturing me immediately for a hostage? Or to use Ahsoka as a hostage?_

There was something odd about this leveled Dooku. "Fight back, you coward!" I tried to swing both sabers across so it would cut him in half, wishing that he would go after me next by doing that... No avail. He only jumped back to dodge the intersection.

_GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Why doesn't he just kill me now and get it over with!?_

He stepped away from me so he could mind his position. Strange? Normally Dooku would merely kill or knock his opponents out unconscious like the dastard he is.

"This isn't like you. Since when were you ever this soft... Hmmm, faker!? Answer me!"

After some short stunted strokes, the Count talked back. "You are not worthy of my attention... Give me the little lady, and I'll be on my way."

_Swish! Block!_

"I thought I already told you! It's not going to happen!"

_WHAM!_ I felt red-hot pain on my forehead as he knocked the daylights out of me with his bony elbow. "If you will _not_ step aside, then I will have to resort to more _dire_ measures." he chortled with the red lightsaber hung high over his head, preparing to strike it straight and cleanly downwards.

_Blast!_

A shot came out of nowhere, hitting Dooku's hands, making him drop his lightsaber from the sudden pain, and having the weapon bounced on the ground with a triumphant clanging.

I looked to the left from where the shot came from and found a tattered Steela holding her smoking rifle with an accurate assertiveness... And boy did she looked like she was recently roasted on a spit. Everywhere inch of her clothes were black like charcoal... I couldn't imagine what Saw would look like since he was the one _driving_ the tank.

"It is you who shall step aside!" Steela cried at the cloaked figure, sounding more serious than I ever heard her before.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh," The man cried out wistfully. (Definitely not like Dooku!) "Miss Gerrera..."_ Gerrera?! She is related to Saw!? Why didn't she ever tell me!? Why would she hide such details like this._ "I was hoping we would meet again. I thought we had a deal, did we not?"

Now I was really confused. Steela has secretly been working with this disguised assassin (whoever he is)!?

"Garindan?" Steela lifted a shocked eyebrow.

The man laughed gleefully. "No... The _real_ Garindan is now on his way to Mos Eisley, Tatooine. He will **not** interfere in _my_ **social** relationships." _He cannot be Dooku, but someone else. Who is he and why is he terrorizing us?_

I did not attack him with my 'Soka's lightsabers. Since I knew he wasn't Dooku anymore, the hatred I had inside subsided with the truth that we _can_ bring this mystery man in for interrogation. Find out who he is working for and why he is masking his voice to match the sinister Count's.

"Why attack us? Answer me or you're dead!" Steela cocked her rifle up to aim at his eyes (so if she did have to shoot, she could kill him painlessly).

"I want what I want... Now give me my prize!"

At the corner of my eye, I could see Ahsoka move and wake from her temporarily unconscious state. So I ignored the assassin to go to her side, placing both of my grime-encrusted palms on her clean fingers, in hope to give her some warmth back. She coughed at my touch and gave out a muffled voice from whatever strength she could continue carrying. "Get... me... out of here." _Out of here!? Where can we go out of my childhood home!?_

"Stay still... I'll find a way out." I tried my best to _not _gurgle out a whimper.

"What... about... t-the power generator?" She huffed out with all her might.

I looked behind to gaze at the electrical field humming and fizzing. Its giant metallic doors blasted from its hinges, leaving the whole power mechanism, the whole mission, the whole reason why we were here, vacant with _unfinished_ business.

"It doesn't matter." I answered quickly and simply to the point.

"What... abou'... your friends?" I looked back to see Steela still pointing her rifle at the unknown assailant, trying to get as much information as she could from her. But, as selfish as it was, felt they were irrelevant to me compared to Ahsoka's dying exasperation.

"They _don't_ matter either." I sullenly finished without any emotion in those words.

"But... you _can't_... simply _betray_... the mission and your-"

"My words are clear, 'Soka..." Whether I wanted it or not, the voice I spoke kept a leveled darkness to it. "We're leaving to get you medical attention, even if it kills me."

Her eyes slowly peeled open, crusty from near death. "I can sustain myself with the Living Force... I don't know how, but I have learned a bit of Healing... I am **_not_ **prepared to die..., so I _will not_ die now."

I ignored her argumentative state, slid my hands under her feminine form, one hand under back, grasping her left shoulder, while my right arm went under her thighs. She let out some gasps of pain at my roving touch.

"What... are... you doing..., _Luxie_?" _What does it look like I'm doing?! I'm getting you out of here, like you asked!_

"I don't happen to have any patience for flirts and understatements, Ahsoka... All that matters to me is to get you out of here safely."

I picked her up bridal style, and tried my best to sneak away to get her to a safe location before anything more can happen. "You can't just abandon your team, Lux... They stay by your side because they love you. What if... one of them get's hurt because of your decision to do this for me... Don't betray their trust to you..., especially if you are trying to do all of this to gain the trust of your people."

To say the least, this was a horrible day! The frustration I can usually level was starting to rise to a boiling point, when noting seems to be going right... Nothing _at all_.

"You are the only one who I have left, Ahsoka. And I will not, no matter what, risk losing you for my mistakes!" I breathed out angrily, while still holding on to a whisper tone.

She stared at me oppressively. Like my mother would when I was 7, when I was stubbornly getting myself in all sorts of troubles... I tried to keep my sight away from her look, but that still didn't help the guilt for I knew she was staring at me...

Then, like magic..., she spoke with soothing wisdom. "Don't risk a thousand lives... just to save one."

That is when I stopped in place. Ceaseless from the pounding waves of the unresolved, shutting my eyes with ashamed grief.

"That doesn't mean that I can't save you..." I was rounding corners now, like always, but I have _no_ choice but to demonstrate myself as a coward, when I was only lost in life.

I opened my eyes, shook my head to try to throw away those negative thoughts, but they only kept returning...

Then I felt a warmth be placed upon my cheek... Warmth that one would expect only a mother to give. Something you would never ask for, but always get _regardless_...

I remembered how _my_ mother once gave me that motherly warmth... Raxus. Death trap in a seemingly peaceful existence, back at the luxurious homestead above the capital.

* * *

I merely sat in a stone chair, shaded from a gazebo, as I heard a mere musical humming coming from my side, but still trying to ignore it at my best... Impossible to do!

I was in my silver dress robes, even in the privacy at home. I hung my head in the most simplistic isolation.

"You know, you don't have to give me the cold shoulder, popkin." It was my mother speaking from my side, as she was looking at her datapad with a heaven-like silence.

We were in Raxus, about two years ago, a week after learning the horrifying news that my father died at Aargonar... Just because he was on a _relief_ mission... It just wasn't right for him to die that way. He would deserve a more honorable death than what he got there.

"Mm-hmm." I muttered.

She smiled at my childish comment. "Well...," She stared off, trying get me to look at her in the eye when she was starting her conversation. "It _is_ a lovely day..." She set her datapad aside, between us, as she went around to gaze at all the garden blossoms around us.

"Not as beautiful as home." I muttered again, barely moving my mouth while speaking.

"_Still_, it _is_ beautiful... You should enjoy beauty while it lasts..."

I didn't answer...

"Now come..., help me find anything about peace techniques used by our good friend, Duchess Satine of Mandalore... Her legacy of turning sand into a utopia civilization is quite commendable.. You remember her, right, darling?"

I was barely listening, but still shook my head in 'no'.

"Well, you _were _young then... During the fallout of pacifism at home, much of our methods came directly from the Duchess of neutrality. Wonderful lady! Always to be praised for whatever she has done for her own massacred people."

"Mm-hmm." I muttered...

It was silent now... I could tell that my mother was eyeing me with an oppressive stare...

"You still miss him, don't you?" She suddenly changed the subject... She was mentioning my father... That, however, didn't need to be questioned.

"Some and some." I said with egregious understatement.

"You feel alone without a _full_ family..., I understand... When I was your age, my parents were divorced due to," she gave a playful scoff at mid-sentence, "_temporary_ troubles. Nothing at all to lose something as precious as _love_... But don't you worry, popkin. You will _soon_ find a gracious _woman_ your age..., who will understand your troubles and share your pains of being alone..."

I said nothing... I knew that she was hinting at that I will very soon (maybe too soon) have an _actual_ family of my own... But that future seemed light-years away.

"No _girl_ would _ever_ like me." I remarked, without flushing my face at saying 'girl'... At that time, I _haven't_ even had a crush on girl before.

"Oh-Ho-Ho...," My mother rolled her eyes, "You should find that it is useless to lie to yourself, Lux Bonteri... Because _to me_..., there is no man more handsome than my baby."

She leaned down to kiss my cheek, which I fought back by pushing her away... "Mom, don't do that. I'm _not_ a **baby** anymore..." It was then that I flushed.

"I see... Can't have any taints of embarrassments, is that right? Always Mr. Perfection."

I didn't say anything.

"Well...," She knew that I wanted this conversation to end as quickly as possible. "When you do find a woman who you like... and once you hold on to her as a couple..., just tell her that she is the _luckiest_ woman who ever lived... Would you do that?"

I bit my lip in the 'interrogating' confusion. "Mm-hmm." I muttered.

"Ha!" She laughed at my answer. "That was the exact same answer as your father usually gives me... You're much like him than you would assume, popkin... More like the soldier he was spirited as... than an idle politician like myself... No matter. Some questions _are _reserved to the man who _has_ to answer them... Just know that no matter what happens, you will _always_ be the light of my life." She made sure I was looking at her when she said that last part.

And then she went back to her datapad as if there had never been a conversation between us.

* * *

The warmth on my blackened cheek was Ahsoka's hand... And I loved the motherly warmth it gave

"Do this for me." I wondered if she was trying to raise her head so she could kiss me, but either way, she was probably too weak to crane her neck like that.

"I can't lose you." I whimpered... But that still did nothing to sway her state of mind.

"Your mind is like sand. It's windy from all of this chaos and blowing with a seemingly never-ending blustery... But if you were to let it settle, you will see the straight truth of its duned lines... You have a _duty_, Mr. Bonteri. I cannot force you to commit to it, but I can only hope that you see this through."

* * *

Steela's POV

"On your knees...!" I shouted at the imposter of Dooku.

_He will answer for his misguided foolery!_

"If you wanted to shoot me and put whatever threat that I carried out-of-the-way, you would have done that _before_ you shown yourself to me... No! You need to _interrogate_ me. Isn't that right, Steeli?" He was beginning to mock me, but that didn't stop my angry side.

"I said **_'On your knees'_**!"

The imposter scoffed, "You're in a dictatorial and tyrannical position of power now. How does it feel?"

I wanted to pull the trigger so badly, but I still remembered some of my pacifist principles of the past. _That doesn't matter now! If this person gets away, all will be ruined!_

"Stand down, **now**!" I screamed

He grudgingly kneeled down without complaint. And when he was bent on his knees, I could have a clear view of Lux picking up Ahsoka and beginning to walk back to what I could only presume to be the Tecora complex.

"Quite the extremist you are? You're scheming on destructively blowing up this generator that gives light to so _many_ widows, orphans, and even hospitals... Tell me, is this the pacifist I was looking forward to meet? Or is she just another _hypocrite_? A terrorist is _not_ a pacifist, is she?"

The folds of my glare started to cause pain as I continued to aim my weapon at the man. "I am no pacifist. I never was!" I screamed at these aggressive negotiations.

"_Denial_..., of course. I faced that as well. I _used_ to believe in my homeworld, but that was all in vain as it was _stolen _from me." That made me wonder. What does this person want... Is he telling the truth?... "But I do believe that me monologuing will **not** get me any farther as I am now." And to my horror, out of his sleeves, he procured a thermal detonator at a threatening grasp. "He he! You thought I had no more cards, didn't you. One more move, and all that will be left of this interrogation is me turned to dust!"

I glanced over his shoulder to see Lux turn _around_ while still carrying an injured Ahsoka and is walking back _to me_! _What would he hope to get? I am already in a predicament as it is without him making things worse._

Then I put my attention back to the psychopath.

"The only _terrorist_ I can think of is **_you_**, you fiend! You think that interfering us will help you achieve my people's downfall!?"

If I could see the imposter's face, it would probably be smiling right now. Especially after what he does next.

"I precisely think so." And then there was a blast, not an explosion as I would have expected, but a cloud of dust came all around the square from the decoy he held in his hand.

*Sigh* It was _not_ a bomb at all. It was only a decoy to confuse me.

I coughed at the sudden smoke and being completely blind from all sides around me. Then I fired at where the villain was kneeling a couple of seconds ago... There was _no_ scream of agony from him... or anyone. He slipped away...

A couple of seconds later, the sandy dust cleared... And sure enough the cloaked person was gone from the premise... I ran to the other two, Lux and Ahsoka, who were only a short distance away.

"We need to abort the mission and get out of here as soon as possible... " Then I realized if we went back to the Tecora complex, we could be easily followed. "But not _immediately_ back to our headquarters... This little _'friend'_ of ours has fled the scene, but I don't think it will be the last we see of him."

I looked at Lux, as he put a hand on his chin in thought. "I think he's hiding somewhere close by. He doesn't want to kill any of us... All this terrorist wants is my 'Soka..."

I shook my head at the quaint plan of this sneaky 'mastermind'. "But _why_?! What good is there in keeping _any_ of us alive?"

Lux scrunched up his eyebrows from his deep thought. "I don't know. This threat may not be as obvious as it would seem... Definitely not what meets the eye..."

That left me with many unanswered questions... After a moment of silence, the body of Ahsoka who was still carried by Lux (if only it was me) spoke a next set of instructions. "We need to find Saw. We _all_ need to get out of this **_together_**."

* * *

**Feel a little better now, but will probably take these stories a little more slowly... Maybe not. Maybe I will write a lot more faster again like I used to. I don't know.**

**I wanted to write more to and I have a plot twist planned (DA-DA-DUM), but I thought I wrote a lot already this chapter, so I will save my twisting plans for the _next_ chapter.**

**Please give me a review or PM on how you thought this kick-off was... Because I really enjoyed writing it. (Despite taking forever to do so.)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I will _try_ to love you all back.**

** :- /**


	45. Deceptive Honesty

**I am back... Sorry for updating a lot more slower..., but you know... Summer is on the way, which makes there be a lot more work to do before that time comes along...**

**Thank you reviewers.**

* * *

Mysterious Assassin's POV

The disguised and replicated lightsaber of Dooku's was still in my hands as I crawled behind a pillar, next to an alleyway.

After switching the voice of my auto-translation device so that I could speak in my natural tone of voice, rather than the one I used in disguise, I turned around to see if the coast was clear. When I noticed that it was, I turned on my wrist holo-communicator to speak with the Count of Serreno. "Did you complete your mission? I can only hope that you didn't kill the Jedi you desired vengeance from." Dooku didn't seem very expectant of me, but then again, I was new in his partnership.

My face was straight. "_Ahsoka_ is alive, so your can still get the Nexus Route Coordinates from her... However, the generator is _not_ destroyed... Is that still a part of your objective, Master?"

Was a little difficult calling him 'Master', since I knew that I will only have a temporary arrangement of siding with Dooku. Once I make her suffer, I shall go back to my normal life. (As best as I could)

"Yes, precisely..." I thought about _why _he would have his generator of Onderon destroyed if that would _also_ mean the rapid deactivation of the Droid Army right here in Iziz.

"Why would you believe that's a good idea?"

Dooku gave a sneer, but pressed forward with his out-of-place briefing. "Besides having political evidence to send a more _competent_ tactician and warrior, the generator is merely a tool that will be used to give the people and rebels in Iziz a false sense of security... They will believe they have the upper hand in liberation and independence, but once that happens, reinforcements will be sent to crush their morale, get them into the mines, and secure the planet before the Republic can ship military aid... That is where the general will come in."

I scrunched the skin folds of my forehead when hearing this, slightly insulted by him suggesting that I was only a second-in-command. "Who is this 'more competent tactician and warrior'?"

The Count seemed to enjoy this briefing more and more with my curt questions. "The general is one of our most finest aside from Grievous. You will come in acquaintance with this soon-to-be Overseer and King in due time... Now, you have a mission in destroying the generator... Only make it look like an accident... The best pain anyone can get is the one in which they are alive to feel it. So therefore, you shall not kill any of these radical insurgents... _yet_..."

I bowed my head. "As you wish, Master."

Dooku kept only a vague expression.

The holo-recording went off, and everything became dark again. A little tired of dragging the sith robes as my disguise, but I suppose if I want to keep my position, then I was to simply get used to the idea of being a 'shady character'.

I then pulled out a cord that looked like a grappling hook... But it wasn't as it would appear to be... It was really a venom dart.

* * *

Lux's POV

On the same spot, Steela pulled out her comlink to speak with the diversion team. "Hutch, come in!" She called out over the static.

After a quick moment, a voice spoke from the communications device. "I read you, Steela... The droids we have decimated so far have left us in waiting for an inevitable third wave... We are preparing for enemy reinforcements as we speak... Have you _almost_ destroyed the generator?"

Steela sighed, "No... The mission failed when an unknown assassin attacked us and sabotaged the firepower we were going to use... I'm afraid... we will have to abort this mission. Did you lose anyone?"

Hutch paused for a moment. "A head count of three, but their hearts are in the right place... We all know what it will take to liberate Onderon-"

Steela interrupted him, "Well, it looks like their sacrifice is in vain. Go back to base before any reinforcements can come and follow you... or worse, slaughter any more good people... _We_ will find this assassin..., but we may not return tonight..."

"What!?" The young man spoke with utter bewilderment. "Shouldn't we come and help. More hands means more probability in succeeding."

Steela huffed out again, sounding annoyed, but in truth she was conflicted. "NO! I will **not** have anyone else die from this attack. I will not be carrying that burden."

I was curious what Hutch's face would look like at hearing this news, defiant or accepting. "You do what you need to do... We are a team, after all. Not arguing diplomats..."

There was one last pause before Steela remarked. "In some cases, maybe we, as patriots, should be both peaceful diplomats and assertive rebellions."

The comlink cut off as she beckoned us to follow her. "I will call Cello. Maybe she can have some ideas over _who_ this maniac that is cowardly enough to terrorize other sentient beings."

I said nothing as she pressed in the passcode for the comlink leading to Cello's... "Grrrrrr! All communication systems inside and outside the Temple are blocked! It looks like were blind."

I stuttered before countering, "Why not call for help?"

She gave in a strong inhale at my words. "I will not allow any confusion nor casualties from this task. Trust me, Lux. I know how to track."

"Yeah. Animal footprints...! This is a _strategizing_ terrorist."

"In my mind, terrorists who behave as tacticians are nothing more than animals. Annoyingly predictable and uncouth... It is the cowardly villains that fall first."

Steela started to run faster, going into alleyways, around corners, jumping into buildings, seemingly as if she knew exactly where she was going, even if it appeared that she was wandering aimlessly.

"How do you know where to go, Steela?"

She was prompt with me, "I just know these things."

I looked down at Ahsoka who was silent this whole time in my arms, ironically doing nothing while I was the one who was in the position as rescuer.

"Ahsoka, can't you sense this person?" I questioned

"The Force isn't something I can just turn on or off... It requires the most disciplined mind." Guess I _wouldn't_ make a very good Jedi. "But..." Ahsoka bit the corner of her lip, "This assassin does feel to be... familiar..."

I became even more nervous. "Does it 'feel' like a man or a woman."

Ahsoka squinted her eyes in thought... "I don't know. My senses are all but clouded... Whoever this person is..., he or she is not exactly... recognizable... The person is familiar... but is different... Off-placed... Like...-" She stopped there.

Steela stopped in her place as well. "This assassin has fled to the upper roofs to evade us..." She reached into her pocket to pull out a grappling hook.

"And what makes you think that?"

Steela huffed. "I used to be a tracker, can't you tell already, Luxurious Bountyeri." She sniped, obviously vehement and choleric with hatred towards anyone who doubts... and in this current state, I couldn't blame her.

"What about Saw?" I was only following because she seemed to be the best one to be put in charge. Ahsoka was injured and I was unexperienced.

"Oh..., uh..., go find him back by the generator... He should be somewhere around whatever is left of the tank..." She spoke, with a suspicious level of nonchalance. "I am going to find whoever dares threaten us and our rebellion."

And without another word, she fired into the edge of the rooftop, grappling up with a motorized quickness.

I looked at Ahsoka, who was still in my arms. "We better get going before this assassin can find Saw and use him as a hostage. We are running out of time. Put me down. You can cover ground faster without carrying me."

I couldn't believe what she was suggesting. "I will not let you go in the open and have you become a hostage either. No, we're going together." And I ran as fast as my aching feet could carry me.

I thought about how Steela was so abrupt with ordering me to go back to find Saw... _Why didn't she order me to do that when we were in Malgan Square? She couldn't be so distressed that she forgot her own relative? How could she merely overlook him?_

"I... I have a feeling that Steela is hiding the truth from us."

"Not... not this again..." It was an annoyed groan. It was more like a gasp of disbelief.

"Lux, she can't possibly be considered a traitor. I sense no trace of deception of her..."

"I know." I remarked too soon. "I didn't say that she was a traitor... I'm just saying that she is hiding information from me."

There was simply too many confusing sides to this dilemma... Perhaps Steela had a point in what she said, 'In some cases, maybe we, as patriots, should be both peaceful diplomats and assertive rebellions.' It is without a doubt a confusing oxymoron, such as 'deceptive honesty'...

As I rounded the corner into Malgan Square... I saw that the tank was in charred ruins, with only a little bit of fire burning..., but surprisingly no droids around to inspect nor extinguish the flames... Then I found Saw's body lying nearby, clothes completely blackened from his close proximity to the blast...

* * *

Steela's POV

I reached the top of the roof, and turned on the _silencer_ on my rifle. I didn't want any droid patrols to follow me... I looked side to side, past shadows in improbable hope of seeking out this coward.

The wind was a draft. Cold like ice but I was sweating like there was a heat wave... My heart raced, disillusioned and unnerving... This assassin could very well find me _first_... But I _knew_ that he or she was up here.

Then I saw a shadow that was out of place... Along the rim that was situated over the power generator and Malgan Square, I saw what looked like a silhouette of a scythe, its long 'blade' was tip-sharp yet also cylindrically round. I believed it was him, only twenty feet (six meters) away. I aimed the rifle, looking through the viewfinder to narrow down on the back of 'his' head. The figure remained motionless.

_Pop_

The sound of the rifle blast was the equivalent of a blow dart... It burst through the figure and it collapsed without a death gasp.

All intentional. I shot the contour in the back of the neck so he couldn't feel any pain before falling into the 'void'.

I walked up, proud of my handiwork but also careful that I didn't make a sound to reveal my position...

I walked up to the clump of cloak... carefully, I turned it over quietly... Empty. I felt inside the cloak... Nothing... This couldn't be a decoy. Otherwise it would have supports to hold it up, right?

Then again..., I heard of stories where fallen Force-users (if that was who this assassin was) would disappear into nothingness to escape the material realm of the galaxy after they died... That is, if this thing was not a decoy and it was an _actual_ Force-user... But wouldn't a Force-user sense my presence before I can fire.

Then I felt another draft of wind behind me... except it was not ice-cold anymore... It was a **_fiery_ **air... like _breath_. "You should have finished me when you had the chance."

And before I could turn around and fire at the ghostly assassin, all the senses in my body became one.

* * *

**I know it is a short chapter AND a cliffhanger. I promise I will update tomorrow... But until then, I would like to hear who you guys think this assassin is... I gave subtle clues in this chapter, and even earlier in the story... So, I am creating a mystery, if I do say so myself... Now it is time to see if any of you can be the detectives.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I'll love you back!**


	46. Unwanted Support

**Late update than promised, sorry... But here I am now.**

* * *

Lux's POV

The atmosphere was stark, with no sound but a howling wind and kindling from the bonfire. Why isn't there any droids noticing this...? Perhaps this assassin is in league with Rash. But if so, why not have extra back-up? I mean it is not like he would loose any casualties from his helpers if they were droids!

I set Ahsoka down near some rubble to keep her out of sight, which made _her_ oddly paranoid. "Don't leave." She muttered

The edge of my mouth quivered at hearing her say that but, as hard as it was, I ignored her.

_'Kiss her! Kiss her! This is the perfect moment!'_ A part of mind thought.

The other part told me._ 'People are injured and this plan in in ruins! It is all **my** fault! This is no where close to a **perfect** moment!'_

I walked up to Saw and bent his neck back to see if he was breathing... He was...

I grabbed his hand to try to wake him up, hoping that he was not in any serious states like a coma. I didn't want to carry him too.

He grumbled slightly with heinous weakness. "B-Bonteri... C-Cell... Is that you?" He peeled his eye opened and scoffed... "_You_ look worse for wear..."

I smiled back, "You don't need to be a hypocrite. Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"Say wha-" He looked at his armor; scratched, charred, burned... "Merely a flesh wound. All it needs is a l'il bit o' washing... Bet _you_ need a shower in the refresher some time. After all, you haven't taken one since, hmmm, _this morning_, is that right?"

I scoffed back. "It's good to see your arrogant side after almost being incinerated." I sarcastically remarked.

"Ha! It replenishes every hour..."

"More like every _minute_..."

He paused to come up with a come-back. "Eh, good point."

I lifted my hand to help him to his feet, which he grudgingly took it. Then he looked at the blown-apart tank "Well, I suppose this means our mission is a failure." He said unpretentious.

"Yeah, one would think." I threw in.

Then his tone became darker. "Where's Steela?"

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, "She... She went out to find the assassin."

"_Assassin_? What assassin?"

I motioned towards the blown-up tank. "The one who screwed our plans."

He looked back at the rubble. "Oh yes..., that."

Silence...

"I think _I_ know who this person is." Ahsoka interrupted the ponder, which caused me to jump at her sudden outburst.

"And?" I got anxious to know. Saw didn't seem too flustered at her speech coming out of 'nowhere'.

"It's _not_ a Force-user... At least, it doesn't seem to be... I feel a _male_ presence... A _bounty hunter_, by his use of gadgets... Someone from my past... Someone..., I remember as a good _friend_... Of course, my senses seem to be clouded... I could very well be wrong."

"_**You may be**_." Out of the shadows from behind, the assassin popped out, seemingly out of thin air.

I pulled out my blasters as Saw did the same... but then he jumped away into darkness as I fired a shot at him. Of course, it was a miss.

I ran to Ahsoka who was still laying on the floor, straddling over in a protective stance.

"What do you want, terrorist!?" I screamed at nothing, looking around, aiming in all different angles, scared out of my wits from this shadowy dark knight.

"Don't worry... I don't want to kill _any_ of you... I just want the_ little lady_ to know something..., _important_."

"Ahsoka," I whispered. "Can you sense where or who he is?"

"No," she muttered back. "I'm too weak to reach out with the Force."

"You're not dying are-"

"Not at all... But I still don't want _you_ to die..." My eyes didn't linger to her as I kept looking about. And the voice from the assassin ringed in all different directions, making it impossible to discern where he was.

I decided to speak out to the cloaked figure. "Why? You're an agent of Dooku, aren't you?" Malice reeked when I said 'Dooku'.

"I am not on Dooku's side. Only my own... And yours, Ahsoka."

It was Ahsoka's turn to speak out. "That's absurd! If you were really with me, then you wouldn't have shot me..."

He laughed, "I see you make a clever point, girly... I have much to discuss with you... In _private_."

It was silent again. Ahsoka couldn't get up, even if she wanted to since I was standing right above her... But she did pull out both her lightsabers due to this threatening malevolence.

Then I heard a whooshing sound... Like someone was exhaling through a straw...

"Ow!" Ahsoka gasped. I looked down to see that she was itching her side... I looked closer and saw that there was something sticking out... It looked like a grappling hook...

I tried not to show any alarm as I changed my position so that I was on her left side... The light from the generator kept an eerie glow, its blueish rays were most surreal.

I slowly bent down at Ahsoka's wriggling form to take out the hook that came from this assassin.

It looked like it had _no_ rope connecting to it, unlike the average device, so this made me more bewildered at what this miscreant was trying to do.

Then somehow, the hook became 'taut' and before I could stop what was happening, Ahsoka was pulled away screaming, dragged along on her side as she lurched into darkness!

I couldn't help but let out my own feelings of loss. "AHSOKA!" I called before she disappeared from sight with his ensnare.

Then I got angry from grief, "Show yourself, you coward!"

* * *

Steela's POV

My eyes slowly peeled open from my brief unconscious state and looked around... I was where I was a couple of minutes ago... I tried to squirm about, but soon found that I was tied up with my hands behind my back.

Obviously, the assassin ambushed me before I could fire at him (which is saying a lot)... But I wasn't worried. With my finger, I reached out try to grab a knife from my wrist gauntlet so I could cut the rope.

I strained myself, my fingers pulled to my wrists... But all I got was pain.

_All right. New plan. _

I tried to move my hands around in the binds to loosen the knots, but it was hardly worth it... Then I thought to use my other hand to reach. I twisted my wrists to work on the new endeavor... No use.

"Kuja juu!" I cursed in Onderonian in a stilted effort to move...

I looked around and found my rifle hanging on an angle at the side of the roof... I scooted across the dusty floor to get there, curious at why the assassin would just leave it lying about. And in reach, for that matter!

Once I grabbed it, I held it up behind my back. I couldn't risk shooting myself if I tried using the rife to cut the binds.

No, I wanted to reach out and unwrap the masking tape that looped around its nozzle... One would think that was there because the rifle was broken at some point in time and hastily fixed... Not the case! Wrapped around it, I hid a switch-blade.

I grabbed the second blade after stripping the tape, and placed its handle in the blaster's opening barrel, which it stuck firmly in place like a glove. When I squeezed it in far enough, the switch turned on and the blade came out.

Then I worked on cutting the bindings, and when I was finally free, a feeling of rejoice swept into my nerves... But it was no time to celebrate for I heard a scream. "Ahsoka."

I took the knife, put the blade in, and aimed my rifle to see if the assassin was attacking the Jedi ambassador... But I saw only Lux and Saw down there.

So I grabbed my grappling hook yet again, shot it in the top side of the roof's wall, and repelled on down...

* * *

Lux's POV

I shot at where Ahsoka got taken, but as I expected, I missed... "Where are you?" I muttered under my breath...

"You boy's having a problem?" I nearly had a heart-attack at the _female_ voice.

"Steela! Don't do that."

She ignored my fit of exasperation and continued, "I am assuming that this mystery man has our Commander?"

"That would be correct." Saw explained, losing all his humor he had a few minutes back...

And soon enough the assassin came out of the shadows with Ahsoka on her feet as a hostage, her lightsaber hilt by her neck in threat.

"Drop your weapons... or I... I'll..." The terrorist was **_hesitating_**?! Why would he hesitate...!? Unless, of course, the history he has with Ahsoka is too unbearable to do so? But why would he be worried about Ahsoka's life if he shot her in the first place?

"Or what?" I growled.

The man only faltered... And then he did something I did not expect... He flung Ahsoka to the ground, even dropping her lightsabers!

_WHY!?_

"What do you want from me, you monster!?" Ahsoka cried, unlike how I ever seen her do.

"I-I... I only want... _j-justice_." Before I could fire a stun blast at him, he fired a **missile** from his gauntlet (like a Death Watch warrior), which on instinct, I dodged. It passed right by me... And then it went and hit the shield generator from its trajectory. (Well, I suppose my plan wasn't a complete failure after all.)

At the main generator, blue plasma started to spew, some of the substations collapsed... There came one colossal explosion, a sonic wave issued from the blast, expanding its radius pass us and the rest of the city before dying off in the air...

And as I expected, lights across Iziz went out from the power blackout, with the only source of light coming from the fire of the explosion. The area of Malgan Square was no longer backlit by an azure hue, but now a rippling orange from the fire and heat.

'Looks like all that training is paying off.' I thought to myself, looking at Saw and Steela who were on the ground to avoid the missile trajectory.

Then I heard a gasp, looking back and found that the cloaked man was holding onto Ahsoka's throat in front of him as a hostage... I looked closely and I saw that there wasn't a blaster nor a lightsaber hung by her neck, but a needle. Like a doctor's vaccine needle.

I couldn't grasp what it composed of, but I could only assume that it was _venom_. "Take one more step, you terrorists..." I still aimed my blasters at him..., but did not fire a shot... "Well, you're no fun." He scoffed, and without warning, he sunk the venom dart into Ahsoka's sensitive skin.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! EEEEE! AAAAAH!" My 'Soka was writhing with pain from the needle; the terrorist was showing no mercy as he jabbed it in with a shaky hand...

That, of course, was when I had enough fo him. I shot a stun blast over Ahsoka's shoulder to hit his head, but he effortlessly avoided the fire by moving Ahsoka in front of the trajectory, hitting her instead! _What have I done!?_

"Ohhhh..." Ahsoka let out one last gasp of pain before she fell face-first, unconscious...

"Nice shooting, Senator!" The cloaked assassin mocked...

I fired more and more stun rounds at him, but he grabbed one of Ahsoka's lightsabers to block all the shots... At the same time, Steela fired her grappling hook at the shorter lightsaber on the ground, reeled it back quickly to her waiting hands, and turned it on... "You wanna dance, coward?!"

Saw fired a stun blast at him before Steela could commence dueling, but the torturer smoothly ricocheted it back to his blaster, causing it to deactivate...

"Stay out of this, brother!" Steela lunged with a sweep of parries on killer, who blocked each and every one of them, without fighting back... Exactly as he did with me...

Saw repositioned where he was, craftily moving behind the assassin to block his escape...

The duel continued.

_Block. Slash. Swipe. Lock._

"Handy with a sword, aren't you, Steela?" After a few more strikes, the two were in a stalemate.

"I'm no stranger to fights... I practice with a vibroblade every now and then."

The two still kept their lock... Then I heard a blast come past my shoulder. I turned around to see that a few B-1 battle droid reinforcements have (finally) came, two of them dragging Ahsoka's twitching body that still laid on the ground.

_Oh, no you don't!_

I took out my blaster and fired at them... They were quickly immobilized, laying down as a pile of spare parts...

Then I saw Ahsoka continue her violent twitching as if there were evil demons in her _again_... I ran up to put a hand on her heart... It was racing! But at least she was still breathing...

_I'll get you out of here._

I started to dip my arms under her form to pick her up again... But I couldn't... My memory flashed back to what she told me thirty minutes ago. 'What if one of them get's hurt because of your decision to do this for me... Don't betray their trust to you..., especially if you are trying to do all of this to gain the trust of your people.'

She was right. I _cannot_ abandon Steela and Saw... I looked up to see the fighting escalating, their lightsaber lock causing no change in who had the advantage... I looked at Saw, who slowly pulling out his short sword from the scabbard on his back, not very careful in whether or not he made a sheathing sound while pulling it out... I realized what he was trying to do. He was going to throw the blade at the assassin's back...!

Steela, however, was unaware that her brother was about to disobey her orders of not getting involved with her fight. She was ignorant of the knowledge that her brother was about to give unwanted support. "You're lucky to know that we _'extremists'_ are not truly the _terrorists_ you make us out to be." Steela huffed during the lock.

"And it is you, _'extremist'_, that _I_ am a person who _actually_ keeps their word. I will **not** kill _any_ of you..."

Then many things happened at the same time. Saw threw the blade at the man's waking back. The assassin pulled out another decoy from his wrists, detonating it to confuse everyone. And there was a shout of pain, that could make a Fambaa shudder...

When the dust cleared once again, revelation struck us all... The assassin was gone... The lightsaber he used was neatly laid on the ground... And Steela was standing erect..., with Saw's sword sticking out of her bosom!

* * *

**And yes, I am going to leave it off like this... What will happen next may or may not be a surprise, if Steela does or doesn't die...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, please!**


	47. Dilemmas and Conspiracies

**I know I am updating a lot slower than I used to... For all it's worth, I love writing my own Clone Wars (what fan wouldn't?), but the fact remains that I have both a working, social, _and_ leisure life, so I have to focus a lot more on outside 'activities'... But I will most likely be updating a whole lot over the summer, so there is something to look forward to. :)**

* * *

Lux's POV

At first I couldn't believe it... But my stage of denial has digged all ready too deeply within my ridiculously emotional state of mind... _No! Not Steela! Not Ahsoka __**and**__ Steela!_

_Ahsoka is not dying! She can never possibly die. It's the wrong order of logic. Ahsoka should carry my dead worthless body, not the other way around. AND NOT UNDER MY OWN FAULT!_

"_Steela_!" Saw erupted with grief. _Naturally_.

He ran up to her body and pulled the sword from her chest, surprisingly little blood was along its creased edge, but the same couldn't be said about her wound... Blood started to gush out, staining her green collar and white sun-shirt.

"No! No, no, no, NO!" Saw bellowed... Seems like he keeps a hidden truth from me... The one thing he so obviously cares about most is not his homeplanet, but his _sister_... I suppose I could not blame him too much. Although I may not understand how bad it is, growing up in poverty _does _stain one's resolve.

"Help me... Lux, wake Ahsoka up! Tell her to heal my sister! _Please!_" His voice unusually cracked at saying 'please'.

I didn't know what to do, because I accidentally _stunned_ Ahsoka... She shouldn't be able to wake up until another hour! Definitely not enough time...

"I..." I ended there, stuttered between dilemma... Ahsoka continued to twitch from the effects of the venom. (Whether it meant to be lethal or not, I didn't know.)

"HELP ME!" Saw screeched in grief... Without much thought, I decided the choice to make. I leapt up, grabbed a vial of 'bacta' within one of my belt pockets, and handed it to him. "Where d'you get this!?" He remarked at the magical medical essential.

"Unlike you, I plan ahead." _That was an absolute mortification from the truth!_

He ignored me, yanked the bottle out of my welcoming grasp, popped the lid off, and poured all of its contents down onto Steela's bleeding wounds. Her shirt had a hole in it for the liquid to sip through to where the short sword pierced.

And at the feeling of the clammy dissipation, Steela gasped... Then she started to writhe _more_ in pain...

"AHHH-AHHH! St-Stay back you-you monster! I-I will avenge my mother!" Steela shrieked...

Saw nearly punched me in the head, "I thought you said that was bacta!"

"I didn't say it was!"

"Well, it sure as hell seems to be _faulty_...!" Saw huffed, perhaps more aggravated than he ever been in his life... "Just like _you_..." He muttered that last part...

My anger flared, my eyebrows furrowed, hating how he gives me not one bit of credit for everything I did to help in this rebellion. But before I could speak, Ahsoka screamed!

"DIE, DIE, DIE, JEDI! You made me _corrupt_! You kept me from my _destiny_! You took me from _family_! You are all _failing_ me! I **HATE** YOU ALL!"

Ahsoka is becoming insane again. I will not allow it! "Ahsoka, come back to the light... It isn't who you _think_ you are... It is **_who_ **you are..."

The venom kicked in. She was alone in another state of mind, no longer possessing the highest power to control her dark thoughts anymore... She was in her own entrapping cave..., like I was once in, and (in ways) still am...

"Don't! I-I am strong! I may be a girl, but I'm strong! _No! You **can** be strong!_ I love no one! _You love everyone!_ I am doing everything right! _Wrong! You are doing everything right by your dictators! They are the ones who are wrong! You can be so much more!_"

Her torso lunged upward into the sky as if an inner demon was trying to escape but just couldn't...

"Ahsoka..." I tried to speak to her calmly...

"_He should die! He is holding you back!_ He loves me! _He is too weak to influence any strength!_ But what if I love **him**!"

It may seem comical to the omniscient eye, but to me this was something far too serious that it maimed me merely watching Ahsoka suffer. _What about Steela!? Doesn't she matter too! _

I looked towards Steela, and noticed that she was still wriggling with suffocating agony (Hopefully, it was coming just from _Saw's_ blade, and not _my_ own!), with Saw dumbstruck on how to act by simply muttering 'Please don't die. Please don't die. Please don't die'. He was latching on to the unlikely possibility that words would help her...

_But it sufficed in the Lake of Yon! My thoughts and desires kept Ahsoka from dying, without any ounce of Force to aid me... Does that make me **like** a Jedi, or is that simply an **outer** power that restfully resides in every individual?_

"We need to get them out of here..." I shouted towards Saw.

"Where's that sneaky creep!?" He growled in mentioning the mysterious assassin.

"That doesn't matter now... We need to get them somewhere safe..."

He picked up Steela into his arms, as I did the same with Ahsoka, which was extremely difficult to do because they were thrashing around like oversized fanatic babies...

"Follow me back to base-"

"The base is too far away. We need to get somewhere closer than that!"

"Who would be willing to house _us_?!"

I knew the answer already... "Lando."

* * *

Hutch's POV (earlier)

We were walking back to base, happy to do our part, but without any feelings of succession... "This shouldn't be so. We know they wouldn't fail us!" An optimistic one shouted out.

"We are people of Onderon... If we wish to reclaim our world, then we must put faith in our leaders..." I barked at the many others.

It was then Dono who walked out of line to yell at me. "We rebel because we _want_ freedom and self-determination... And if we _want_ freedom, then we must reach out to the people and _prove_ that we can be a successful team... If we fail this mission, no one will side with us. If Steela and Saw need our direct help, then we must go out to assist in order to ensure victory!"

There were others cheering at her outburst... "Dono, sisi ni _waasi_ wa _ukweli_, si _magaidi_ wa _itikadi_." (Dono, we are _rebels_ of _truth_, not _terrorists_ of _ideology_.)

I chose to speak in native Onderonian in hopes of calming everyone down for I knew that **_not_ **everyone with me was fluent in that language... But Dono found a way to turn my principle into a better one.

"Hiyo inaweza kuwa kweli, lakini nini kama _kweli_ asili ni _haki_ itikadi" (That may be a truth, but what if _natural_ truth is _righteous_ ideology.)

I was deep in thought now... She may be a woman, but she was both older than me and wiser than me... That put me off the natural track of habit, but that still did that change the still logic with her words...

I sighed... Usually I would **_not_ **be so easily persuaded... But this occasion could be a differ. "Faini ... Tutafanya hivyo njia ya asili ..." (Fine... We will do it the natural way...) Then I decided to change my language back to Basic for everyone to understand. "But we are only attacking patrols nearby... We will not intervene in their duty... Don't worry, children of Onderon... We are not going to lose our friends. We will see them by tomorrow morning."

And for now, that was that... I issued everyone to assigned areas... Dono will follow the 715 Patrol, with two others, while I will travel by speeder deploying droid poppers on other patrols...

I was only thankful that I had my Cello. _Without_ her support, I would be dead.

I took my poppers while going around the town... There were luckily still _some_ brave people out denying curfew... They will likely be some of the first to join us.

Then the lights went off. It was an absolute blackout!

**_'They did it!'_**

The 715 Droid Patrol took quick notice of the blackout. "Whoa! There's been a temporary power outage... Switch to night-vision..." Dono came up to the patrol and blasted them all, naturally getting attention from the average civilians. And positive feedback ensued.

"It's the rebels!"

"They're destroying the droids!"

"For Onderon!"

"Freedom! Fight for Freedom!"

They all fell to clatter with yells as they led revolts to destroying more of the droid sentries in Iziz...

I would throw poppers at unexpectant patrols to continue rousing the already courageous denizens. "For Freedom! For Onderon!" _**Not** 'For self-interest! For Greed!'_

All of these plans will work to perfection...! Right?

* * *

Lux's POV

"Hurry up, Bonteri!" Saw shouted, being a little ahead of me.

"I'm _trying_!" Ahsoka was continuing to wriggle... Steela, not so much... The 'bacta' that poured into her was only enough to put her brain into a state of complete unconsciousness... After some time, it will wear off; and without any more medical attention, she will _die_...

I should feel fear for her life as well... But for _some_ unknown reason, I didn't feel any... My only worry was in the place of my 'Soka's well-being... And only her...

When we got to the door again, Saw leaned Steela against the wall for a fleeting moment so he could use his other hand and rapped on the door...

There was silence... _Come on, Lando! Come on! Ahsoka needs help **NOW**!_

"Who is it...?" There was some hesitation in all of us... I grasped my neck again to change my voice into Ahsoka's, initially surprising Saw tremendously until he remembered that I had a Vocal Emulator implanted inside my throat.

"It-It's Commander Ahsoka... M-Me and my friends need some shelter and medical equipment for the night.

He opened the door.

And once he saw us, his jaw dropped.

"Wha-What happened to the ladies..." Lando was shocked to see Ahsoka and Steela laying in our arms. "Ahsoka... are you alright?"

No answer

"Why is she twitching like that?" He continued to question.

"No time to explain. They both need medical equipment and Ahsoka has been poisoned..."

And without much 'hello', he led all of us in, "I don't know anything about being a doctor, but I do have a medical droid and a bacta tank in the cellar. A smuggled one, though... Terry thought it would be useful for the rebellion, and he seems to be ri-"

"Cut the chatter, kid! We need to get them under aiding care as soon as possible!" I shouted at the loquacious child...

"Sorry... I'll lead you there... But the thing is... I only have _one_ medical droid and _one_ bacta tank..."

I stopped in place, faced with an ultimate dilemma. Friend or lover... Who is Ahsoka meant to be? One or the other...?

I looked at Steela's blood-soaked wounds... She will be coming through soon, and once that happens she will be _dying_...

But with Ahsoka, I _don't_ know what she could be ailing from... Was it a lethal poison, or was it only a torture device? _No, it can't be lethal!_ The assassin himself (or herself) said that he has _no_ intention to kill her..., unless he is lying... If Ahsoka's predictions are correct, then the man _should_ be hesitant to hurt her. _And he was!_ He didn't know how to act to get his way when he had Ahsoka as a hostage... But if he or she cared for her, _why _would they **shoot** her and show up later speaking _without_ any remorse...

This person was a dangerous foe. Dangerous not by what he or she _could _do, but with what they _do_ that is totally _unpredictable_.

Then I came up with my decision. "Put Steela in the bacta tank. Let that heal her mortal lacerations..." I looked towards Saw, surprised he hasn't been saying anything through all this time... He was looking down upon his sister, tears adding to the woman's bloody stains... "And have the medical droid get a blood sample on Ahsoka to find out what this venom exactly is..."

Lando had a blank expression, looking at the beautiful form of Ahsoka like he never has before... "Oh... but... that's the catch... I told you, I'm no doctor. I don't know how to operate a bacta tank... It may look easy to work it, but it requires complicated and shifting concentrations to operate _at all_... The droid's programmed to operate it... But that would mean-"

"Only one can be attended to at a time..." One of them has to be risked...

I looked towards Steela... The blood on her torso was starting to soak up a bit more; the 'bacta' was wearing off completely...

_She needs **immediate** aid!_

"Ha-Have _Steela_ be put in the bacta tank with the medical droid operating it... I... I-I will find a bed for Ahsoka to rest until she's treated..." _**If** that is enough time._ But I have to ride out her pain however I can... I have to be her doctor this time, to ease her pain... Whether I wanted it or not...

I sighed... _Was any of this really worth it?_

* * *

Tandin's POV (earlier)

I was summoned to Rash's side at the throne, where he was once again looking out on the balcony with his dubious Chief Advisor Okalin Cree...

"You summoned me..., sir..." I refuted from saying 'Your Majesty' or 'My Lord', which he didn't seem to mind... _Perplexing_.

"The terrorists are attacking again... The main group seems to be after the residential section in the north..., while a smaller group is attacking the patrols near Malgan Market."

Both of them has yet to face me while talking. "_Perhaps_ they want to make a statement by murdering civilians."

"I don't believe that."

"Believe it, Tandin! They already killed most of my family this morning. Why wouldn't they go after civilians? They're mindless _unfeeling_ terrorists!"

I thought for a long moment. 'But how? Why would the son of Mina, _Mina_ Bonteri do such heartless actions... Surely she raised her son better than this!'

But I didn't argue after Rash's remark.

Then he finally faced me (Okalin still looked out over the balcony though). "I summoned you with an assignment... Go to the dungeons and find Dendup... He won't listen to me in calling off the terrorist attacks, so I need _you_ to do so in my stead. After all, you were once his lieutenant of the Onderonian Militia. He will likely listen to you and _not_ me."

I stammered slightly... "What makes you think-"

**_BOOM!_**

I stayed at attention, but Rash leapt out to the balcony to see what happened now... And it didn't come from the residence of the North... It came from the Southwest... The power generator has been bombed!

The two officials were flabbergasted at how effective this attack was. "M-My lord... Without power..., the droids will be massacred..." Okalin spoke out with even more stuttering than I possessed... He usually talked that way, but at this moment, it sounded slightly fishy (No pun intended)

But then the most unusual thing happened... Rash **_smiled_**... "This 'loss'..., will work for us..."

_How? I dared not know._

"Like I said, General, go to my traitorous predecessor. Tell him that _if_ the terrorists don't continue their political 'examples'..., we will demonstrate our own..."

Another form of terrorism!

But regardless, I bowed and left immediately, completely unsure of how I can pull off with his kingly orders.

* * *

Third Person's POV

Rash smiled and turned to his advisor. "And contact Count Dooku immediately... This is the time to strike back..."

Okalin smirked from earhole to earhole, glad that everything was working exactly as he hoped. "Of... _course..._, my lord."

However what most of them _didn't_ realize was that all of their dilemmas and conspiracies were not going according to plan... It will _all_ eventually backfire.

* * *

**Once again, sorry for updating slower and having a very slow pace for every chapter. I hope none of you mind the pace, or even better enjoy me going into as much details as I can possibly go through... :}**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I'll love you back!**


	48. New Pain and New Threat

**Here I go again... Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Lux's POV

So I found the nearest bedroom (an actual bed not some couch where she could easily roll over and fall out of) and laid her down on the soft cushions... Moonlight was eerily coming out of the nearby horizontal window panes, but I tried to ignore it. Every ray that befell on her soft face would remind me of death...

But luckily she didn't appear to be thrashing around anymore. Her eyes were closed, her torso would rise every couple of seconds and then fall against the cushions, and her headtails would twitch like ones on a tooka, but regardless she seemed absolutely perfect in rest.

"It's good to see you're okay, my 'Soka..." I mumbled to no one in particular. "You should be healing me, not the other way around." _What other way around? You're a warrior as well! You shouldn't take from her, you should only provide!_ "What more can I provide for her, if she doesn't accept who I am."

As hard as it was, I walked out the room and closed the door. _Just let her lie there. Don't worry about her. She doesn't want to be a part of you, so you can't be with her._

I walked back to see that Steela's body was being strapped together in tubes, stripped of most her clothes (in order to make the operation most efficient), and placed in the bacta. The liquid slopped around slightly in waves until the tube was closed and she was suspended in the liquid like a dummy.

The medical droid was manning the controls. "Operation engaged. Bacta concentration at 80%, water concentration at 15%, normal."

"And what about the other 5% percent?" I blurted out.

"Liquid Tibanna." Lando came into the fray. "I did some research-"

"And stealing?" I scoffed

"That as well... Anyways, the LT is used to cool the body down and dull some of the pain."

"Isn't that used for a coolant system?" My eyebrow raised even further.

"Usually, but-"

"Isn't it toxic, kid?" _He said so himself! He knows nothing of medicine! How would he expect that tibanna would in any ways help?!_

"If consumed, yes... But as you can see, her mouth is connected to a respirator so she is not sucking in the toxins. Only the skin is connecting to the tibanna."

"And what about her wounds? Wouldn't the LT go directly into her bloodstream?" I looked towards him and he carried a dumbstruck expression. _Oh great. It starts here._

"Oh... well..., I didn't think about that."

"You didn't think **_that_**?" I got furious. I mean, if something bad happens to Steela it cannot be because of incompetence.

Lando got protective. "Look I only wanted to help."

"'You only wanted to help' and now she is getting poisoned _as well_?!"

"I researched it. It's not even lethal!"

"You should learn, kid, that this rebellion is not in your hands! None of this is your choice. You have no right to interfere-"

Then he got angry, "No, Bonteri! It is _you_ who has no right to lecture _me_ about _incompetence_!"

My glare broke at hearing those words. _He's right._ I looked to the floor because I couldn't, just couldn't, face fault anymore. _Who am I kidding_? _I'm just no hero._

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you, I just-"

"Had no choice." I finished for him. "Don't worry Lando. Neither do I..." I fiddled a bit before finding sanctuary in a metal chair. "Doctor Droid... How's it going? Can you remove the liquid tibanna in there?"

_It_ almost _(No, the droid is a 'he'!)_, _**he**_ almost gave an incredulous look if he had eyes and eyebrows. "I am sorry. The liquid tibanna is already diluted with the bacta. It is impossible to remove unless the whole tank is dumped... But the dilution is so _low_ that the only toxic factors on her will be, at worst, a full planetary rotation of bed-rest due to hazy uncontrol of her nervous system. But even with that, she will probably heal in less than that... Should I remove and refill?"

"Ugh, no doctor." Lando spoke out. "Bacta at that load costs a fortune... I think we will take the risks. What is the percent of her healing?"

The doctor turned to the monitor again. "Her healing rate is at 20% so far, normal... Should I look at the other patient, sir?" The droid turned to me.

I thought again. Last time I checked, Ahsoka was sleeping _soundly_. She may be poisoned, but it didn't _seem_ too bad... Not that I don't care for her, but I needed to make sure Steela stays at a normal healing rate with the toxic tibanna in the bacta tank. Only the medical droid knows how to work the controls for that.

"No... Just focus on working with the bacta's concentration."

There was a slight pause before he spoke again, slightly perturbed. "That is my _programming_, sir."

And so he went back to work again... At the same time, I was scouring the room in search of Saw. He wasn't there. _That's odd. Wouldn't he be **worried** about his sister?_

"Where's Saw?" I turned to Lando once again.

"He's in my room for the night. He couldn't bear to watch the operation." _Is that so? _"Why do you ask?"

I rubbed my sweat-stained chin, "Simple. He's not here watching." I tried to imagine what was going on in his head. _Like if **I** were to have a sister, how would I feel if she was hurt compared to a friend or lover?_ I couldn't tell. The feeling seemed all to foreign for me. "I'm going to check up on him." So I walked up the stairs and out of the cellar...

But before stepping out the doorway, I had one more question to ask the young vigilante. "What made you think that _Tibanna_ would help Steela?"

Landso sounded slightly annoyed with the interrogation, but answered like I was asking 'What's your favorite desert?'. "From smuggler's around this town... Right before the war, they would tell stories about how the great gas giants like Taloraan or Bespin would hold lightyears' wide worth of tibanna, a gas that works in coolants systems (as you know) and weapons like exhaust of blasters... If I were to, you know _hypothetically_, gain one of those giants..., well, you can only imagine a reward worth..."

He stopped there. "Worth what?" _What does he think these trading systems are? Prizes at a **fair**?!_

"Well, more than what you can imagine!" He became boastful, despite holding none of what he was boasting for. The optimism of this child was so inspiring that I couldn't help but grin.

"I don't know. I _can_ imagine quite a bit." But he seemed through with discussing this.

"Don't worry about the LT. It's nothing more than a dream mine..."

_Oh, don't become pessimistic now! _"Don't you feel down. I know that you will one day succeed with this dream..."

However, he didn't feel too highly flattered... "Don't get sentimental with me, I don't desire it... I only want..."

I ignored him and stepped through the doorway.

Quite rude (as one may say), but still essential in my mind... I just had to find out what Saw was doing. Is he _too_ emotional right now that he can't watch the operation without any level of scrutiny? Or is he doing..., doing _something else_?

I hiked up the steps, trying to stay in the shadows than be seen in the light, and came up to Lando's bedroom... Chatter was buzzing about.

"-and keep this at the low edge of the knife... My... I do _not_ want him to know of... how 'close' we are together." I recognized the voice to be Cello's... Stepping closer to the threshold, I could see that she was talking with Saw via a hologram.

Saw was flustered. "Why not? I am not one who keeps _secrets_ very easily... Why can't I tell him that you lo-"

"No! Just don't! I... I cannot live with him knowing that..."

"But you can live with _lying_ to him?"

"I am **not** lying. I am just doing this for the better good. Lux is already bothered as it is."

I concealed a gasp, at first worried that they would hear, but when they continued their conversation I sighed with relief of not being caught...

"Bonteri may be conflicted at the moment. But who's to say that won't eventually go away."

_Hold on! Saw... is... **protecting **me!?_

"I didn't say he would. I-I just can't live with the fact..." She sighed. "You remember his mother, Mina Bonteri...?" She (however) didn't wait for Saw to answer. "By speaking out, she died a _horrible_ death at the most _inopportune_ time... She died loved by all and hated by only _some_. Lux is a lot like her. I cannot, will not, let him fall victim due to the same reasons... He's too good for me."

_Wait! Does Cello... like... **love **me?_

_No. That's ridiculous._

"He _is_ reckless..." Saw pointed out... My teeth started to grind.

"Like you."

"Don't you compare him to me."

"It's _true_. I mean, you both often get jealous over little things. You both feel that liberating Onderon will liberate your own states of minds... And you both love..."

I just about had enough. I stepped out of the shadows and blurted out before she could finish. "You two like to gossip?" I sniped.

They looked to the side. And despite being in a hazy hologram, I could very well see some _empty_ light in Cello's eyes. "Lux! How much of that did you hear?"

_Oh, so that's the **first** thing that pops in their minds._ "Way too much." I almost glared at her, but tried to keep my anger low. Mentioning my mother. Calling me reckless and irresponsible. Comparing me to Saw. It was too much to hold inside my addled mind.

"You're... You're not glad to know that were f-"

"I don't care if we _were_ **friends** Cello, I don't think too highly of you for telling _unknown_ secrets to the likes of him," I pointed at Saw, "and not _me, even_ when all you are actually discussing is my _flaws!_"

Saw got angry again, and in a nanosecond he was on his feet. "Sit down, Senator! You can learn a thing or two about peace if you only decided to stay within the Separatist Parliament long enough to negotiate peace with Onderon... But _no_! You simply got antsy and betrayed your position... Is that how all politicians are? Self-centered hypocrites!"

I pointed at him threateningly, "_You_ should learn too that I **didn't** have a choice then."

"We always have a choice, Bonteri!"

"Then make your's!"

Before both of us could understand what was happening, we were in arm's length of each other, fists nailing each other's faces. I didn't quite understand what was happening in detail, but all I did know that both of us were turning our heads fuzzy and knocking the air out of our lungs... And of course, Saw got the upper hand.

He trapped me in the bed and started to clobber my face over and over again...

"Boys, stop it!" Cello pleaded, almost inaudible.

But nevertheless, our brawl continued... Once I got some leg room, I knee him in the gut. And when he was in pain, I grabbed his neck and pushed him towards the wall; punching his stomach with undefined hatred.

"Lux... Stop it." I heard Cello crying now.

When I faced her, Saw was crumbling to the floor in exhaust... My heart dropped to the bit of my stomach when I saw that Cello had tears in her eyes. "Who are you?" She weeped.

I looked at Saw, and when we both made eye contact, he muttered, "Fine... You're a soldier now. How does that make you feel?"

I was too dumbstruck to answer much. My eyes were comically wide. I would have never guessed that loving Ahsoka like this would cause all this _trouble_ in me. But here I am now, eating my own words.

"What's going on?" I asked Cello, deciding to ignore her concerning question.

She was about to cry again... "I... I can't... tell you..." She muttered in tears.

That put me further on edge. "Oh, but you can tell Saw? Is that who you can tell!?" _What's going on with me?! Why am I becoming like this!?_

"I..." She bawled now. I pushed it too far... And so I tried to walk out the door. Perhaps I should just go to Ahsoka again for the night. Everything else was falling apart...

I couldn't... I couldn't simply leave her in tears because of me... I walked back to the hologram again, done with my jealousy and rage. "I... I'm sorry..." I mumbled. And I _meant_ it.

"Don't apologize, Lux... You're not the only one who is at fault..."

I shook my head in confusion. "Please... Tell me what's going on..."

She looked into me harder... "I can't... It will only drive myself... and my father apart." I got some grasp at this new pain... Her father might be forcing her from being with me...

I couldn't argue any more, not that I didn't want to. But because she was already too depressed to elaborate for me. "Then... I'm sorry... _for you_."

And so she turned off the hologram without saying goodbye..., leaving me alone... 'Goodbye, Cello... I was glad to have a friend like you...'

I looked out the window. The city lights were all off, but the stars were still _invisible_. The light of the destroyed generator's inferno was taking away any ability to dream upon a star.

_Is **this** what I want? I don't care for my home anymore. I only care for _**Ahsoka**_ and my own **sanity**... Is that enough to be a hero? Or is that merely the beige line between courage and cowardice? This was all too much for me..._

Then, even when I thought things couldn't get any worse, I heard a heart piercing scream. This instinctively made me turn around in a flash.

"Ahsoka." I could recognize her voice _anywhere_. She was in pain again.

I ignored Saw, tumbled down the steps, and before I knew it I was at the doorway to the bedroom she was in.

"What happened?" Lando got there right after me.

"Go away, kid. I need to see what happened to my 'Soka!" I squelched under my perturbed breath.

"I'll get the droid." And before I could stop him, he ran towards the cellar... But I didn't care... I only cared for what happened to the love of my life.

I threw the door open to see her _writhing_ with pain again as if a demon was possessing her. "Ahsoka!" I ran to her body to help her without knowing what to do at all.

"Don't! Don't! I hate, I love everyone!" She muttered, almost as if they were curses...

"Ahsoka," I climbed on the bed to wrap my arms around her lithe form, as she continued her violent thrashings. "Ahsoka. Everything will be all right, I promise." _Please, please live for me!_

I rubbed her montral in a futile effort to calm her down. "No tears." I continued trying to soothe her (talking more to myself than to her). "I don't want to see anymore tears... _especially_ not from you..."

_No more war... No more war... Let's just be together **alone**..._

"What is the problem, sir?" The medical droid was in the room now, with Lando holding up the door.

And you can only imagine how peeved I was at his robotic understatement.

"I think the venom in her is spreading... You must help her! Get a blood sample! _Something_!"

I droid squatted over to the bedside where we were huddled in and pulled out a needle... "Please try to make her a little less squirmy." The droid spoke softly.

"AND HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO DO THAT!?" I shouted at him.

"Keep her right arm as still as possible. I got some bacta antiseptics if my epidermal needle is faulty from her movement."

"Fine, fine! Just hurry!"

So the needle sunk in, and I could see her red blood seep into the tube, shining with a ... And after some tantalizing minutes, the droid spoke again...

"This is troubling."

"Is she gonna die!?"

"No, no... But this patient has... from as far as I can tell no trace of any venom nor poison."

"THEN WHAT'S CAUSING HER PAIN!?" I screamed again.

The droid was thoughtful. "I don't know... From as far as my calibrators can tell, she is perfectly healthy... She may be sick from something only an organic can get sick from."

And I thought I knew the answer perfectly... I must have broken her heart.

* * *

Third Person's POV

The throne room was completely dark. The blackout was causing all but blindness, except for a powerful amount of blue light coming from a nearby hologram...

"Has General Tandin reached the dungeons?" He asked to a hologram of the head commando droids...

"Yes, My Lord... He is talking with the traitor Dendup as we speak."

"Good... Have his report sent to me as soon as he is through..."

Then Okalin came into the throne room (forgetting to bow) with _'special_ _news'_. "Sir, I have Count Dooku online right now."

"Good." Rash barked arrogantly, "Put him through."

So an image of Dooku appeared, slightly annoyed at the calling. "King Rash... Is there _something_ you wish to discuss?"

Rash traced his index finger along his upper lip in thought. "I... I, well, I was wondering **when** your shipment of gunships will come... You promised reinforcements yesterday..., remember?" There was unmistakable fear in his voice by asking for additional aid.

"Why...? You're not having any problems with your political opposers, are you? I thought it would be clear that sending my droid army would guarantee control within your system effectively..."

And so Rash was at a dead-end... But Dooku knew full and well that Rash would ask for reinforcements. With some showy assertiveness, Rash took some muster and stood up in order to show whatever little power he had in being the Count's pawn. "My political opposers have rallied into a terrorist organization. They are waging a very _public_ war. Every trespass is an embarrassment."

But Rash, as quickly as he stood up, sat back down on his throne; losing all his pride... And of course, Dooku showed much furor at hearing this news, being incredibly incredulous. "_Your_ forces cannot manage a _small_ band of terrorists?"

Rash sunk too low, and committed to begging for reinforcements. "My lord, your droids have become _ineffective_ to the mounting rebel attacks!"

But that did nothing to sway the Count's mind. "I thought I could trust you to rule Onderon. I find this report _most_ disappointing..."

Okalin suppressed a smile hearing how well this debate was going, turning to Rash to see that he was attempting to take another bite out of his pile of Jogan fruit..., before placing it back on the tray... He knew that it was an inappropriate moment to gorge himself while Dooku was watching...

"It seems that the rebels..., are _far more_ organized than they were in the past. The attack against the power generators proves that. Perhaps it's time you send me better reinforcements than the droids I have."

"Hmmm," Dooku gave a mocking (but suppressed) sound of deep thought. "I will grant you your request and not only send you better droids but a better general..."

And on cue, Dooku gave a concealed hand motion to bring his soon-to-be king... The hulking, seemingly over-armored, and humongous bounty hunter stepped into the picture for Rash to see, causing him to squeal even more with fright. Just the look of him was overpowering to behold. He was _so_ armored that one couldn't see the interior except for the right slot of his helmet that shined a threatening red glow. His right arm was solely a machine-gun/bazooka with even larger legs. A jet pack was latched against his back with torpedo launchers situated on his shoulder, next to his helmet armor that gave the appearance of dreadlocks. And the ancient symbol of Mandalore was etched on his torso armor... He was nothing less than an explosive-inducing monster with a horrible reputation for blood-curdling success... He was without a doubt a new threat to be horrified of.

"This is **_Durge_**. I assure you _he_ will _succeed_ where _you_ have _failed_."

* * *

**And, like with Lando and the _Millenium Falcon_, I had to put this popular EU character in my story... I planned to bring him in for a long time...**

**For those of you who don't know, Durge is a Gen'dai bounty hunter who was active in the Star Wars galaxy for two thousand years. He hated Mandalorians (despite carrying the symbol on his armor) and participated as a general (or assassin) in the Clone Wars when promised that he will have the chance to kill Jedi and clones (things he most despises)... **

**So like I said, I am really excited to bring him in, so I hope you fanboys (and fangirls) are as well.**


	49. The Waters of Life

**Here's another update...**

* * *

Lux's POV

"What d'you mean, Doc?!" Lando was utterly confused at the straight yet existential answer from the medical droid.

'She is suffering from something only an organic can suffer from.' Only the most serious minds can understand that the droid's phrase was _not_ meant to be taken too literally... Ahsoka was _not_ dying, but the torturous pain was bad enough to make me want to do something for her.

_But by helping her, you are hurting her! Isn't that why her heart is so pained for?! Isn't that why __**your**__ heart is so pained for?!_

_Pfft! Hardly anyone believes I have a heart... Just a useless tool...! Just a useless tool..._

"Lando... Leave us. Watch over Steela. That'll be your job."

He looked towards me, "Why don't _you_ look over her? You don't trust me, remember?"

I raised a hand to stop his jabbering. "It's alright, Lando... As a person, we make mistakes all the time... What matters is that we continue to try to endorse what we believe."

After a pause, he nodded. I couldn't tell if he understood or even adventedly believe what I just said, but he comprehended that this task was **not** in his complete or wavering grasp... _It never is._

"C'mon, Doc!" Lando stepped out with the droid at his heels. "We have our own job to deal with."

I was barely listening now. Just turned to the side to look at Ahsoka's face... Still beautiful. She breathed naturally... Her torso went up and down again like it should be. Then she would twitched suddenly... And then she breathed normally again...

I placed a hand over her left breast to feel her heart: Still racing!

"What can I do to heal you, my love... You don't want me to..." _She's a Jedi. Of course not! Who would ever follow through or listen to the likes of me!?_

Then she spoke in her unconscious state once more. "Live for the living... Die for the dead... That is the ways of the Force..."

*Sigh*_ If only I could understand the Force like she does, I may be able to connect with her more. But I suppose that is just another factor in life I can never fully grasp._

So, regardless of having no background training, I tried to heal her as a Jedi would... Whether that'd be literal or rhetorical, I'll leave _you_ to decide that.

"I love you, Ahsoka." I spoke in an ushering whisper. I grabbed her hands, rubbed the sides gently, and lightly kissed her forehead... Her head was burning as if there was a fever. "I cannot possibly leave your side."

She wriggled and muttered again in her secondary state of mind, "No! I... I love you too... Because as a Jedi, I am endowed to love. _You're a warrior as well. You kill! _I kiss! **You kiss with kills!**"

You _confused? I would be surprised if you weren't. Everything she was saying seemed like nonsense. __**Not to me!**__ To me, I could understand her perfectly well! Why? What she was saying was NOT at all meant to be taken literally._

I tried to stay calm, but in truth my heart was racing as fast as her's was. "Drink the 'water' of life. Understand that there will come times when suffering is necessary to deal with." _I would know._

"NO!" She shrieked. "I am a Jedi. I help others _from_ suffering, not the other way around!" _Then it appears we both are entering uncharted territory._

"Please sleep soundly." _Strange asking for this to an unconscious person (a Jedi no less!), but I decided to face the unusual. It is a part of maturing, I suppose._ "Drink from your present. Understand that there will be, regrettably, parts of life that you'd prefer to avoid... Please heal..., for me..." _I loved you as a perfect being... Or __**is**__ that love? I cannot tell anymore!_

"I-I cannot... Too many wrongs... Too many senseless people... Too many tragedies... How can there be hope?" She weeped

"I feel the same way, 'Soka... But please 'drink' life..." _Please **love** me._

"I...I...I" Her eyes slowly peeled open, her mouth hung ajar..., and within does glorious irises of her eyes, there seemed to be _clouds_... Her eyes did not shine blue, but hung out glassy, as if they were the eyes of a blind man... "Lux...," She spoke out slowly, laboriously... as if she was on the edge of death... _But she isn't dying! _"I... I... I accept who you are..., it's just- GAH!" All of a sudden, her torso lunged upward. "Stay away! Stay away! Leave me to die!" I was shocked, clueless of how to take action, but understood what must be happening: The venom she was injected with contained effects of hysteria..., and suffering... And not just for her, but for _me_.

It was horrible to watch. She twitched, she twirled, she threw her arms everywhere; her whole nervous system seemed like it was about to collapse...

_Heal?! Heal?! How can I heal her?! No medicine can stop the pain!_

Then it hit me as to what I needed to do. "You need to drink whatever life is given to you."

I ran to the sink within the refresher, that (in turn) was tucked away in the corner of the bedroom.

_ 'Water! Water! She needs water!'_

There were no cups, bottles, bowls, _buckets_ - Nothing!

_'Water! Water! She needs water!'_

I decided to resort to the last measures that was placed on me. I turned the faucet knobs, scooped as much water as I could in my bare hands, and rushed back to her. (Ignoring the fact that most of the water I had left by that time was sloshed over all of my clothes)

"Drink this, Ahsoka..." Her hazy eyes turned toward me, awake but not fully in control of her own state of mind.

"Why? How do I know that's not poison as well!?"

"Just drink and accept!" _Accept me! Accept me, please!_

She opened her mouth to accept, and I poured the water sloppily into her mouth. "Gah!" She screamed in agony. "Not that! Not that! I can't drink! I won't! _I won't_!"

I ignored her, ran back to the still pouring faucet, scooped up another swirly amount, and tried to give it to her. "Drink... Drink!"

She looked at me again. "No, not that! Anything but that! _I don't want to live_!"

I put my hands closer to her mouth, but it remained tightly shut. "Please do this for me."

"Mm-hmpf!" She grumbled stubbornly, her eyes closed with persisting anguish.

"You can't go on without it!" I pleaded.

"Maybe I don't want to go on _at all_!"

Whether it was out of irritation at her or frustration with myself, I poured the cupped water on her shoulder where the blaster wound was... And she screamed as if molten lava was being trailed down her throat.

"Stop! Stop! _Stop_! **STOP**! I don't want this! Stop being so forceful with me! You don't rule over my life! KILL ME!** KILL ME!**" _  
_

"Please hear me out. Come to terms."

"Never!"

I did what I wanted to do out of my anger. I grabbed both her cheeks, and forcefully smashed my lips on hers... And she thrashed even more. _Why did I kiss her? I don't know. It happened spontaneously. In fear of her 'kissing' with death._

"Stop it! Stop it! I **HATE** you! _Why - don't - you - just - **kill - **_me!"

Her words were like a knife, but I ignored them, ran over to get some _more_ water, and came back... "Drink." I asked again.

"No!"

"Please."

"_NO_!"

I spilled the water on her face... And she gave a death-defying wail. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" She screamed on the top of her lungs.

_Please love me! No war! War is pointless! Please be a keeper of the peace, **my** peace!_

I got some water a fifth time. When she refused to accept it, I poured it on her face... It was not reacted too well.

I got another scoop of water... No avail.

I got another scoop of water... She screamed that she would rather die than to drink it... I spilled it on her feminine form again.

And again...

And again...

And again...

"Even you don't understand me... I _want_ to die._ I want to die!_ _HOW_ COULD I HAVE SURVIVED SO LONG?! **JUST** **KILL ME!**"

After losing count, I once again, relentlessly approached with water cupped in my palms... My _filthy_ palms...!

"Can you..." I waited for her fit to die down a bit. "Can you... please accept this...? Accept me?" She thrashed her head side-to-side in answer. "Ahsoka, _please_... This is for your own good..."

"No... I can't. I won't!"

I took a deep breath..., and got desperate. "I know you promised that we would be alone together after the war... If..., If you accept this water..., I won't go after you any more... I will stop staring at you. I will stop following you around. I will stop embarrassing you with awkward questions... Please accept _yourself_..., and you don't have to accept _me_..."

She looked at me, eyes still glassy, but this time I could see past that and witness thousands of emotions go through does eyes. Whether they were real or not, I couldn't tell.

"No... You don't have to do _that-_"

"But what if I _want_ to!"

She glared at me now... "You can't avoid _me_. _I_ am a reflection of who _you_ are. You _can't_ avoid yourself."

She caught my bluff. "But please accept this." _Accept me_...!

Her eyemarks were strained and scrunched up... And then to some stunning relief, she slowly opened her mouth in rue... I poured the water down... She did not scream that time, but I could tell from the look of disgust on her face that she was close to it.

Then her head shaked; clueless, emotionless, sufferable... Like lightning she fell on her bed, unconscious again... The effects of the venom should wear off soon, but either way, this whole ordeal will sustain a lasting effect on her...

I tried making contact with her. "Ahsoka?" No answer... "Ahsoka, my 'Soka?" No answer... She was asleep, but only _warily_ asleep... She was as exhausted as I was...

But unexpectedly, she _did_ speak out..., "Why has Force abandoned me?" She muttered, barely audible.

So I took this matter into my own hands... I climbed onto the bed..., and since she was laying on the bedsheets, I wrapped my arms around her in an effort to keep her warm... Leaning my head on her pillow of a shoulder (the one that wasn't blasted)...

"You speak only of blasphemy, my 'Soka... You can _never_ be abandoned..., because there are too many people who love you... I... I am one of those..."

Like smoke, my own eyes became dreary... And I fell into the darkness of the Force, dreaming joyful dreams about the one thing I may ever care about.

* * *

Saw's POV

I felt my stomach still burn... Yet tried to ignore it. Hatred would get me nowhere. "For a politician, he packs quite a punch." I spoke to myself.

I looked at the imagecaster... The figure of Cello was gone... Such beauty, gone... I loved her..., and yet she is a _Bonteri_.

_How could I sink myself so low to fall for her when I made enemies with Lux? How could I be trusted to keep secrets from him, when I part of me still loathes him? Does that mean she might have feelings for me too._

_No! Unspeakable! Unquestionable! It doesn't exist... You only feel sorry for what she has to go through..._

And yet there was a part of me that wondered. Just wondered, 'Why am I behaving like this? This isn't _me_.'

But what if it is...

_Enough! I still have a sister... I should be worried about her, not some random woman..._

_But she isn't random... Not at all..._

"Saw Gerrera." I got spooked and jumped to see that Lando was at the doorway.

"Yes, Lando?" I asked nervously.

"You're sister has made a full recovery... Would you like to see her?"

That soon!? I could hardly believe she recovered from my blow so quickly...

But I am her older brother. She, in accordance to sibling nature, should be used to being hurt by me... _No, what I did went to far... It always ends like that. Someone gets hurt because of me. That's why I am better off at working by myself... Since I have no one to relate to..._

I turned on the imagecaster to see the hologram of Cello Bonteri... _What..., what if she could relate to me? Would I be so alone then?_

"I... I don't wish to see her..." I muttered

"But she's your sis-"

"I said I don't care! She'll probably just lecture me how much of reckless idiot I always am and compare me to Bonteri again and give a speech about our encounter with the assassin and how it could have ended better if I wasn't so hasty! So, yeah, you can tell her that I am in no mood to be regarded as such..." I am in no mood to be regarded to at all. I just want to be alone.

_Pfft! Some leader I am. I can't even control myself. Steela always had a talent for that... I only want to be leader so I could gain some (if any) limelight that usually falls with her. I am just not as charismatic as her... I am just not as charismatic as Lux... So why am I me?_

"Oh..." Lando acknowledged, taken aback. "Okay... Don't worry... She says that she wishes to return to base..., tonight... And if you won't join her, she'll venture off alone."

_Grrrrrrr, she is so like me... I guess that proves that we are family._

"Okay..., Lando... You tell her."

* * *

Third Person's POV

Far above, far above, Dooku's fleet was preparing to deploy resources and Durge to Onderon... Once he arrives, the Count expects quick victory that always occurs when Durge is leading an assault.

"Public opinion is as shifting as water in a pail... The people of Iziz are little less than ants, drones who listen to whoever is speaking at a given time... They will be easy to manipulate." Dooku confessed with his general.

"I doubt that. From what I hear, the people of Iziz seem to be holding out pretty well against the King."

Dooku chuckled. "That is because the terrorists are _not_ like ants. They are like _flies_. Hopelessly annoying."

Durge gave a hearty laugh at the Count's joke. "I shall leave immediately." He confessed.

"No..." Dooku interrupted nonchalantly, surprising the Gen'dai bounty hunter of his answer. "We still have some time to plan... After all, the best strategies are the ones preordained... We need to discuss some of the complicated matters you will be facing on Onderon... Without a detailed strategy, you will not remain king for long... There are more decrepid works in the make of this victory, especially plans of what shall happen once Onderon is in your utter control..."

Although Durge didn't move and his emotions were unfathomable, he was very excited to hear this.

"I'm listening."

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, please!**


	50. Mysterious Message

Steela's POV

I grabbed my rifle, glad to be alive (to say the least), but was throughly prepared to return to base nonetheless. My face held a blank expression, but I still remained somewhat sour. Saw, my _own_ _brother_, doesn't want to be with me. I understand that he feels guilty for what happened in Malgan Square, but he should _never_ hold that against himself. I know he didn't mean it. I'm alive with _zero_ pain now. Everything needs to go back to normal. Back to _strategizing_. Back to _revolutionizing_. Back to a normal life away from these pains.

"Are you sure that it would be safe to just leave in the _middle_ of the night?" Lando questioned, returning as a messenger.

"Quite so. The team needs some understanding of what is happening; why we haven't returned yet... I must be that form of communication." Everyone on Onderon, and in the galaxy perhaps, needs a much more _understandable_ sense of communication in these dark days. We keep suffering by shutting ourselves from others.

_Then stay here and make amends with your brother!_

As I lingered towards the door, I still thought about that conviction. If I become more and more as this leader, then my brother is pushed further away from me. It is not an easy decision as one may scoff about. He is the only piece of blood family I had left... I must show how much I care about him since I _never_ got that same chance to show my mother. I never knew her.

"Lando..., tell Saw..., I _still_ love him... Will you?"

Lando possessed a confused expression, comprehending precisely what I meant, but slightly off-kiltered since he never received an order like that. He would assume that no one would ask for such tedious questions in these striving days. "Whatever you say..., lady..."

I didn't want to hear what he last said; all I wanted was a 'yes' or a 'no'. _Simple. Just keep it simple._

Outside, the air was dank, temperature high despite the nighttime, and the humidity: austere. A good place for an ambush, but I couldn't care less of such antagonizing factors. _It was absolutely beautiful_; nothing could deny me of that. Not curfew. Not threats. Not even duty... It was a rare moment to be all alone..., and hear the sound of my footsteps prodding along stone...

But that was not the only sound that was going about... I heard _laughter_. Like there was a party going on...

_Time to see a thing or two._ I grabbed a pair of night-vision goggles, strapped them on, and tiptoed quietly towards the source of noise... On the corner near a Malgan Market alleyway, I saw (believe-it-or-not) an orange _glow_... Like there was a fire going on._ Why would **fire** make people laugh...? There's nothing humorous about **burning** things. Nothing._

But to put curiosity aside, I rounded the corner to see what was the matter. And, boy, I didn't need night-vision in the slightest. I saw four average civilians cheering, clapping their hands, hugging each other because they (somehow or another) destroyed a full-sized Multi-Troop Transport (MTT) tank without the skills of the rebellion... I suppose _inspiration_ can be the only weapon needed to win a battle. It has worked many times before.

And as I gazed at the successful inferno, I couldn't help but configure a sincere smile... _Finally_, we _don't_ have to be _alone_.

* * *

Tandin's POV

I felt so alone; not a voice, only reason... But this reason to serve didn't seem anymore reasonable. I was in a dark place: the dungeons. And although I wasn't a resident to it, the place still makes me feel so very _alone_.

When I was at the cell I was sent to go to, I rattled the gates to wake Dendup from his sleep on the dark floor. "My lord, I mean, _sir_...?"

He groaned a bit, then opened his eyes, barely recognizing me. "Well...," He grumbled, "I am glad to see _someone_. How are my people?" That was the first question that popped in his head! A question a true king would use... While Rash is gorging himself, Dendup is here worried sick of how everything was going in the populace below Unifar Temple.

"They are still living in fear from the terrorist attacks, but are faring... I really don't know how well they are doing. I really can't tell."

"Hmmmm," The former king cast a thoughtful sigh before asking again, "I am guessing that my successor is keeping you in the boundaries of the palace?"

I couldn't slither away from a _straight_ 'interrogation' like that (even when I am supposed to operate the interrogation), "Yes..., yes, I can't deny... But my orders are to not talk casually... I have been assigned to convince you to surrender your lordship _in public_... or they will do it themselves..."

Even when I am a General, I found it too difficult to find the right words during this discussion, hesitating in front of a man who was once _my_ king. "They are threatening my execution, aren't they...?" There was a light in the prisoner's eyes, an echo, and tragic tale, but most of all a mirror that reflected years of lifetime experience. A now ancient sadness.

"I'm... I'm afraid so, Dendup..." I couldn't call him a king. That, in Rash's eyes, would be as good as treason... And he no longer appeared as a king either way. His velvet suit with gold plating was stripped from him. Now all he had left was a white prison garb to hide whatever dignity he had left and a lyra-shaped tatoo on the front of his right hand to remind him of his _former_ royalty.

I almost saw a tear... Maybe there was one. It may have so easily slid down the wrinkles of his face that I couldn't detect an aging depression. "You don't have to continue bending to them, Lieutenant." Ah, he was put in jail before I was promoted into General. "You're a man, _not_ _cattle_... I'm **not** asking you to become a terrorist, but please see the error in your wa-"

"I am sorry, _my lord_, but that _can't_ be done! I may not agree with King Rash's idealism, but that doesn't mean that I agree with your's!" I yelled, just emotional to be blamed as ignorant... I may not have control in my choices, but I _still_ choose to serve for the peace of Onderon. Dendup was able to keep _some_ peace during the radical anti-industrial movement, but all of that went downhill... It sickened me. People were declaring peace by _involving_ Onderon further and further into the conflicts of outside the star system. That is (after all) the one good purpose of isolationism, wasn't it. Our government should control peace to **_only_ **our borders where all focus should lie. Not in foreign affairs.

And all the Dendup could muster as an answer was a meek frown, the corner of his mouth quivered in his sadness... "I am no king anymore... I understand that you didn't agree with me in the past, but let's cast that aside and approach ours problems on _humanitarian_ grounds, _not political_... All I ever wanted was the well-being of my people. I may not have completed that promise, but I _still_ care, I really do, about the tyranny they face _now_... Please see...?"

I tried to glare at him, but it was impossible. With all my experience, I have never been trained to deal with this. Interrogation is a job best fit for a droid, not a human being. "I take it then that you _won't_ stop funding these terrorist attacks?" My voice cracked once, but remained relatively straight.

He looked at me straight in the eyes, almost like he was trying to read my mind. "I have _no_ hand in any of these deaths by the extremists you are referring to... They wish to make a statement, so by all means either counter them or listen to them, but never sit around and do nothing... Help our people to help yourself. Please, General, _please_..." The former king was _begging!_ For the first time in his life, Ramsis Dendup was imploring like a beggar.

"Sorry, my lord..., but I won't ever disgrace my homeworld for freedom, nor will I become a traitor to my people."

So I walked off, leaving the prisoner desperate for a solution to cure his failure..., and mine...

* * *

Steela's POV

I walked up to the Tecora apartment without much enthusiasm and knocked on it's back door. "It's me, Steela Gerrera... Let me in." I spoke loud enough for them to hear me but not enough to cause a scene.

The door was unlocked, meeting my friend, Dono Calpurnalia... "It's good to see you're all right." _You don't know the half of it._ "Where are the others?"

"Let's take this conversation inside." As she allowed me entry, I quickly noted how strangely empty the lobby was... Hardly anyone was occupying the couches, only whispers were heard between a select few, and _no_ drinks were out to toast the power generator attack because it was a _hollow_ victory.

"We saw the generator explode... Did _you_ do it?" I frankly shook my head. The power generator may have been our target, but we _didn't_ succeed as we would have hoped for. "Then who did?"

I led her to a corner to debate what we would say next more privately. Once we hid in the shadows, I answered her question, "Understand that we need to keep this a _secret_. We don't know who it is but...," Dono already carried a confused face at what I was trying to say, "there is an _assassin_ out in the streets. We don't know who or why, but I am positive that he or she works for Dooku..."

Dono tried hard not to gasp. "A spy! It has to be Garindan."

I thought about that idea for a moment, unsure whether this person is supposed to be familiar with my past or not... But he or she seemed like they could very well be.

"No... I _doubt_ it's Garindan. This assassin is far more skillful than him... And we _don't_ know _where_ he'll strike next."

* * *

Lux's POV

I was still sleeping at this time, practically unconscious with my fanciful dreams... I dreamed (rather cheesy to tell you the truth) of me and Ahsoka on a grassy hilltop having a simple picnic... After a quiet and awkward silence, Ahsoka would tackle me to the ground and kiss me hard with her soft lips. It went from there, but she acted in my dreams like she _really_ did love me back... Almost _obsessively_... Then after that, we both would tumble down together, without letting go of our embrace, and acting as lovers would. I smiled in my sleep imagining such longing wishes...

But outside my subconscious state, a very _different_ mood was going about. It was ominously silent, dank, and despite having Ahsoka in my arms, I shivered... And in that darkness, that spooky silence, the door to the bedroom slowly creaked open... A _black-cloaked figure_ stepped in, footstep-by-footstep clipping the hard ground as a shadow. The person was not very tall, but still would have been terrorizing if I saw 'him'...

Once the figure was at the bedside, 'he' pulled out something from of 'his' pocket, and placed it in my hands while I was shivering in my sleep... When 'he' began to walk outside and close the door, I jumped from my slumber.

I looked around the bedroom, not sure if I wanted to know if someone was nearby. "Who's there?" I whispered in fear. _Lando, this better not be a prank!_

When I saw nothing but shadows, my grip sharpened... and I felt a _piece of paper in my palms_. **Someone** was in here. What if it is that shady assassin? For all I know, it could have been...

But regardless, I unfolded the crumpled paper and found that it was a _decree_. I strained my eyes to read in the pitting dark before going into the arms of Ahsoka again,

_**His Majesty's **_

_**ROYAL PROCLAMATION**_

_for the preservation of the_

_**Security of Onderon and the Peace Within Iziz**_

_**Whereas **We have taken into Our Royal Consideration the sanctity and wellbeing of Our loving subjects during times uncertain, and have in the interests of Onderon, our native land, allied our world united through the Treaty of Iziz to carry forth the banner of the Confederacy of Independent Systems._

_**Whereas **the sanctity of life within the walls of mighty cities like Iziz was fundamental to the founding of our great civilization, and these ramparts form the basis of our morals, our peace, and our continued prosperity._

_**We therefore **recognize the threats within Iziz are the acts of terrorists determined to upend our very way of life that has provided and nurtured us and our children through millennia. By striking at the heart of our city, these terrorists strike at Our loving subjects with the ferocity and savagery of the jungle beasts the walls were built to repulse._

_We ask you to remain vigilant. Report suspicious activities to the security droid legions tasked to guard our way of life. Cooperate with security patrols and keep your identification records current and ready to present._

_Together We shall preserve Iziz for the future._

_Onderon prevails._

_**Your King, His Royal Majesty, King Sanjay Rash**_

I hated the message. **_LIES! LIES! LIES!_** _Grrrrrrrrr_, it seemed as if Rash he was _fully_ aware of what we were trying to do by attacking the power generator. He, unfortunately has the power of the press at his side now.

But when I looked closely at Rash's signature, I found a written note on the bottom right corner of the brown paper. I bent my head even closer to read the handwriting

_'To be read in moonlight'_

"'Read in moonlight'?" Perhaps there is some words on the paper that I couldn't read in my current state of lighting... So I walked to the window, placed the paper on pane, and I gasped in surprise from what happened next... _White words_ started to sprawl on it. "By Freedon Nadd!" I cursed under my breath at the wonderment of the letter... This made even more curious of who wrote the letter in the first place. "I wonder who sent you."

I turned the decree around to the back (that would have been blank to the naked eye) but now I could see a pale and mysterious message eerily shine from the simple piece of parchment.

_Dear Friend,_

_Yes, I know where you are tonight. Just to cure your caution, your secret love with the Jedi is safe with me. I know you share feelings with the Togruta, I understand... You wish you have a family again and the only way you can picture that is to start a family **with** her... That is unnecessary. I have been keeping information from you for far too long! The truth is, despite losing both your father and mother, you, my Friend, **still** have a family. I will not say any more, but to ease your sense of attachment, your family still walks about the grounds of Onderon, as well as walk the grounds within your heart. Know yourself, and continue your dutiful mission here in Iziz. I have faith in you, my Friend._

_Sincerely,_

_T.B._

* * *

**And here's another mystery for you to wrap your mind around... And, like Harry Potter, I am going to use a mystery name with initials in order for you (the readers) to decipher... If you have a guess of who the initials stand for, post a review...**

**Which means of course, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	51. The Wadding Troubles of Burden

**Thanks, everyone... Keep up the guesses of who T.B. is!**

**And don't worry. This chapter, and the next few, will be a lot more lighter than the ones recently before.**

* * *

Tandin's POV

I twisted a knob on my wrist comlink. "Sir." Came a familiar voice.

"_Tack Bernard_... I have another secret assignment for you."

"This late at night?!"

I sighed, "Crime never sleeps... Gather some probes, and set them on high security to spy on any suspicious activity so that not even the other droids would find them and send their coordinates and frequency to my wrist gauntlet. And keep it subtle, Tack. I don't want to have anyone hounding us down."

But the lieutenant did nothing of the sorts, his face gripe with disbelief. "You mean to involve me in treason?"

I tried my best not to glare. "It _isn't_ treason if I am doing this for the greater security of Iziz. The King has already written a proclamation-"

"I know." He interrupted

"May I continue," I concealed from glaring that time, "His Majesty wishes to heighten his grip on this city to confound the terrorists..., with any luck so far." I muttered the last part under my breath. Looking back at the expression on his face again, I continued to assure him. " This warrantless act will do nothing to hinder his control nor would it go against him in any way."

Tack still shook his head in disagreement. "Other than prove that his Militia is deceitful..."

It was turn to sigh, "Lieutenant..., yo-you don't have to agree with this. All I ask for is a favor. You're my technology wiz... D-do you still wish to follow through with these orders or not."

His mouth squelched slightly but remained firm. "If this is for the greater security of the innocent, I will go to any paths to succeed with such..."

My large walrus-mustache hid a lot of my tanned face, but it all truths I was beaming from ear to ear. "Then you once again have my thanks."

I turned off the comlink in order to go back into the shady shadows of the nighttime hallway, lit with nothing more than a full moon... _Tandin, you're raven of an opportunist. Why can't you ever have a conversation with that poor man **without** forcing him to do something for you. *Sigh* Like how Rash treats me..._

**_But I didn't know how to start-up the probes. And I had to ask this to someone. He was the only one who fit the bill._**

_But can't you be a little considerate once in a while. The man is in quite a fix... _

**_So am I, Minnie... So am I..._**

* * *

Ahsoka's POV

I woke up with the sun in my eyes and with what felt like a rock on my shoulder... Looking to my right I found the blaster-mark still etched into my shoulder... 'Eh, no blood. Barely of any concern.' I tried to piece together pieces of last night, but the _last_ thing I remembered from the assault was a pain in my neck before passing out... Or was that just me.

But the shot was nothing compared to the boulder on my other shoulder. Looking to my _left_, I saw Lux placing his head next to mine, wrapping his arms around my body as if I were a large 'teddy bear', containing an etched smile on his face. But I wasn't so annoyed as I expected myself to be. No..., I kind of _liked_ the feeling of his weight distributed on top of me. Like a cloud hugging a the top of a mountain, it felt almost natural to have him rest there. Like a little brother resting under a tree-, well, the exception is that he sees me a whole lot different from a sibling... He, he _loves_ me (or so he says)... And whether I got frustrated about that in the past or not, _now_ it felt much different. I was away from the Jedi's eyes, like on Raxus. Master Skywalker informed me that he had a spying network that told him that I was on Raxus, when I first met Lux; but I still wondered if it was _**only** him_ who knew about my illegal absence.

Does he still have 'eyes and ears' _here_? But even if he does, he proven that he accepts Lux... I looked at the position we both were in, immovable because he was hugging me in a sleeping tightness... So, I sighed and brushed some hair out of his face, my touch only making him inhale deeply and only once, before staying in a steady slumber once more.

Looking to my left side, I noticed that his hands were... Well, I was almost _sitting_ on them. And when I began to stretch, I felt a slight papery tingle within my... my... my _cleavage_?! Reaching in (and out), I found that there was a folded up note in, um, there...

_**LUX, YOU LOUT! You think this is funny, don't you!?**_

I glared at him, despite knowing that he not looking upon me, and grudgingly opened the paper, expecting it to be a love note of some kind... Instead, it was a proclamation from the monarch the rebels were planning on overthrowing.

_**His Majesty's **_

_**ROYAL PROCLAMATION**_

_for the preservation of the_

_**Security of Onderon and the Peace Within Iziz**_

_**Whereas **We have taken into Our Royal Consideration the sanctity and wellbeing of Our loving subjects during times uncertain, and have in the interests of Onderon, our native land, allied our world united through the Treaty of Iziz to carry forth the banner of the Confederacy of Independent Systems._

_**Whereas **the sanctity of life within the walls of mighty cities like Iziz was fundamental to the founding of our great civilization, and these ramparts form the basis of our morals, our peace, and our continued prosperity._

_**We therefore **recognize the threats within Iziz are the acts of terrorists determined to upend our very way of life that has provided and nurtured us and our children through millennia. By striking at the heart of our city, these terrorists strike at Our loving subjects with the ferocity and savagery of the jungle beasts the walls were built to repulse._

_We ask you to remain vigilant. Report suspicious activities to the security droid legions tasked to guard our way of life. Cooperate with security patrols and keep your identification records current and ready to present._

_Together We shall preserve Iziz for the future._

_Onderon prevails._

_**Your King, His Royal Majesty, King Sanjay Rash**_

Well, that was quite an _odd_ message for someone to put in my- Then I saw another note, this time written, with black ink.

'To be read in moonlight'

A peculiar instruction. I turned over the parchment to see that it must have already been opened at that time, because there were words outlined there. Extremely hard to read since it was snow-white text written on a faded tan paper, forcing me to squint in order to see what was to be read.

_Dear Friend,_

_Yes, I know where you are tonight. Just to cure your caution, your secret love with the Jedi is safe with me. I know you share feelings with the Togruta, I understand... You wish you have a family again and the only way you can picture that is to start a family **with** her... That is unnecessary. I have been keeping information from you for far too long! The truth is, despite losing both your father and mother, you, my Friend, **still** have a family. I will not say any more, but to ease your sense of attachment, your family still walks about the grounds of Onderon, as well as walk the grounds within your heart. Know yourself, and continue your dutiful mission here in Iziz. I have faith in you, my Friend._

_Sincerely,_

_T.B._

**T.B.?! Who's T.B.?! **It was the initials of a name, of course, but I _couldn't_ think of anyone with those initials, even if it was that of a nickname. Not one... I mean, it had to be someone close to Lux if the message was so obviously sent to him... I suppose that I could easily wait for him to wake up... It looked half past noon, so chances are that it will be soon...

Soon... _Soon_... Yeah, soon... soon... _Alright, time for a wake up call!_

I levitated him in the air, still sleeping swell, but I kept a humorous expression for what I planned on doing next... I was going to drop him on the mattress face first to wake him, but not in a way that would be crude like on the _hard_ floor... But the childish idea still had a level of prankishness, whether it was crude or not...

But the idea was quickly faltered when the door shot open like a pop-gun, with Lando racing feverishly through the door... and making me lose my focus. "Say, Commander, me and Saw were wondering now that- You see I have a bacta tank that can help clean that messed up shoulder of your's, or whatever venom that went into your-"

He stopped upon seeing us; or rather the scene I was in. When Lando opened the door, I (for a second) lost my focus... But that was enough time for Lux to plop down at a ramming speed, quickly waking him from his easy-going sleep... A plan I had all along, except he landed on top of my resting form... Our lips met.

"Well, good morning you two." Lando chuckled. "Ahsoka, my princess, it seemed you made a rather _marvelous_ recovery."

Lux was too shocked at the sudden wake-up to say anything back at him. Nor did I expect him to want to. When I tried to push him off to end the intimate embrace, Lux stopped me by wrapping a hand around my back montral to deepen the 'smooshy' kiss. And my body seemed to have betrayed my thoughts for my eyes started to slither to a close...

"Okay, okay, people! As much as I enjoy watching this, I have a message to deliver." I couldn't tell if he was sarcastic or not, but I didn't care much.

As soon as I deepened the kiss for one last second (I did that for him, right?), I answered back, still having Lux lay on top of me. "Alright, bring him in." I imagined that it was going to be Steela who would configure from the imagecaster, but instead it was... my _Master!_ My heart dropped to my stomach and my stomach dropped to my legs that were starting to feel like jelly at the sudden confrontation.

"Ahsoka. _Wh-what's_ going on?" His voice sounded like a cross between a scowl and a taunt. I immediately pushed Lux off me and shooed him out of the room (with some effort).

"Oh, uh, um, nothing, of course, Master... I- we- there was... Nothing happened, okay!" I nervously convulsed and contrived.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to press matters..." He spoke softly, "I have someone who wishes to see you."

And before I could ask away as to _who_, a familiar _Mirialan _came on screen. "Barriss!" I shouted in happiness to see my best friend.

"Ahsoka, I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, but-"

"No, I'm just glad to talk with you again. It's been _too_ long!"

She shook her head in a polite mannerism, "You're still as outspoken as you were on Geonosis."

I shrugged in mild arrogance with myself. "Some things never change."

Her face grew slightly pale, and after a moment she said, "I heard about last night."

"What!?"

"With the assassin and the power generator... Don't worry, only me and Master Skywalker knows about this."

"Who told you?"

Then there came comical frown. "The one who's holding me." I glanced to see Lando was indeed still holding the imagecaster... _Honestly I have nothing against him, but why does he have to be such a **kid**!? How come_ _he didn't bother to tell me who was calling before connecting the line with Anakin and Barriss!_

"I see." Was all I could say for I began to grind my teeth. I grabbed the imagecaster from Lando's hands and hastily motioned him to leave the room. He did so without complaint.

"Are you alright?" Barriss questioned with sincere empathy.

"I'm **_not_** _dying_, Barriss. I will be A-OK, okay?"

"Okay, okay," She got annoyed with my straightaway tone of voice, "that's the only good news I need to hear."

I fiddled with my lekku before asking the next question I was dying to ask. "Barriss, can you do me a favor?"

My Master Skywalker stayed motionless as we were trading remarks. "Anything, Ahsoka, anything!"

"You sure! Do you have any patients to heal-"

"THEY CAN _WAIT_!" She shrilled with a sudden undignified shout, very unlike her. I remembered how being a _healer_ disturbs her point of view with the war, and I was quick to cool her down.

"I know it's frustrating to see them suffer, Barriss, but hang in there."

"It's not that. _You_ are much more important to me. The star system you are serving to help gain is of strict_ importance _to the Jedi and the Republic that shall guarantee a quicker victory in this horrible war...! Of course I'll help you!"

I shrugged at her flattery and pressed on with my conundrum, "Ca-can you go on the Archives' database and search up anything you can think of about the assassin that attacked me last night?"

"But... but that's _too_ vague! Where do I start?" As much as I wanted to give an answer, I had nothing.

"I don't know. But please, as a friend, help me..." I begged. I trusted Barriss as much as _any_ Jedi in the Council. As much as my _Master, _in fact!

"I... I'll see what I can do... But don't expect any quick finds..."

"I won't be expecting any of that... All I want is some back-up information while I do some digging on location here... After Ventress, I can only _assume_ that this may be Dooku's new assassin." I muttered for most of that sentence.

"What makes you think this is Dooku's acolyte?" Barriss raised an eyebrow, while her voice cracked at the same time.

This conversation went from being a simple discussion to a full-on debate. "From what my memory serves, the person was cloaked... and had a lightsaber."

"Lightsabers _could_ be _fake_." True... I remember one time, years ago, when we planned on capturing Dooku by using Anakin as bait to sneak aboard his ship and _purposefully_ get caught. It appears that Dooku is learning from his enemies, explaining the possibility that the lightsaber wielded by the assassin might have been a fake... But either way, he or she was a formidable foe.

"I'm afraid that's all I know. Find what you can, Barriss..."

She gave a curt nod, "Best friends."

She made a fist in one hand before bowing. I did the same, accustomed to her methods of 'hello' or 'goodbye' "Best friends." I muttered as well. I knew she was an _expert_ in the Archive studies. And she was a healer, so that makes her _adept_ in medicine... She was the perfect investigator for me (as well as the most convenient at the time), which made me assured that she _will not_ fail.

She turned to leave, but looped back to face me before doing so. "Oh, and to leave on a light note, I have special news... I'm a _Knight_!"

From the dark disturbance of talking about a person that was trying to torture me, the swift change of conversation to her promotion didn't hit me as it should have.

"Oh, well, that's _great_ news, Barriss..." I remarked, rather backhandedly.

"Isn't it! I finished my last Trial a month ago, so it's _official:_ I **don't** have to visit the dreadful forests of Drongar ever again... I heard that the Council might even give **you** a Trial."

"Now, Barriss!" My Master interceded.

"Really!?" I said at the exact same time as my Master spoke. I _couldn't_ believe that the Council would pit a Trial on me _already_, with only two years as a padawan learner.

"Barriss Offee, can I talk with my apprentice in private?" I could tell that Master was trying to shoo the conversation away from where it is now.

"I understand. I'll be seeing you soon, Ahsoka." And with one finalizing curtsy, Barriss walked out of the hologram's screen.

It was just me and my Master left. "That was a close one." He said gravely.

I didn't want him to worry for me again (like how he treated me after being kidnapped by Trandoshan hunters on Wasskah) so I tried to ease his burden. "Don't worry, Master. I'm fine. Please don't regret giving me a mission of my own."

He looked into my eyes a bit, conflicted of almost losing me without his ability to take matters into his own hands. "Then I guess there is _nothing_ more for me to say..." I was only glad he understood my partake of this. "But if you ever _need_ my help, regardless of the politics, just know that I will do anything it takes to help you and your mission on Onderon with the click of a call."

I gave him a reassuring nod, "I will keep that in mind."

The message flickered and died, leaving me to simply stand alone, away from prying eyes, in the wadding troubles of burden.

'Am I _ready_ for the Trials? I can hardly deal with my feelings for Lux and his own feelings for me.' He **loves** _me_! It felt good knowing that... So how can the Jedi treat that as an evil!?

* * *

**Mystery, mystery... Got to keep it that way to make stuff suspenseful without misery. (Yeah, I intended that to rhyme!)**

**Oh, and PLEASE read my other story that I recently finished, The Last Memories of Gregor... :) It would mean a lot for me.**

_**Please review your thoughts about this chapter!**_


	52. Infallible Mystery

**Here's an update! Enjoy!**

* * *

Terry's POV

I flew the _Millennium Falcon_ all the way to the Outer Rim, on a barely navigable hyperspace route that went to the space station known as Otor's Hub; unknown to most other than an easily forgettable black market hole that hardly anyone would care about. The perfect place for someone to hide.

Once I landed and the boarding ramp came down (blowing a mysterious smoke), I stepped out to look around for _her_.

_Yep, and good place to hide and blend-in, but not quite a good place find someone, regardless of how familiar one is with them._

"I was beginning to think that you wouldn't show up." Said an intentionally raspy _female_ voice behind me. "Those two horned men would have found me quicker than you would if you delayed any longer."

I turned around to see the pale and bald woman there. "I am sorry. I had business to do in the Coruscant Underworld. You know the saying, 'Another day, another credit."

"Hmmmmm, despite being in close proximity with the Jedi Temple, that place sounds like a haven to become bounty hunter..., and hide at the same time. At least it will get me as far away as possible from the Outer Rim. I wonder if you could drop me off there?"

I smiled. 'Another day, this time a little **more** credits.' "Of course, _Ventress_."

* * *

Lux's POV

I sat on a bench, waiting outside the room for my 'Soka. I remained silent, even when Lando came out the door.

"Would you like some breakfast?" He asked

I didn't know. My stomach felt so dissipated. Empty with no longer a hunger, no longer a desire to feast... I had no appetite for any gain to serve me, not even to liberate Onderon... All I wanted was to be with Ahsoka, hold her hand to get _warmth_, be in her arms for _comfort_, or just to look into her eyes to _disappear_ from the struggles of the real world. Be in the clouds and away from all _needless_ distress.

"What time is it?" It felt weird not knowing the time. So far all this morning has been was reminding myself for what I _don't_ have.

He pulled a datapad from his pocket, "A couple of hours after sunrise."

"Noon?!"

He shifted his shoulders. "About that time."

I shook my head, almost in disbelief. "The rebels. How are the rebels doing? Are they sending search parties for us?!"

"I-I don't know..."

_What was I thinking?! Of course he doesn't know! How would he know?!_

But then again, he is part of the Rebellion. "Where's Saw?"

"In my room still. He..., he doesn't wish to be disturbed."

My eyebrows arched. "Why?" I said slowly and abundant with suspicion.

"I-I don't know..."

I shook my head at his fulfill-less answer. "Fine, fine... Where's Steela?"

"Um, she's back at base." She must have left in the middle of the night.

"Then I guess I'll find out from her." I went to my wrist imagecaster and dialed her code to send a signal.

"Who is this?" Came a familiar voice.

"Lux Bonteri calling to Tecora Bartford Gerrera's complex. **Password: **'Appreciate the foundries on which you are born in _before_ you appreciate yourself.' How are things going at base?"

Then her body appeared in a blue hologram. "Lux, everything is fine. All's quiet here. Is Saw with you?"

I gave a frank sigh, "No, from what Lando is telling me, he has locked himself in his room."

Steela gave a silent snarl. "He's _still_ blaming himself for what happened last night... This..., this whole effort is changing him. He used to be such an open guy. Always making pranks and-" She stopped herself there.

"This 'effort' shall not be in vain. The destruction of the power generator, albeit not being from us, shall advertise to the people that we can be effective."

She mimicked me with another frank sigh, "No... The attack did quite the _opposite_. Rash is using the attack on the power generator as propaganda rather than as an advertisement for us... Cello showed me some proclamation bulletins that he ordered to lay all around the city. Rash is lying to the public that we are vicious, that we desire harm to everyone of Onderon, and is comparing us to uncontrolled beasts. We need to regroup and come up with a better plan to convince our people that _**we** _are on _their_ side rather than just attack- attack- attack over and over again."_  
_

"I suppose we'll come back to base as soon as possible."

"No." Came an affable voice behind me. It was, of course, my 'Soka. "I need to find out _who_ this assassin is that attacked me, attacked _us, _last night... A very close and smart friend of mine is studying the matter... But despite that, she needs _more_ information to narrow down her already-ongoing research. I must look for clues out in the open city."

"'He'? What makes you so sure that it's a 'he'?"

"I don't have any, only my senses. And my senses is telling me it's a he."

Steela gave a huff, wanting to ask something like 'And if it's not?', but kept it to herself. "And we know that this man is a keen assassin, with skills of a sword, and is affiliated with a secret bio weapon... One that he used on you, Commander... Is there anything you remember from the effects of the venom he implanted?"

Ahsoka shook her head, her colorful headtails shaking _feverishly_ and _sedulously_. "Not much... Other than it _couldn't_ have been some misused medication."

I spoke out. "This venom also created obsessive suffering and nightmarish pain inside her, almost like it was controlling her emotions." Ahsoka lifted an eyemark, as if she was saying, 'And _how_ exactly do you that?' But I ignored her confusion. "And also, from his dialogue, has something against Ahsoka... And I don't think he was lying. Ahsoka said that she sensed a familiarity with him during his planned meddling with our assault on the generator."

Steela nodded. "I don't know of anyone who fits that. Do you, Commander?"

Ahsoka gave a blank expression, her mind expanding its width to search for an infallible answer to this mystery. "Some... But none that fit the description perfectly... There is Dr. Nuvo Vindi. He reinvented the Blue Shadow Virus in an attempt to poison the galaxy. But he _should_ be in Republic custody at this very moment. And he was much too tall compared with the man who was cloaked, regardless of the possibility of him owning a voice changer... There's Pre Viszla, Mandalorian terrorist leader. Me and Lux trespassed his secret base on Carlac. And even though Republic efforts attempted to track him down, he and his Death Watch already escaped from the planet. He has friends in high places, hence his possibility in possessing the venom... There's bounty hunter Cad Bane. All I know is that he would take any job for money... There is Prime Minister Almec from Mandalore. He _poisoned_ innocent children to keep his position in power, which I foiled and, er, _tortured_ him as well." I was a bit discomforted at her confession, revealing a darker side of her that I originally denied way too many times before. _She's indescribably and iridescently beautiful! She's absolutely perfect in every possible way!_ "But he's way too old to be an expert swordsman."

"Some people can fool the mind just by judging them from their looks. That easy-way-out ideal has plagued the galaxy for centuries... Is there _anybody_ else?"

"There is _one_ more. Another bounty hunter that I have been at odds against many times and is _Force-sensitive_ as well. Aurra Sing of Nar Shaddaa... But she's a woman, not a man." I almost snorted. 'You sure she's a she? She doesn't _behave_ much like one.' "But those are the only people I can think of, man or woman, who fits the description... I better tell Barriss this!"

"Barriss?" I questioned.

"Yes, Barriss. She's the friend I was speaking of. A fellow Jedi of mine and expert in the Archives. These details should help her research."

"Another Jedi." I said, slightly curious. "What she like?"

"Oh, she's a brilliant Jedi Knight. She trained under Master Luminara Unduli and has a profession as a healer."

"'Healer'?"

"Jedi _doctor_ who uses the Force to bring someone back to health. And she's a wiz when it comes to that. I swear, she is able to give any creature jittery life once more even if they lost all their blood. She knows a lot when in comes to remedies and medicines as well. Able to give anyone a sliver of hope to sustain life."

I smiled a bit. "She sounds like a really good Jedi." I complimented.

"Of course she is. One of the most brightest stars in all the Order. She is the perfect researcher to study this case."

So Ahsoka walked down the hall to contact her friend Barriss about our debate.

"What do we do now, Steela?"

She coughed a bit. "I don't know. I'm a bit sick, so I am no condition to 'attack' anything." _Oh, Lando. You just had to put liquid tibanna inside her bacta tank! _"And I don't believe 'attacking' is much good of an option anymore. We need to speak out directly to the people of our home... But some time _tomorrow_. We have to regroup our strength before running into the fray head-first."

My mind paused for a second. "I understand." Looks like it's going to be a boring day.

But Steela wasn't finished with our conference. "You know, I have another idea. While Ahsoka is out in the streets, go with her. You know, as extra protection and see how the public are viewing us due to all the propaganda milling about. We need some back-up information if we wish to reach out with them again."

_A day with Ahsoka! Is there any better task?!_ "I don't understand?" Inquisitive as to why she would assign me this.

"My brother obviously isn't in a good mood, and you are the only other one out there who was attacked by the assassin... And not only that, you're the one most physically and mentally fit for this job." _Well, you don't have to exaggerate, but yeah, I guess I'm 'fit'._ "I believe in you, Lux Bonteri. You are one of few people who still possess a love of the true Onderon that everyone else seems to have been lacking."_ I don't believe I possess that anymore. All I want now is to spend whatever time I have in my life to live with Ahsoka. _"Please go out with her..." She gave a slight smirk. "I _know_ you _**want**_ to."

I couldn't deny that. "I will put that time to good use."

"Oh, and I believe you would need a disguise. Something other than cloaks because that would look _too_ suspicious-"

"Mistress Cello and Master Terry has spares in a nearby closet." _Lando_ spoke out, his sudden appearance shocking me.

I nearly growled. "Lando, would you _quit_ butting in on everything at the worst moments!" I didn't mean to shriek like that, but my patience was on the edge of knife.

"Hey, what else can I do!?"

* * *

**Mysterious assassin and mysterious T.B. _The Mystery Truck_ is out for another spin. Sorry to end it short, but I this was more of an info exchanging chapter. I believe that the next one will be a whole lot more interesting.**

**Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	53. A Foreboding Path

**Here's a quick update. Do enjoy!**

* * *

Lux's POV

I grabbed some of Terry's clothes to change into rather than my conspicuous armor. It included a white sun shirt with a yellow embroidery around my neck, tan kakhi shorts with a little oil stain (not exactly the sort of tuxedo I have been hoping for), and some brown weather-stained sneakers... After I was done and looked in the mirror, I could hardly recognize myself.

But then I realized how much of an obvious presence I still sustained. My hair stayed the same length and my voice could make me easily stand out.

"Ahsoka, do you think I should change my voice while we are on this excursion?"

Ahsoka was behind a dressing curtain, but the sun hit it at such an angle that her silhouette appeared as she was dressing... I never did tell her that I could somewhat see her behind the veil. What good would that do? It would just break us apart again.

"Ummm," She hesitated. I couldn't tell then, but looking back I understood that one side of her was trying not to insult me while the other side is thinking of why the question was necessary to be asked. "You sound fine, Lux... Don't change your voice because you can... I-I sometimes _like_ hearing it."

"But people may recognize me in the streets, especially after yesterday's string of attacks. My voice may be a dead ringer to them."

"Who? Lux, you sound fine...! And even if you had friends here in Iziz, you been away for..., _how long_? Two years. Three. By that time, anyone who knew will hardly recognize you with your newly grown hair-"

"You like it?" I interrupted.

"Let me finish. You look and sound fine, Lux. You'll blend in perfectly well. It is me you need to worry about. The attacker is after me and although he will recognize you from last night, will be looking out for me first... I'm the one who will stick out to him, not you..."

And so she stepped out, causing me to wildly gasp, my mouth dropped into a comical O as I gazed, no _ogled_, at her disguise... She (and I could not tell if that was a good or bad thing) appeared as an average day teenage girl. My 'Soka was wearing a periwinkle shirt and skirt that didn't flow since it was a tight fit. In fact, the shirt was too small that I could see a small triangular opening around her waist whenever she took a step. Ahsoka was also wearing a silver wrist bands that sparkled a bit in the strong sunlight and big go-go boots that almost reached halfway up her calves. And her shorts were not too small, but they still were a bit spunky since they revealed a majority of her thigh. Although there was no back or front cutout like her normal Jedi clothing, her shirt had a cutout on her shoulders, giving more free movement if she were pull out her lightsaber to fight. Which reminds me of that 'accessory'.

"Are you bringing your lightsaber?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" She asked calmly.

I looked around at the clothing, that carried not one trace of pockets and surely nothing big enough to store her lightsaber in.

"Just curious." I pressed onward.

She sighed in nothing short of...- I could not tell. I could not tell if it was annoyance or enthusiasm... "If you must know, I have my one main lightsaber with me... I learned from you."

I was about to ask exactly what she meant, but then it hit me... After that, my blush was so evident that Ahsoka was able to point that out by looking at my mortified face.

* * *

"What's our plan of action?" I asked.

We were in the middle of Malgan Square, but we weren't afraid of being overheard. There was many people strolling around and talking that it seemed impossible to hear what my loved one was saying.

"Look around the generator. It's the best we can look for."

"Should we use fake names?" In case we are somehow overheard.

"No, Lux. That's unneccessary. Unless we're pulled over, our names shall remain the same."

"And what if we are?"

"Then we'll be the same people as we pretended to be yesterday. I'll be Zaa Vashee and you'll be Lars Quell. They are perfectly safe names... We're too far away from Zygerria or even Shili for someone to recognize them."

"Zygerria. What happened there?"

"It's a long story."

I scoffed unintentionally. "I have time."

"Well, _I_ don't. I need to focus on my surroundings and so should you." It was then that I remained silent.

The King's proclamations were everywhere. On every wall, every door, every street corner, every shopping booth... Luckily, there were no wanted pictures with any of the Rebel's faces; just notifications to report suspicious activity. Some of the citizens were getting skittish with the signs.

"Those villains should learn to respect us and our home."

"But haven't you ever thought that maybe they have a point in what they're doing."

"My children can't read at night. And my Granddaddy... p-passed away in the hospital for losing all the power. Something has to be done about these monsters!"

"They're people. They are only doing this support us against those ghastly droids that police so unreasonably."

"They bombed the King's family. Was that 'reasonable'?! And not only that, they are destroying our defense lines. They want us to be invaded by who-knows-what!"

I let out a slight snarl at the lying crowd, which caused Ahsoka to casually grab my hand. "Move on. Move on." Her hand was sweating in the sun causing me to, well, calm immediately. I was walking perfectly then..., almost _bizarrely_ perfect. I looked at her back headtail, as it swayed up and down, up and down. And it kept doing that.

So on a strange instinct, I reached up and grabbed the tip of it; wiggling it between my thumb and index finger. Ahsoka was silent with all this.

When she suddenly stopped, I bumped into her. "Whoops, sorry Lux. I should have given you a warning." I ignored her and placed my free hand on her bare shoulder, slightly wet with a layer of sweat. But almost immediately, I was brought back to reality. "This is the site where we were attacked."

I looked up to see what once stood the power generator, with a sheet of metal that became a quick replacement for the giant door. Many B2 battle droids were marching around the perimeter of the generator as well as the barrack borders, not to protect the scrap that was left, but to guard the firefighter droids that were slowly putting out the flames. "If they think they can rebuild that in time, they're sadly mistaken." Ahsoka muttered.

"I... I don't think they are." I pointed at the right corner of the Wall. There were sounds of scraping and welding coming in that direction, sounds of noisy construction. "They only seem to be putting focus on rebuilding that tower."

"Hmmmm," Ahsoka began to think again. "Perhaps to send a communication signal for reinforcements."

I shook my head. "I might not be as used to war as you are, 'Soka, but a comlink or holographic display operates individually. They can still send messages regardless of the generator's destruction."

"Wow, why didn't I think of that?" Ahsoka muttered in admiration.

"Well," I stuttered, not conformed with her attention, "I-I-I am more relaxed, which makes me see things clearly... I looked at the back of her head again, desperate to see that exquisite face. "Because I'm with you."

She turned to look at me (OH, those eyes were brighter than the sun!). "You always take the chance to compliment, don't you, Lux?"

I tried to look away as I rubbed the nape of my neck in awkwardness, but that did little to calm the exhilaration going through me. "I-I wouldn't say that I'm complimenting you. More like I'm patting myself in the back."

"True..." She mumbled. "But that's not what I meant, is it?"

I gave her the most confused look (quite unintentionally) as my ogle brought me closer to her eyes. "What did you mean?"

"You bow to those you can't get your mind across... Like me... Why do you place your only source of relief in being around me?"

"Because..., because you're... p-perfect..." I felt her hot breath, tickling my nose.

"Am I, Lux? Am I really that flawless...? I got shot and captured last night. I broke my vows as a Jedi. I don't even know if I can accept someone who..., who loves me. That goes against everything I've been taught."

My smile shot more crookedly as her eyes then appeared as three for being so close to her, so close to her soaking lips. "True... But that's not what I meant, is it? You... You're perfect _for me_."

My eyes closed, expecting a thrush of warmth spread into my mind, tingle my heart and shiver my lungs... But it never came... Instead of tasting that sweet wonder, I felt a pounding bump on my head like a boulder of disappointment. Ahsoka, right before we embraced again, moved back and bonked me playfully on my forehead. "Why do you have to be so hopelessly predictable, Bonteri?" She snided, but it a merry way. A flirtatious way... It made the moment more inviting.

"Because I'm not as perfect as you."

She shook her head. "Lies..." She used two hands to grab the front of my shirt, almost in a jerky flourish of movement. "You're perfect by being yourself."

I expected a smash on the lips. I felt a strong urge to replenish that connecting sensation by doing that... 'Oh, I love her, love her, love her!'

"Hey you two!" _Interruption!_ And not only that, but I recognized the voice... It was who you probably guessed. It was _Lando_. "Over here!"

"Lando, if you ever intrude on us again, I swear I'll beat you like a bug!" Ahsoka began to snigger.

"I have something to show." He whispered.

"What?! What is more important than-"

"Lars!" Ahsoka shouted in my fake name... I wasn't focusing on my surroundings because people were starting to stare._ No attention. We can't have any squandering attention._

And like a mother, Ahsoka grabbed my ear to force me to face her. "Can't you control yourself?" She hissed in a soft mutter.

"But-" _Ah, what good reason do I have? None that she would accept as a good reason. 'Ruining the moment' is not exactly the most accepted as 'logical' argument. _"Yes, Zaa..."

"What is it, Lando?" Ahsoka then spoke to him in my stead.

He beckoned with the wave of his arm. "Follow me to my booth..."

And so we did and once we got there I realized why he wanted to meet at the shop despite being in the open. It looks like he was merely selling items...

The assassin could be anyone in these streets... I looked around, but all there was were Humans, Twi'leks, and Ithorians. Didn't know his tactics if he was spying on us, whether that would be to mingle in the streets and look natural or hide while spying from afar... Either way, I felt his eyes were on us...

"... Where are you? Aha! There's the little thing." Lando pulled out a vial from one of his compartments to show... Couldn't see what it was because it was mostly empty, but when I looked closer I saw a purple sludge, with a slow-moving dribble like molasses.

"Well, what is it?" I questioned.

He carried the vial like it was worth a million credits. "This is the blood from you," He pointed to Ahsoka. ",that the medical droid took a sample of..." If it wasn't for seriousness of the situation, I would have said, 'My, Ahsoka! You're even beautiful on the inside.' "I did some investigating of where you people were attacked last night., but couldn't find anything else except blaster marks and broken-down droids... Anyways, the medical droid was able to discern this blood sample to contain **_Ryll_**."

"Ryll?"

"Yes." Lando said simply.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked

"I don't know"

"Well, what did the droid say?"

"The droid cannot tell either." We just cast blank expressions... "Look, I heard you guys got attacked so I went out to see if there was anything left behind by him, but there was nothing. This morning, when you people were talking about the venom origin, I immediately remembered the blood sample. So I asked the droid to study the contents of it... All it found was Togruta blood..., and a certain substance called Ryll... I don't know what it is _exactly_, but I am pretty sure that this could be the poison you two are trying to narrow down... So, one thing became another, and, well, here I am now..."

Ahsoka gave a blank expression, simply surprised at how quickly this matter was solved and not only that, but was solved for her by a mere boy that we both neglected so far as nothing more than a wannabe gambler and an in-your-face flirter... "Why, Land... I-I..., I'm very thankful for your discovery... I probably wouldn't have been able to find a starting point had it not been for you..." I wanted to say thanks as well, but the idea that a boy was finding answers for Ahsoka rather than me kept me from doing so. _Why? Why does this little man have to be both a thorn to the side and a helping hand?_ "How can I ever repay you?"

Lando had a dreary face..., then he smiled..., then he shook his head... "Nothing really... I mean, this is only a starting point... I-we still don't know _where_ this 'poison' comes from or _who_ sent it..."

Ahsoka still smiled as she grabbed the vial from the boy's hands. "All that matters is that Barriss has starting information in her research..." She gave me the vial... "Pocket it." She whispered... _Aye, aye, milady_... I placed it inside the pockets of my shorts... "Lando, one more thing." She called back, "Are you sure there isn't anything else left in the sample.

He shook his head. "None that the droid can tell."

My 'Soka gave one last frank sigh. "Well, all that matters is the sample is as good as an answer for this puzzle."

* * *

"Ahsoka...?" We were beginning to walk back to Terry's workshop to get Saw and return back to our main base. "I've been thinking."

"Yes?" She asked... I just stared at her back headtail as it continued to bounce.

"When... When..." _I was going to say, 'Once this battle is finished, then what happens to us...?' Just wait for the war to end? Does she still accept me, or is everything she say's simply empty words. _I didn't come to that... I just asked a completely random question. "When and where do we plan to get some lunch?" _Where did that come from?_

"What?" She asked awkwardly confused.

"I mean..., you're hungry, aren't you?"

"Well...," She thought for a moment. "Yes... I am... Once we pick up Saw, we can go get some food rations..."

"I have money... Surely- I mean, you know, uh... Don't you want to try some 'real' food than just bland rations..."

"What do you mean?" _She wasn't this naïve, I knew it... She was just avoiding the idea that I was inviting her on a **date**..._ If only it was nighttime, and it might be easy to agree with, instead of this scorching sun...

"I... I don't know, Lux... It's torrid now... Can't we, like, _wait_ for _tonight_..."

I felt slightly bummed, but when she said 'tonight', my head lifted high again. "We can eat whenever you like."

"I know what you're asking of me..." _And?_

"So?"

"I... I..." She hesitated even further, and then decided to move away from her question to ask another... "Is _six o'clock_ all right with you?"

I gasped. I nearly did a jig out of happiness... _She accepts me!_ "Of course..., beautiful... Whenever you'd like."

We did not talk or even face each other all the way back to the Workshop. My mind was buzzing, and even a negative part of me was questioning these quick turn-of-events... Is she sincere? Please say that she wasn't doing that for me... _Ah, who am I kidding? She already proves that I annoy her whenever I am too forward with whatever relationship we are in...__ Romantic, no. Not at all... Just on-and-off... She **doesn't** love me. She may have feelings for me, but she **doesn't** love me._

* * *

Ahsoka's POV

I didn't know what to say... For most of this war, with all the killing and destruction and hypocrisy, one idea that would always keep nagging me was that 'What would it feel like to have someone, who not only has feelings for me, but _loves_ me as well?' Would it feel like a special _comfort_ or would it be an unwelcome _torment?_

No, it's not that I _wanted_ to fall in love, or raise a family, or be married... It was more like I wanted to become a woman. Somehow, prove that I am a person by doing things a normal person would do as they grow up... Like..., like..., well, like having a relationship with another man. Love or not, I want to do things that normal women my age does... Like go on 'foreign outings' such as dinner tonight.

But... do they go through all this... Do other girls have to rely on being _fair_ to get a man... _What about all the other women who are most talented that never find a man, simply because their not 'girly' enough...? Are men naturally conniving?_

No, Lux is **so** compassionate to me. I was only spiteful with him in the past because I revealed a vulnerable side. A side I was adamant _against_... A side that went against everything I have been taught... But most importantly, a side that cures the distress on both me _and_ Lux...

The birth of this new mind outlook began years ago... Since the undercover mission to Mon Gazza... _Is it a worthy path to take or a foreboding one that will make me forget who I really am and why I am here?_

* * *

**I hope you all loved this chapter. Whether it was cheesy or not, it took me a very long time to finish... A believable romance is very hard to accomplish, and like what Star Wars does to fans many times, I left more questions than answers... There's little clues here that I left very open... But that's all I am going to say for now.**

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I'll love you back!**


	54. Dangerous Secrets

**Got nothing to say. I just hope that this chapter is enjoyable to you all and that the characters are believable.**

* * *

Lux's POV

As we walked back, I couldn't think much at all about how we (the Rebels) are able to survive this struggle to free my home. I know it is of extreme importance and honor, but I couldn't focus on my _original_ purpose. It felt so irrelevant compared to tonight. I mean dinner with Ahsoka! And alone! I never felt so excited for a meal in all my life, and yet here I was squirming in my shoes as I anxiously waited for daylight to come and end.

Despite the possibility the date might lead to _nothing_ rewarding, I still felt that this was a perfect moment to..., _to what?_ She already knows that I love her, so the element of surprise is drastically against me... I-I just wanted to get a sense that she might love me. I would have no one else for the rest of my life if I failed... She was so beautiful... It probably seems hardly romantic to her while we both are on a desperate mission..., unlike Raxus (the irony of that was gnawing my insides).

_Would she be in the mood to, you know, 'go along with the ride'? There's been an attempt on her life here. She isn't going to feel like this would be a perfect moment... *Sigh* All this night is going to do is redo what already has been done, argue the same arguments from yesterday._

"Lux, I sense you're worried about _me_." Ahsoka grabbed my hand, still sparkling and clammy with sweat. "_Relax_. We now have foothold to go against this assassin. I am confident that we will prevail."

I said nothing... Why am I so selfish? All I am worrying about is having a special night for myself, not worry about Ahsoka's safety. Why...? Because all I care about is to cure my stubborn distress, and the only way I can do so is use Ahsoka to fill the hole in my heart...

"I... I know, 'Soka... I know..." We were in the alleyway to the Workshop.

"Thank you..., so much... I..." She sighed, almost out of spite. "I am grateful for your help... You don't know how much I need you now."

Ahsoka used the Force to unlock the door due to the fact that Lando wasn't inside.

So Ahsoka turned on her holotransmitter. "Come on, come on, come on, come on!" She muttered under her breath, simply voracious to make contact with her investigator. "Barriss!"

"Ahsoka, did you find anything? I'm in the middle of looking up-."

"I do, Barriss. I do!" Ahsoka interrupted.

"Oh..., _really_?"

"Yes... The assassin carried some kind of bio-weapon that he injected into me. It wasn't meant to be lethal, only agonizing."

"Wait, how did you find out!?" She seemed surprised at how quickly we were able to find backup information.

"A medical droid took a blood sample on me."

"What droid...? I mean, your Master Skywalker hasn't told me anything about lending any droids."

"No, it wasn't a loan one... That Calrissian boy had a droid to help me."

"Lando Calrissian? The child who sent me that report?"

She sighed. "The same."

Barriss looked to the side, her eyebrows furrowed making me confused at what she might be thinking... "Interesting... What did the sample say?" Barriss continued to press.

"Not much. Other than that it contains a certain diluted substance called: Ryll."

"Can you spell that?" Barriss quickly got on her computer again.

"R-Y-L-L... What does the Archives say?"

There was this long silence, with not a sound other than that of noisy typing from the Mirialian. "**Ryll**: It is a _spice_."

"What?" We both said at the same time, incredulous.

"From what the Archive database says, Ryll is supposed to be a weak spice that is used in certain foods found on certain planets of the Outer Rim."

"Is there any _'medical' _influence that the spice gives?" Ahsoka was growing more and more anxious for answers.

"Surprisingly..., **yes**... Mixed with _glitterstim_, which is a drug that comes from the webs of Energy Spiders that come from Kessel-"

"Is that potent?" Ahsoka interrupted again.

"No, but it is addictive..." I edged little by little to get closer to Ahsoka, see the vibrant color of her headtails in all their glory. But what Barriss said next immediately got a hold of my attention. "The source says that 'glitterstim is often used in Black Market sales'." _The Black Market? Does Ahsoka have any enemies with someone who works in the Black Market? _"

"The Black Market?!" I exclaimed, alone this time. It was then that the Jedi Knight got a look of me.

"Who's this?" She questioned, sounding out-of-her-element.

I could tell that Ahsoka did not know what to say whatsoever... I mean, we're practically dating now, so how can she possibly tell the full truth to her. "This is a friend of mine here on Onderon." Ahsoka simply put in.

Barriss almost gave a smile, slightly unsure of me or my reliability. "What's your name, sir...? And what's your relations with Ahsoka?"

I didn't know what to do. I looked to my beloved, which she gave a silent nod. "My name is Lux Bonteri, son of Mina Bonteri... Former Separatist turned patriot and member of the Onderon Rebel Alliance." I said, giving the best business tone that I could conspire.

"Really...?" Her eyes were satiable with curiosity, making me uncomfortable that I might give away something Ahsoka doesn't want to spread. "Hmmmm..., yes..., Ahsoka has told me a _lot_ about you."

I got even more confused... _Surely, this was one of the most awkward introductions I have ever had. _ "Like what?" _Does Ahsoka trust her enough to say what our current 'relationship' is? Well, she surely trusts that Kidd Kareen to reveal that I am in love with her... _I grew even more wary knowing how easily my 'Soka is able to talk about me to people I don't know.

"Well, not much..." She muttered. "Other than she _saved_ your life on Mandalore..., and Carlac... Makes me curious _why_ she would..., do such things..., for _you_..." Her stare was close to a glare. "How long have you two been _friends_?" Her attention went back to Ahsoka.

"Well..., not very long..." Ahsoka muttered, not very used to keeping information from her friends very often. "Less than a year... Why?"

Barriss looked at me, then back to Ahsoka, then back to me again. "You two seem so close to each other..." Her smiled widened. "Mister Bonteri..., can I speak with Ahsoka _alone?_" I looked at Ahsoka, anguish in my eyes, with untold truths locked away in a greater war...

"No..." I remarked simply. "I should hear about this too..., if you're going to talk about me." Ahsoka closed her eyes in embarrassment...

"Lux!"

I stared at the Knight's eyes. And if it weren't for the azure fizz of the hologram, I would have seen her lip curl slightly. "You are a _stubborn_ one, aren't you?" She said, without any tone... Just an ominous and regular voice.

"I _am_..." I pronounced flatly.

I looked at Ahsoka, and in her eyes..., I saw only torment... Like I was betraying her trust in me. _What am I doing? By announcing myself with pride, I make a fool out of her! Why!? Why is it that everything I gain, I lose something else in the process!?_

I felt Ahsoka grabbing my hands, despite the fact that she was doing this in front of her Jedi friend. "Please...," Anguish sundered in her smooth-slid voice. "Do this_ for me_..." Whispering so silently that I could barely hear her.

I looked at Barriss, a shocked face now etched in her... _What have I done?! Did I reveal our secret to her!? To a member of the Jedi!?_

But surely she herself can keep a secret. Ahsoka trusts her so much.

_Secrets... Pah! Secrets are the energy for blackmail... There is never such a thing as a 'safe' secret!_

"Of... course..." I looked into Ahsoka's eyes, slightly wet along the brim of her lower eyelashes.

Then I did exactly as she wanted me to, even though it was exactly what I _didn't_ want to... I left them to talk... And this time, I chose **not** to eavesdrop...It would only hurt her... And I swear that I would prevent doing that again, no matter what the consequences are...

_ What is my reasoning to commit with that? She is too beautiful... I haven't known her for very long. I didn't grow up with her. I sometimes blatantly prove that I don't understand her way of thinking... How could I? She's a **girl**. So, what is it in them that makes them truly beautiful. Someone please tell me the answer!?_

* * *

Ahsoka's POV

We were alone, my best friend and I... And by now, I couldn't grasp who I am most compatible with: Lux _or_ Barriss.

"Ahsoka...," Barriss asked calmly. "_Who_ is that boy?"

I gave her a wierd look, not wanting to veer in this direction. "I told you everything you need to know about him. He's a former Separatist, who chose to take matters into his own hands, but," I shrugged, " was sadly not wise enough to survive on his own... He..., he kinda needs me to protect him..."

She looked into my eyes, evermore deeper. _Was she, somehow, **reading** my mind? _"That's _not_ what I sense... I sense... much more..." _No. No, we're not going here! Were we really that **obvious**!?_ "Ahsoka..., why do you risk your life for him?"

I tried not to stamp the nearby table. "I told you! He needs me to protect him! I'm one of his only friends left! He..., he _needs_ me... Simple as that."

But Barriss didn't seem too sure. "He 'needs' you in what way, should I ask?" _There it goes again. Why is it that Lux can never keep a subtle presence around me._ Then Barriss said to me something that I _never_ wanted her to find out. "He... He **loves** you, doesn't he?" She muttered.

No, no, no, no! She can't know! She can't suspect! "And what makes you believe that?"

"Oh, nothing really..." She gave some dry sarcasm that I hardly ever heard from her before. _Great Lux! Now you raised her suspicions and her ire!_ "Other than that look in his eyes whenever I ask him a simple question about you... You just don't get it, do you?"

I understood a lot, but I still couldn't tell where this argument was going. "What don't I get?" I asked, trying not at all to demonstrate a threatening tone.

"You sensed how close he was to you, hmmm!?" I knew he was standing close during our discussion, but how does that matter? Even friends can do something like that.

"So what!?"

"He was _edging_ closer and closer to you, until I could have sworn he was breathing down your neck... How could you _not_ have sensed that?"

I raised my hand to cool down what has already been irrationally heated. "Barriss, it's _nothing_... It-It's just an infatuation." I lied. "Once we part, he'll get over it."

"I'm not asking if he could get over it... I am asking _why_ you are not trying to push him away... He is revealing a vulnerable side to you. A side that your enemies can easily use against since he needs so-called 'protection' all the time... That's why the Jedi have rules against attachment. Honestly, does _anybody _in the Order seem to care about our sacred principles!?" She spoke out, raising her anger to an even greater extent.

"But even you can be vulnerable... Haven't you told me long ago how you had feelings for-"

She stood up as well. "That happened when I was a youngling! I didn't know any better! But you are slowly becoming a Knight. You _can't_ advance in training if there's always someone hanging on your bell all day, begging like a dog, pretending he can't go anywhere else without being close to you. How can you remain a _Jedi_ if you're always bending the rules-"

"Well, what if I _DON'T_ WANT TO BE A JEDI!" Those words exploded out of my mouth without second thought... And after that, I cringed in horrible . I never felt most dishonorable in all my life. If my Master were to see this, he would give me up as a padawan... I know he's attached to me, but I also know that even he has his limits. This mission was going too far... How can I put _one_ boy in front of _all_ my teachings, all my friends I grew so close to!? Everything that makes me, _me_?! Who I am today no longer resembles that youngling I was not so very long ago... Before this whole war...

Barriss, my 'best' friend, spoke up one last time. "Sorry... I-I suppose I was wrong about you..., about _me_... I train so hard to become the best Jedi that it simply isn't possible anymore. And now I'm a misfit for being _too_ traditional... Farewell, best friend... I'll give you a detailed report about Ryll as soon as I can."

Then she hung up without giving me a second thought.

_Who am I? How can I break something so pure?_ Barriss was always by-the-book, always someone who could never be broken... Do I know her that well to understand what she's going through? _No... I enjoy fighting. I enjoy being in the front lines, feeling the adrenaline course into my veins... To me, there is nothing more enjoyable than that..._

But for Barriss, it is quite the opposite... She hides her emotions so far beneath that she never wishes to express herself. She's too modest for that... And right now, I hurt her...

_How can I forget that again? I can't! _All I can do is ignore these emotions traveling through me. They may not be an evil, but they sure are distracting in a time of need...

But Lux is _always_ distracted with me as well... _Why? Why does he hold on to me so much...? And why do I hold on to him so little...? Is it right or wrong? And how does this all happen in the first place?_

I couldn't bury my emotions any further. Barriss may have an expertise to do that, but I _don't_... I need to talk to someone to share my struggle, share a secret to help me understand better, with a totally different background and mind's eye than Barriss has...

I hurriedly dialed in a number on my comlink. It would be a long shot if he was able to answer at this given moment, but he sure would be happy to get my call... Then, from the display, a familiar Twi'lek appeared. "Kidd..." I welcom so sullenly...

He was, naturally, surprised to see me. "Ahsoka, what _happened_? Are you _hurt_?!" He asked rushed, almost losing his easy-going accent.

"No... I need _advice_, Kidd..."

He gave me a look. "What happened? Do you need me there?"

It was my turn to give him a look, "What!? No, no, no, I just want to ask a question..."

The corner of his lip quivered, unsure with my intent. "Alrigh'! Lay it on me."

Not knowing how to approach this, I burst out my question with a relative amount of embarrassment. "Kidd, what do you see in _women_?"

"What?" His voice cracked as if he didn't hear me right.

"I said," This time speaking a lot more slower, "What do you see in me that's so special?"

He paused, then shrugged... "I... I don't know how to answer that... You're a _pretty_ flower, I got to hand it to you... But, other than that... I can't recall... There must be something more, I know there is... But all I can feel is..., _freedom_... Freedom to be with..., a woman who has a special background than most... I... I really can't answer it..." Then he looked back up to me. "Why? Is that Bonteri boy pushing the boundaries too far!?" He snarled in a tone of ownership.

"No, no... It was _I_ who was wrong... I _misjudged_ him."

"You what!?" He sounded flabbergasted.

"Kidd, you don't rule over my life."

"I know that, Little Lady," I let his surname for me slide, "I... I'm just worried... I-I'm always worried..."

"About what?" I asked, earnest to know more, to understand more; because I haven't got any answers that I wanted so far.

"That... That I might lose you to-... That we might not meet in person again after the war... I-I have so many plans for our next meeting. I wanted to show you my new pod that I made for you once-"

"Kidd, that's lovely of you, but it surely isn't necessary..."

His face was blank once again. "Then what is '_necessary'_ to you anymore?"

I shook my head... "Nothing... I just need to understand the other side that I can't understand with, well, boys... For tonight..."

"Oh...," He seemed relatively surprised. "What's going on?"

I was prepared to answer, but then hold my tongue. I may love the idea, but he surely wouldn't... "Nothing... Just nothing... I simply want to move ahead with my..., my life... That's all..."

He looked frank for one last time... I could surely assume that this sudden conversation caused more stress than relief... "Well, I wish you luck with whatever that shall happen... And, hey!" He pointed a passive finger at me..." I'll be- I'll be seeing you _soon_..."

"And I'll be excited once the war is over, too..." I answered one more time before hanging up... After that, I felt nothing short than guilt-stricken.

* * *

**More problems... Slowly continuing the story... I hope you all definitely enjoyed the read nonetheless!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	55. A Real Dream

**Here's an update. Barriss is acting strange and Kidd Kareen is included again... Are these clues or misdirects... Just wait and see!**

* * *

Terrence's POV

It was strange to say the least, finally having the chance to meet a former passenger that I often piloted around on many missions. For I knew Ventress for a long time. "So...," I threw in, completely bored with just sitting around and waiting for Coruscant to appear in the viewport. "What do plan on doing, Ventress. You know, after we arrive at our destination."

She gave a face that made it obvious that she didn't want to answer, but knew that she I wouldn't stop questioning until I know. "Survive..., and be ignored."

_Hurt. She felt nothing short of hurt while I am enjoying my life. Because of everything that happened._ "Kinda hard to do while you're in the middle of the galaxy... Aren't I right?"

"I am just staying there long enough for those two Zabracks to get themselves killed. Trifling with the Jedi and the Sith is completely _foolhardy _of them... I would know."

That brought me to my next question with her. "I'm sorry for what happened with your master, Asajj... He was a very close friend of mine, and it was always a pleasure to fly him with his missions on Rattatak. Except for that one time I got stranded and-"

"I see you got a new ship." Ventress finished for me. "It's pretty nice..." She paused to look about the cabin. "Well, better than your old one, I mean."

"Oh, you mean this thing? The _Falcon_? It's a piece a junk that my apprentice back in Onderon _somehow_ managed to win in a bet... He won it, but the only thing he can do before _I_ won it from him was give it a name... So I got the last laugh in the end." I chuckled thinking of Ventress, and how she seemed to never laugh in her life... That was not true. I remember when she was a padawan and be optimistic all the time. Same definitely **couldn't** be said now.

"Wonderful." She sarcastically remarked, rolling her eyes.

"Listen." It was hard to reason with her now, but I tried my best. "Ky's death was not in vain."

"And _I _heartily disagree." She mumbled.

"But he trained you. Now you can show your worth."

"I showed. I killed many warlords and became a pet for Dooku. So, yes, like I said, my master did die in vain._ The end_!"

She was still attached to her former Jedi master and blames all her pain to this day on his selfless choice of taking her in. "Whether Master Narec's death was in vain or not, it does not matter in the slightest. You still have a many good years to prove yourself."

"'Good years'? No, no..., my good years were long ago. Now I am me. Just plain me... And not even you can judge me for that..."

She was done. She simply didn't want to have anyone to talk to anymore, perhaps for the rest of her life. "Then I'm sorry, Ventress. I'm sorry..."

I looked at my coordinate readings. "We're approaching Coruscant now. Buckle up for exit out of hyperspace." She did so silently, effortlessly.

Once we entered the atmosphere, I turned to my passenger for one last time. "So this is goodbye, I guess... It was nice knowing you..."

She simply slapped my farewell handshake aside, grabbed a cloak for herself, and began to exit the cockpit and down the loading ramp. That was when I got a report from the Coruscant Guard on my channel. "Who is this?" A clone spoke over the frequency. "What's your business."

That's odd... In the past, there has never been any entrance nor exit security like this with the Underworld. The Republic obviously seems to be tightening their defense. "This is freighter number, uh, 492727ZED requesting permission to land in Level 1313 of the Underworld with the desire to pick up cargo in Terminal 24."

I heard him do some work, probably jotting down notes somewhere. "Do have any passengers?" I looked towards Ventress, mouthing the words 'I am not here'...

"No..." I simply stated...

The clone didn't seem too sure, "We're going to send in some police units to verify."

"Uh, no! That is unneccessary. Everything is fine here, okay?"

The soldier simply scoffed, "Not on my watch. Sergeant," The man called via comlink.

"Yes, Commander Fox?"

"We have a docking freighter at Terminal 24 of Level 1313. Can you check on the matter?"

"Right away."

This 'Commander Fox' then turned his attention back to me. "Do not deviate from your course until you landed at your requested zone. Until your ship has been checked, you may go about your business."

_Agh, great! She is never going to escape this._ "What do I do?! What do I do!?" Ventress got stressed, looking around the ship for some place to hide.

"Use a mind trick on them." I blurted out.

"I don't remember how."

"What do you mean you '_don't remember'_?!"

"I just don't recall..."

I sighed short of any solutions, "Well, slicing them down is not an option."

"Agreed." She muttered again.

Then an idea popped into my head, almost like magic. "I have a secret smuggling board under the floor." I grabbed a tile to move out-of-the-way, empty from all my supply fills that used to be there. "Go, go, go!" I ordered, which she compatibly obeyed.

After landing in the Terminal, I noticed a dozen police officers waiting outside. 'I hope they have _no_ life-scanners.' I thought.

I pulled down the ramp and stepped outside, "Hello, officers... What is the honor?" I gave my hostly voice out, but it only sounded forced.

"We are here to inspect this vessel." They said dully.

"By all means." I led them inside... And thankfully, none of them used any of their scanners... I admit I was at the edge-of-my-seat while all of this was happening, but in the end, there seemed to be hardly any fuss.

"Everything checks out, Commander." The Sergeant spoke over comlink. "The vessel is secure..."

"Goodbye..., goodbye..., goodbye." I redundantly waved at them until they were completely out of sight.

After they all left, I went to the smuggling board to tell Ventress the coast is clear. "You are a fool for coming _directly_ to Coruscant. You're labeled as an outlaw here."

She mildly pushed me aside. "Relax... Here, it is dark, steady, and quiet; with many opportunities... I happen to believe my decision _wasn't_ foolish at all." Then she was gone, walking proudly into the shadows (while shadowed herself) without another word.

* * *

Anakin's POV

It was cloudy today, clouds throughly shadowed the land of my newfound home. Standing in unusual, yet routine, luxury... With my wife in my arms.

"Strange." Padmé remarked, always so beautifully poetic with everything she says. "It's too quiet. There's not a ray of sun to keep some saunter or pleasure. And when the sun is out, it is still cold, still icy to my lungs... And the sunsets only signify another painful day has come to tally my life, my job... This weather reminds me of when I came to Coruscant as a Senator... And then-"

She stopped there, which I proceeded to wrap her even more tightly in my arms to calm whatever stress that surfaced and silence whatever sob that could have been peeped. And her memory of the terrorist attack from that despicable Clawdite (that killed one of her most trusted handmaidens and decoys), still remained unbearable to this day... It was definitely not the re-welcome she ever wanted... And it happened right _before_ the war.

"The cloud is merely the gloom before the summer shine... It will rain soon and darkness shall not endure..."

"And what if it does? What if this war takes away everything I- we both fought for... Don't you fear that, Ani?"

All the time. When I give Ahsoka a mission. When I lead the clones into massacre at every single battle. When all the Jedi that I grow up with lack trust in me because I try my best... Those were fears... But I swear that those fears shall, too, pass "Yes, darling..." I muttered, turning to look into her eyes. "But I do not believe that this darkness shall last."

She buried her face into my chest, feeling her sultry breath at every exhale. "Well, as long as I have you, I know that my fears can always be answered..."

I hugged her even tighter. "Same here..." She looked up to me once more, her two 'suns' bearing me down, going closer and closer to her lips...

My comlink beeped. "Agh!" I shouted in annoyance.

Padmé smiled at my childish antics. "Who is it this time?" She chuckled with her speech.

I pushed a button to hear who it was. "Master Skywalker, I have urgent news!" Barriss was speaking on the other line.

"What is it?" I went back to my 'General' persona now.

"It's Ahsoka... She's been attacked with a bio weapon." 'A bio weapon'? Oh, this going to be Lanteeb and Naboo all over again!

"She's not dying, is she?!" I shouted avidly.

"No, but it did cause her intense pain, and is being targeted for personal reasons... The weapon is a spice called Ryll, which is found on only two planets in the entire galaxy..."

"Which is?" I questioned, curious of what the systems may be.

"_Roon_ and _Ryloth_."

"Did you tell Ahsoka this?" My voice became more and more rapid.

"I tried, but she doesn't have her comlink with her... If the attacker wishes to strike again, it is going to happen soon!"

I closed my eyes, furrowed with disbelief that this is happening to her... It seems I can only leave Ahsoka on her own for perhaps a day. If it's more than that, trouble shall always find her.

"Then may the Force be with Ahsoka."

* * *

Lux's POV

It was evening. I have prepared all afternoon for this one night. This one _simple_ night. "Well, 'Soka, you look more beautiful with those clothes in the moonlight." I practiced what I would say to her. 'No, no! That sounds wrong. We both are going to dress in the same clothes as we had all day, so what's the point in mentioning them.'

_But it does make her look so cute. _

_And skimpy!_

Okay, okay, so I'm not going to address her clothes. How about I say: "Wow, Beautiful, your eyes is brighter than a sea of stars."?

_Naw, too cliché! Heck, everything I say is cliché!_

What about: "Ahsoka... You can never fathom how much of a pleasure I feel when you're at my side and holding my hand... Or look into your heart..."

_Good, good... That's the one I'll use!_

"Are you ready?"

I jumped in surprise, already running to conclusions on who was talking, "Lando, I warned you-"

Then I noticed the sparkling Togruta, in the same clothes as she has been all day, except there was something strange. She put on some violet-blue lipstick on that drove my eyes to stare directly at her face, some blackish-blue eye shadow that brought out the whiteness in her eyes, and a necklace that went down to- well, _down_. I just had my mouth opened all the way to the floor.

"I'm overdressed, aren't I?" She muttered.

"No!" I shouted far too quickly, "It's me who's underdressed. I need- I need a comb, some gel-"

"Lux!" Ahsoka chuckled at my behavior. "You look fine." She took my hand, "You are perfectly fine just the way you are."

I couldn't help but conceive a blush. "No, no, well, uh, so are you. It is a pleasure to look into your clothes- NO! I mean your heart, of course..., not clothes. What, you know, wh-what was I thinking." I turned around to close my eyes in horrid embarrassment.

Ahsoka then proceeded to cup my cheek and force me to face her. "Relax, Lux. I know what you meant."

"No, I- Oh..., well, you're welcome." _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Shall we go..." She mumbled with hesitation, foreign in doing things like this.

_So was I..._ "Right, of course... I know a spot." I was glad today was a whole lot simpler than the nightmare yesterday was... Hopefully in stays that way.

"It is lovely travelling here after dark." I pointed out the obvious (AGAIN!)

"Yeah," Ahsoka nodded, looking around, "It sure is."

And then something _very_ foreign came into play. She actually _leaned_ on my shoulder and placed a hand to _feel_ my heartbeat... A hand that felt like a warm rag over one's eyes, bringing a perfect feeling of peace inside me. But also an overwhelming amount of ecstasy.

_Wow, is this **real** or am I **dreaming**...?_ I couldn't tell the difference.

All I could imagine is that this was a _real_ dream.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy, and keep on reading... For I love all you people for coming this far!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	56. Poison

**Hello, and here's a quick update. It's going to veer away from the romantic date (for the time being) and be in Coruscant for now.**

* * *

Anakin's POV

I hurriedly rushed to the door, jumping in without much thought.

Padmé was confused, "Where are _you_ going?"

I tried to ignore her, but she was much too important to overlook.

"Ahsoka's in trouble. I'm heading for Onderon immediately." I grabbed a handful of chee-chee berries that haven't been eaten yet to remember Padmé while I'm gone.

"What kind of trouble?" My wife continued to delve in wonder.

"'_Trouble_' trouble... I need to warn her. Her comlink's not even on, so I have to go there in person."

"But you just arrived!"

"I know. But this kind of trouble can actually wound her. I have to help!"

"Do you really think the Council would allow that?"

"That's why I'm not telling them... I-I'll see you soon." And then I rudely slammed the door to her apartment without a goodbye kiss, something I have _never_ done before... But it didn't matter. My 'sister' needs me **now**!

* * *

"What do you mean I can't use my own Legion!?" I was yelling with vigorous frustration at the Coruscant Guard officer.

"I am sorry, General Skywalker, but your troops are on Leave by order of Admiral Tarkin. For the next twenty-four hours, you shall have no jurisdiction nor control over them until their break time is up... Your men need _rest_; it's not every day that they get a chance like this."

I shook my head, obviously flustered with unmistakable impatience. "You don't understand, Lieutenant! This is a matter of _life_ or _death_. I have to borrow (at least) my Captain and his Sergeant right now!"

"Captain Rex and Sergeant Coric are a part of the 501st. And the orders from the superior of our's states, 'The 501st, under the authority of the Grand Army of the Republic, is placed on Leave (or break, whichever you prefer) until 2183 tomorrow when their twenty-four hour time is up... If you wish to still borrow some of your clone soldiers, then you must negotiate with Admiral Tarkin or Supreme Chancellor Palpatine."

_Gah! This is torture undo myself! First I hear that Ahsoka is in possible trouble. Then I am forced to behave calmly so that I didn't reveal my attachment to her (yes, I know that I am deeply attached to Ahsoka, but I don't believe that to be an evil as the rest of the Jedi believe). Now I have to **sit** here and **wait** for the worst. I can't control anything. Okay, okay, it might be a false-alarm. For all I know, this assassin could be on Coruscant..._

_But I am not one who waits and sees! I should have the chance to guide my own decisions and I 'know' that the assassin is still on Onderon, escaping every one of knowledge from who he or she may be!_

"Please, just this _once_. I'll do anything in return... Now- Let- **Me**- **IN!**"

The lieutenant gave a holler to two nearby clone Guards who were stationed here as well. "Rys! Jek! I could use a hand!"

The two trotted on over, "Yes, Lieutenant Thire?!" They stood at attention.

"_Kindly_ escort General Skywalker outside the campus of this facility." They took my shoulder like I was puppet as I simply looked towards the ground in defeat. I wanted to glare back at the clone, but was too focused on Ahsoka's own behalf to do such.

"Sorry, sir. It's nothing personal. It's just our orders." The one named Jek announced.

"Don't be constantly focused on the enemy. Look for inspiration with _yourself_ and your _friends_." The other named Rys joined in.

But this, of course, only made me _more_ vexed. "That's the thing! My 'friend' is in trouble! I have to do something!"

"Then get a permit from Admiral Tarkin. He has the power to grant your request." _Oh, yeah! Like that's going to help! The miscreant should have stayed in his cell!_

And before I could talk back, they pushed me away. "See you soon, General."

I ignored them and proceeded with Plan B... I hopped on the Jedi speeder I used to get here and race off to the hanger of the Temple... By that time, it was absolutely dark...

Getting off, I trotted along as quickly and quietly as I dared to my yellow starfighter. Artoo isn't here, but I will have to deal this without him...

And just when I thought I could make it, another voice rang out. "What's going on?"

I jumped in surprise; would have taken my lightsaber out had I not recognized the voice. "Obi-Wan!? What are you doing here?!" I shouted in a whisper, as if the hanger was a darkened hallway at midnight.

"I am asking you the same thing?" He scratched his beard to calm whatever stress fissures in his mind.

"I-I'm trying to find, Artoo."

"I thought you said your little droid was being recharged in your dormitory, not here in the hanger... How can he be in two places at once?"

"Well, what are _you_ doing here?" I grimaced.

"Arfour is downloading hyperlane intel about the Sertar Sector onto my fighter from the Archives."

"Good," I mockingly saluted, "now that our pleasantries are out of the way, I should be off..." I hopped into my ship, turned a couple knobs, and fired up the engines.

Except they didn't spark one bit. All they did was warble, then turn back off. "Come on!" I groaned, doing it again... _Nothing_...

"I should have told you in advance..."

"What? What do you have to say?" I tried my best not to shriek.

"Master Windu has ordered your ship to be on lockdown for the duration of Ahsoka's pre-Trials on Onderon."

"And who is he trying to trial, hmmm? _Ahsoka_ or _me_?"

Obi-Wan did nothing to change the tone of his voice. "Both... The Council has yet to put full faith in either of you. They feel that by keeping the truth from you, they are able to let you both learn... Please, Anakin, let them..."

"So you lied to me, _again_!?" My voice raised, but not too badly.

"Look, I was against the idea... I tried to reason with them, but they aren't going to soften up to something they can teach."

"They think _alienation_ is going to make us wiser!? That's barbaric! No, I won't have it! Ahsoka needs my help and I'm going do that!" I thought of another way off the planet. The only other vehicle that I own was the _Twilight_, which is parked in the Kuat Shipyards, away from the power of the Council _or_ the Grand Army of the Republic.

I hopped out to get to my speeder once again. "They may not be perfect, Anakin, but neither are you... I sense a deep anger in you... Like one that was once in me. Like a poison. One that existentially devours, excruciatingly tortures, and slips idly with an oily flow... Please, Anakin... Don't you go willingly drink your own poison... Don't prove to the Council that _I'm_ failing you... See reason!"

I stopped. My fists clenched but my breathing stayed normal... Why _normal, _I could not tell... All my tension inside me evaporated... "Fine." I muttered... "As long as this _reasonable_ decision leads to a good end..."

My former master continued to stand absolutely still. "All your life you been holding on to things that are not in your complete power. That are not what you prefer... Listen inside..., and let it go. Let her go..."

I sighed, "I don't know how long I can last-"

"Masters!" A scream interrupted our heart-tied argument... It was _Barriss_, rushing in a thorough sprint. "Help! It's the Archives' librarian!"

"Madame Jocasta?" Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! I don't know how it happened, but..., she's _dead_!"

"What?!" We both said out loud.

"It- It was almost like the living Force escaped from her, suffocated her, and now she is crumpled on the floor. I-"

"Shhhhh...,"Obi-Wan attempted to calm the young girl down. "It's all right..." He then turned to me, "Come on, Anakin."

We raced out and sprinted all the way to the Archives... Once there, we looked around and saw that there was many shelves that collapsed and broke into silver glass. I would have predicted a bomb went off had it not been for absolutely **_no_** explosion marks. Nor were there any blaster marks, cuts, or wounds on her body or anywhere in the room...

"She looks perfectly fine..." Obi-Wan shrugged like it was a minor accident... The he felt a her pulse... "No heartbeat... No breathing..." The old woman simply lay crumpled as if she was fighting for her life, but fallen from her wounds... Except there _weren't_ any! "I'll contact the Council and bring them here... Anakin, go to the Halls of Healing and bring Vokara Che here to heal her. She's the most experienced healer in the Temple... Barriss, you stay and heal Jocasta while we're gone..."

And without any arguments, we all left our separate ways. I completely forgot that Ahsoka was in danger right now. My mindset had shifted like sand in a smooth sieve.

* * *

Soon it was late in the night... And although I felt some disturbances in the Force from Ahsoka, I still counted upon the fact that they may be just misfires... I shooed them away as best as I could. Besides the entire Council, other Jedi have heard wind of this mishap and were in the room as well, including **Twi'lek** Aayla Secura, **Mirialian** Luminara Unduli, **Kiffar** Quinlan Vos, and **Cosian** Tera Sinube. Most of the Temple, however, was still sleeping soundly.

"This is unsettling..." Jedi Master Kit Fisto muttered under his breath.

"There's no physical damage to her." The healer Vokara grunted.

"So, what, did she just drop dead?" I whined a bit... Barriss said nothing to this.

It was at that time that Mace Windu turned to her. "Are you sure you were the only witness here when this happened?"

"Mm-Hmm..." Her eyes were tear-stained.

"What exactly did happen?" Ki-Adi-Mundi intervened.

All attention went to the young Knight. "Well, I don't know really..." She mumbled, nervous of all the judging faces.

"Tell us, Barriss." Her former master, Luminara, pipped in to encourage. "Don't well your emotions too deep down."

Barriss gave a sigh before going along with what everyone else wanted. "It was just me studying in the Archives as usual. This morning, me and Tutso Mara were heading to our dorms to meditate. I disagreed and said I had- I mean, I wanted to study in here instead and look up medicines that originate in the Outer Rim... You know, rare medicines like Anti-Venom. I looked up information all day without meal, even when the sun set... I was still at work and out of no where, she walked up to me; being nice and all saying, 'Barriss, is there anything in particular you need to look up? You've been here an awful long time.' When I shook my head, she continued regardless, 'Just know that you can spend as much time as you need here, even if it means studying through the whole night...'"

"When I said 'Thank you'... She did something I never seen her do before... She read what I was studying-"

"And what were you studying... precisely?" Quinlan Vos came in.

"Forms of... dioxis. I found it very interesting. Did you know that some forms of dioxis is not potent at all but can only alter the mind of any carbon-based life form. It sometimes is so secretive that it can actually disquise itself from other types of drugs like-"

"Stick to the topic, Master Offee..." I interrupted.

"Okay, okay... Anyways, she sort of became odd... She pressed me with questions like 'What are you hiding.'"

"I shouted 'Nothing!'"

"But she became angrier and angrier asking, 'Are you sure, _my dear_? You seem to be hiding something.'"

"I shouted again 'No! I just want to research my topics in private.'"

"Then it became worse and worse, 'We are all afraid to be accused of mistrust, but to let that fear override us, it is nothing but madness.'"

The Mirialan began to weep, "I didn't know what to do. I stood up and pulled my lightsaber out shouting, 'Leave me alone!'"

"She seemed possessed. I couldn't tell. Her voice changed raspy, 'But you are alone. You been trapping yourself in the dark for too long. You are lying to others, aren't you?' I didn't know what she meant. She was becoming insane!"

"So I waved my saber in front of her. 'Stay back or I will strike you down!' But that didn't faze her a bit."

"She grabbed her own lightsaber saying, 'You _fool_! No one survives on second doubt! Why can't you tell me your pain or I will give you it! Why shouldn't it be mine!? Tell me!?" She lunged at me..., and we fought... Sooner or later, I grabbed Jocasta's lightsaber out of her hand, now wielding two..."

"I yelled, 'Stay back, **NOW**!'... And then..." Barriss wiped away a tear... "Her eyes became _yellow_... I never felt more scared in my entire life... When she lunged at me again, this time with her bare hands..., I Force pushed her to that wall over there." Barriss pointed to the collapsed shelves of glass... "And in one final move, slammed her down here..." She pointed to the place where the librarian was laying. "By then I was out of breath, with only enough energy to feel her life Force... And there was _none_..." She sobbed... "I thought I killed her... I remembered that Master Kenobi was heading to the Jedi hanger, which was the closest place to the Archives and ran to him for help... And there, I found General Skywalker with him... We three split up to wake you all..., and here we are now..."

Everyone was silent after hearing her say that. The first one who actually began to speak was Yoda. "Inside us all, the _one_ is our greatest enemy..." I couldn't tell what the little man was trying to imply but didn't expect much of any. The only thing his words do is hint about something sage.

"Indeed." Master Sinube agreed with Yoda.

"Master Che...," Eeth Koth stepped up, "How is Madame Jocasta...? Is she _truly_ dead...?"

The Twi'lek healer was not too sure... "I cannot tell... I am taking a blood sample right now to see if there is a poison of some sort..., but all there is that suggests her suddenly violent behavior is the dark arts of the Sith."

"The Sith are _here_!?" I cried out in surprise.

"Keep your voice down, Skywalker." Windu hushed in utter annoyance. "We don't want to wake up the whole Temple."

"How can the Sith be here?" I asked again, this time more quietly.

But what I got wasn't the answer I wanted. "All around every Jedi, the Sith are... And all around the Sith, the Jedi is..." Yoda gave his 'two cents' again.

So I, as raffish as it was, became _practical_ rather than _philosophical_. "Let's get this straight. Who could be 'poisoning' members of the Jedi?"

Oppo Rancisis, for the first time I ever seen him do, actually gave a suggestion. "I think it is Sora Bulq... Master Vos and I have been tracking him for months. And whenever we turn are noses away for even a second, he always strikes back. He has a knack for making sudden appearances."

"I disagree." Master Gallia countered. "Darth Maul and his enormous friend eluded us on Moorjhone _and_ he escaped with crime lord Ja'Boag... His empire is vast, enough to find some _way_ to sneak into Coruscant or get his hands on poison."

"Speaking of which, what kind of poison is in her blood sample..., _if any_?" Barriss spoke up, remarkably eupeptic.

"From a scientific standpoint..., the scanners only sense one kind... Glitteryll..."

"I remember that." Aayla spoke. "Remember that, Quin?" She turned to Vos. "It was the most _unforgettable_ amnesia I 'ave ever been close to experience." She joked with oxymoron.

"Do I ever." Quinlan shook his head in humor.

I became curious as to what this amnesia-inducing thing was."What is Glitteryll?"

Barriss beat them to it. "It's a form of Ryll that is mixed with the drug called Glitterstim."

"Found on... Ryloth..." Aayla finished.

"Ryloth?" _Home of the Twi'leks? The assassin who is poisoning Ahsoka (and possibly Jocasta Nu) **must** be a Twi'lek or works for a Twi'lek. But that still didn't add up. Anyone could steal or buy Ryll or Glitteryll from Ryloth. It shouldn't be that hard._

I looked at Barriss to see if she was having the same idea. But we didn't make eye contact. All she did was fidget with her cloak.

Mace Windu now knew that it was time to close the case."While everything is on the table, we need to rebuild with a strategy. Master Vos, you continue your search for the traitor Sora Bulq. Master Che, take Madame Jocasta to the Halls of Healing. We can only hope to bring her back to us... Skywalker..." He hesitantly sighed "I can't believe I'm saying this, you are going to go with Master Secura to Ryloth to see if you can study this case about the poison."

"Speaking of poison-" I wanted to ask if I could go to Onderon and find some facts there, but was interrupted by Aayla.

"Will do, Master Windu." She turned to me. "You 'ave a ship we can use as camouflage... Just to look less..., _conspicuous_..." _Maybe you should first think about changing your clothes_, but I resisted that snide comment.

"As a matter of fact, I have..." Of course I am talking about the spice freighter _Twilight_.

Master Windu continued to give jobs for everyone while me and Aayla were discussing how to handle our own mission. "The rest of the Council shall return to the High Council to debate what we should do about this matter... And lastly, you, Barriss Offee..."

She got nervous in front of the pressing fellow. "Yes, Master." She stuttered.

After the tension-ridden pause, Windu gave his assignment for her. "Until Master Jocasta is back to health (if that is now possible) then your position as a healer is over... You're now the **new** _librarian_ for the Archives."

She didn't smile. Her jaw didn't drop... It was almost like she was expecting this promotion...

She commented very little about gaining what would seem like a dream job for her. Very little... "I-I won't let you down, Master."

* * *

**Truthfully, there's not going to be too much about everyone's missions (obviously because that's not what you fans came for), but will still detail the rest of the Onderon story... (which is already widespread as it is)... **

**Don't worry. The date is going to be in the next chapter... But that doesn't mean I wrote this chapter for no reason... I hope you all enjoyed!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I'll LOVE YOU BACK!**


	57. The Imperfect Date

**Welcome back everyone. Sorry I didn't update in a couple of days. I was... _busy_. **

**But I'm here now and unlike what I have done in a long while, I am going to talk back with my reviewers (and not in a bad way).**

**AhsokaTano141516: Your suspicions may turn well, Lord V..., or it may not. (Sidious cackle) ;-)**

**ahsokanerd: I didn't know what exactly I was referencing in my REVIEW. Can you please explain? And this chapter is going to be all about Luxsoka love.**

**StarWars321: Thanks for reviewing. I enjoyed your comments. And may I attempt to be polite by saying this: Please don't discontinue your Alari Bonteri fic. I was really starting to enjoy it!**

* * *

Lux's POV

It was a weird feeling to say the least. A feeling I thought would never fully reconcile with me... Ahsoka was _actually_ leaning _on_ me. That _alone_ was enough to not only allow me to carry her weight on my shoulders, but to also be _more_ than happy to accept her weary head. It was just like a cloud blanketing a mountain top. It was a perfectly _natural_ feeling.

"So...," I could tell that Ahsoka was trying her hardest to issue a _feminine_ voice. "Where are we going, er, Luxie."

I began to blush, but was still a little off-put at her obvious attempt to change her voice. "Ahsoka..."

"Mm-Hmm?" She murmured.

"You don't have to try so hard to sound... girly... Your voice is already attractive just the way it is."

"Oh... _Okay_." She talked normally when she said 'Okay'... "But seriously now, where are we going."

"A little place down here..."

Ahsoka looked around seeing people enter the sanctity of their homes again to answer the laws of curfew. "Isn't it late to go out now?"

_Yes, we were breaking the law, but how does that matter now?_ "I'm sure you can use your Jedi magic on the restaurant owners here."

"You mean a Mind Trick?"

"Not with you. With you, that power is more like _magic_, no?" I mildly toyed, taking the bravery to poke her side.

"Hey! Don't do that!"

I did it again. "Lux, don't."

When I tried a third time, she used the Force to make me slap myself. "Remember that your still dealing with a Jedi."

I felt my red cheek, quickly understanding how much it did _not_ hurt. I knew she just did that for fun. "Sorry, _Master_."

She giggled slightly, and although I couldn't tell in such darkness, her headtails actually changed its bluish shade to become as dark as shadow.

* * *

At the café (and no, this _isn't_ the pub we visited yesterday), there was a fluster of packing to leave in order to abide the local law... Of course, Ahsoka came in the way to stop the tidying up.

"What do I say?" She hushed and quivered; imploring me for suggestions.

"Say what I say." I whispered back at her.

The store owners quickly noticed us. "Sorry if you two been clobbered in the head recently, but we're _closed_. We are _not_ taking any more guests."

I gave Ahsoka some instructions. "You have two more guests before quitting time."

She copied exactly what I said. When I saw her face, I could tell this was going to be a very difficult challenge. But very soon, she waved her hand in sway "You have two more guests before quitting time."

And remarkably (and admirably), she was able to influence _everyone_ there. "We have two more guests before quitting time. " They echoed in an almost zombie-like success.

I gave her more directions. "We wish to have a special night here. Table for two, please."

I couldn't tell if Ahsoka was rolling her eyes right now, but I could tell that it was crossing her mind at the moment. "We wish to have a special night here. Table for two, please."

And so they echoed again. "You wish to have special night here. Table for two."

I admit I found the repetition of my words to be very amusing, so I took the chance to take this one step further. "Me and my _dashing_ boyfriend would also like _romantic_ music please. Preferably _slow_ tempo."

"Don't push it." She threatened under her breath.

"You asked for help." I pointed out.

"Oh right, oh right..." She raised her hand one last time to influence all of their minds. "Me and my _dashing_ boyfriend would also like _romantic_ music please. Preferably _slow_ tempo."

They repeated her words and sooner or later we were directed to our seats in the middle of restaurant.

"Is this really right?" Ahsoka gave me a look like I was an idiot. "I don't want to get these people in trouble."

"Relax, Ahsoka..." I gave a happy but dubious tone of voice, "You are powerful. I'm sure you're able to protect them as much as you are able to protect me."

"Lux, I told you already. I'm not all-powerful."

I shook my head in disagree. "I don't know. You seem '_pretty'_ powerful to me."

"But I'm not just-"

"What would you like for starters?" The waitress interrupted, possessing a blank look in her eyes from being 'controlled' in Ahsoka's wondrous vigor of the mind.

"Uh?" Ahsoka hardly ever went to a sit-down restaurant in her entire life. And when she did, it was only at local diners around Coruscant. "I-I..."

"I'll order for her. She would like a," I looked at the menu and found a tasty little fruit from Drongar on the menu... "sweetened Avedame..." That should help ease her senses. "And _I_ will take the cloudberry tart."

I looked at Ahsoka and she only managed to give a shocked face at my quick actions before sarcastically remarking, "Looks like I'm having what he said for me."

Once the waitress left, Ahsoka looked even more stressed. "I'm sorry..." I mustered. _Didn't know if I actually was, but all I cared for at the moment was getting on Ahsoka's good side tonight. _When she didn't say anything, I continued. "I didn't mean to be rude, I only wanted you try some foods that I think is..., well, dainty... Please I really think you would like the Avedame. It's as sweet as you-"

"I'm not perplexed at you ordering for me. I'm just shocked at why you would get a desert item now. Now!

I laughed at her suddenly joking attitude. "Well, what can I say? I love what I eat."

She shook her head again in a warm-hearted way, "I said it before and I'm going to say it again. Boys are all the same-"

"Whether they be Republic or Separatist." I finished for her. _Huey! I found it extremely funny how this conversation constantly meant interrupting each other._

"Exactly..." Ahsoka continued, "And what's even more redundant is that they _always_ feel too highly of themselves when they're merely in a good mood. Why is that?"

I playfully shrugged, spontaneously accepting her shifting talk. "I don't know, darling. It must be how men were made to be... The will of the Force, isn't that what you Jedi encourage?"

She smiled, looking down. Then while keeping her head in the same position, she jutted her gaze up to see what I was doing. "Well, I'm happy that you're looking at my face more often."

_What!? Where did that come from!?_

_It's a **date**, you idiot! Just go with it!_

"Your face is...," I shifted my hands while in confusion to find the right words, "_stellar_. There's nothing too exaggerated or too modest about it. It's simply... spectacular... Like a sunset, casting an orange glow to highlight my home..." I pointed at her, "You... I simply wish to say that I was always staring at your beautiful face."

"And I've noticed." She finished.

"Well...," Getting more and more bold with my words. "What about _**my**_ face?"

"What?"

"Surely you think _my_ face is spectacular as well."

She chuckled at my comment like it was the most ridiculous thing she ever heard. "I-I... I too think you have a wonderful face."

"What do you like most about it?" I skipped right to the 'chase'.

"I-I-I, uh, I.." She was beginning to stutter in one of the few times I ever seen her do. And while she was thinking, I threw in all the goofy expressions I could assemble. She laughed when I puckered my lips into a 'fish-face'. "Okay, okay, hotshot, you can go back to your modest side again."

"Boys will be boys." I talked back.

"Not when-" Then the appetizer plates came. And Ahsoka got her Avedame sugared with fuzzy sweetness; the likes of which I imagined her to never have had before... And yet she just stared at her food like it was a bomb.

"Avedame, Avedame... Isn't it some type of _wine_?" She asked confused.

"Sometimes, but it's a fruit first..." Then I thought of the horrible possibility that could be crossing her mind. "I assure you, I didn't order it to get you drunk!"

"I thought you said it _wasn't_ alcoholic."

"Ahsoka! I meant, it's just a sweet fruit! Nothing more."

She gave me both a cheerful and unsure expression. "Alright. But I don't want to be drugged again. Got it?"

I scoffed, "Trust me it won't come like that..."

"What about the assassin?" She gave a fearful look... Then I remembered how much danger I committed in bringing her here. _I'm practically threatening her life all for my own enjoyment!_

"Look, you brought your lightsaber with you?" I tried to calm her.

"It is still in my 'breast pocket'." She joked. And without any control, I blushed again at her suggestive comment. Then, once again, my eyes shifted to look below her collarbone... When she saw my eyes shift from her face to even lower, she once again interrupted my train of thought with a joke. "You can still look at my _face_, Bonteri. It didn't go anywhere."

My line of vision rolled back to her eyes. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"Do you mean it?"

"Yeah." I jumbled together.

"You don't seem so sure..."

"Well...," It was then that my boldness began to wear thin. "I love the look of your _entire_ body, not just your face." I said truthfully.

"But you like my face more than... _anything else_, right?" She pressed.

"Of course I do."

"Don't lie!"

"I'm **not** lying. I do! I absolutely do...! Your face offers _ten_ times more than anything else physical about you... And your personality offers even more than your beautiful face..." I threw my arms in air for my awkward conclusion. "Simple as that."

She looked harder into me... Then in one lighten-up move, she dig her first forkful into the tangy fruit. "I find that a little hard to believe from Mr. I-Want-A-Family-So-Badly..." And once she took a bite out of it, hilarity ensued and collapsed.

"This- is- good!, this... How can this taste so, uh, so, so..." She never finished her sentence, and I didn't offer any helpful phrases to exemplify her erupting taste buds... It resembled too closely of our love. "I-I might just want to try your tart." She prestigiously stuttered her words.

I scooped a spoonful. "You want some." I leaned forward to have her eat.

"Just _give_ me the spoon."

"Come on..." I chided. "Open up."

She gave an even more horrid look. "What do you think I am, a baby?"

"Just this once. Open wide..."

Her headtails briefly shook at my inclination; and she smiled even more widely as she did as I asked. I painstakingly dove the spoon into her mouth. "Mmmmm" She hummed.

Then she became more and more larky... and playful. "Do..., no, nevermind." She shook her head in embarrassment.

"No, you can say what's on your mind." And frankly I knew exactly what she was going to ask for next.

"Can..., can you do that again." Her headtails changed to a darker shade.

I scooped another spoonful. "Here..., taste the... the exquisite..., uh, taste." Finding the wrong choice of words as I stared at her sappy lips. "Enjoy."

She took another bite... And after a fourth time, she said. "Okay, enough is enough... I want to talk about more important things."

I was confused about what she meant, yet strangely hopeful at her suggesting tone. "About... _us_?" I got curious.

She shook her head. "No... about _your_ family..."

"Oh... That..." I shrugged. "It could just be a lie. I still have _you_... and the possibilities _you_ bring... Ahsoka, we can be together. There doesn't have to be anything stopping that."

"Oh, really? How about duty? How about outside perception? How about the fact that I still wish to be... to be a _Jedi_. I do, Lux! I really do!" She closed her eyes to reach further into the Force. And when she opened them again, I realized she was using her mind to figure out what I was hiding in my pocket. "And that note that you got last night. The one by the mysterious person who goes by the initials: TB... What about that _possibility_? Don't you have any idea who the initials may stand for!?"

I reached into my pocket, pulled out the crumpled paper, and unfolded it to read the truth I didn't want to come to me. A truth that could push me away from Ahsoka.

"You still have a family, Lux... And I think we can very well guess what the _**B**_ stands for."

I had the exact same thought, but it wasn't what I wanted this debate to lead to. "Not my family name?"

"Who else? Who else would send this note _other_ than your family..." She got more and more hysterical. "Read the dotted line, Lux! Why would this person give you this note revealing long-lost family relatives if it _wasn't_ from your family at all? There is no other reason."

I shook my head. _I don't want an outside family. I made up my mind, I want Ahsoka to be the next stage for my family. Not some, some mysterious con-man!_ "And who's to say the person isn't **lying**? Who's to say this letter isn't meant to mislead me from...-"

"From what?" Ahsoka sounded more and more dumbfounded.

"From... _you_..."

She shook her head so hard this time I couldn't tell how she didn't get dizzy from it. "That's absurd."

"Is it? Is it really? A mysterious assassin rolls around without any clues about his motivations. Only that he wants to torture you."

"Which is why I'm against this dinner. We're both put in danger."

"I won't let any pain come from this night, I promise."

"I don't know how kriffin' long you can keep a prom- ..." She sighed, her torso heaved, her eyes closed... Then she took a different approach. "Some secrets can't be one hundred percent kept. Whether you admit it or not, Lux, we're _both_ in danger."

I stood up, walked to her side, and held out a hand; all of this happening with remarkably no second thought and at nano speed

"Is there anything wrong, sir?" It was the waitress again. I still looked into Ahsoka's eyes, wanting to find some way to calm her distress down. _There must be something I can do to give relief for a Jedi that doesn't involve violence. Something to allow her to know that she may want to be with me._

"Can... can you put some slow-paced dancing music on... I- Before _we_ order our meal, we would like to dance the night away..." I didn't mean that literally, rather it being the first words to pop into my mind.

"Dance?" Ahsoka questioned curiously... "I-I don't know how."

I could only imagine that all she ever danced to was by herself. Definitely not with a partner. "Look, I'll teach you. It will be easy."

She gave me an even more pronounced and unpretentious look. "Lux, I don't know... I'm a Jedi, I don't do this."

"But you want to know what it feels like, don't you?" Talking more for myself than for her.

"Well, truthfully, yes... All the time I wonder, but... Going on, on a _date._" She closed her eyes at saying 'date', "That's bad enough... But to, to dance... I-" She shook her head for the umpteenth time.

I closed my eyes in regret... For months and months, I always wanted to know what it would feel like to dance hand-in-hand with Ahsoka. It was as much as an obsession as anything else that deals with her. But I can't act arrogant or selfish. I mistaken myself as that for far too long.

"I can't _force_ you of course... I can only _beg_... _Please_..." I heard classical music beginning to start up, making me more and more anxious. "Ahsoka, my lady..., do you care to join me in this dance tonight...?" My hand became shaky.

She gave it a look, noticing my nervous hand go in sync with her nervous mind. And after peeling her eyes shut one last time, she took my invitation for my happiness.

"Yes, Bonteri... I take you." She formally held my hand, stood up, and we both walked into an open area. "So _how_ exactly does this work?" Not so sure where all our hands were going to be and if she would enjoy that feeling it would bring.

"Well, 'Soka, I put one hand like this," I used my right hand to gently grasped her round waist while keeping my left hand still snug into her right. "And you place your left hand around my neck."

"You neck?" She sounded incredulous.

"Yes..." She hesitated, then complied... I wonder if she noticed how the hairs on my nape was standing erect out of worry and excitement.

"Lux, I don't like...- This feeling inside me...? Is it right?"

I shook my head. "We barely started." And like we both memorized this procedural memory by heart, it became perfect... I couldn't tell we were moving, even though I was guiding all the actions... It felt so perfect, just looking into each other's eyes and not focusing on anything else in this world."

I swept Ahsoka off her feet as our dancing continued. "You know what this, what _we_, remind myself of?" I tried with an obvious attempt to make this scene romantic.

"No?" Ahsoka could hardly gather what I said next. I sung one of my planet's most famous of songs in Onderonian:

"Hakuna maneno ya kusema.  
Utapata kwamba dunia imebadilika.  
Mimea ni kugeuka kutoka kijani.. na.. dhahabu.

Na sasa najua upendo ni wafu,  
Hata mimi napenda inaweza kushikilia wewe karibu.  
Kwa maana Nawapenda.. ninyi.., Ahsoka."

She giggled (yes, finally she was laughing again), I think you're going to have to translate for me, _boyfriend_." Attempting to lighten the mood we possessed now.

So, naturally, I did... And to change the gibberish into poetry (which I'm assuming most of you didn't _read_ to its entirety), became one magical ride... The song meant everything to me.

"There are no words to say.  
You'll find that the world has changed.  
Plants are turning from green.. to.. gold.

And I know now love is dead,  
Yet I wish I could hold you near.  
For I love.. you.., Ahsoka."

Yes, strikingly, I added the phrase 'For I love you, Ahsoka' compared to the original words, but it held true for me. I _did_ love Ahsoka... What more is there to say than what I already ushered.

Ahsoka let go of her hand position and went to wrap _both_ arms around my neck as she buried her face into my chest... But (of course) she _didn't_ cry.

"You're right... There are _no_ words to say... I..., I don't know if this is right but..., I think..."

"Yes?" I said, leaning ever forward to hear her, lifting her chin to see her sapphire eyes once more.

"I... I think..." Then she shook her head. "No, I don't. I don't..." I spun her in the air before talking again.

"Ahsoka I got another one... You know, another verse."

She smiled once more (smiling like she always should), "Lay it on me, Luxie." Her smile didn't expire this time... So I did what my queen demanded.

"Kama macho katika sarafu kwamba ili haki  
Wakati hisia zangu uongo tupu  
Naona sasa kweli huduma  
Kwa upendo mimi kama hatma napenda kubadilishana"

As Ahsoka's smile widened, so did my pride... Pride in my 'family'... "Do translate." Her smile crested into an open mouth.

Of course, I was more than happy to:

"As I gaze at that coin so fair  
While my emotions lie bare  
I see now that you really care  
To love me as fate would share"

Her mouth opened slightly more wider knowing that I was talking about her. "Wow... I must- I must admit I... I _love_ it when you talk, well, talk about me like this..." Even she seemed to come up with the wrong choice of words. And then what she said next was completely the opposite as to what I expected... And not in a good way! "But this is wrong. I shouldn't be dancing, dating, _none_ of this! I'm a Jedi!"

I shut my eyes, going into my modest side again, "Ahsoka, I want to be with you. I share your pain."

"I'm a Jedi, you hear me! A Jedi!" It was a good thing those restaurant owners got influenced under her Mind Trick or this argument wouldn't have gone out so well.

Yet with Ahsoka, I learned from my past mistakes. It was time to go gentle with her. "Ahsoka..." I wrapped my arms tightly around her in a withstanding hug... "I _love_ you..."

And she didn't fight back. There was no need nor desire to do so anymore because to me, this was right. This was always the right thing to do.

Once we separated from our embrace, I was left to stare into her eyes... I looked closer... closer... closer...When I felt her breath hit my face, my spine tingled and shivered as if a draft came in the room. But that was impossible since the restaurant suddenly felt two times warmer than it first was... I can honestly say that I enjoyed every bit of it. She came closer _and closer and closer_. Entering more and more into the inevitable kiss... But it never came.

Something deadly came into its place instead. Something malevolent... Looking between her closed eyes, I saw it. I saw myself in it as much as I saw its danger... A red light was there. Pure, blood-soaked, yet tiny, seemingly insignificant red laser was pointed right below her forehead... And in a panic attack, I knew exactly what it was. Out of this enlightened darkness, I knew exactly _who_ had come.

"**AHSOKA, LOOK OUT!**" I dived forward as the shot came. As the pain came _electrifyingly_ into my neck. The same attacker was here as he was at the power generator last night... The _assassin of Death_ has come again!

* * *

**Cliffhanger! And who to think of interrupting the 'perfectly' romantic scene... Oh, yes! ME! What will happen next? You shall soon find out! **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! ****And if you did, that only means one thing: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I'll update sooner than later!**


	58. Such is Life

**Quick updated. Truthfully, I wanted to have a quick update regardless of the amount of reviews... So thanks for everyone who took the time to write back. Don't know why reviews are dropping over the summer... Perhaps a lot of you are on vacation or have a summer job at the exact same time. But whatever the reason, I won't blander you because that's not what any of you came for. So enjoy!**

**AhsokaTano141516: Thank you, V... I did try to make it as long as I could so that fangirls like you could enjoy the romance. ;-)**

**MasterAlariBonteri: I wish you luck on your Luxsoka... (make it good!) :-]**

**CC-2224 Commander Cody: What was it? Now you shall 'know'.**

* * *

Lux's POV

At first glance, it seemed nothing. A thorn to the side, but one that felt like hardly anything. Then came the torture. I didn't know what it was that hit me then. Only soon did I realize that blood was beginning to boil inside me, churn my intestines with a searing lightning strike, and set fire to my lungs... I couldn't breathe. I simply couldn't breathe.

"Awwwwww! Ohh! Aaahhhhhwww" It was like that annoying fly biting into the back of your head. I was just trying all my might to get it off. It electrocuted my Vocal Emulator, causing it to warble with static... "Help, 'Soka! I need hel-" And then my voice ceased to exist, losing every ability to talk for the fuzzy machine in the back of my throat was shutting off from the singes of the electrocution.

I could see Ahsoka run up to me to help, right when another shot came at her. She dodged what I could tell was _not_ a blaster bolt (though I couldn't tell what else it could be) and proceeded to dodge all the other 'shots' taken to her. I tried to hear where they came from so I might dodge them as well, but then at the moment my ears began to disrupt and ring so horribly loud. As if an explosion happened and they were trying to adjust to the suddenly loud noise.

"Ahsoka... Ahsoka, please come to me." I said..., Well, I think I said that..._ I don't know!_ I can't even hear... I reached out my hand to hold on to her, even when she was on the other side of the room... But I didn't care! I need her **NOW**!

But then, as my arm slacked, I knew what I was dealing with. I must have been poisoned by the same torturous venom.

Yet in that struggle to stay conscious, I could still see , she was still as beautiful as ever. Granted, her body is moving to go in coordination with the attackers onslaught from an unknown location (every time he fired, shots come from a different vantage point)... But soon, even my eyes became blurry. All I could tell from my failing sight was the orange blob that is my lover... And then I couldn't take it any more. My body collapsed into forced exhaustion...

"Vile... Vile ni maisha..."

* * *

Ahsoka's POV

_How could I not have sensed the assassin coming? How could he have been here without me knowing? Was that dance so blissful that I allowed my senses to become clouded. Did I make a Jedi's biggest mistake!? __Well either way, that won't happen again! _

Taking the risk while I was at it, I saw in the corner of my eye, Lux reach out to me with what looked like a tranquilizer jutting right out of his neck... I saw his eyes roll up inside his sockets, but still keeping the strength to keep his arm up. And very soon, his lack of energy could not withstand for him as he fell onto the cold floor. (That was where we danced! Why does it have to lose all the warmth it so recently surplused!?)

And then like a button was pressed, the shots ceased... I looked around, head spinning. Looking at every shadow, every corner, every possible place to hide but there were simply too many to count.

I saw Lux begin to twitch, which in turn caused my mind to forget about the impending threat and race to his side. Kneeling down beside him, I tried looking into his eyes, gazing as hard as I could. _Why isn't he doing anything about this!? My stare has always made him jittery..._

_Oh, he's just sleeping. I must hold his hand and sincerely tell him everything is going to be fine. _But doing that was fruitless. It was like trying to hold snow in one's heated hand. It was nothing but impossible!

_Why? He never doubts me. He never lets something daunting to take his courage. So why? Why do people neglect you so much Lux? Why can't anyone truly understand you...?! Like... me..._

I looked at his neck to pull the needle out, which also contained a Taser attached to it. Looking at its sparking end, my anger began to spike inside me... _What did that horrid monstrosity expect to gain from doing this?!_

Now realizing my chance to take out my weapon, I just had my short shoto (it was all I could fit); taking it out to light up the now darkened room.

Then, out-of-the-blue, I saw a spark coming from the kitchen..._ He's there!_ I began running in that direction, but stopped... What do I do?! I can't leave Lux behind to become a potential hostage. No, I need either back-up or take Lux back myself... So I went to stand over his body.

"Mystery man... Are you still there?" I called out to the nothingness, expecting only silence... But I did hear _a_ voice...

"What's wrong...? You having trouble...?" Although it wasn't a voice I recognized, his presence sure seemed familiar... Or are my senses so clouded that I don't even know what gender this person is.

"I wasn't 'til you decided to show up... What do you want of me?! Answer, you snake!"

I looked around... And just like his shots, his voice came from all different directions... But through his unfeeling malevolence, I could sense some... hesitancy?! There was, believe it or not, some pity within his voice.

"I am sorry... I know you won't believe this, but I had no choice... This-this is only a job..."

"We always have a choice!" I shouted... "And you seem to know me...? How? And why are you doing this?! If you're really sorry, you would tell me!"

My head became dizzy from all the direction I was looking at. No, no...Like Master Plo Koon once said: '_Clear your mind, young one... And the answer will come to you...'_

After a deep inhale, I focused on the Force. And then I got step-by-step clues pinpointing where he is... Above me where no lights shined were narrow wooden ramparts that supported the ceiling... And going even deeper into my psychosis, I could hear much movement. He was running all around the beams to hide his position. But pretty soon, I could narrow down his stirring... With my shoto still activated, an idea lighted up inside me.

Then with a plan, I spoke to the unpredictable man again... "So why don't you try and kill me _now_?" I shuddered through issuing those words.

The assassin kept still. "I will not fight..., if you _expect_ me to _attack_..."

I sighed, attempting my hardest to calm myself; becoming more and more difficult every second to not just jump up there and slice his head off... But I cooled my rancor. It would do me no good.

"It is unwise for you to lower your defenses..., friend..." _Oh, I loved the irony in this situation. It seems **now** I have the **higher** ground._

"You only care about him because he's desperate for you. Haven't it ever crossed your mind that his emotions could be short-lived?"

I shook my head. "No! He's like no other-other boy my age. He's kind. He's compassionate. He's modest... I know his feelings for me are _eternal_!"

"And who else?"

"What!?"

"Who else do you believe would come in harm's way for you? The _harmer_ or the _harmed_?"

I shook my head, pretty soon coming with the idea that this maniac must be misleading me. "Why are you telling me this!? What good would your little 'announcement' do for you!?"

He scoffed. "Oh, nothing intentional, really... Like I said, who do you believe would come in harm's way for you?"

I growled under my breath, tired of his riddles. "If you will _not_ fight, than you shall _meet_ your destiny!" And in one lightning quick move, I threw my lightsaber at the beam he was standing on, knocking him down to the floor.

I smiled at my accurate success. _Now, we will have something to discuss_... Retrieving my lightsaber with the Force, I walked slowly to him.

"There's nowhere to run, coward! You have lost!"

He turned to face me, and indeed I could tell he was dressed in black, completely cloaked and indistinguishable... Except for a bump on the back of his head... _Yeah, I could tell from the get-go that this assassin **wasn't** human._

And then as if he was afraid I would see him, he turned around and pulled his cloak around his body. "You're stuck with me... There's no use in hiding! Show your face or I'll show it for you!" I held my shoto straight out, ready for any unexpected moves.

"I'm sorry..., but I never lose my reputation to win, no matter what!" He shot round razors out!

_No matter. _With a quick flick, I cut them in half. But then something I should have expected happened at the exact time... A grappling hook was shot and it (I kid you not) hit me right in the middle of my chest "Ahhhh!" I tried pulling it out, but it was no use. It literally rammed right into my sternum, below my neck.

"Ha! You don't know how long I really _wanted_ to do that!" And before I could cut the line, he pulled the rope taut to make me fall onto my elbows, dropping my lightsaber to clatter on the floor... And in that chaos, I banged my head, making me dizzy for a few seconds which caused me to put _zero_ focus in the Force when attempting to retrieve my weapon.

But it was too late. He planted a his boot on top of my arm before I could finish. "It seems your Force dependency wasn't so formidable after all... I think now you deserve a smack." And he punched me on the side of my face. "How do you like getting beat?!" He punched my right lekku, causing even greater pain. "I never would have thought an amateur like myself could top you." And then he kneed me below my chin, making it begin to gush out blood... And I was so paralyzed by each hit that all I could do was cough in dismay. Before I could comprehend my ability to fight back, I saw my own lightsaber, with its death-giving beam jutting out below my neck as I was forced to crawl backwards all the way to the wall in order to stay clear of impalement. And the villain was merely laughing at my difficult position as he stood straddling above me. I couldn't stand up because his grappling hook was too taut to do so... All I could do was look into his infallible face, completely blank with his covering disguise. "Hear that?" He mockingly placed a hand by his ear. And indeed all I could hear was a tiny sizzle every couple of seconds. The _**blood**_ from my chin was _dripping_ off of me and landed in the lightbeam to bubble... And still all I could do was simply sit there...

_I can't lash out my anger. I've been trained against that... Oh, why does this scene have to play out exactly as I treated poor Lux. I tortured him all because of my misunderstanding. Because I was confused of if I really **loved** him._

But the assassin merely continued his jeering. "Sounds like the rain. An April shower... Doesn't it sound pretty...?"

I glared at him, eyes strewed with a desire for malice. "I suppose you won't tell me your name, good sir?" I spat at him.

"Already introduced myself."

"Hmpf! If you're not an agent of Dooku, then who do you work for?"

He chuckled. "Myself..."

_Not true!_ "Your lying! I sense you are hiding a truth from me! Now tell me..., WHO DO YOU WORK FOR?!"

I tried shifting my hands to do another Mind Trick, but he merely pressed a button on his grappling launch that _electrocuted_ me, punching fire right into my lungs and baking my heart! "AWWWWWWWW!"

"I learn, of course. I don't just come from nothing... Humble beginnings, as they always say... A very _powerful_ person wishes you pain..., and so do _I_."

He pushed the button again, torturing me, causing to erupt into another bloodcurdling scream. "You like your leash!?" He snarled, enjoying my torture.

And then it came again. "AWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Give in to your emotions, Ahsoka... You know you want to!" And at the fourth tase I couldn't hold my hatred anymore. Without reaching out a hand, I began to strangle him with the Force, causing him torture instead... In his suffocation, he dropped both the grappling launch and my shoto onto the floor. "You miscreant! I demand you to tell me _who_ you work for!" Didn't try to use a Mind Trick that time. Just _sheer_ intimidation.

"I... I'll never tell you! I will never tell you!" He continued to choke. My fingers began to become gnarled with my bones becoming very noticeable by how deep I wanted to cause him pain.

"Tell me! TELL ME!"

"She... she... will _blind_ you... _and_ your Jedi friends!"

"WHO!?"

"You're... just going to have to kill me first!" He spoke between breaths. I Force-pulled him so that I could really grab his neck.

"Tell... _me_... **NOW**!"

Suddenly (in a stunning move), he grabbed my hand that held my outstretched lightsaber and moved it sideways to cut off my arm... Luckily for me, I noticed his intention and in a quick flurry of movement..., his right hand was _chopped_ off... I cut his hand off in self-defense and aggression...! If those two things can exist at the exact same time... And strangely enough, I felt more... More than hatred or compassion. I actually seemed to _connect_ to who this attacker was. I could _almost_ sense it...

But before I could stop my train of thought, another decoy popped out of his sleeve! "Wait!" But the smoke quickly spread, making me constantly sputter. Once I got a grip on myself, I used the Force to blow the smoke away... But it was _too late_. He was absolutely gone...

However, what disturbed me most was not that he got away _or_ that I let my anger wrongfully dictate my actions (again)... What disturbed me most was that I began to recognize his aura... Looking down, I saw that his hand too was gone...

_Vape! _If only I was able to see it, especially see what the color of his skin was, I could _easily_ narrow down who he is... But now, I only have mixed feelings for this event...

Looking to the kitchen double doors..., I saw them **swinging**...? _He escaped through there!_

But when I raced to the location, I saw only a wide open back door to the labyrinth of alleyways outside... and all the employees of this place tied up, gagged..., and _stabbed_.

My brow furrowed in my success for failure... My disallowance from allowance... How can I forgive myself from all this!? Why does nothing ever turn out like it should!?

Yet in my disarray, I was able to inconceivably sigh...

"Such... Such is Life."

* * *

**Not going to say much other than, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	59. A 'New' Technique

**Why am I updating very quickly? One, I love all you guys! (Thumbs up) and two, I will be off for a week starting this Sunday. So I want to update to all you loyal fans as quickly as I can before then...**

**AhsokaTano141516: Thank you so much, Darth V. And it warms my heart when one of my reviewers points out a literary idea that I wanted to show. ;-)**

**StarWars321: If you didn't get my last PM, then I'll say it again: Thank you so much for writing out a LONG review. You didn't have to commit so much, and yet you did anyways... I give you a friend hug!**

**TripleThreat 123: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it.**

**Court Mallet: I'm glad you finally caught up. And to answer if that was Durge. Durge is HUGE. He wouldn't have fit in a simple small cloak... Remember I described the assassin to be around Ahsoka's height... :-)**

* * *

Ahsoka's POV

Gone... I just lost the assassin... I failed... Well, I won't lose that other man that I grown so close to as well!

I rushed to Lux's limp body and proceeded to shake him... Of course it was useless! Yet even though, his body twitched as if he was suffocating, I didn't lose hope. I felt a life force inside him. I KNOW HE'S GOING TO LIVE THIS!

I kissed my hand and placed my hand on his forehead. "Don't you ever lose hope, Lux... Don't you ever leave me when I don't ask for it..."

_Time to get out of here... Hmmm..., yeah this going to be a problem..._ Not only is the grappling hook still imbedded in my cleavage, I have hardly any energy left to call on the Force from the the electrocution torture and the plunderous Dark Side rage that I let myself go to.

But he _has_ to get out of here, so he _**will**_ get out of here. I winded the grappling rope to it's shortest length with its launcher and decided to place my shoto under Lux's shirt (since there was no other place to put it and look inconspicuous) "Keep this close to your heart." I kissed my weapon before placing it in between his two pectoral muscles.

_Okay, **now** we get out of here..._ I dug my arms under his... _surprisingly_ _strong_ body... _Alright, am I just that weak from the fight or did I give this man less credit where credit's due?_

Regardless, it didn't matter. Calling as much of the Force as I could, I slightly levitated him high enough so that I could physically carry him but low enough so that no one would know the difference if they were to see this on the streets. I know that would seem ridiculous with curfew, but remember there was still many citizens bravely meandering about. Whether they do that to demonstrate their reliance or just want to remember the 'old' days before the droid takeover, I didn't know. But I wasn't going to be stupid either way by directly advertising in the streets that I _may_ be a Jedi... No, I have a mission to still succeed in.

* * *

Tandin's POV

"This is the second time I called you up on this matter, General..." Rash became annoyed at the lack of results that ever comes to him.

"I noticed." I talked back.

"And are you still positive in saying _and_ believing that Dendup has no leadership with the terrorist attacks?!"

"Your Majesty, Dendup is locked in prison. How can he have anything to do with them?"

"My question is... 'Are you sure he's _sincere'_..." I looked down, trying my best not to conceive a hardened fist.

"Yes, My Lord... He sounded perfectly sincere."

"Pah! I don't believe this gibberish!" Obviously not the answer he wanted.

So Okalin came into the argument. "Well, if you don't believe it, may I suggest... _you_ trying to question him _yourself, _My Lord?"

"No, that will be a waste of time and time is something we don't have now..." He twiddled with his grossly _clean_ fingers, soon forming a congenial smile on his scheming face. "He won't listen to me if he hasn't cracked into despair yet. So I shall give him what he's asking for... Bring Dendup to me, Tandin... I wish to strike a '_deal_' with him _this_ time..."

* * *

Ahsoka's POV

I simply stared at Lux's windswept hair as it trailed from the pace of sprint I was taking. "Don't worry, Bonteri... I know you _haven't_ seen the last of me yet..." He remained silent as he continued to twitch in forlorn despondency. "I imagine you'll become a great man, General Bonteri. Yes, I said '_General_'. Why pretend if you're going to be successful anyways in the near future... A wise and inspirational tactician..., and compassionate to your troopers. Something I think the greatest war leaders have now forgotten..., Lux."

I used the Force to playfully pucker his lips, smiling at how goofy I can make them look... But it was soon short-lived. He began to thrash around... "No, no, no... Lux, calm down. Don't give in." I tried to keep my voice down so that I didn't attract any unwanted attention.

However the same couldn't be said for him... What began as mumbles became moans became screams... "Why continue on?! _Nobody_ even _likes_ me or _cares_ what happens or gives a Sith Spit if I survive or not! Well, I'll show all does who doubted me! When I'm dead, I'll prove how horrible Onderon would really be without me.

"Lux..." I whispered trying to enter into his mind to heal him, but it became a fool's hope. He continued to fall. "Lux, I care about you. Please understand. I just need to care about my own wellbeing as well! I know you can believe that!"

He twitched more, continuing his muttering... "He sees... He is ever _watchful_..." I tried piping down to listen as of **_who_** he was referring to...

"The assassin?" I wondered.

"He's... the Enemy's eyes are always knowing..."

"Eye?" I became more and more curious what he meant.

I saw him lift a shaky finger, pointing to the direction behind me. "Th-there!" I looked to where he pointed and indeed I saw a spy droid rounding corners coming closer and closer to our position.

_Vape these curfew police scouts! _I focused my mind..., hard... _Come on, Ahsoka... You can do this..._

I couldn't. I simply didn't have the strength to knock the probe onto a nearby wall.

_Fine, then I'll do something even more easier! I'll destroy the droid instead!_

So with precaution, I called on the Dark Side again, thinking to myself 'Okay, Ahsoka... I just need to be precise... I want this spy utterly destroyed!' And with my mind, the entire probe vaporized into nothingness...

At first I felt relieve at my success... But then guilt. _Oh my Force, Tano! What were you thinking!? You're abusing Jedi teachings **again**._

I remembered when I used a bit of darkness on several harrowing adventures... or as I would like to call them: Desperate struggles for my _life_.

Even Piell... Kalifa... All those good people who died in my plain sight. I couldn't let another come like that. I couldn't let my convoluted emotions affect my decision-making...

After all, 'Great sins cast long shadows...' I sighed. "Then I'm not going to make you another shadow on me..." I spoke to Lux's body as he continued to remain distant from consciousness.

I thought where I should go. If I went _directly_ to the base, I'll only endanger the Rebellion's whereabouts... Fine, then there's only one place to go: Terry's Workshop.

* * *

When I got inside, I proceeded to heal Lux; all the while ignoring Lando's annoying (yet at least unflirtatious) as to why I had _rope_ jutting out of my chest... When he asked for the **tenth** time, I lost it and yelled at him, "It's not there for _measuring_, boy, so quit remarking the obvious before you expound my patience!"

He remained silent as I went back to healing Lux's twitching form as best as I can...

"Are you sure the medical droid can't look at that? You're bleeding, Commander."

"And I'll bleed _you_ if _you_ disturb me again..." I was at that last straw that he finally closed the door to the bedroom and left me to heal.

"Okay, okay..." I began to talk to myself to keep my mind straight... "Barriss has taught you a lot of tricks on how to heal. 'You must empty my mind and... feel his feelings... Calm his nervous system... Understand his aspirations... Connect with his heart...' Alright... Patience... Oh, this useless, useless, useless! I _already_ know what he desires! I know what his _next_ desire to do is! It's me! How can I heal him if-" Then it hit me... I can _**still**_ do all that... It was an unorthodox decision, but like Anakin once said: 'Sometimes a different method in committing to the Jedi lessons is not necessarily an evil.' I have to try something different...

I looked at Lux, with his weary heart and distressed nerves. I can relate to that. Or his feelings to serve his people and his aspirations to... to get me to love him... I..., can relate to that...

I looked at him again, so dependent yet so strong... Why did I doubt him? Why does everyone seem to _constantly_ doubt him... They shouldn't.

Then more ideas popped into my mind. The Jedi aren't here. I doubt anyone could sense this other than perhaps Anakin, but he already knows... _I can't! It's against the Code!_

_He needs to be healed now! It's bad enough that he suffers more and more like this every single day, let alone from me for being so hesitant wi-with his demands... Am I some kind of remedy for him? Is he so melancholy that I'm the only source of comfort for him...? _It felt good knowing that. That he has feelings for me... But what about if it is right? Barriss is too traditional. She wouldn't understand... And I don't want to disappoint Master Anakin by breaking more and more of these rules (but he would do the same!).

So I pitched in a call on my holotransmitter... And out came a very familiar Twi'lek. "Kidd...?" I announced, slightly unsure with myself... "There's a problem..."

He raised an eye slightly... "Ahsoka?" He seemed confused as to why I am here. "What are you doing at this hour... Isn't it late in the night where you're at...? And what's that sticking out of you!?" I shooed his worried tone aside to go back to mine.

"Kidd, I know this is going to be a touchy subject, but...-" I stopped there.

And like lightning, Kidd became much more awake. "Go on... Don't stop now..." His arms crossed, leaning forward slightly as if he was expecting that he won't catch every word I said.

"Someone... someone attacked me last night."

"What?" He was shocked at hearing this.

"Let me finish. This... this... _sub-being_ tried to poison me, but the poison went to Lux Bonteri instead-"

"What were you _two_ doing?" He gave me a knowing eye, causing me to blush at his virile attitude.

"Er, nothing really... We were separated from a group and were attacked..." I lied.

But the Young Kareen let his smile slide after a while. "Well, what do you need then? More advice?"

"No... I just... When a man is hurt, what should..., someone like me do to heal them...?That is if the normal healing process of the Jedi is inadequate, what should I do?"

"Ahh!" He clapped his hands. "_More_ advice... In case you didn't realize, I'm not exactly a wise _sage_... Don't you have those Jedi 'miracle workers' that can help you... I mean, you're in a dangerous predicament. I think you should go on a more secure channel than the one I own. Don't the Jedi have more secure-"

"Kidd, I'm in a bit of a hurry! What should I do? My sole purpose as a Jedi never came to this. I can't really 'miraculously' heal him because..." I stopped, coming to the touchy subject again...

"Yes..., what is it? You can tell me anything..."

I sighed before continuing. "I-I have an _attachment_ with him. I can't possibly clear my mind. I'm stressed... And Lux is..., is in _despair_..."

He rubbed his chin... "Little Lady..., what makes you think I have the best answer?" He gave me a cautious look.

I shook my head. "I don't know... He wants me to _love_ him! It's as if that's the only thing I can ever do to make him happy! What should I do about this!?"

The side of his mouth quivered, not too sure of a _sure_ answer. "Well..., if he really needs your attention, have you thought that..., maybe you should give it?"

"What do you mean?" But I already had the idea of what he meant.

"Like... And don't worry about me by doing this... Have you ever thought about giving some... '_love'_ back to him while you're alone on Onderon?"

It seemed highly unusual as to why he would suggest this... since we had a short history of _romance_ together, too... "Kidd, I can't! What about you!?"

He threw his hands in the air. "Don't worry about me..."

"But, you- I thought-"

"I said 'I'm _fine'_!" He shrilled for the first time I ever heard him do it... And then after controlling himself again, he sighed... "I'm sorry I snapped like that-"

"It's nothing." I muttered quickly.

He shrugged, devious of how he should go on. "Like I said, 'Forget about me'. Desperate times call for desperate measures... and he, like so many others I've witnessed before..., is desperate... That's my final answer..."

And then he cut the line before I could say 'Goodbye' or 'I am sorry', but either way... It felt guilty doing this...

_But we planned on meeting after the war... And I think he would..., he would be excited to be with me... **And what about Lux!? Doesn't he deserve that as well?!**_

I looked at the Human as he lied in a desperate situation, constantly muttering with overwhelming dejection... _What if he needs me more?_

_Then you made your decision!_

Heaving one last time, I walked to him. "Hi there, Luxie... I'm sorry for always avoiding you... The truth is like you once told me: I'm afraid. I'm afraid that what you are giving me is wrong... And I'm sorry..." I held his hand, rubbing his palm to ease him, despite knowing that he was unconscious.

And like it was an ancient magic, his breathing became more and more steady... "You were always there, I just didn't see that... I will prove how much of a fool I was..." I bent down to kiss his cheek, ignoring the static that mildly shocked me (Ouch! GGRRRRR, it must have been the aftereffects of the Taser!)

But regardless I continued, "I think you should come to learn that Jedi _aren't_ perfect. I think whatever conflict that's inside me (because of you) is _already_ proof of that... I'm sorry."

I climbed on top of him, stroking his fine hair slightly (What is happening to me!?) But the my soothing actions were still working on his stress. "Sometimes even I have a softer spot than what you have..." Hesitating for only a second, I leaned forward to kiss his lips softly... And pretty soon I felt his heartbeat slow down and become steady...

Well..., at least this 'allowance' is working on him... I guess I found I '_new' _technique in _healing_...

* * *

Third Person's POV

The throne room was now _slightly_ brighter from the repairs on the power generator. But not too much light was being emitted since there were candles that lied about to help whatever energy there was still in the power system. And inside that scene, another interrogation was taking place...

Dendup (again) was being towed into the room, before hastily tossed on his knees by escorting Commando droids, with General Tandin following in the rear.

"That will be all, my Guards... I wish to speak with my predecessor in private..." Once the room was emptied of the servants, with nobody else left in the room other than Rash, Okalin, and of course the prisoner himself.

And after a daunting silence, Rash began his 'welcoming' tone of voice. "Don't get me wrong, traitor, I believe you care for your people... But the inconvenient fact remains that as long as you live, my attention is turned towards you _instead_ of 'our' people's happiness... Is that a mark you wish to keep?" The King began to turn his voice more and more mocking...

"I am sorry if my presence is such an _inconvenience_, your Majesty." Dendup was not at all intimidated. "But if you wish to help our people, by all means, be my guest... They are under your control, after all..."

"Oh really?" Rash tried his best to become more and more imposing, but caused hardly any effect... "You see this fig?" He pulled one out from the fruit jar that possessed a dozen of them. "This fig represents the welfare of '_your_' people. If your band of extremists don't keep pestering me, I will _**not**_ know how much 'your' people are suffering until it is too late." He placed the fig at the edge of a slanted fire pit, as it slowly and painstakingly slid down towards the pit itself. "If you do not extinguish the fire, then 'your' people are under threat... I give you a choice now: Will you extinguish that fire?" Rash chuckled at his prisoner's confusion.

"I don't see how your fruit bowl has any meaning to our people..." Dendup continued to be defiant.

"Of course the fruit doesn't matter. Like I said, it is a _symbol_ representing the loyal citizens of Onderon. If you do not end the chaos, they will be massacred. Is that what you want, conspirator?!"

Dendup continued to shake his head. "May I remind you, King, that it was you who put the fig ('_our' _people) in danger in the first place... I don't see how there could be any problems if you were not incompetent enough to make the wise choices rather than the wrong." Rash was offended, but he knew of a way to mock his predecessor to a heightened level.

"Of course. Then I'll do what needs to be done for 'our' people..." And in one grotesque chomp, Rash bit a large bite out of the fig. "I'm being _figurative_ of course." Sending the bit-out fruit to roll wastefully at Dendup's feet. "It's yours if you want it? You look awfully hungry after all..." He snickered at Dendup's belittlement.

The starving prisoner looked at the fruit, wanting so badly to quench his drastic hunger, but for the sake of his ideals, ignored the offer. "I am sorry, Your Majesty..., but unlike you, I don't use power as means of corruption."

Rash rolled his eyes and gave a shook of his head as if he couldn't care less what he was saying. "Very well... Guards!" He called to the waiting men outside.

"Yes, sir?" One of them questioned.

"Kindly take the prisoner to his living quarters and be in direct proximity of his cell. If he wants food, then he'll have to beg me for it."

Once Dendup was dragged out, more silence ensued. And once Rash fleet he was alone with nobody else except his advisor, he decided to gorge himself again... "Funny what a man would do to postpone the inevitable..." He threw a date (which was no bigger than a grape) high into the air to catch it with his mouth.

But suddenly the room became much brighter as _fire_ (yes, fire) engulfed the tiny piece of food to become insignificant ashes... "And it is funny how a man uses puny fruit as means of terror!" Came a robotic voice from behind his throne.

At first, King Rash jumped at the sudden appearance of that frightening voice... But as he cautiously stood to see who it was, he realized that it was an intruder... But not just _any_ intruder; he was his ally also... Well, to be a _lot_ more specific, it was a **giant** intruder that was his _ally_...

_Durge_: One of Dooku's most _flawless_ Generals has _finally_ arrived.

* * *

**Won't say much than wishing you all had a happy 4th of July and that I want to know all your thoughts about this chapter. Please send in what you think, whether they be good or bad. And that of course means REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I'll love you back.**


	60. The Soft War

**Hello again... I'm updating this chapter to get it out of my way for you guys before my vacation off. (Don't worry! I'll be writing while on vacation!)**

**TripleThreat 123: Well, I hope you and your whale can come up with an agreement... :-)**

**Dr. Anthro-Tano: That's all right... I just hope you don't fall behind on some plot points, but whatever you want is all fine.**

**Count Mallet: Sorry for the confusion about Durge, but I'm here now to say that wasn't him...**

**Dayna: Thanks a million for complementing my writing talent. It's people like you that allows me to continue this story.**

**MasterAlariBonteri: I'm sure I'll hold Durge out well. But as far as you thinking that Kidd is understanding, just wait...**

* * *

Third Person's POV

The two at first didn't know how Durge managed to get inside, but then it hit them: the balcony. And from looking at the tibanna gas issuing a subtle spill from his jetpack, they knew that must be how he arrived...

"Ohhh," Okalin welcomed while King Rash's mouth went hither to the floor. "You must be General Durge... May I ask..., how did you get here?" He seemed slightly afraid of how imposing he was... and yet silent with inutility...

"I flew..." He simply stated, with the wings of his skeleton-like jetpack slid to into its sockets.

Okalin blemished slightly, wondering if he was asking 'stupid' questions that would only annoy him. "I notice that... I just was curious how you got here. You used some sort of spacecraft, haven't you?" But to be silenced, Durge unleashed another inferno of flame, almost burning his dignitary hat.

"Like I said, I flew... How I got here or when I got here, well, that's a puzzle _you'll_ just have to figure out on your own... But regardless, the Count wishes to give you, King, a message and report once I _did_ get here." He pulled out an imagecaster, that looked ten times smaller than it should be compared to his own giant hands. "I suppose you would like me to contact him, _hmmm_?"

But without waiting for an answer, he connected the line to Dooku who still laid in his lair all the way in Serreno... "Ahhhh, Durge... I see you made it there fine..." Dooku lifted his hands up like he was welcoming a large crowd...

"Should I tell them about our arrangement or not?" Durge offered.

"By all means, do..." Dooku agreed...

"Hang on, hang on, hang on!" Rash became flustered at all this happening so sporadically. "What arrangements?"

"There is a couple of spies in our midst, who are not only helping us but going against us as well... Our own spy, who is patrolling the streets of Iziz as we speak, is trying to locate where the terrorist base is here..."

"You never told me you were utilizing any spies?" Rash tried to make himself seem as mighty as possible, but that merely made him appear more as a pawn. "As ruler of this world, I demand that you share your intel with me-" Durge, naturally, lit another piece of inferno to shut him up, behaving as if the flamethrower was nothing more than a deathstick lighter. "Okay, okay, I take that back. Secrets are fine. Secrets are, um, _yeah_..." He slowly slid back to his throne.

"Anyways," Durge proceeded like nothing happened, "Our other spy still lies in Coruscant..., and is taking Archive data from the Jedi Temple to download to me... I just hope she is a perfect candidate for this, not just here, but in all the other battles that shall come..." He almost appeared as if he was glaring at Dooku.

"She will be..." He shifted his hands, "She will be..."

"And she'll find what the Nexus Route Coordinates are?" Durge continued to review further with the Count's plans...

"Either that, or another _alternative_. Once we launch our attack on Coruscant, the citizens of the Republic will believe democracy is failing them..., making it easier for them to fall."

"Then our next strategy, I imagine, is to break this terrorist movement apart? Root them out?" Durge announced.

"Patience. All in good time... We still must prepare the oil mines so there is enough..." He dismissively shrugged, "vacancy when we _fully_ secure this planet."

Rash merely stood silent, hardly ever before has he been given the cold shoulder. But even when he had the chance to say 'This planet is already secure, My Lord.', he passed it up.

"And what about extra security?" Rash finally decided to announce, knowing that he couldn't keep silent anymore.

"Security shall arrive this morning... Supply ships have landed on the Southern Delta, deploying as we speak." Durge answered for them. "So to answer your question, that's how I got here..." Then he turned to Dooku in speech. "And like you ordered, Count, the Onderonian Militia shall no longer have any security at Command... Kalani is manning the Tactical droids there now..."

Okalin smiled at the idea of all the guards there being escorted out of control rooms in exchange for machinery. He could only imagine the horrified look on Tandin's face as the he lost all his power from being General.

"Good... Soon the terrorists shall be overwhelmed..." Dooku concluded. "and the people of this world shall fall to all of our might placed together..." The Count turned back in the hazy darkness to the present 'King'. "Does that comfort you?"

Rash was hesitant of the way he should answer since he was already in confusion of all of these plots, most of which he so suddenly learned. "Of course, er, My Lord..."

* * *

Ahsoka's POV

I lifted my lips off of Lux's, realizing now that his breathing was becoming more and more normal again, feeling his chest to notice the beating of his heart return... Also normal... "I'll be taking this." I grabbed my shoto from inside the 'hiding spot' and...- "I'll need to change..." Looking down in notice of my disguise clothes... I grimaced thinking, 'Yeah, disguise clothes... Clothes a normal girl would wear.' "Well, I'm not a normal girl." I said to myself as I went behind the screen again to change back into the comfort of my regular outfit. "One where I can put a lightsaber somewhere... comforting." I muttered under my pretentious breath as both of my weapons now laid snug inside the pockets of my holders.

I walked inside an adjacent refresher to wipe the excessive makeup I had on me. But before I did that, I merely looked at my reflection in the mirror. "Yep, that is the look of a normal girl... Pfft, _normal_!" I scoffed at the word...

However, there was one truth that I kept highly to myself... I actually _enjoyed_ wearing the make-up. I mean sure it was over-the-top (I didn't know how much I should where to have my face look a little more 'prettier'. But now that I washed everything off, I began to grow away from the make-up after all... "I think everyone still believes you have natural beauty, Ahsoka." I continued to talk to my reflection... But I wonder if Lux enjoys my 'girly' look rather than my warrior one... I know he would say I'm pretty either way, but I did remember how shell-shocked he looked when I stepped out of that changing screen, all decked out...

I chuckled at remembering his face. _His reaction was absolutely priceless!_

Once I finally remembered my role as a Jedi, I decided to stop staring at myself and go back to the bedroom... Went back now watching Lux just sleep away his fears..., and what he failed to do... I bent down to kiss his forehead. "Good night, Luxie... I'm sure you're dreaming about me right now... "

And so I walked outside the bedroom as well, soon shouting, "Lando!" He appeared before I could finish saying his name.

"You called?"

I kept myself from rolling his eyes. "Is Saw still here...?" I questioned; wondering if so _what could he be doing right now_. This seemed highly unlike him...

"Yes..." Lando murmured.

"What's he been doing?" I asked.

"I looked under the door. All I been seeing him do was call that one yellow chick-"

"You mean _Cello_?"

"Yeah, maybe... Anyways, he's been calling her constantly, even drawing pictures of her-"

"How did you know?" I interrupted.

"I have my spy droid..." He shrugged slightly. "Handy little bugger."

"Yeah, I bet." I almost silently muttered more to myself. "Anyways, is he still... _conflicted_...?"

The boy shook his head. "No, princess... He just..., acted like he only wanted to be alone."

"Hmmm?" I tried to imagine what was going on in his mind... He-he must have a _crush_ on her! "Okay... I'll check up on him..."

But as I started walking up the stairs, Lando acted like, *sigh*, a _**boy**_... "How come you check on everyone except me?"

"I don't know. Probably because you look so desperate." I shooed his little body away to continue my step-by-step pace, rushing away before he could counter with a remark...

When I got to the room Saw was in, I knocked on the door. "Saw?"

He was grumbling... "Yes?" He spoke with hardly any dignity...

"C-Can I come in?" I nervously blurted out. But I didn't hear an answer... So I walked in anyways. "I'm just going to say this right now: We really need to return back to base so we can coordinate our effectiveness... effectively... Uh, for tomorrow..."

He didn't look up, with his face lacking any tears (what else would you expect?), Just a frown... Then I looked at some papers that were lying on the ground, strewn with almost child-like drawings of a tan woman in yellow..., and sometimes some of them that contained even him with her... "You... you like her, don't you?"

"Who?" He spoke with denial, still _denying_ to _face_ me.

"Our spy... Cello... You..., you have feelings for her don't you?"

He shook his head in spite. "So what if I do!? They don't matter..." I sighed, thinking about Lux and Kidd. How they often possess a similar dilemma he is facing now... Soon, I found myself sitting beside him, trying my best to ignore all the crude posters lying everywhere in the room.

"They do matter..." I remarked. "But you are right in one thing: there are other more important matters. Your homeplanet-"

"You need it for fuel, we get it!"

"No, no..." It was my turn to lie... "It may be a resource planet, but don't you dare think the rest of the Jedi believe it to be another pawn. Your planet is unique."

"I don't believe you!" He muttered again, still possessing the same rock-hard expression.

"I trust my friends in the Order... They won't treat this planet (when we free it) to be considered a pawn... The members of the Jedi will always remain virtuous."

"And what if they don't!?" He spat again...

"They will... I trust them, each and every one... They will support your people after the war."

"And what if they choose not to protect us after reclaiming our world!?" His voice steadily rose.

I was stumped... I couldn't assume anything, but I definitely couldn't make the Jedi lacking their positions as the saviors they always are... "Saw, listen closely to me when I say this... _Lasting change only comes from within_... What you're concerning with as problems, it's too out-there! Your answer lies inside..." And then going to my last resort to comfort, I reached out to grab both his hands in a friendly form of compassion... "Please... let's move forward..."

And in a rocking motion, he finally turned his head towards me... "Fine... I shall remain where I am."

"Not here! You're n-"

The door suddenly swung open and before I could let go of his hands, Lando was standing there along with Lux... "Hey, Commander! Bonteri made a remarkable recovery. I wonder what exactly you did to him to-"

The two both noticed my quick actions in letting go of Saw's hands... And Lux gave me a confused expression. "Wh-what's going on?" He spoke out.

"Ugh, nothing happened..." I shrugged. "I-I'm just helping Saw here get back on his feet so we could... could..."

"Leave?" Saw's voice came from behind me as I noticed him pull the trapdoor down from the ceiling poster of the Togrutan model. "Let's go! I can't wait to get out there..."

* * *

Lux's POV

We all, minus Lando (thank the Force), were out on the rooftops, hanging over Terry's Workshop that (in turn) laid next to Malgan Square. "Alright..." Ahsoka whispered, leading the way... "Get your grappling hooks out... We're going to do a little roof-jumping..."

The Tecora apartment was in the Northern section of Iziz, and frankly we were in the southeast edge instead... "Well, it looks like we're going to be doing some swinging..." Saw became suddenly enthusiastic.

"No kidding..." I grumbled under my breath. _Grrr, I saw him holding Ahsoka's hand. **My** 'Soka! How much more does he wish to torture me!?_

Then I watched as Ahsoka pushed Saw forward, being playful as she almost knocked him off the edge, laughing... And I felt so alone... "'S-Soka... I got an extra hook for you. Y-you know, you might want to use it. You never know who may be looking out their windows watching us."

She shook her head. "I'm more concerned of if that assassin is going to strike back or not..." She looked around, every shadow, every direction in the high elevation, but all there was were crickets chirping in the distant and glowbugs flashing around in the stark air...

But we all headed out soon, climbing across chasms, between streets, and over many, many slanted rooftops to get further and further along our path... We tried to keep silent, but it became hard to do... Soon Saw was becoming more and more conversational, "I was wondering how we would start off. Like, what should I say?" Saw looked towards Ahsoka, acting less and less like his former 'brick' persona.

My 'Soka shrugged. "I don't know. You're going to have to come up with that yourself..."

"But how-"

I couldn't take it anymore... I perked up and hushed them both. "Shut up you two! Don't you notice we're trying to be quiet..."

Ahsoka gave me a shocked look. "Don't tell me to 'Shut up', Bonteri." She hissed.

But that didn't distill me for what I had to say next. "But you know our current position. We need to be swift, and that requires diligence..." I was even more surprised at how I was beginning to argue with Ahsoka.

"Okay, okay... I'm sorry!" She shrilled... But I remained silent... I wanted to say 'Sorry' back, but I knew she would be confused as to why I just jumped ship in my moods...

Time passed by, often being in place with this horrid darkness of the night. "No moons..." Saw muttered... "Oh, of all the nights, why does it have to be this one...?"

I looked around too, noticing how little light was in evening from the 'new moon' phase, making the area surrounding us _ominous_... The only light that laid was the sea of stars and the flashing lights of the glowbugs.

Ahsoka breathed out a tremulous exhale. "It's too quiet!" She whispered. "I swear we're going to be ambushed at any given moment. Boys, pull out your weapons. Fingers on the triggers." She ordered as if we both were two of her elite clones following her every whim... _Oh, those lucky bunch!_

Saw beat me to it as both our pistols were in our hands, "C'mon, C'mon..." He muttered to me as I toggled in the rear.

I looked around, and indeed noticed the depressing silence of this battlefield, this war... _Oh my, one can hardly even assume that this is suppose to be a war zone, considering the threatening silence that hang in the air. A war that contained a soft line between success and failure... The soft war that all depended on me gaining Ahsoka's affections..._

_Gah, if only that assassin didn't interrupt me tonight, I would have likely won Ahsoka's complete feelings for me..._

_ You idiot! Don't you learn anything at all!? You can't treat her like a **prize** to be **won**!_

But regardless, the trip went by with surprisingly no sudden noises. No pains so far... _Yeah, it's too quiet!_

Ahsoka proceeded in front. "Okay, we have a long chasm here. I-I don't know if our hooks could take us all the way..." She tried firing a sling over to the other roof, across the wide street. But as she predicted, the grappling rope was simply not enough to make it to the other side... She snarled at her failure, "Well, it appears we're moving to Plan B again... Boys, I'm going to use the Force to levitate you across... It's all we got..."

"Are you sure that's wise?" I spoke up.

"You got any other ideas?" She became more and more vexed. I looked towards the ground and shook my head. "Then this is the plan..." She motioned with her hands. "Saw, I'll guide you first..."

"Why not me!?" As soon as I shouted out those words I regretted it. _Why am I becoming so antsy to gain Ahsoka's attentions now? Now!? There's no reason for you to be immaculate in front of her! _Once I realized both their eyes on me, I shrugged. "G-go ahead..."

Soon, Saw was levitated to the other side..., being first. "Alright, Luxie..." I couldn't tell if her nickname for me was meant to be mocking or not. "Your turn."

And I felt myself float higher, farther like I was in the middle of Outer Space. Even the _physical_ insides of me began to glide along... It's like when she's kissing me..., or holding my hand... It felt like bliss. It _was_ bliss within all this outer turmoil...

Like Saw, I found myself to be on the other side with all that weight once sustained in levitation collapsing to the force of gravity again. "Whoa..." Quickly readjusted my feet from the drop below me. "Feels good, doesn't it?" I joked to Saw... He merely rolled his eyes.

I looked back noticing Ahsoka alone, calling upon her will to jump across the abyss... _Come on, 'Soka. I know you can make it!_

And _without_ incident, her feet found her way to the other side as she made her Force Leap. It was a sure relief. "Almost there. I can see our destination." She announced continuing off as if nothing happened...

In a couple of minutes, we reached the balcony to Ahsoka's luxurious room, standing over as a viewpoint to Yolahn Square...

Saw hopped in to safety... Ahsoka followed suit... But I stayed behind...

I turned around to see where we came from, looking back to the danger of the outside world... My head was simply spinning in a circle...

But in its onlooking motion, I saw it... I saw _him_!

Where we once walked, I quickly got a snap-shot of a shadowy figure. A silhouette of Death. The epitome of disaster... I saw a man standing on the roof, creepy; churning my insides as he watched me and began to eye Ahsoka without his cloak... The murderer _didn't_ need one... It was so dark that no light could highlight his features... And yet, in his outline, I saw what appeared as _**two**_ _scythes_ jutting out his head, running down with a razor quality... _It was him! It had to be the assassin! He must have been following us with the sneaky surety of a wraith... _It was like I was looking at the horrors of Death straight in his face...

But I couldn't bear it no longer. I closed my eyes, denying my common sense... And a second later I opened them to see if my eyes were deceiving me... In the dark sight, I veered in the same direction it was recently in... And there was **no** silhouette. There was **no** man... It was like I was only _hallucinating_...

_No, no..., this couldn't be part of the effects of the Ryll poison... But it should be! I must have **NOT** seen anything!_

"Lux." Ahsoka's voice shocked me in the sweating aroma of foul play... And after a moment, I listened to what her buzzing words had to say... "It's time for bed... We all need our rest for tomorrow..."

I still waited there, wondering if what I just saw was all in my head... _It must be. It must be an effect of that nightmarish poison... Yes, that would explain a lot..._

"Ahsoka..." I spoke up to her, away from the fear I sustained... "C-can I sleep with you tonight?" _I couldn't sleep alone! No, not after that horrid fright!_

"Sure..." She answered with liaison... "I-I would love your company..."

I smiled at her and looked back out the balcony... Still nothing... _Phew! It was all in my head..._

I soon walked over and snuggled with Ahsoka under the warm sheets, pulling her close to my arms to ease the hitch in my senses... "It was all in your head." I mumbled, before falling asleep, listening the easing beats of my 'Soka's _monotonous_ heart...

* * *

**More thriller... Was that real or not? Well, I can't tell you that right now, can I? What would the point be without the suspense...?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I won't give you nightmares tonight!**


	61. Fixing Things

**Sorry for not updating in three weeks! I thought I would have time in my vacation, but I quickly realized that the opposite was going to be true... I hope that I'll be able to go on this normal routine again because there's so much I still wish to write about!**

**TripleThreat123: What understanding?! Oh, nevermind! :-)**

**AhsokaTano141516: I'm glad you loved the chapter, V!**

**Snips1212: I'm glad you liked this story. I myself am surprised how far I've made it gone.**

**Count Mallet: To avoid any confusion, Ahsoka has no feelings for Saw. Lux is only jealous for what he didn't see. He didn't see the contents of Ahsoka's conversation with Saw, so he jumped to the wrong conclusion.**

* * *

Saw's POV

As soon as I walked outside the sumptuous dorm, I quickly realized that Lux and the Commander weren't planning to follow suit. But that quickly shooed out of mind as soon as it buckled inside.

Once I reached the crossroads in an attempt to head to my own room at the lobby, I noticed an argument being subsidized between Steela and the yellow Cello.

She was bickering with my sister about her next strategy. "Steela, this plan is _NOT_ going to work. No way will anyone give us any credit if we cause more explosions. We need to prove that we can be trusted." _Wow, she has so much in common with me!_

But Steela didn't seem like she was going to digress any time soon. "This is exactly what my plan offers. By going after their reinforcements in front of the people, then we can imply that we're there for their own benefit. And that's where the holomessage is going to help. We can only gain followers by communicating with everybody in the city. We-"

"Damn it all, Stee! You're just as stubborn as Saw! When will you Gerrera's stop butting your heads everywhere!?" I know that I _should_ feel insulted with her saying that, but for some odd reason, my subconscious mind took it as a compliment.

"So why should we stop now!? If you have any better proposition to give to the team, please do share! Go on! I don't care if this is a longshot! It's a probable longshot than any other-" She stopped yelling when she noticed me.

Cello was confused about why Steela abruptly stopped, but no sooner than later did she realize why. "Oh, er, hiya Sawford!"

I sighed, sounding annoyed. "It's still 'Saw', Cell."

The yellow-dressed spy looked towards the ground and I swore that I saw her _blush_. "Sorry, Saw... I'm guessing that all our cajolery woke you up?"

I lightly shook my head without a blink in my eye. "No... None whatsoever... I just got here..."

She opened her mouth in quick realization of this before closing it again. "Ahhh, I see... Then I suppose me and Stee here should tell you what we've been talking about before you arrived." She cleared her throat. "'_Our_' plan tomorrow seems easily hinder-able... But I must tell you _why_ she came up with it." I got lost at what she was trying to say.

Cello briskly checked her nails before patting the spot next to her. I soon took up the last portion of the couch.

"How's Hutch been...? I hardly ever see him with you?" I asked idiotically.

"_Oh_," Cello acted very sarcastic with my forlorn statement. "I _wonder_ why... Spying doesn't offer very much _social time_!" She almost spat the last part like curses.

"What do you mean you don't have very much 'social time'? You've been talking to me a lot of the afternoon..."

She shrugged, exasperated. "I wanted _someone_ to talk to. That's why."

"But," I was getting more and more confused at what she meant. "I don't understand. If you wanted someone to talk to, why not-" I abruptly stopped once I saw that she was sniffling a bit... "D-did I say something wrong?" I pressed.

She shook her head.

"Forgive me, Cell... Can you tell-"

But Steela interrupted me before I could finish. "What she means to say is that..., that she and Hutch br-broke up last night."

"What?" I was caught off-guard at first by her announcement. "How?"

Steela looked at the tear-stained Cello, then back to me. "It..., it just didn't work... It..." And that was all Steela gave for an explanation... In fact, I didn't even try questioning any further. It was simply not meant to be delved with.

"I-I understand." I stammered... "Is there _anything_ I can do to help, like-"

But Cello became even more moody. "No! Nothing...! I told Stee everything. Goodnight everyone..." Then she rushed at a hurried pace to one of the shadowy corridors and to her dorm.

After a minute of silence, my sister decided to explain. "She overheard, through a careful system of wiring, the very last portion of a conversation within the throne room... Rash has gotten reinforcements from Dooku..., as well as a new General... They are arriving tomorrow from the Southern Entrance at 1238... There's also rumor out there that they found a way for the droids to recharge _outside_ the city. If that is true, then the only thing the attack on the power generator will have is to spread...," Her face grudged. "spread fear into the citizens... Don't get me wrong, we already got some recruits. But the average person still sees us as _chaos-mongering_ terrorists... That image must be changed now!"

It was tricky to follow through with all of that, but I ignored the inclination to ask her to repeat it... My mind was focused on _something else_. "So what do we do now?"

Steela shook her head, laying down on the sided pillow. "We shall wait until morning to tell the team. I guess we both could use some shuteye..."

I mumbled. "Yeah, I guess so..."

Soon we both found how tired we were by falling asleep easily on the hard, _hard_ couch.

* * *

Lux's POV

I woke up (quite sporadically) in the _middle_ of the night, obviously on-edge for what I almost saw earlier...

The image was still in my head, whether it was true or fake. That _shadow_. That burly shadow that still kept a remarkably tiny shape... _It must have been because he was far away, right!?_

Still, I remembered the shape of his head... Two, _yes **TWO**_, swords looked like they were jutting out in a gory monstrosity, falling down his back as straight as a pencil... _Huff!__ It gives me shivers just to have that imagery flow through my head._

Sitting up, I looked at Ahsoka... And amazingly, I forgot the fact that I was actually sleeping with her tonight. The whole shock of the shadow upon shadow was still lurking through my brain before I slowly gave way to sleep...

So naturally, I caressed her smooth cheek, marveling at how peaceful such a peaceful girl could give me...

Then I looked out the window, to the foggy and moonless skies. The balcony left the room completely open, with not even a sliding shutter to shut me away from the world outside... Such a _cruel_ world.

Looking out to the roofs me, Ahsoka, and Saw once tread (where I saw that shadow in the first place) I was quickly mystified of _**if**_ my eyesight was true, then who was that shadow...? The _enemy_? The _assassin_...? Or could it be-

I pulled out the sheet of paper that was still crumpled in my pocket during my first date with Ahsoka, reading the 'dotted line' to the very end.

_I have faith in you, My Friend._

_Sincerely,_

**_T.B._**

Anger pulsed into my hands. At first I did not know why... But then it hit me. I suddenly believed that T.B. could actually be the _assassin_ himself. _No, not assassin! He didn't try to kill either of us. No, he's nothing more than a stalking terrorist!_

_Like what the public sees me as..._

I crumpled the paper into a ball, and then out of aggression, I threw it out the window in a hopeless effort to rid me of its memory. _It's lies! It's just lies!_

I turned to Ahsoka to see if she was watching my fit of distress..., but she was still sleeping soundly. With every breath she took, a hum was issued from her poignant lips as her torso heaved up and down. _Oh, why can't you understand how much I love you, my 'Soka!_

Soon, I crumpled on to the floor out of exhaustion, forgetting how much I wished to enter Ahsoka's warm arms again... _No, I can't wake her from her sound sleep. Nor do I need her arms to fall asleep. That humming is all I need for my mind to become dreary again..._

* * *

Anakin's POV

It was a rainy night now in Coruscant... Since the mystery within the walls of the Jedi Temple was now in full sway, all I could do is hope for the best of Ahsoka as I remained ignorant of her own well-being.

"Hand me that hydrospanner, will ya, buddy?!" I called out under the _Twilight_'s hull.

But when I expected Artoo to give a _beep-boop_, I instead heard a familiar person answer. "Here you go, Master Skywalker." It was Barriss.

"Oh, Barriss..." I sounded shocked, quickly coming to realize that my Artoo was still in my room recharging. "What are you doing out here?"

"Master Secura sent me. She said to help you load anything you need while she..., while she says goodbye..."

Using the tool, I made a jerking motion by one crusty pipe. "May I ask _who_?"

"Master Fisto... She..., she was pretty adamant that it was important..."

"Why impor- UGH!" I spat to the ground as a bit of combustion oil dripped into my throat.

Although I couldn't see her, I could tell she was shrugging at how she could answer my question. "No idea... But Master Sinube says it's okay to take some time to help you."

"You can displace with the 'Masters', Barriss... They all have first names you know" I fixed the piping that recently leaked.

"I know... But, you know, I just felt like I should be traditional and...-" She sighed, making me wonder if she was depressed or not.

I still remembered seeing how she made eye contact with _**nobody**_ during the emergency meeting. Just hesitant fidgeting... "W-why were you so nervous at the Archives?"

"What?" She seemed perplexed.

I dropped down from my position to work on the rails of the boarding ramp, trying to find a way to oil it down so it could open more smoothly. "Why did you seem so hesitant at the Archives. While you were telling your side of the story..." I rubbed a bit of lubrication oil over the hydraulic pistons.

"_Anakin_, I-I thought I was being cornered! I thought I would be blamed! I thought that I accidentally killed her! Of course I would feel hesitant to tell that message over to the Council... It felt like an interrogation."

Once I finished with the oil, I threw it aside and spat into my hands to wash away the dryness of it. "They were worried about Jocasta. It was only for the sake of the moment. Desperate _times_ call for desperate _measures_..."

She huffed, becoming more and more angry. "Easy for _you_ to say! You're constantly in the thick of action! Always at war...! You don't comprehend how violent this galaxy is now... I do! Last week, I had to pour every ounce of dignity out of me to save six hundred lacerated clones, two hundred dying children from Chandrila, and fifty (I kid you not) _fifty_ of my fellow Jedi that were already pronounced dead... I might of well put numbers on them over who needed the most critical help, but since they all were pretty much blown apart, I wouldn't tell the difference... And you know _what_, Skywalker!" Her voice cracked. "I saved _each and every one of them_. It should have killed me taking in all their pain, but I poured my blood, sweat, and tears to make sure that they'd live to see another day! So don't you go saying 'Desperate _times_ call for desperate _measures_'! It's **not** that simple! It's-" She began to cry into her hands.

It pained me to see one of the Order's most esteemed Healers to not only lose her livelihood, but to also go through everything her former livelihood was packed with.

I placed a hand on the young Mirialian's shoulder to commit to my own form of healing. "Stay _gold_, Barriss... All this shall end soon."

"It's over..." She grunted. "I'm not a Healer anymore. I-I'm... I'm _somebody else_..." She squealed a whimper. "I'm somebody I'm not!" She continued to cry.

And to see her fall to that position was almost unbearable to watch... It might sound silly saying this now above any other time, but it's times like this that I realize how evil this war is. How sinister all wars are...

_You're the Chosen One! Haven't you ever thought about ending this war rather than considering it as some sort of game!?_

_I **can't** be the Chosen One! That's too much of a burden to bear! Oh, why can't I just fix things and make myself become **standard** like how I always should have been!?_

"Just hang in there... Ahsoka's with you..." I patted her shoulder.

"No, I'm just going to be so alone in the Archives. _Nobody_ to _talk_ to since _nobody_ _studies_ in there anymore!" She gasped in her stuttering breath. "_Nobody_ _cares_ anymore! _Nobody_!"

When I tried to ease her by saying 'My mind is sometimes in a similar dilemma', I was interrupted. "Bariss... What are you doing 'ere?" Aayla came back, holding a hand above her brow to shield her eyes from the falling rain, and soon found sanctuary with us under the hull of the _Twilight_.

"She's helping me fix the ship up." I answered for her.

She nodded, her eyes insatiable. "You both seem so troubled."

When I opened my mouth to answer her again, Barriss beat me to it. "T'is nothing..." She stood up to walk away, but quickly turned around to notify one last thing. "Ahsoka is fine, but she's facing..." She hesitated seeing how Aayla was here in our presence. "s-she's facing things a Jedi would _never_ face by themselves..."

_Like Lux Bonteri?_ I knew exactly what she meant. "I know..."

And once she left, leaving both me and the Twi'lek Jedi alone, I tried to shift the focus back to the mission. "We better leave before a storm hits..." I announced, walking up the ramp and inside the main hangar of the spice freighter.

"There's always a storm in the skies these days." Secura notified, keeping not one sign of suspicion in her tone... "Skywalker, are you still feeling troubled in... in 'fixing things'?"

I didn't know how to answer that. "From a certain point of view." I climbed up the ladder to the cockpit... Aayla jumped to get there.

"Like trying to fix what is outdated...?" She hinted.

"Yes...," I grumbled hearing an echo of truth in her words... "_and_ no..."

Once I was at the _uncomfortable_ position of the flyer's seat again, I realized how many lives I was juggling just at this moment. Padmé who probably feels that I am not giving her enough attention. Ahsoka who was going to be out of my control again. For all I know, she could be hurt at any given moment; taking the dark path I am taking. Barriss who feels so betrayed and alienated by her former peers. Obi-Wan who sees me as a failure now. And the millions of lives that look up to me as a saint when I know I'm not...! _Yeah, that's a lot for one person to juggle. Well, that's what it **truly** means to be a Chosen One._

* * *

Third Person's POV

Durge stood by the balcony of the throne room, now deep in thought of how he should act next... Thinking, thinking of ways to make his enemies feel pain... _No, not physical pain. That would be way too passive. He wants to give emotional pain to his enemies. That's something the assassin is doing, perhaps succeeding in it... But not good enough if I were in **his** shoes._

"I-I'm glad that we have a military leader of your caliber here, General Durge." Okalin, the dignitary, flattered. "I feel so safe knowing that-"

But Durge interrupted. "You mentioned that King Rash sent Commando patrols South to the supposed location of the hidden terrorist base that is outside of Iziz...?"

"Uh, yes... I did."

"My reinforcements are staged down there... And my scanners did _**not**_ detect any base, regardless of how scrawny it's radio signal probably is..."

"Well," Okalin stuttered, his neck possessed a lump of fear. "It wasn't my doing-"

Durge chose to interrupt again, now facing the throne. "Rash, you sent your _best_ patrols over a mere _hunch_?!"

The King slouched his weight in the throne. "General, I mean..., we saw one of their Winged Beasts take off to there. One of them flew like they were trying to _escape_ us. I...-"

"'_Flew_'...?" He chuckled a robotic laugh. "Well, well, well, that is ingenious now, is it? _Enlightening!_" Durge moved his wrist comlink up to his armored face, deadlocked with dread. "General Kalani...?"

"Aye, sir?" The Super Tactical Droid seemed very monotone, even for a droid.

"I will be taking a little 'vacation' over the Delta to the South. There is rumor that terrorists have lodged a base there. I shall be putting you in my place while I am gone."

"And if there is not?" The droid statically questioned, sounding even more threatening.

"Then _**someone** _shall be punished for their _incompetence_..." He cut the line.

"Wait!" Okalin stuttered, confused. "You're _leaving_...?!"

Durge faced the dignitary. "Why, yes... I won't be gone for long..."

"And, er, how long will you be gone?" Okalin continued to wonder, even more frightened with his absence than his presence.

"As long as it takes." Durge lit his tibanna-fumed jetpack and took off, lighting the dark sky in his sprinted pace to fly South.

* * *

**If you liked this chapter, please don't hesitate and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	62. Misplaced Leadership

**Reviews dropped... :-( Not saying that my viewers should review or else, it's just would be a great motivator for me... So if you can next time, please review... That's all I'm asking for from you guys and gals! **

**But thank you to all that do take time to read my story to this length! You people are the greatest.**

**TripleThreat123: And I'm not going to try to comprehend... :-\**

**AhsokaTano141516: Thank you for the love, Darth V...**

* * *

Lux's POV

I woke to a very violent shake, my brain briefly became fuzzy from the thrashing... So I opened my eyes in a bang to see Ahsoka hovering inches above me... "Lux!" She whispered, almost obsessively... "Lux, what in the name of Force are you doing on the _floor_..."

I realized that I was laying down, alone on the ground; my feet ice from the lack of covers over the course of the night. I shrugged, "Must have rolled over or something..."

She caught my lie. "Without waking up? I doubt that!"

"Well, I was deep in sleep..."

She chuckled, making my insides churn in pleasure. "I thought I told you to keep me company..."

I blushed at her statement, formulating a very tricky way to rebuke. "No, _you_ said you'd love for me to be your company. It was me who asked."

She just continued to laugh, acting dismissive. "Pipe down and on your feet, Soldier..." I was lifted quite roughly to my two feet with her 'magic'. "We're going out..." And I followed suit, walking with her side-by-side...

"Ahsoka... Something weird happened last night."

"That wasn't a dream."

"Oh, I know the date and the attack afterwards wasn't a dream ... I-I just, when I was attacked, I felt my Vocal Emulator lose it's power. And then I fainted... Then I woke up in Terry's Workshop, and my voice was back... I was wondering if, did you fix it?"

Ahsoka continued moving, making me stare at her rear headtail once more, watching it bounce. "I-I healed you in a rather unorthodox way... I suppose your voice came back after that process was complete."

"What did you do to heal me... I-I heard voices in my head... Like I was dreaming... Those voices were telling me- The thing is, I heard _your_ voice..."

She slowed down, allowing me the chance to twiddle the end of her headtails between my thumb and index finger. "Lux..." I heard her hesitate. "That was all in your head..." And as my confidence quickly bummed down, I took quick note at her accelerating pace...

At the lobby, there was only two people there, sleeping away on the couch... _Did we wake up that early!?_

"Psst! Saw! Steela!" Ahsoka hummed, fumed with excitement.

After a moment of assay, they woke up tired... But once they got a look at their surroundings, they realized that this 'must' be an early in the morning. "Oh, Lux... What time is it right now...?" Steela rubbed her head, her hair now messy in strings rather than firm locks.

"Time to get up." I shrugged with amusement...

"Time for you wake-up call." Ahsoka finished with me.

"Wake-up call?" Saw caught our humor. "I didn't order a wake-up call..."

"Well, I think we should prepare now... You know, after taking a sort of day-off yesterday..." I spoke, trying to raise commotion...

"I think we should inform my-, I mean, Master Skywalker about our current position..." Ahsoka came up to notify.

Steela (being a born and courageous leader) agreed with urgency to continue the strikes. "Quite right, good idea..." She nodded... "Saw, rouse everyone up!"

* * *

Anakin's POV

I just flew my favorite ship (well, it is an old freighter... Sadly, it doesn't come to help me very much anymore) into hyperspace, all the way to Ryloth... As for me, I was simply thinking. Thinking of all the ways this mission or Ahsoka's mission to go very sour. It just wasn't right for the Council to put no faith in Ahsoka... She's slowly becoming the best padawan in the Order... _But the sooner she becomes a success, the sooner it will be for her to leave me. And I simply **cannot **choose between life and judgment._ I never should...

"Skywalker...?" The Twi'lek Jedi gave me a look, appearing completely sullen with the silence. "You need to take a deep breath. Ahsoka is a very capable individual."

I just shook my head. "I know but she's- she's..." I heaved a great gasp. "You just don't understand."

"Do I?" She gave a baffled look, her headtails twitching slightly. "What makes you so sure?"

It was that time that I finally looked at her face rather than using the corner of my eye. "I don't know..."

"You _don't_ know, or you _won't_ tell...?"

I quickly looked at the ring of the hyperspace jump, glaring as if it had something to do with this. "Both..."

"Skywalker..." She sighed. "You remember Maridun...?"

"Oh yeah!" I remarked sarcastically. "That planet."

"_That planet_ is where your little Ahsoka was in a similar predicament as you are in now... So why do you doubt 'er?" I felt her trying to invade my mind, trying to see all the balls that I was juggling, now spinning in my head. _Don't you dare trespass into my psyche, woman!_

"I don't! I'm just afraid. Ahsoka gives me courage..., which gives me hope... It-it just feels so wrong to separate us... So wrong..." I didn't expect her to give that simple fit of distress any clarity, but she did.

"I understand... Have you ever 'eard of my former master: Quinlan Vos?"

I shook my head. "Should I?"

She laughed slightly at my comment. "I thought as much... Only the _'igh Masters_ 'ear much of 'im... 'e's a spy... Well, a former spy... For Dooku..."

"Dooku?" I was amazed. "How does anybody get close enough to a Sith to spy on them..."

But Aayla looked to the ground, afraid to answer. "By becoming one."

"What?!" I shouted at that part.

"I'm not lying... Members of the Council, back a year ago, gave my Master the most difficult challenge anyone can place on him... Become a Sith, pretend to be a fallen, in order to learn their secrets they've been keeping from the Jedi. And find out who the _second_ Sith is that is controlling the Senate... Perhaps, destroying the Republic from the inside out..."

"The second...?" I was shocked...

And Aayla was surprised at my surprise. "You don't know?"

My anger peaked. "How would I know!?"

"Obi-Wan never told you?"

_Obi-Wan? My best friend? Obi-Wan has been keeping secrets from me? Has been lying to me over and over again? No, he couldn't... I mean, he can lie to me to appeal the Council, but how can he keep a secret so important as this...!? How...?_

"Uh, NO! He hasn't... And Quinlan is able to tell you everything...?" I didn't want to know the answer.

"Sometimes... Of course, your former Master is rash when he wishes to be-"

"Obi-Wan?" I could hardly imagine that. "I know a lot of Obi-Wan and I **_know_ **that he's _not_ rash..."

"Such as that one Sith now returned, Darth Maul. 'e cut 'im in 'alf back in the Battle of Naboo."

"Wait... Obi-Wan?" It was becoming more and more unbearable to hear.

"Yes... And there was that one time where he lost Siri Tachi... A former interest of his..." _Like a lover? Another?_

"I remember a _her_, but I **don't** remember a **_them_**."

"Well, it was short-lived when she died."

_Why is she telling me all this?!_ "What about Satine?"

"Satine?" It was her time to become confused.

"Nevermind..." I muttered.

Her eyes became more pressing as she squinted into my troubled mind, now unnecessarily addled. "And you surely remember when he was on his undercover mission as Rako Hardeen."

I almost turned to her and glared this time. "What about it...?"

"He almost beat the bounty hunter that tried to kidnap the Chancellor... You remember the Phindian...? Moralo Eval... He nearly beat him to death..."

"Wai', wai', wai'... He almost beat someone to death. How do you know all this!?"

She hesitated before answering me again. "Obi-Wan is friends with Vos... And Quin tells me many fabled stories, you know... The legends of Obi-Wan Kenobi..."

"Obi-Wan told _Vos_..., and not **_me_**...?"

She acted almost in a hypnotic state. "Why, _yes_..." After hearing all that, my face was twitching, squelching, and unable to compromise... Aayla Secura must have seen this for she lastly remarked. "Honestly, Skywalker..., are you sure you knew your former master at all?"

I felt insulted, alienated, and seen as an even greater embarrassment or failure... "**No**..." I whispered, more to myself than to her...

_Obi-Wan, what other lies have you been telling me for so long...? And why? Have **you** placed too much misplaced leadership on **me**!? Am **I** placing too much misplaced leadership on **Ahsoka**!? Is **everyone** placing too much misplaced loyalty on the **Jedi Order** and **democracy**!?_

Then, as if it was waiting for the most convenient moment, my comlink buzzed from a call... "It's Ahsoka..." I told the blue Twi'lek as I stood up and exited from the cockpit that was now set to autopilot. "I'll be back..."

After entering the privacy of the main hanger, I turned on the frequency to contact my padawan... "This is Skywalker..."

"Master" _*sigh* What ever happened to 'Skyguy'. Ever since her trying struggle-for-survival on Wasskah, she only called me 'Master'... Never that now obsolete nickname... She is growing, isn't she._ "The rebels will be securing a meeting. I already contacted Master Kenobi and Captain Rex, and they're here and waiting... I'm sending the frequency number to your holotransmitter right now..."

"Wait a minute! How did you get Rex to communicate? I thought he was still on Leave."

"He has his own right now... I contacted Barriss to deliver it for me..."

Well, isn't she a handy friend to have. "Then I'll be with you in under a minute..."

I hotwired a charger near the port side of the _Twilight_, and very soon I was in contact... But all I saw was Ahsoka, Lux, Steela, and Saw... "Where is everybody?" I asked first.

"We're all here, Master..." Ahsoka piped in... "The frequency I gave is only good enough for a radius of ten standard feet from the hologram the surroundings here..."

I smiled at her remark. "Then where's Obi-Wan? And Rex?" I questioned.

"I'm right here Anakin" Came a voice that sounded like it was on my right-hand side... Of course, there wasn't even a hologram of Obi-Wan to situate from...

"And-"

"Right her, sir..." Rex announced, sounding even farther than Obi-Wan... Again, I couldn't even see his hologram... It was like I was blind...

"So what's this here meeting about..."

Steela walked forward... "Good news and bad news..."

I thumbed my chin, thinking... "Then let me start... The good news?"

"The power generator of Iziz is now destroyed two nights ago." By a mysterious assassin. Although they made no mention of him, I already heard how the generator was destroyed not by their own doing, but by the supposed mistake of the unknown assailant. "The Droid Army cannot recharge anymore and shall eventually be down and out... Or so we thought. From our series of spies, we also heard rumor that the droids have a way to recharge _outside_ the city..."

I scratched my chin now. "Have you thought about destroying all the entrances and exits to Iziz...?" I asked.

"And cut off our people's resource capabilities?" Saw was slightly aggressive with my statement, as if I was pointing out something very stupid... And indeed, coming to think of it, I was.

"Saw's right..." Lux came in. "If we cut off our people's supply lines, they will definitely see it as a terrorist threat, regardless of the fact that it will also cut off the resources for the Separatist army."

"And there's reinforcements staged outside the walls of this city, coming in as we speak... If we're going to act against them, we'll have to do it soon..."

I heard Rex's voice coming from my right, even though his hologram wasn't there. "Members of the 501st often perform guerilla strikes on the marching reinforcements before they have the chance to regroup with their quarry... I say if you can find a high ground to attack from and sustain an element of surprise, you guys will be able to take them out quickly..."

Steela nodded feverishly. "That was my idea. I say after we take on the reinforcements, one of us should step up to speak directly to the people."

Obi-Wan scrutinized this idea, _now_ sounding like he normally does. "And how will you be able to speak to _all_ of your people...?"

Steela simply shrugged after that. "Still coming up with that..."

"Well, if there is going to be a war, then you Rebels must learn to adapt... Be aware that the Jedi will only go as far as _supplying_ your fight, not commit to the fight _with_ you."

Ahsoka kept a straight face, but Lux merely nodded, appearing to be closer to Ahsoka than the last time I saw him. "We know."

"But there's more..." Steela continued to speak, acting like a politician.

"More?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes... King Rash has a new general... And although we do not know his identity, we thought..., we thought it would be right to tell you this."

I lowered my arm, realizing my position in this lacked zero power in me. I sense Obi-Wan knew this as well. We both realize that there is going to have to be an elected leader for the Rebel Alliance now with all these impending threats... "This latest development will surely get Count Dooku's attention. He will respond harshly. They will stop at nothing to find you." _Isn't that what he's already doing... He has an assassin with him, and now reinforcements and a general... He seems to be two steps ahead of us..._ "You must adapt and continue to confront them in order to liberate Onderon."

"We will." Saw muttered under his breath.

"And we shall win." Steela helped.

Obi-Wan continued, "In that, I have no doubt."

I decided it was time to give my say-so instead of letting Obi-Wan take the spotlight all the way through. "Now you must rally _all_ of your people. You will need their support. Your ability to influence them will also determine your capacity to represent them, not only on the battlefield but off of it, against your enemies, even _within_ your _own_ ranks." I was mentioning to them the possibility betrayal, if that ever happens. "Your commitment will inspire others. Your conviction will lead to victory."

"After these efforts, the people will be ready to follow." Obi-Wan continued my speech. "You will need a leader for them to rally behind."

I swiftly grasped that the meeting was going to adjourn now. "And believe that with every dark turn there shall be a lighter one always around the corner... Always remember that... Never forget..." Like that, the holograms fizzed and went off...

_There goes my Snips... I have no more power to control her choices... She's a free flying bird now, no longer there to comfort me..._

**_Goodbye, sister..._**

As I walked back on over to the cockpit, my communicator suddenly went off... _Who can this be now?_

I turned it on, and a blue hologram of my former (and lying) master appeared before my eyes. "Anakin... I know you're troubled for Ahsoka... Just trust in her as you trust in me..." My breath burst out, trying to keep myself from scoffing.

"Yes, Obi-Wan... I know..."

"And I know how much you want Captain Rex and Torrent Company to be by your side in your mission to Ryloth... I contacted some men in my Ghost Company regiment and I sent them the coordinates you'll be taking."

"What?" My brow raised again.

"Captain Boil and five of his troops shall meet you where Madame Offee has traced the Glitteryll poison..."

"Wait, 'Madame'?"

"Barriss Offee is the new librarian of the Archives now, Anakin... That is her title..."

"Oh yeah, now I remember- Hey, is there a way you can convince Tarkin to send Rex with Captain Boil?"

"Anakin, they're _already_ on their way... They'll meet you in the outskirts of Nabat... I'm sure they're conversational enough to keep you company. Good luck..., General Skywalker..."

And the transmission was cut off, reminding me of how alone I was.

* * *

**Thank you for reading... But like I said before and before and before again, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I'll love you back!**


	63. Brother in One

**Sorry for the long wait, everyone... I wanted to update sooner, I just been so stressed lately. And bless you all for reviewing. I'm glad I have so many people out there that enjoy my work, regardless of the time it takes of me to work on it... **

**I won't be typing directly back to you all this time... Instead I decided to send a PM to the members that reviewed. But please note that I am very grateful for everyone who did decide to write back to me whether they be long-time members or casual readers... :'-)**

* * *

Lux's POV

The sun was out, the Rebels needed to spring a novel way to 'attack', and Saw began his customary routine of inspiring the group around him. "We need to build on our momentum and continue our attacks to keep them off-balance."

And although I knew that would have to be the case now that we've gained Dooku's attention, I also knew from my experience with Ahsoka that his plan may be a pitfall. "We have to assure the people first. If we keep disrupting their lives, we risk alienating them. We have to gain their trust."

I noticed Steela looking at us, trying to come up with a compromise with both of our schemes. "I agree with both of you... We can balance both... We also need to recruit _others_ to join us." She then knew that everyone was looking upon her, hoping for some hope to inspiration. "Onderon is _ours_. We will remind _everyone_ and _keep_ remind them until we get it _back_!"

And that led into a chorus of cheers:

"Onderon is ours!"

"Free Onderon!"

"Onderon!"

"For Freedom!"

Now **_everyone_ **was ready to take action.

And although I didn't notice it then, Dono was sitting in a corner next to Cello, smiling at how motivating she was to everyone here... With little need for courage, she stood up and came with a proposition for everyone. Everybody ignored how squeaky her voice was since it had no matter in the grander scheme of things. "All in favor of **_Steela_ **as our _leader_, raise your hand!"

And almost everyone, even Cello raised their hands in coordination...

I looked the two Gerrera siblings. Saw seemed flustered, looking at everyone, even Ahsoka and Cello to see if he could believe his eyes. To him, it seemed like he was being ousted from 'power'. "Okay... It's been decided." He placed a hand on Steela's shoulder and cast an agitated and mortified face. "You're the leader." His voice was sour and envious as he took one last swig from his drink and walked down one of the hallways, right when we we're all about to _leave_...

"Saw!" Steela cried, having no desire of his brother to show jealousy to her... _It wasn't like she asked to be elected leader_..._ And the scary part was, it all happened so quickly so unorthodox compared to normal election... But an election that is the most frequent with everyday lives happens like the one we had now. Is that still a form of democracy?_

I grabbed Steela's wrist in attempt to calm her down. "Let him go. He just needs to blow off some steam."

Steela sighed, tired of everyone telling what her brother's strong and weak capabilities are, and shooed my hands away from her's... "I can't..."

Ahsoka stepped up, looking to me then back to Steela. "_Why_?"

Steela glanced at the ground before she looked right into Ahsoka's eye, knowing she had to admit what was both _obvious_ and _enigmatic_... "H-he's my _brother_..."

And as she left, I looked at the back of Ahsoka's head, wondering what was going on through her mind. But as she took Steela's place to stare at the ground, an idea sprung out as to what she was thinking at this moment...

* * *

Anakin's POV

We reached the Nabat area at what appeared as a husky afternoon. The clouds, mired with fog, covered many of the hazardous natural pillars and buttes that dotted the lands...

"Well, it seems that we 'ave no where to park." Aayla spoke of the obvious... All I could see in my viewscreen were obstructions of nature, silhouettes of rocky terrain (the most potent of all).

"Perhaps Obi-Wan's troops are already on the ground. Can we try tracking their ship...?"

"No, they left _after_ we did. It is us who 'as to wait and them who 'ave to track us down."

"Well, then I suppose we get the hard job."

"It would appear so..."

Eventually I found an open area to land, and with a bit of luck, I was able to see some trees around the open area. A forest... _Finally we escaped the hostile canyons!_ "Home sweet home..." I muttered to the Twi'lek as we finally were able to quit our worries on crashing into anything.

"And 'ow would you know I was born 'ere?"

I shrugged. "I didn't mean the city. I meant the planet Ryloth."

She sniggered. "You're still a little judgmental, Skywalker. Just because I'm a Twi'lek _doesn't_ mean I was born in Ryloth."

I lifted my shoulders again as we climbed off the boarding ramp. "What makes you think I'm judgmental?"

"You assume so much before you get any background answers."

"Then no, I'm not judgmental... I'm just _speciest_."

I expected a laugh, but all I got was a hush as she tiptoed forward to the outer walls of the city...

I scratched my head, hearing not a sound nor movement of the town. "Where do you think everyone is?"

"Inside the walls. They usually lock themselves inside on murky days like this."

"From what?"

"Beasts. Creatures that may attack unsuspecting men, women, and children."

I nodded. "Which reminds me." Looking to my wrist, I pressed a dial that suddenly began to flash on and off.

"What are you doing!?" Aayla gave me a glare with blinking light, using her hand to cover it up.

"It's the tracking beacon. If Captain Boil and his men are going to join us, then they need to _find_ us..."

"It's not that I don't want them to find us. The light is a beacon to... the _creatures_." She grabbed my wrist as she led the way.

"Why so tense?" I tried to pull away from her grasp.

She fumed, another sigh issued from her strained mouth. "We need to find some 'igh ground... Look!" I spotted a rocky outcrop that jutted straight out into the sky, appearing to be 300 feet high at least. "That's good for a landing zone."

"Yeah about that, I think I should go get my ship."

She sighed again, flustered. "'urry! I'll see if I can locate the city entrance from there..." And so she jumped on some ledges, occasionally using her lightsaber to give her a brief moment before jumping to another ledge, and eventually she made her way to the very top. Aayla took out her macrobinoculars with a quizzical expression on her face, searching around the borders of Nabat.

"Everyone's a critic." I muttered under my breath as I jogged over to where I last left my ship moments ago, ignoring the blinking light on my wrist. But it was so foggy, I even had trouble locating where I was in a given time. "C'mon girl, don't hide from me." After many minutes, I found my ship and as I got inside, I realized that there was a,

"Fire?" I shouted to myself. The controls on the starboard side of the cockpit was lightly sizzling on fire, burning. I quickly used the Force to grab a nearby fire extinguisher and calmed the inferno until it was just smoking data chips... "Gah... I got to figure out how old this ship is." I placed the fire extinguisher over the controls and hotwired it so that if other fire came from that smoke, it would put itself out. "This might be the last time I take you on a joyride." I muttered realizing that some of the controls for the hyperdrive was also damaged.

But I knew it was time to fly back to the spot as I grabbed hold of the _Twilight_'s yoke and steered back to the rocky outcrop.

"Did I miss anything...?" I joked as I stepped out on the landing platform.

"Actually... You 'ave... I used my comlink to speak to mayor of Nabat, Nilim Bril. He and his people shall be expecting us."

And on cue, I heard humming of a ship as I looked up to the sky and saw an attack shuttle slowly dropping down upon the outcrop... "And it looks like Obi-Wan's clones have arrived..." I winced as the boarding ramp jutted out and six orange-painted clones marched out, the one in the lead wore a pantone orange pauldron and kama and carried a little triangle of the same color that pointed downwards from the forehead of his helmet... And he soon took it off to reveal a tan gruff face with a cleanly shaved (yet out-there) horseshoe mustache... "My designation is CT-1645 and my men are-"

I raised a hand to silence him. "Names will do fine, Captain... If we're in trouble and I'm calling for help, CT-1645 won't be the first thing that will pop in my mind." _These are men and they need to have a true identity than just numbers on their backs... Curse the Republic for making MEN like this!_

He bowed slightly. "As you wish, sir... I am Captain Boil... My men, in order, are Wooley, Trapper, Wester, Lez, and Burner..."

I bowed back. "Then without further ado, Captain, follow me to so we can meet with the locals..."

Boil sighed upon hearing this... "Again..."

* * *

As the gates were opened in a terse fashion, I saw the mud brick homes pile out many of it's inhabitants to greet us... Some were waving, some were bowing, some were even dancing. And I soon saw a light blue, slightly muscular Twi'lek step up in the middle, dressed as everyone else was.

"Terveisiä Jedi... Koskaan unohda sinua kuin pelastajia meidän hädän ja vapautti meidät Separatistisia koneita. Kansani puolesta olet eniten tyytyväinen..." I chuckled nervously at the fluency in which he spoke his language, not getting a trace of what he said... Except 'Jedi', of course...

"Ummm..." I turned to Aayla, grabbing her shoulder. "Are you able to translate?" If only Threepio was here.

"I might, Skywalker... But I am a bit rusty on the Twi'leki dialect..." So she stepped up to the Mayor as she quickly touched the top of his lekku as a natural way of greeting. _Boy, I never got the chance to realize how indigenous these people are... They seem so..., 'modern' everywhere else in the galaxy..._

Then Aayla started to communicate with them. "Olen Aayla Secura. Jedi-ystäväni täällä on Anakin Skywalker..., uskon, että olet kuullut hänestä... Tulemme tänne etsimään biologisen aseen, jolla viime aikoina koetelleet jäsen Jedi Temppeli alkuperä viitteitä. Se on seurata tämän kaupungin." And that left many people muttering in their native tongues.

My smile went even wider as I turned to face Boil. "It doesn't seem like she's that rusty after all..."

The clone captain nodded, taking his helmet off. "She has been known for being modest."

I shook my head, looking back. "You'd think that after they dealt with the Republic once, they'd buy a translator droid."

"Well, from what I've read about Twi'leks, they're not communicative while their trading since they're biggest export is _slaves_."

It was very difficult to keep my voice low in what Boil said. "Yeah, I know... And they're not even slavers. They **_willingly_ **give up their women and children to toil. I mean, how could they-."

"Yeah... Ryloth is a desert planet... The only food they can produce is that for themselves. And if they need more resources, then they trade _themselves_..."

I stayed silent to hear the rest of the conversation going on, with Aayla continuing with her next question. "Millaisia viennin hankkia te myyden kanssa ja kuka?"

"Vain tavallinen. Meidän ihmiset ja meidän mauste... Mutta me ei ratsian jälkeen Ryloth taistelu."

Aayla shuffled her feet slightly. "Mitkä olivat nimet ja lajit?"

But the mayor simply shook his head. "Aayla... Ani ja ystäväsi pitäisi tulla jo päivällisen niin, että keskustelemme tämän kaiken vapaa-ajan. Tule, tule!"

Then the Twi'lek Jedi turned to us. "I told about us, our purpose 'ere, and if there was anything suspicious about their exports. 'e denied anyting that looked out-of-place, but 'e is willing to answer all of our questions over an early dinner. The people are 'appy to see us due to our allied 'istory, so they seem quite welcoming."

"And it's obvious that they aren't behind the attack?"

She shook her head. "Definitely not. If they did 'ave anything to do with the poisoning, it had to have been indirectly. Like, they must 'ave shipped the Ryll to our quarry, who in turn..., changed in into Glitteryll..., and then changed it again to make it-"

"A toxin..." I finished for her.

"Not just a toxin, Skywalker... If Madame Jocasta attacked Barriss Offee due to a poison, then that poison had to have warped her mind."

"Mind-control?"

Aayla looked at me as if I was the slowest man alive. "Why else would the elderly librarian spike so aggressively...? She must have been _possessed_."

I gulped, with the grotesque image of a Brain Worm popping into my mind first chance. "Then these people are being deceived. Just like-"

"Onderon... I understand, Anakin. Thousands of underdeveloped planets are being abused, not only by the Separatists but the Republic as well... People like these are so many in this galaxy... So many that if they were to all band together, they would outnumber Republic and Separatist populations _combined_."

Boil stepped forward with us, still having his helmet off. "But I thought Ryloth is aligned with the Republic."

"No..." Aayla shook her head. "It's government is aligned with the Republic. It's people are aligned with themselves and are therefore kept in the dark."

Boil just looked down to the ground. "Well, either way... They seem to be happy bunch of people."

"From a first glance, perhaps. But to befriend one," She made a snapping noise from her mouth to escalate her view of the argument, "that is where the wall is set at it's most 'ighest. You can't be a friend with someone if you don't know the other's language. Unless you were to treat the other as pet... To befriend a foreigner is more difficult than winning a battle in a war. Like oil in water, it's-"

"NERRA!" A scream came from the side, as I quickly looked there imagining if someone got hurt. But a young blue girl was running at a sprint with her arms out open... And before I could understand what was happening, the young Twi'lek was hugging Boil's leg tightly...

It was then that I laughed and I turned to face Aayla. "You were saying..." I quipped, and turned to Boil again, appearing completely embarrassed at the situation going on. His five other men were already chuckling at his confused expression.

"Awww, you made a friend, Captain. Mission accomplished." I muttered sarcastically. "Can we go now? I have a few questions for the Mayor..."

As I started to walk off, Aayla grabbed my wrist again. "Not so 'asty, Skywalker... You can give a moment."

I looked down and realized that this 'random' hugging from the girl was not a joke. There were tears in the young one's eyes. _She was crying? _"Kaipasin sinua niin paljon, Nerra."

Aayla got a even more quizzical look inside her eyes. "Captain... Do you know this one? She says she 'missed you so much'..."

Boil looked to Aayla as he got onto one knee and hugged the sniffling girl. "Me and Waxer found her in the Battle of Ryloth... And she saved our lives... Waxer understood her. I..., I _didn't_..."

As she stepped back from the brotherly hug, the Twi'lek looked to each side of Boil, almost as if she was expecting someone else. Her headtails began to twitch as she pointed to the other five clones behind Boil. "On yksi niistä nerra, Nerra?"

Boil, although he didn't understand a word she was saying (except one), he seemed to have a symbiotic understanding of what she meant. "No, Waxer isn't with me..." He sounded more and more grieved.

And the young girl still seemed to be able to communicate with him, even though she spoke not a single word in Basic. "Missä on Nerra..."

Aayla was shocked at their communication. One that existed without words. Just voice tone and body language.

Boil's shoulders drooped as he closed his eyes tightly. "Waxer... Waxer is _gone_. He was robbed from me..."

The Twi'lek looked like she was about to burst into tears. "Nerra?"

Boil nodded regretfully, "Nerra's never coming back..."

It was then that the girl jumped into Boils arms, surprising the clone quite a bit, as she cried inside his shoulder pauldron. "Miten? Miksi?"

Aayla steeped forward to the two. "She's asking how it happened." But Boil raised a hand to silence the Jedi that almost looked as a older copy of the young girl...

"Waxer died for his Nerra's... I think that's how every good clone should go."

Then it hit me. Waxer must have died in the cataclysm... But what did Boil mean by saying 'I think that's how every good clone should go.' Did he mean 'die **_for_ **his clones' or 'die **_by_ **his clones'... It must be both...

_Yeah, I heard what happened on Umbara... And it sickened me to think of how many of them died. Not by their enemies, but by their allies who they thought were their enemies..._

As Boil lifted her off to sit on his left shoulder, he continued his attempt to dry the girl's tears. "Waxer lives _in_ you, little'un... I know he does..." And the Twi'lek continued crying on the top of his head for a very long time...

Yes, they do have some kind of understanding of one another. Even though they _don't_ know each other's names nor understand the language in which they usher, their hearts still beat as one...

* * *

**Thank you everyone for taking the time to read... I always did like Numa and Waxer's understanding for who each other were. Almost like an E.T. symbiosis...**

**Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I'll love you back!**


	64. A Taint of the Youth

**Hello again and thank you reviewers... I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, because here's the next one... :-B**

**TripleThreat123: Yeah, I wanted to add Numa when I came with the idea of making Anakin and Aayla go to Ryloth.**

**AhsokaTano141516: Thank you, Darth V...**

**Jedipadawan123: I agree, it's high time for more Luxsoka... :-)**

* * *

Lux's POV

Everyone continued to talk and joke, almost as if we already won a hard-earned victory. _But we haven't done anything yet!_ I then looked over my shoulder to Ahsoka again, wondering what was on her mind and why she persistently remained in the same spot as she was a few minutes ago...

So I walked up to the beautiful Togruta and laid a hand on her shoulder, surprising her quite a bit. "Lux, don't do that! A simple 'Hey there' will do..." She flushed, walking over to a corner and sitting on a stone bench built into the wall... I copied her, grabbing her hands. She gave me a sidelined glance before staring at her lap again. "I assume you wish to talk about _'us'_?" She quirked slightly but still edged not a sliver of a smile.

"You know me too well..." I muttered, sounding nothing more than static mumbles.

She wrapped her hands around my own, following the jester I gave to her. "Don't worry. _'We'_ will be fine. At least until I have to go back to my duty as a Jedi and rush on the front lines again. Oh, yippy-yay-yay!" She grumbled sarcastically.

As much I wanted to agree in congruence, my mouth went ahead of my senses as I argued, "Aren't you still having your Jedi duty _here_, watching over us?"

It was then that she turned her head to me. "Lux, what does it feel like to know your mother and father...?" It was so random, so sudden that I didn't even expect her to question something so personal. _That's must be what was troubling her._

I shrugged knowing that this was going to become an edgy subject, "It's _warming_... It gives a feel of..., _safety_... Almost distant, but still there... They're _kind_, _understanding_..., a little _straight-to-the-point_ and forceful at times, but-... They were one of those people you sometimes feel you don't wish to live with yet still know you can't live without them... At least..., figuratively, I-... I really can't say well enough" I lost my trace of words there, almost sure that my answer weren't very influential enough for her.

She edged a little closer, shuffling her feet, "No, tell me more..."

I looked directly into her eyes in an attempt to fully grasp the conundrum of how those two rounds echoed inside my very core... "My father was a lean warrior but every time he came home, he was almost..., _perfect_. He was always _happy_, always full of energy, and sometimes he would burst into an Onderonian song about peace and love..." I smiled remembering how when I was a little boy, he would pick me up and lightly toss me in the air. Then he would rush over to my mother so that he could twirl her in the air, bellowing opera. "I didn't know anything about my relatives on my father's side of the family. Every time I asked, he would change the subject."

Ahsoka gave a, "Hmmm...", at me, jutting an eyemark up to the ceiling.

"N-now, don't get any funny ideas. I said so before, the letter is not from anyone in _my_ family! It is just a set-up."

"How do you know that...? Where is your letter?" Ahsoka moved closer to me.

I sighed. "It's gone... I-I threw it away."

"You what!?" Ahsoka immediately got frustrated, making me chuckle at how similar my mother would behave sometimes.

"Ahsoka, I don't believe in it."

"But it's still a clue. How can you- Lux, what if that letter has the answers?"

_But you're my answer, not that hollow piece of paper!_ "Ahsoka... I'm not going believe in anything that crummy letter said. I don't believe it. So stop worrying..." I lifted my right hand onto her shoulder.

She glared into my eyes before dropping the argument. "Okay, okay... But I'm still curious... Was your mother the same way?"

I laughed. "Oh no! Mom was always talking to family and would always have guests come over. She and her friends would sprawl over the couches and have me-" I stopped there, embarrassed to admit the next part...

"What?" Ahsoka nudged.

I sighed, my cheeks were being sucked into my mouth. "She would make me be their waiter during t-t-tea t-time." It was then that I raised a hand over my eyes in a foolish attempt to hide from the world and facepalmed in regret

But Ahsoka gently glided my wrist away, lowering it to her side. "Don't do that." She sung soothingly.

"Why not...?"

She winced, tilting her head to the right, "Just don't..."

And then I was able to look even deeper into her eyes... A soft war blazing noticing the bluish ring along the edge of her sparkling irises, tearing even deeper within me.

My hand, without any consent from me, went to her cheek. My fingers glided along the smooth structure there, hardly noticing the bone. _No, she was just so sleek..._ I edged a little closer... And this time I knew it wasn't just me who was doing this since our collision course to each other was too similar and yet sped so much more swiftly... I was close, her breath was making me shudder, and Goosebumps already sprung from the thin layer that was my skin... A layer that was easily penetrable...

And then I felt her lips... No interruption this time. _We were actually kissing!_ We were kissing at the same time, with her puckering up to welcome mine... And the most strange turn-of-events sprung from its nest. Her fingers were moving, intertwining like a threaded lace and gliding like water on glass.

_S-she must be enjoying this...? Was it a way to escape the rigors of her routine life as a Jedi? Or was it to calm me down as still as a sipping pool? Or was it because s-she **actually desired** me?_

_No! Impossible! There's nothing in me to be desired! Just an emotionally confused kid who doesn't know how to control himself... Where does she dig that?_ But whether it was never meant to be or was too hard to become reality, it was _real_... These emotions were actually _real_...

Once she tried to part, I stopped her and wrapped my arms around her waist, lowering her to the flat seat. _There was persistence in me! Lack of intimidation! Just so much juicy feelings packed in one, without any trace of why it came so suddenly. Why now?_

With a free hand, I rose it up to stroke her sensuous lekku, with it shivering at my touch...

Eventually she found a way to push me up again, looking around to see if there were any stares... But everyone remained still, just talking...

I decided to break the ice in our long silence. "So... When can we try again?"

She sighed, her face trying hard not to smile. "I guess I'll surprise you?"

"I don't know. How can there be a surprise if I'm expecting it?"

She hissed a harsh snicker, "Oh, pipe down, lazybones... You'll get your cut..."

I tried moving forward for another kiss, but she merely laid a hand on the leather strap of my left shoulder. "_Later_... Don't get too excited now... You can wait, right?" It was then that she erupted her smile...

I pulled back a little in an accord. "As long as you keep your word..." The edge of my lip quivered in a frenzy of stomach-empty feelings.

"Well," she leaned forward.. "you kept yours."

Then as our conversation begun to end, I heard Steela (the new leader) shout at everyone with a congenial stirrup. "Okay people!" Her beige-toned holomap of Iziz was already out and showing, as she traced a finger along a road from Unifar Temple to the Southern Entrance. "From what our spy, Cello, reports, we have located that Separatist reinforcements shall be arriving here in under one standard hour and will be making their way to the barracks under Yolahn Square... Our mission is to destroy the new droids and by so doing, I shall speak out directly to the people... And we'll also send every hologram we got around the city so that we can speak to the population as a _whole_... I'll tell them we're here for their protection and remind them the tyranny that grips their very way of life... They will see. It won't hurt the Army but it will definitely make them buckle down... And it will hopefully destroy the image brought by _this_..." And Steela then held up the King's Proclamation that I remembered reading a two nights back... It was then that I was reminded of its lies!

_**His Majesty's **_

_**ROYAL PROCLAMATION**_

_for the preservation of the_

_**Security of Onderon and the Peace Within Iziz**_

_**Whereas **We have taken into Our Royal Consideration the sanctity and wellbeing of Our loving subjects during times uncertain, and have in the interests of Onderon, our native land, allied our world united through the Treaty of Iziz to carry forth the banner of the Confederacy of Independent Systems._

_**Whereas **the sanctity of life within the walls of mighty cities like Iziz was fundamental to the founding of our great civilization, and these ramparts form the basis of our morals, our peace, and our continued prosperity._

_**We therefore **recognize the threats within Iziz are the acts of terrorists determined to upend our very way of life that has provided and nurtured us and our children through millennia. By striking at the heart of our city, these terrorists strike at Our loving subjects with the ferocity and savagery of the jungle beasts the walls were built to repulse._

_We ask you to remain vigilant. Report suspicious activities to the security droid legions tasked to guard our way of life. Cooperate with security patrols and keep your identification records current and ready to present._

_Together We shall preserve Iziz for the future._

_Onderon prevails._

_**Your King, His Royal Majesty, King Sanjay Rash**_

It took a moment for the Rebels to recognize the paper, but soon they remembered how scouts brought some back to base yesterday, screaming how it was posted all over the city. It was shadowing truth to become another tool of propaganda: Rash's most common use of his power.

There was muttering, obvious agreement to Steela's plan... And she continued her briefing. "We are going to take the high ground and shelter of the densely plated roof of Caceidus Oro Clin. It will be a place that centers along the crossroads of Malgan Square and the Southern Plaza... That should stir up a crowd and-"

Cello stood up, doing something no one ever does in a briefing: She interrupted the leader speaking... "As much as I disagreed with this plan for being overly violent and terrorizing, it does have _one_ strong point... It shall be a perfect chance to communicate with the people and show that we care for their support. It may not sharpen their bravery but it will definitely open their eyes."

But one Rebel stepped forward. "What makes you think that **_one_ **speech is going to cause everyone to side with us?"

"It won't..." Cello admitted... And Steela knew that was the truth... "But it will definitely make them see how much Rash is a traitor to our traditions instead of being a prosperous radical that he always glorifies as... The plan _will_ work..." She looked at me, making a knee wobble... _What could she be thinking?_ "_I_ know this more than anyone..." And then she stepped down from the spotlight...

But regardless, Steela knew it was time to back in together. "We're all in this for each other...! So who's with me!?" And everyone erupted in a loud cry of agreement...

As people started filing out, I turned to Steela who was waiting for everyone to go (Except Cello. She was on her way back to the Temple)... "Is Saw with us?" I whispered...

"He says he is...Only, he plans on helping us on his own than with the group..."

I tried not to roll my eyes. "How?"

"He didn't say. But I know he has an idea in mind... Here..." My hand got dumped with two rusty holotransmitters. "I'm sure you and your girlfriend can find a perfect spot to plant these for me..."

* * *

Anakin's POV

We were all sitting on color-weathered pillows and along a long table laid near the floor, eating on a light dinner. I, myself, was feasting on roast gornt and occasionally taking a sip out of my lumpy rycrit stew. "Sir, I think one of those fungus ales should wash the taste away..." Boil mentioned, still having the young Twi'lek hugging her arms and legs, finding his knee armor to be an ideal place to cling on.

"_Fungus_!?" I said, almost disgusted. "No, no... I think water will do better."

"Okay sir, but I saw the brand those men were drinking over there." He pointed to a group of drunk Twi'lek men over by the corner, swaying from intoxication and staring at the female Twi'leks doing a traditional Twi'janii dance.

"That's because they've been hyped in the apothecary. No, no, Captain... I think I'm going to take it easy..."

I looked down at the Twi'lek hanging, still chattering in Twi'leki, "Voi en koskaan anna sinun mennä... Älä jätä minua. Eivät kuole... Olet minun suuri, Nerra?"

Boil looked confused of how to react since the little girl was looking up and waiting for an answer. "And this is where I don't have a clue what she's saying."

Aayla turned to the clone troopers who were still standing at attention, possessing a smug smile. "She saying 'ow she will never let you go and that you can be 'er new _toy_..."

I laughed, noticing Boil's mortified face. "You're kidding, right?" He said, looking down again to see her trying to crawl up as high as she can.

Aayla took another sip of her Nabatian Yurp. "Maybe..."

Boil just stared back down at the over-excited and expectant girl. "Look, little'un, I'm only here for a short amount of time. I'm not on vacation."

She tilted her head to the side, not possessing a clue of what he said. "Miksi et puhu kuin mina?"

"I..." He looked flustered on how to act.

The clones were laughing at his constricting situation. "Go on, Boil! She asked you a question..." Trapper punched his shoulder. "Don't keep the little Miss waiting..."

Aayla turned to the clones again, sniping her lips slightly before answering, "She's asking why you don't sound like her." _Oh, the language barrier._

"Well," Boil shrugged, looking down again. "Why don't _you_ talk like _me_?"

Then she muttered something I didn't understand, that caused mayor Nilim Bril to hush her, "Numa, katso suusi ja jättää huono sotilas yksin!" And she gave on more annoyed sigh before hopping down and running over to the dancers and some of the other children who were trying to mimic them.

"You must excuse 'er... She is a child after all and I'm trying to teach 'er some discipline." I was shocked at the mayor for suddenly speaking words I understood.

"You speak Basic!?" I gulped the ale that pooled insipidly within my mouth.

The man nodded. "Some... Since my nephew's choice to leave Ryloth, I thought it would be wise to learn a bit of Basic... Just a bit, though..." He looked over to the Twi'lek girl, making sure she was behaving herself.

"Are you her father?"

"No, no... Uncle... 'er parents died in the first bombing waves on Ryloth... But Numa is still becoming more and more of a 'appy young woman again, as she _should_ be..."_ So... her name was Numa..._

"You mentioned she had a brother, or that you had a nephew?"

"Yes, yes..." He nodded, always needlessly repeating his answers twice. "Kiddarati Kar'eento moved away from our Clan some years back... Since then, Numa always wanted a brother again..." He smiled, now chuckling and talking at the same time. "Would always ask 'er parents to go to the pet store and buy 'er another brother..."

I laughed with him. "Has she learned any better?"

"Oh no... She came up to me one morning and would ask where she can find a baby to construct 'erself and make 'im 'er little brother. It sounds silly..., but..., oh who am I kidding. It _is_ silly..." He laughed harder... And then, as sudden as a draft blowing out a candle, his tone altered to one ten times darker than before... "Yeah..., it's too bad she's going to leave pretty soon."

_What?!_ "I-I don't understand... Why?"

"She's going to be the Swilja for the Boona during the Festival of Awakening in the port of Kala'uun..." _Uh-huh?_ When he noticed I still had a confused expression, he sighed and went into clarification. "We're _offering_ her to the _Hutts_ to celebrate the Gods."

I nearly spit the ale into my glass, choking slightly... I sputtered, pounding my stomach to clear the soaked nasal passageways that spurted from this sudden news... And once I _finally_ got a hold of myself, my delirious face showed it all. "_WHAT!?_"

But he still answered me calmly, naturally; as if I was asking what his groceries were. "She's this years offering..." And I wanted to knock some senses in what he was saying._ I mean, how can he talk about her niece so **indolently**!?_

"You're selling her to _slavery_!"

"_**Offering**_..." He said flustered to correct me... "We're **_not_ **making money off this. It's simply a way to salute our friendship to them."

"But how can you-!?"

"Anakin!" Aayla objected, glaring like an angry mother. "You can't pester them about their traditions."

"But the Hutts are evil! They'll abuse her! They'll-"

But the older Jedi wouldn't have any more of me. "Sorry to interrupt this talk, Mayor Bril, but we're 'ere on very important business..." Aayla eyed daggers look back to me, before continuing to speak. "We wish to discuss the attack we've been receiving in the Jedi Temple..."

He traced a finger along his upper lip, nodding... "Of course..., I should 'ave figured... Go ahead..."

"One of the members of the Jedi Order has been either poisoned or possessed (and we are unsure if it was both) by someone or something... We studied some of her blood and found that there was Glitteryll Nabatachi in there... We have traced the sample to this city..."

"And your question?" He muttered.

"Have you been raided anytime recently?"

He shook his head. "Secura, I told before, _no_... We've been shipping and trading _peacefully_..."

"To who?" Aayla leaned forward, trying to collect everything the man said.

"We 'aven't been exporting any glitteryll, if that is your question..." He looked more and more lean.

"Then 'ave you been exporting its components? Glitterstim?"

"No, no... We're only selling whatever Ryll we can manufacture and any of the food that is a surplus... I'm sure if you're tracing something, you're going to ask about the spice?"

Aayla nodded. "Yes... If this is where the poison is tracing, then it must be from the Ryll you're delivering... Who are you delivering it to? Gangsters? Smugglers?"

He shook his head again. "Just family business... I got a list of the trading amounts if you'd like?"

"Mm-Hmm..." I muttered, trying to appear a like a polite guest again. "That will be absolutely helpful for our cause... What are your family companies allied to?"

"It's not just _my_ family, but everyone in Nabat?"

"Okay..." I continued... "Then who are they...?"

He squinted his eyebrows further. "I can assure you that we're not making any deals with criminals..."

I leaned forward. "I don't think that's my question, is it?"

"Skywalker!" Aayla huffed, stopping me from making anything any more heated... "As long as your list has all the imports, exports, who you're trading to, their alliances, and the amount in every shipment..., then that will be all that we need..." And just like that, the deal was ended. Aayla received the list detailing trade with Nabat from the past decade to now, and it seems like our chances are just about to brighten up to success

But I didn't dare look at Boil to see what must be going through his mind as he heard that Numa was going to become a slave.

No, I just lifted my head over the table to see the dancers... Numa was taking the lead as she playfully danced exactly like the older women... Little did she know that she will probably be _'dancing'_ like that for the rest of her life... It's a taint of the youth for a woman to grow up as a slave for the Hutts, those sickening throngs of slime!...

It wasn't fair that she was dancing now (in thorough and jolly enjoyment) without knowing what's coming for her... I was being far too reminded of my early life, or should I say my _stolen_ childhood. When I knew there was only **_one _**person in the world that cared for me

_Mom... Oh, **MOM**...! I'm sorry... I'm sorry I couldn't save you in time... But is there a chance that I can save her?_

* * *

**Oh NO! What's going to happen next!? If you enjoyed this chapter, then please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I'll update quickly!**


	65. The Will of the People

**I don't have much to say other than 'Thank you, Reviewers!'... I wanted to update sooner, I just became so busy...**

**TripleThreat123: I suppose you'll just have to find out what happens to Numa.**

**AhsokaTano141516: Maybe she'll be shipped off, and maybe she won't. ;-)**

**Jedipadawan123: More Luxsoka! I'll see what I can do... :-)**

**CC-2224 Commander Cody: Yeah, I purposefully made Boil's reaction to Numa's soon-to-be slavery ambiguous. He's a clone, so he sometimes tells himself that he can't step up and argue with 'Jedi ****business'.**

**Count Mallet: I was inspired to have the Anakin/Twi'lek argument (if that makes sense to you) due to a misunderstanding of certain cultures that have different ideals of what's honorable and what's not. For example, America and the Middle East. Both have astoundingly different points of view to the other's very form of life...**

* * *

Steela's POV

I looked from atop the teal-blue roofs of Caceidus Oro Clin; a building that once held Rash's family a couple days back before being murdered by a mysterious bomber.

But that didn't matter now... What mattered was that we succeed in this...

I looked over my shoulder to see a brown cloak figure that I recognized as my brother, always savoring the chance to work alone and have matters be in his own accord... Unlike me who would rather work everything out as a group... I had no idea how he planned on assisting us, but a recon spotter is always helpful

As the whirring of the impending reinforcements drew near, fear started to pound inside my heart and blossom a lump in my throat. Then I heard Saw's voice sound from my comlink. "Looks like more reinforcements. A small droid convoy leading a Multi-Troop Transport and an AAT bringing up the rear..."

"Copy." I said as soon as he finished with the report. Looking over my shoulder once more, I saw it. A tank leading with a patrol of a dozen B1 battle droids and another tank to form a mechanical finesse. A difficult job for only six of my friends...

But we had the high ground, the element of surprise, and grenades at our disposal... I looked at my fellow brethren with a face that shouted 'Get ready' as I raised my fingers on three.

_One..., two..., three..._

And before I knew it, we all vaulted over the edge of the roof and began to fire at the menial enforcers. All of us erupted into a battle cry that brought about the feeling of former warrior days of struggling-to-survive in the fields of Onderon... Still _our_ home...

With my rifle, I shot at the front driver of the AAT. The head of the droid quickly blew off... And then everyone focused their attention on the patrol, Dono threw a grenade down that sprung more havoc... The droids were already in despair. "It's an ambush!" I heard one of them cry, "We need reinforcements!"

_Exactly what **we** need! _The Multi-Troop Transport opened to unload B2's... But only one were able to drop from their latches for we shot them all in rapid succession...

However, what escaped my attention was that the rear AAT began to raise its top gun towards us. I saw it edge in static, its barrel pointed directly at me... But before it could fire, Saw took care of its driver! He fired at the remaining droids surrounding the tank, then hopped alone in both hatches to deploy two grenades inside their hull... And as the MTT began to die from our onslaught, the tank exploded and now looked nothing more than grizzled rubble...

But our mission was far from completion. The crowds all around were gasping, muttering, running for cover. I even saw a Twi'lek child cry from the disrupted peace... It was time for that to _change_...

I hopped down onto the MTT and raised my arms to assure what I knew this Rebel Alliance is meant to do: Safeguard the People. "Do not be afraid, brothers and sisters! We mean you no harm!" And so I pressed the signal to the rest of my team. Three _click_s to say that I (NO, **_we_**!) are ready...

* * *

Lux's POV

If there was one thing that I enjoyed my hometown most of all, it is the ability to blend in extremely well. All the buildings possessed bright and colorful shades that coexisted with the vibrant landscape of Onderon.

Plus, there's the clothing of the people. Many of them wore orotund fabrics, a stylized yet unique form of fashion that involved the most bombastic shapes and brilliance...

Doesn't matter if I was wearing a lime-green cloak, I still trotted (sometimes tiptoed)casually down the streets without receiving any suspicious looks because I knew the more maverick one acts the more they are able to fit in with the unorthodox tone of Onderon. My home was almost like a haven for those who are different since everything appears wacky compared to what is _normal_.

So as I persisted to step through the crowds, I found a corner in West Entrance Plaza to lay the holotransmitter down. My job finished with one standard _click_ of the device's magnetism... And I found Ahsoka meandering her way towards me just as easily.

As much as I wanted to kiss her right there, I remembered we both had a mission to complete...

But that still didn't distill her from making a subtle, _no!_, _invisible_ wink... I smiled as I reached out to hold her gloved hand. "Did you find a spot?"

She nodded, with her lekku shaking and bouncing off her shoulders. "In an alleyway near a smuggler section of the city." I smiled, imagining how easy this ploy can be. _You hear us, Your Majesty!? We have our own message to give now! Just wait and see!_

But after another silent moment of staring at each other's shadowed faces, I chose to speak._ I mean, we have a moment together. Why waste the opportunity?_

"Ahsoka... Even if we get the people on our side, do you think we still have a chance to take back our home?"

And to soothe my worries, she placed a hand on my hard; sliding it upwards slightly to support the side of my neck. "I don't believe in chance, Lux. I _know_ that once the people sides, King Rash won't have any more power to dominate. Sooner or later, Dooku shall see this effort as too expensive to continue with and will retreat like he always does."

I paddled my head side-to-side, making me shocked of the fact that I was blatantly denying her. "'Soka, I don't think it's going to be that simple. The Separatists know how rewarding this planet can become... Until the Republic interferes, then he'll just keep sending more and more droids. His reinforcements will multiply as time passes... And we have _no_ army..."

I looked at my true love, her eyes were blank... Staring back as if she didn't have a care in the galaxy. "And?" She asked effortlessly.

My mind fumed, ignorant of why she wasn't at all distilled about the future. "Ahsoka, aren't you just a little worried about how wrong... things... my be...?" My voice became hesitant as her gaze continued to pry into my subconscious thoughts. Thoughts of quiet alone-time in a field of perfectly green grass along a magenta sunset... _Oh, what a wonderful night that would turn into!_

She shook her head again without shifting her eyes away. _She does care for me, doesn't she!_ "Lux, how can I be worried about the _future_ if I have a _friend_ like you..." She came forward and wrapped her arms around me, burying her face into my cloak...

At first I was clueless on how to react. (_But why would I be clueless!? This has happened before!_)

However, my feelings of gratitude came into play and hugged her back. "'Soka..." I muttered, lifting her chin to look up to me, my eyes were tearing in pain from being forced to stare at such exquisite beauty. "I think I'm getting pass my fear of disappointing you... Is that a bad thing?" My knees began to wobble into a slight kneel, an effort to peer closer to her face.

She raised her gloved hand to the back of my neck. "Now why would that be a bad thing..." We came closer, _closer_, CLOSER together until,

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep_

My wrist gauntlet buzzed a waking commotion like that of an alarm clock. I sighed with annoyance, "It's time."

_Curious... I didn't hear any explosions from the other Rebels and their attack over Caceidus Oro Clin. Was my mind so bent with Ahsoka's? No matter..._

Looking over my arm, I saw smoke coming out from East... They must have finished their attack and was therefore time for Steela to make her speech... Me and Ahsoka, at the same time, pressed a button on our gauntlets that caused holograms to appear out on our two 'hiding spots', making giant-sized Steela's fizz out all over Iziz. Her multiple bodies towered over all the residential roofs, all were almost a fourth the size of Unifar Temple... And that's saying a lot!

Gasps shuddered the land of the walled-in cityscape as many citizens began to pour out of their houses to watch the unusual spectacle. Many of them knew this to be a so-called _'terrorist message'_ and ran. Some placed hands over their children's ears as if Steela's words were going to be nothing except blasphemy... But before too many of them could avoid the presence of the colossal holograms, Steela began to echo through the entire area of Iziz... And I could easily imagine her words to evaporate any fear that subsided with the entire populace.

"People of Onderon, the time has come to take back our freedom. We have all been deceived. King Rash is a traitor who has sold Onderon to the Separatists for the Crown! But Onderon is ours...! We need your strength to reclaim our planet and restore our sovereignty under our true king: King Dendup"

And there was many murmurs crying out after I said that last part. I saw people turning their heads in wonder if this was true. I could tell they were all thinking of how Rash was abusing power to stay in their good graces, while all the same building a mint for the Separatist war machine...

Steela continued her speech, "Have you all wondered why you are restricted from leaving this planet or even this city!? Have you all questioned why King Rash keeps _begging_ Count Dooku of the CIS to send more and more droids that act as nothing but enforcers!?" She paused to let that sink in, then continued. "Have you all been curious why news reports discontinue, family members go missing, and communication with your loved ones cease to exist!? I'll tell you why! Rash plans on burning this planet to the ground! He will use our fuel supply to trade with the Separatists for more and more power to suffocate your resources and your liberal rights! But I tell you this to everyone in this beautiful city, everyone that I consider as my family that shall exist forever more...! We, the Rebel Alliance, are _your_ servants...! We will give you relief to survive the onslaught of tyrants who wish to take your lives from you! Who wish to boil you, melt you down, and turn you into the droids that know nothing of art or peace that makes this planet a wonder of the galaxy! NO MORE...!" Another pause... "Because we know that with respect and love, all the evils that dwell inside the pockets of our universe..., shall be no more... They realize that with the power of majority, the people who know right from wrong, shall always stay _strong_... They can seem overpowering at times, but _I know_," she huffed, knowing now that the _whole_ city was silent from her powerful words. "they are nothing to the strength of you, the People... _You_, the People, make Onderon strong... And I can tell from all your triumphant faces peering me now, that Onderon will stay strong... Even when the sun sets, Onderon _stays_ strong. Even when the stars explode into a supernova, Onderon _stays_ strong... Even when the average loses hope to persist, Onderon _stays_ strong... Stay strong, Onderon..."

There was mutters, some of the citizens thought she finished, but then she suddenly continued. "Stay strong, Onderon!" She raised her fist in the air. "Stay strong, Onderon! Stay strong, Onderon! Stay strong, Onderon! Stay strong, Onderon!" The people were following suit, raising their fists in the air to chant. It was a wave throughout Iziz.

"STAY STRONG, ONDERON! STAY STRONG, ONDERON! STAY STRONG, ONDERON! STAY STRONG, ONDERON!" And they continued to echo, even when me and my 'Soka began to walk back to base feeling like heroes on a scorched battlefield...

But in my pride, I did not see a yellow-lined astromech droid standing behind a dumpster and watching our every move...

* * *

Third Person's POV

Storm clouds were rising from the Southern Delta. They were as dark as a funeral veil...

_Ironic_... A bright colorful morning suddenly becomes an ominous afternoon since the day was now at its peak... Yet the clouds blocked the sun from existence...

In the throne room, King Sanjay Rash, his betrayer Okalin Cree, Tandin, and the Super Tactical Droid named Kalani were all in a semi-circle as they discussed the people's uproar that sprung earlier in the day. "I have called Dendup to me..." He looked towards Kalani... "It's a shame your 'master' isn't back yet because he's starting to miss out on the fun."

Kalani remained unfazed (of course). "General Durge has located your commando scouts and is starting to track a signal to the southeast... He has picked up the 'scent' for the commandos to follow... As for what has occurred this morning, I have just notified our good General... He will be returning. And he has a plan in motion... Your nuisance shall soon be off your hands, Rash..." Kalani declared, ignoring the fact that he was suppose to address Rash as royalty... But the droid wasn't programmed to do so. Kalani was a droid, and although he was programmed as a schemer, he was _still_ a _droid_. He was still _programmed_. It didn't remorse him to see good people get hurt or killed. In the end, a well-made droid will always be the ultimate psychopath... He had nothing to base off of except logic. No morals. No ideals. No guesswork.. Just _logic._

The terrorists are no longer a nuisance," Rash began, punching his knee to accentuate his point, "but a _threat_ to Onderon."

"It is only a matter of time before they are all eliminated." Kalani assured.

But Rash still didn't feel too sure about Kalani's 'theory'. "How much longer until they plunge us into chaos!?"

Tandin, who remained on the opposite side to Kalani, stepped forward. "It seems they're only targeting the Droid Army. If you allowed the Royal Onderon Militia to assume control of security, the terrorists may stop and discuss terms." To Tandin, he understood how the extremists may be feeling. They want a _living_ face to represent the power of Onderon, not sober droids.

"You will assume nothing, General Tandin." Kalani raised a robotic hand to silence the General. "With their coordinated attacks and weapons, it is possible they're finding sympathy within your own ranks."

Tandin still was aware that the group has not attempted to attack the fortress of Unifar... Only the droid patrols. "The threat is _external_, and your reinforcements have done _little_ to stop them."

Rash placed a piece of fruit back in his bowl. "We will **_not_ **negotiate with terrorists. They _fear_ diplomacy, they _embrace_ mayhem... What do we know about them?"

With a single nod, Tandin motioned for R9-D9, a yellow-lined astromech that he used as a spy two days earlier to turn on its hologram emitter and show everyone what it spotted. "We identified Steela Gerrera as the woman in the hologram. Her brother Saw is also part of the group," And Tandin then motioned the droid to change the picture, "as well as the fugitive criminal Lux Bonteri."

Rash bent forward on the edge of his throne upon recognizing the boy. "The late Senator Mina Bonteri's son?" He eyed Tandin.

"Y-yes... My Lord..." Tandin's voice trailed, whimpered slightly... "The same..."

Kalani looked at the picture then back to the Militia General in his reasoning of whether or not Tandin knew about this earlier... And once he saw a decrepit look on his face, he immediately placed the two puzzle pieces together. "Why was I not told of this!?" His three crimson and unblinking photorecepters gazed into his eyes.

Tandin returned the glare. "You just were..."

Kalani took a step forward to argue but got stopped by Rash, raising hands to both of them. "Enough! It's clear that Dendup is behind this. We mustn't allow his followers any momentum." Rash was at the _edge_ of a knife. Although he didn't know it, no matter what path he chose he will soon lose his power... Now he was nothing short than desperation to sustain it. "_'Justice'_ must come swiftly, _without_ mercy. Bring him in!"

Dendup was pushed inside. Now the former King began to look like a beggar. He was starved, his face swollen and gaunt. His checkbones jutted out on both side that gave the look like he was chewing his on bloody gum just to stay alive. He had hardly any arguing power left within him since he didn't even have the strength to raise his voice. And Tandin quickly recognized that, casting a face of contrite that Kalani nor Durge could not give if they were in his place.

"What now?" Dendup coughed meekly...

"Your supporters have begun to publicly decry my reign... Am I still to believe you are not behind their attacks?" Rash grazed into him.

Kalani also moved to face the prisoner. "You must order them to surrender."

But Dendup still sustained the ability to deny them, though it required him to squeak with misery. His voice as hard as marbles. "Impossible. I have been isolated and alone without visitors, confined to my prison. Again, the will of the people is theirs, not mine."

The present King guffawed in mockery at the Dendup, raising a hand to stroke his pitch-black beard. "Well, then we shall see what the will of the people is made of..." Dendup tried to glare at him, but had no strength to do so. Instead, all he could do was observe, knowing that his sullen eyes gave a weak persona. "I assume you know what I'm talking about...?" He chuckled again...

The white-garbed prisoner gave one brave nod. "Does it involve how Gerrera was once slayed?"

Rash pointed at him, continuing to mock. "_Exactly_ as that advisor once accepted... Soon the terrorists will surrender when they see that they have no face to look up to..." He made a slicing noise and rubbed his hand along the side of his neck to demonstrate what he meant. "_Tomorrow_, you shall be publically executed along with those extremist's hopes of reclaiming**_ my _**planet."

* * *

**Thank you all for taking the time to read another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed! And if you did, you know ****_exactly_**** what to do: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
